Dragon Panzer
by godofhope117
Summary: Issei Hyodo... un chico que desde niño había tenido una pasión por los Tanques y el Sensha-Do
1. El inicio del "cobarde"

La historia comienza en una ciudad nada fuera de lo común

Salvo que en esa ciudad… lo sobrenatural está casi a la vista de las personas que son ignorantes de su existencia

Hoy era sábado

Y Issei un chico que paso muchas aventuras con sus amigos y su harem de chicas lindas veía por Youtube los partidos pasados del deporte más popular de Japón

El Sensha-Do

Miraba los T-34, los Sherman, los Panther, los Matildas, cada tanque de cada modelo y de cada nacionalidad estaba en ese gran Sensha-Do

El no lo negaba

Amaba el Sensha-Do

Enlazo su Iphone a la pantalla plana donde miraba todos los partidos

Pero

-Ise? -

El castaño al escuchar esa voz pudo identificar. Quién era

La chica que lo hizo entrar al mundo sobrenatural y también la que ha pasado con ella muchas cosas

La que ama y es su prometida

Rias Gremory

Issei busco el control para apagar la pantalla

Ya que no quiere que nadie sepa de su amor por el Sensha-Do

Pero no lo encontraba

-que estas viendo? -

-nada! Solo son comerciales! -

***Boom!* **

Se escuchó un disparo

Y era por el buen equipo de audio instalado en la pantalla

La pelirroja miró a la pantalla para ver que era

-tanques? -

-...eh… puedo explicarlo -

-bien quiero que me expliques por que ves un video de tanques de guerra? Y de un deporte que es solo de chicas? Acaso eres un pervertido? -

-que? Claro que no! A mi me fascinan los Tanques. Y más los emblemáticos que se usaron en la segunda guerra mundial y en la guerra fría -

-vaya… no esperaba esto -

Y era la verdad

Rias desde que se enamoró del castaño conoció todos sus gustos desde su comida favorita hasta las películas que él ve y también sus afecciones por el anime

Pero enterarse de que su novio y también prometido sea fanático del Sensha-Do es algo que no se esperaba

-qué otras cosas me ocultas Issei Hyodo? - preguntaba curiosa mientras se sentaba a su lado. esperando. mirándolo inquisidoramente

-dame algo de Tregua Rias por favor - Pidió el pobre sonrojado por la cercanía que tenía su novia a el

Ella solo sonrió encantadoramente y lo abrazo por el cuello para luego besar su mejilla y hacer que el castaño se sonrojara más de lo que ya estaba

Amaba ponerlo así… solo ella tenía ese poder en él

-fufufufufu… ni lo pienses mi amado Issei, ni lo pienses -

Y ese descuido… fue lo que inicio algo grande

…

Pasó una semana y las cosas iban normales. Salvo que Rias ahora lo acompañaba y a veces le ayudaba repasando estrategias dependiendo el uso del Tanque

Ella en todo el tiempo que lo conocía jamás ha visto lo apasionado que era su prometido ya que nunca mostraba interés en nada

Ni en chicas

Ni en hentai

Ni siquiera en música y deportes masculinos como el fútbol y el béisbol

Pero ahora que mostró este lado suyo que tenía oculto y más cuando hablan de Blindaje y franqueo era cuando mostraba una alegría y felicidad haría caer a un ángel de la envidia

Todo iba bien

Hasta que

Los señores Hyodo llamaron a todas a una Reunión a la Sala

Issei que había llegado con Rias de su cita también fueron llamados

Cuando todos estuvieron allí la señora habló

-chicas, las he reunido porque cuando limpiaba la habitación que ustedes duermen con mi hijo. Encontré esto -

Ella mostró una caja… llena de muchas cosas como pósters, revistas, juguetes, modelos a escala de Tanques

Todo en esa caja era referente al Sensha-Do

-quiero saber de quién son estas cosas y si es de ustedes chicas, por que si es así me alegraría mucho que decidan entrar en este elegante deporte que es el Sensha-Do -

Ninguna dijo nada y por sus rostros la mujer pudo ver que desconocían esa mercancía

La pareja estaba nerviosa

Rias le hizo jurar a Issei que no le diría a nadie sobre su afición a los Tanques y el Sensha-Do

Por lo que

-Oka-sama… esas cosas son mías. Me interesa el Sensha-Do -

Esa declaración dejó incrédulas a todas ya que no se imaginan a su líder en eso de los Tanques

-oh pues entonces me alegra mucho Rias-chan. El Sensha-Do es un deporte que puede convertirte en "la mujer perfecta". Mis felicitaciones -

Eso calmó a ambos dándoles alivio

Pero…

-si te empezó a interesar dime una cosa, si tienes un Sherman con un cañón de 75 mm como logras vencer a un Panther con un Blindaje frontal de 80 milímetros? -

Ahora Rias estaba desprevenida ante esa pregunta ya que aunque sabe del tema no sabe mucho como para dar una respuesta

-ha...yo… pues… lo que haría pues -

-es obvió que la mercancía de Sensha-Do que está en la caja no es tuya. Lo que nos deja a un solo sospechoso. Issei... dime qué harías tú? -

El castaño bajó la mirada. No se atrevía a mirar a su madre a los ojos… solo respondió

-usaría a mi Sherman para poder darle a los costados si estoy a buen ángulo y si la distancia es corta como de 600 metros. pero si es a un combate frontal debería pedirle al operador que se mueva en zigzag para cada 10 segundos que es el tiempo que un cargador estándar y un artillero les toma para preparar el cañón y apuntar. Para luego si se tiene suerte usar mi cañón y apuntar a su Blindaje trasero donde queda la parte del motor y así inhabilitar al Panther -

Ante eso. Todas quedaban en Shock al ver que la persona que aman sabe mucho del tema que solo una chica tradicionalista del Sensha-Do o un militar del Jietai puede saber y dar detalles

Pero para Irina era algo malo

-Darling no es cierto… dime que no es cierto -

El no la miro y le respondió

-es cierto -

Hubo un silencio muy incomodo en la sala

El padre no dijo nada en todo este tiempo ya que se mantuvo al margen

La madre solo miro de forma severa a su hijo

-eso era todo lo que quería saber… Gorou llévate esta caja al patio trasero-

El obedeció y tomo la caja

-espera que van a hacer?! -

Ellos no respondieron… solo llevaron la caja y cuando estuvieron afuera el hombre vertió gasolina sobre las cosas y la mujer encendió un fósforo

-mamá por favor no lo hagas! -

Y sin vacilar. Tiró el fósforo para luego ver como la caja ardió

-NOOOOOOO! -

El se apresuro para intentar salvar sus cosas.

*Pawn*

Pero recibió una bofetada por parte de la mujer que lo trajo al mundo

La bofetada fue fuerte que lo mandó al suelo

El adolescente con dolor la miró y vio que ella lo miraba con decepción y vergüenza

-te lo he dicho muchas veces desde hace nueve años. El Sensha-Do no es para Hombres! EL SENSHA-DO NO ES PARA TI! LO QUE TU QUIERES NO SE PUEDE HACER! -

Los gritos eran duros y estrictos algo que las chicas jamás vieron en la mujer que les dio hogar a lado de su hijo

-cuando lo entenderás? Cuando entrará en tu cabeza que tu sueño es imposible? Cuántas humillaciones tienes que tener para que aceptes la realidad!? -

Él bajó su mirada… y no dijo nada

-si te vuelvo a ver con otra cosa más del Sensha-Do esta vez te enviaré a un internado militar de infantería para que se quite esa ridícula idea de ser Tanquero. Me escuchaste? -

El no respondió

-es lo único que puede aspirar un hombre a en esta época … a ser carne de cañón -

Y ya con esas palabras ella junto con su esposo se retiraron dejando a un pobre chico de rodillas que miraba cómo las cosas que con esfuerzo y horas extras en su trabajo de medio tiempo y sin descanso se quemaban ante el calor de las llamas

Todo… con una mirada apagada de vida

Ninguna de ellas se atrevía a hablarle

Llegando la noche

Issei se encerró en su habitación que comparte con Rias

Ella se reunió con las demás a petición de Irina

-para que me reuniste Irina. Necesito calmar a Ise ya que no ha parado de sufrir-

-créeme Rias esto es por su bien. Les contare por que paso lo de esta tarde -

Todas le pusieron atención

-verán… hace nueve años. Cuando estuvimos en el parque y conocimos a un anciano con títeres. En ese parque paso lo que ahora el apasiona mucho -

-que paso? - preguntaba Akeno

-un Tanque de guerra paso por las calles para ir a un Sensha-Do que se estaba organizando. Un Pershing que fue usado en la segunda guerra mundial en 1945 contra Alemania -

-pasó un Tanque por allí? - preguntaba Xenobia interesada en esa historia

-si. En ese entonces todos estábamos asombrados que ignoramos al sujeto y saludamos a la mujer que estaba mirando sobre la escotilla. Ella nos saludo y en ese entonces pude ver como Issei admiraba esa máquina de guerra. El empezó a ver a los Tanques como una pasión. Yo sin embargo agradecía ese día ya que sin saberlo la comandante de ese tanque evitó que el Issei que conocemos fuese un pervertido sin remedio obsesionado con los pechos -

Todas no pudieron evitar agradecer a aquella mujer por salvar a su amado de un futuro vergonzoso y ser el chico que es ahora

-Su pasión por ellos fue mucho que adonde íbamos él jugaba a los Tanques. En la playa el hizo una escultura de arena en forma de un Panzer III en la que muchos se maravillaron. Un día en el parque conoció a más amigos que también jugaban con él y con algunas cajas de cartón jugaban que operarán un T-34/85. Nunca en mi vida lo había visto tan feliz. Él tenía el sueño de ser Tanquero y participar en la final de torneo de Sensha-Do algún día -

Todas y más Rias no pudieron evitar sonreír al imaginar cómo era su amado de niño y más por su amor al Sensha-Do

Pero lo siguiente que iban a escuchar no les iba a gustar

-pero todo cambió un día cuando las mujeres obtuvieron más poder e influencia gracias a las Máquinas S.I. en ese entonces todo se volvió malo. Issei y sus amigos eran molestados por otros niños que se burlaban de él por querer entrar en un deporte que es solo para mujeres. Ha veces llegan a extremos de golpearlo por "cobarde" y "crédulo fantasioso". La Señora Hyodo en su juventud participó en Sensha-Do siendo comandante de un Sherman Firefly en la Escuela Saunders. Al cual apodaron "Fury" ella fue una comandante estricta y llevó a su escuela a la cima en su tiempo combatiendo contra Kuromorimine la escuela más fuerte de todas. Ella al ver como Issei amaba su antiguo deporte quiso entrenarlo… pero eso cambió cuando aquellos matones cruzaron la línea -

Irina dio una pausa… Ya que conque iba a decir era algo que quería olvidar. Cosa que nunca podrá

-ese día… los amigos de Issei nos buscaron a mi y a los padres de él ya que le había pasado algo. Cuando llegamos al parque… lo vimos… atado de manos… colgado a la rama de un árbol… con la cara golpeada y heridas en el cuerpo que sangraba… le habían puesto una peluca de mujer en la cabeza y una falda… y en su pecho tenía pegado con cinta adhesiva un mensaje… - sin poder contener las lágrimas ella comenzó a llorar

Asia y Xenobia fueron a consolarla mientras las demás y más Rias tenían ganas de soltar el llanto… pero también tenían ganas de buscar a los responsables de esa barbarie que le hicieron a su amado a muy temprana edad

-lo que…*nif* el mensaje decía era… *nif* "esto me paso por querer hacer algo que no debo y que es solo para mujeres. Y esto les pasará también a ustedes. Los cobardes no deben aspirar más allá del suelo" -

Volvió a llorar y ahora las chicas también soltaron sus lágrimas

Pero Irina a pesar de la tristeza siguió contando la historia

-Después de eso… desde ese día. Algo cambió en ella… algo se quebró... metió una demanda a las autoridades pero al no haber pruebas de impunidad el caso se desechó… Issei salió de alta pero el aun se aferraba a su sueño de ser un Tanquero. La señora Hyodo no podía volver a verlo así por lo que hizo lo que hasta ahora no se podrá perdonar nunca… le rompió todas sus cosas y las quemó y le prohibió no sólo volver a ver a sus amigos… si no también volver a hablar del Sensha-Do… Issei le suplicaba y le pedía su apoyo pero ella jamás se lo dio. Le dijo cosas hirientes hasta el punto de que afectarán su auto estima y después de un año el jamás volvió a mencionar el tema… o eso creía hasta ahora -

Rias al igualé todas no se podía imaginar todo lo que tuvo que pasar su amado Issei para ser lo que es y su amor a ese deporte

_-Issei… porque te sigues aferrando a eso - _era lo que se preguntaba

-chicas… se que ustedes lo aman al igual que yo... pero debemos evitar que quiera seguir con esto. Debemos hacer que se olvide del Sensha-Do -

-a qué te refieres Irina-San? - preguntaba Asia

-que cada cosa que le veamos que sea del Sensha-Do debemos quitárselo. Cada video que vea debemos interrumpirlo. Cada que él vuelva a mencionar algo de Tanques debemos recordarle que lo que quiere es imposible. Que no se puede y no debe siquiera intentarlo. Debemos terminar de romper su sueño… por su bien -

Ante las palabras de Irina… todas ellas estuvieron de acuerdo

Debían destruir su esperanza por su propio bien

Pero

-lo siento Irina… pero no pienso hacerlo -

Todas miraron a la que debía ser la principal. La que era la líder del grupo y prometida de Issei

Rias Gremory

-de que estas hablando Rias? Acaso no escuchaste lo que… -

-si lo escuche Akeno. Pero yo creo que esto que van a hacer no deben hacerlo. Issei nos ha ayudado mucho. Gracias a él superamos nuestros miedos. Logramos dejar nuestro odio. Sin él no podríamos haber logrado lo que hemos hecho -

Paro de hablar por un momento

-desde que lo conocí y lo empecé a amar. Desde que me salvó de un matrimonio sin amor. siempre quise saber su sueño. Para no solo apoyarlo. Si no para estar a su lado y compartir su éxito al igual que compartí el mío con él. Me preguntaba por que nunca supe de su gran admiración por el Sensha-Do. Y ahora que lo he descubierto. Y que veo la cara de derrota de mis amigas… como ahora-

Paro para ver la cara de ellas

-siento que el destino me preparo para este momento. Todas somos lo que somos gracias a él y ahora que más nos necesita no debemos permitir que los estereotipos y sociedad tradicionalista eviten que cumpla su sueño. NO DEBEMOS FLAQUEAR ANTE ESTA ADVERSIDAD NI CEDER! -

-Rias-Sama. Con el debido respeto. Lo que quiere apoyar y lo que Issei-Sama desea lograr… No se puede hacer -

Ante las palabras de Ravel… hubo un silencio…

Rias bajo su mirada haciendo que sus ojos se hubieran por la sombra de su cabello

Para después levantarse y delante de todas elevar de forma abrupta su gran poder

Poder que con el tiempo desde que ha conocido a su amado Issei ha aumentado al punto de ser una demonio reconocida

Todas estaban asustados y más sabiendo lo que es capaz la pelirroja

Cuando el poder se calmó… ella las miró

-no me digan... que no se puede -

Y sin más se largó de allí

Para ir directo con la persona que ama

Al llegar a su habitación busco al castaño

No lo encontraba

Pero escucho que la regadera estaba abierta en el baño que tenían allí

Cuando entró lo vio allí

Mojado

Con la ropa puesta

Y con una mirada llena de depresión mortal

Esa mirada que nunca enes vida había visto en su amado castaño

En su amado Issei

Ella no sabia que hacer

Por instinto se acercó a él y al tocarlo sintió que estaba frío

Se mojaba con agua fría

Era mediados de invierno por lo que los días eran fríos y más con algo de nieve en la ciudad

Por lo que de inmediato abrió la llave del agua caliente y con eso lo calentó

Le quito la camisa del uniforme rompiendola y también ella se quitó su ropa

Ambos estaban en la bañera

El aún estaba en su dolor mirando a la nada y ella se subió a el

Con sus delicados dedos lo tomó de las mejillas e hizo que la mirara

Sus ojos

A Rias le dolía esto. Jamás quiere ver a su amado así en su vida

Por lo que con mucho amor lo beso

El apesar de sentir un vacío en su pecho pudo corresponder el amor que le brinda su prometida

La ama. Ella lo aceptó cuando le dijo su sueño… No lo rechazo como muchos no lo menosprecia por ser hombre

Quizás su sueño sea imposible

Quizás su madre tenía Razón y debía abandonarlo y aceptar la realidad… una realidad que se negaba a ver

Pero al menos…

No está solo en su dolor

…

En alguna parte del inframundo… en el castillo de Lucifer

Dos hombres. Uno pelirrojo y otro pelinegro con mechones dorados miraban todo a través de un espejo.

Miraron todo

El sueño del héroe de la alianza

Él como su madre quemó sus cosas y le amenazaba si seguía con su sueño

El como Irina les dijo a todas el origen de su sueño

Y como la pelirroja (para orgullo del Lucifer actual) defendió el sueño de su amado

Y como ahora ella lo consuela…

Ellos dejaron el espejo

-mi alumno ha pasado por mucho… todo por un sueño que la sociedad no se lo permite -

-nunca creí que mi cuñado un gran héroe fuese a tener un sueño así -

-Sirzench. Le debemos mucho a él por salvarnos del Trihexa. Creo que debemos ayudarlo -

-y qué propones Azazel? - preguntaba el siscon

El líder de los caídos solo se levantó de su asiento y comenzaba a retirarse

-tengo muchas ideas. Solo te diré que… -

Ya cuando llego a la puerta miró sobre su hombro al líder del inframundo

-esto será realmente divertido -

Ese día se inició lo que cambiaría el Sensha-Do como lo conocemos

Para siempre


	2. Una oportunidad

Pasaron dos días

Y un rumor se esparció en toda la escuela

Cuando el castaño llego miro como los demás estudiantes lo miraban

De forma negativa

Con asco

Diciendo murmullos sobre él

Issei supo que los días en su escuela acaban de empeorar mas de lo que ya están

Rias que estaba a su lado lo animaba y le decía que tuviera cuidado

Que no bajará la guardia

Cuando se separaron y él llegó a su salón fue recibido por lo mismo

Salvo que ahora sin prestarle atención a nadie se sentó en su lugar

Y con la llegada del maestro las clases comenzaron

…

En una oficina donde un hombre trabajaba batallando con un papeleo este empezó a ver como un círculo mágico se formó en el piso

Y de él emerge alguien que conoce

-tiempo sin verte Azazel -

-igualmente Kodama y que cuentas en tu vida de presidente de la federación? -

-no hace mucho ocurrió un partido y en él casi todas las escuelas se unieron para ayudar a una… fue el mejor partido de Sensha-Do que he visto -

-también lo vi. Y pienso que esas chicas tienen futuro en este deporte. Pero creo que podemos hacerlo más entretenido -

-que sugieres Azazel? -

-lo que sugiero es algo que podría traer no solo mucha atención si no también mucha motivación y más se unirán a esto. Te lo puedo asegurar -

-bueno… Soy todo oídos -

…

Detrás del edificio de la escuela Kouh

Alguien era golpeado

Issei estaba tirado en el suelo con la nariz sangrando

Mientras otro chico con cara de arrogante lo miraba de forma burlona

Pero

Issei se levantaba y apesar del dolor subió su guardia… para luego recibir otro golpe

Todos miraban. Las chicas no podían hacer algo y los chicos que son la mayoría alentaban al agresor

El que inicio todo esperaba que se quedara en el suelo… pero

Issei aun con dolor y con la sangrando

Se levantó y volvió a subir su guardia

-oye cobarde. No te rindes jamás cierto? - se burlaba de él sacándole risas a su público masculino

Pero… el le respondió

-seguiría todo el día- y con eso se lanzó logrando darle un golpe a su agresor y logrando derribarlo. Pero este con su mano tomó algo de tierra y se la lanzó en la cara al castaño

El agresor tomó esta oportunidad y lo golpeó para luego darle un rodillazo en el estómago y sacarle aire

Issei quedó en el suelo

El tipo aprovecho para poner un pie en la espalda para que no se levantara

-mira nada mas que buena fuerza tienes. Es una lastima que no quieras ingresar a infantería serias un buen soldado. Quizás si lo seas y estés a mi mando como tu superior. Acostúmbrate a estar en el suelo donde perteneces-

Y con otro pisotón más le dio en la espalda haciéndolo gritar de dolor

El agresor iba a seguir pero… alguien lo tomó del hombro y lo hizo girar para luego recibir un fuerte golpe que le rompió la nariz

Era el secretario del consejo estudiantil

Genjiro Saji

-ya es suficiente -

El tipo se levanto e intento golpearlo pero Saji hizo uso de sus reflejos y evitó ese golpe para luego golpear al agresor y esta vez dejarlo en el suelo

Luego Sona junto con Tsubaki llegaron… no se les veía nada contentas

-si no quieren pasar dos meses haciendo trabajos de limpieza en los baños de hombres con un cepillo de dientes les sugiero que se retiren… AHORA! -

Todos se fueron al escuchar eso

Mientras Sona ordenó a Tsubasa que se llevará al agresor a la oficina del director para aplicarle el castigo correspondiente

En cuanto a Issei

El estaba sentado el la tierra y luego una mano se extendió para ayudarlo a levantarse

-anda levántate amigo -

Él aceptó esa mano para luego levantarse

-sabes? A Veces creo que te gusta ser golpeado -

-ya lo tenía contra las cuerdas -

-si claro. Esta ya es la décima paliza que te dan estos 14 días -

-sabes que no las inicio -

-pero el hecho de que sean solo hacia a ti. Ya es muy alarmante Hyodo-Kun. Desde que se ha esparcido el rumor de que quieres ser Tanquista has tenido este tipo de ataques -

-me disculpo si le he causado problemas Kaichou - él se disculpó con ella

-te debemos mucho Hyodo-Kun… pero creo que en el estado en el que estás y más que ahora tardarás dos años en que tu poder vuelva solo nos queda protegerte. Pero… -

-va a decirme que desista de mi sueño verdad? -

-no… pero creo que tu sueño podría costarte lo que más aprecias… solo piénsalo -

Ella no se lo decía para que las agresiones terminaran. Si no porque de verdad estaba muy preocupado por él

Ahora se desquitara con el agresor por lo que le hizo al chico que le importa mucho

Los tres se retiraron al ver como llegaba el séquito Gremory a ayudarlo

Dejando pensativo a un castaño

…

Ya en casa después de una cena un tanto Incómoda… y en la que Issei no estuvo presente

-donde esta Issei? - preguntó la mujer por su hijo

-está entrenando. En el sótano- respondía Asia quien también ha estado deprimida

Al igual que todas

-Kasumi. Creo que deberías dejarlo en paz por un rato -

-no me digas cómo debo educar a mi único hijo Gorou. Sabes que debemos alejarlo del Sensha-Do -

-pues no vas a solucionar nada si lo amenazas de enviarlo a una escuela de infantería-

-es lo que los hombres pueden Aspirar hoy en día. Además no hay honor tan grande que servir en el campo con tu arma a tu lado. Tu también estuviste en una escuela de infantería Roosevelt -

-si… y me hubiese gustado que él siguiera mis pasos y que fuese capitán. Pero el quiere ser un comandante Tanquista no un soldado -

-no voy a dejar que mi hijo se humille más persiguiendo una ilusión y manche el nombre de la Familia Hyodo. El se volverá soldado y no se discutirá más! -

Ella levantó su plato para regresarlo a la cocina e irse directo a su habitación

Pero Rias la siguió

Cuando la alcanzó

-Oka-Sama podría hablar con usted? -

-se a que vienes Rias-Chan -

Ambas pararon de caminar

-entonces. Creo que debe apoyarlo. Su hijo la necesita y cada día es más golpeado -

-si con esas lecciones no aprende entonces voy a tener que... -

-no me parece justo lo que está haciendo. Se supone que debe ayudarlo -

-... -

-es su hijo! -

-por esa razón hago esto. Por que es mi hijo… Mi único hijo… y no quiero que un día acabe muerto de una manera tan humillante y más cuando me dijiste que su poder regresara en dos años -

-pero destrozar sus sueños? Quitarle toda esperanza solo para seguir las normas de una sociedad tradicionalista? -

-algún día cuando tengas a tus hijos entenderás porqué hago lo que tengo que hacer. Y deberías poner de tu parte diciéndole… Que no se puede hacer lo que desea -

Y ya con eso ella se retiró dejando a una pelirroja muy decepcionada de la madre de su amado

…

Cuando Rias bajo a la sala de entrenamiento y

Lo que vio la dejó sin palabras

Todo estaba en un desorden

Los espejos estaban rotos

Y en medio de todo ese desastre estaba en adolescente que tenía los puños ensangrentados

Ella no dijo nada ya que sabía lo que pasó

Issei liberó toda su ira golpeando y rompiendo todo

Solo lo único que podía hacer era abrazarlo y decirle que todo iba a estar bien… aunque no estaba muy segura

El solo rompió a llorar en su hombro

Ya no soportaba todo el acoso y el dolor que todos. Incluso sus amadas le hacían

Acaso tener un sueño estaba mal?

Pues al parecer. Para la sociedad si lo era y debía abrir los ojos a la realidad

Pero. Su orgullo. Su lado draconiano que le a ayudado mucho le impedía tirar la toalla

Le impedía aceptar que lo que quiere. No se puede hacer

Es su orgullo y su voluntad lo que aún lo mantiene aferrado a su sueño

Esa noche ambos amantes se consolaron

En la fría noche de invierno

…

-me mandó a llamar señor presidente? -

-claro Chouno… quiero que recojas a todos los chicos de esta lista -

El director con kimono azul le entrega los documentos de varios individuos

Todos varones

-señor presidente. Si no es indiscreción puedo saber para qué necesita a todos estos chicos? -

-es muy simple. Todos ellos tienen muchas cualidades. Algunos tienen lazos sanguíneos con personas que sirvieron en el ejército y la armada imperial. Otros tuvieron padres que participaron en Sensha-Do, Sentoki-Do(arte marcial de aviación y Hohei-Do(arte marcial de infantería) y unos más que tienen buenas cualidades que no se pueden ignorar. Los necesito a todos los que puedas reunir en siete días -

-no voy a cuestionar señor presidente. Pero qué planea hacer con esto chicos? -

El hombre mayor solo sonrió de forma en al que esperas que tu película favorita ya se estrene

-todos ellos. Serán parte de un gran cambio -

…

Pasaron dos Días

Y Issei estaba en su salón…

Recibiendo miradas de todos. Que aún lo consideraban un cobarde

Un cobarde por no querer ser soldado y querer ser Tanquista

Y hoy iba a ser igual… golpes. Palabras hirientes. Y más humillación

Nada podía empeorar mas de lo que ya estaba

_***Hyodo Issei. Repórtese al consejo estudiantil inmediatamente ***_

Retiro lo dicho

El castaño solo suspiro y Asia junto con Xenobia y Irina lo miraban esperando que lo que haya pasa no sea grave

No faltaban las risas de los más burlistas que decían que cosas como "se lo merece" o "haber si así aprende su lugar"

El con la mirada baja salió y fue directo a la sala del consejo

Cuando llegó no solo encontró a la Sona. Si no también a Rias, el director, y a una mujer que no conocía que tenía un uniforme de alto rango militar de la JSGDF

-etto… estoy en problemas? -

-Hyodo Issei… verdad? -

-si...lo soy. Si estoy en problemas debo pedir mi derecho a un abogado... Y que mi prometida borre todo mi historial de navegación en internet por si voy a la cárcel o algo -

La pelirroja solo se sonrojo ya que eso si fue vergonzoso… aunque le da curiosidad si en su portátil tiene fotos suyas

Cosa que la puso más roja de lo que ya estaba

En cambio la mujer solo reía por las ocurrencias que decía el adolescente

-no estás en problemas jovencito. Mi asunto es por tu expediente. Mira según lo que leí tienes buenas capacidades de análisis y también mantienes tus pensamientos en calma a pesar de una situación peligrosa. No me equivoco? -

El castaño solo bajo la mirada mientras se sonrojar ya que estaba muy avergonzado por los elogios

En cambio la pelirroja y ligeramente la pelinegra estaban celosas de la mujer

-veamos - en su mano abrió una carpeta en el que venía los datos de Issei

-según esto. Tu coeficiente intelectual es de 170 y tus estrategias son muy ingeniosas ya que según lo que escuche lograste empatar con la señorita Sitri en ajedrez no es así? -

El solo pudo asentir a sus afirmaciones

Sonado en cambio estaba algo molesta ya que hubiera deseado en el fondo que Issei le ganara

Alguien con una buena y arriesgada estrategia se merecía ser su esposo

-tus padres son Gorou Inichi que tuvo el rango de capitán en la secundaria universitaria varonil Roosevelt y tu madre que es Kasumi Hyodo quien fue comandante en la secundaria universitaria femenil Saunders, ambos reconocidos y condecorados como mejores estrategias y tenaces elementos. Eres un niño con la sangre militar -

-disculpe señorita pero… a qué quiere llegar con esto? -

-solo una pregunta. Si contaras con un equipo de nueve tanques T-34/85 contra un equipo de dieciséis tanques Panzer IV en una zona de aldea montañosa que estrategia emplearias? -

-mi estrategia sería … poner cuatro tanques dentro de las casas de madera para usarlos como escondite. Otros cuatro tanques cubiertas por pilas de heno mientras las puntas del cañón están visibles. Y para llevarles a la trampa usaría un ataque sorpresa para llevarles a ella. Una vez allí primero ordenaría que eliminen a los tanques más cercanos para bloquearles la salida. Luego daría orden de abrir fuego apuntando a los costados si tenemos balas perforadoras. Pero mi objetivo principal sería el tanque del líder para poder eliminarlo y evitar más lluvia de fuego -

Sona no podía dejar de sorprenderé al ver que Issei sabía demasiado del tema y lo mejor era que esa estrategia si se elabora bien sería una perfecta y letal para un enemigo

Haciendo querer otro partido de ajedrez con él

-directo al líder… tu madre siempre iba directo al líder para que el encuentro terminara rápido y evitar más bajas -

-la conoce? -

-fue mi sempai… ella fue una de las pocas que venció a una Nishizumi. Su última batalla fue totalmente increíble tanto que se ganó el respeto de todos -

Para Issei. Era como si escuchara los secretos del universo. El desde hace años intentaba que su madre le contará sus anécdotas cuando fue Tanquista. Pero ella siempre se negaba

-bueno al verlo con mis propios ojos no cabe duda… eres el que buscamos -

Eso dejó desconcertados a todos

-disculpe pero a que se refiere con eso? - preguntaba Rias queriendo saber

-este chico junto con otros más fueron elegidos para un proyecto muy importante. Y vengo a ofrecerle la oportunidad de su vida -

Ella se acercó a él y le habló

-Hyodo Issei. Quieres formar parte del primer grupo de Tanquistas varoniles en la historia del Sensha-Do? Quieres cumplir tu sueño? -

…

Para el castaño

…

Era silencio

No podía creerlo. Ni en sus sueños más locos podía imaginar que esta oportunidad pasaría

El sueño de su vida estaba a su alcance justo en frente de sus ojos

El bajo la mirada… y a pesar de que estaba en frente de su prometida y de más personas

No pudo evitar soltar lágrimas

No eran lágrimas que usualmente soltaba cuando lo lastimaron y le decían que jamás cumpliría su sueño

Si no que eran de alegría

Para él. Esta parte de su vida… Está. Pequeña parte… se llamaba…

Felicidad

Limpiando sus lágrimas de sus ojos. Se puso firme. Como todo un militar

-Hyodo Issei reportandose! -

Rias derramó algunas lágrimas al ver cómo su amado tenía la oportunidad de cumplir lo que tanto anhelaba en la vida. Y ella estaría para apoyarlo así como el estuvo para apoyaría en el suyo

La mujer no pudo evitar sonreír al ver en los ojos del castaño un alma apasionada que deseaba demostrar a todos… lo que es capaz de hacer

De cerrarles la boca a aquellos que dijeron que no se puede

…

Mientras en medio del mar… En un colosal portaaviones

Donde la gente se estableció y muchos vivían en armonía

Helicópteros blackhawk y Chinook llegaban a lo que es una base abandonada. Donde estaba una bodega de nueve puertas

Cuando aterrizaron del mismo Blackhawk bajaba Azazel acompañado del presidente de la federación de Sensha-Do

-lindo portaaviones que tienes Azazel -

-lo compre después de que su escuela cerrará y se pusiera a la venta. Ahora quiero ponerla en marcha -

-pero no es arriesgado? Estás apostando mucho aquí-

-no soy el único quien apuesta por esto. Un amigo también lo hace y no le importa si no sale como quiere -

Ambos junto con algunos hombres fueron directo a las bodegas y cuando abrieron las puertas

Era pura oscuridad…

Pero dentro de él

Había lo que para muchos era una reliquia

-tenías guardada esta belleza-

-si la tenía. Es una dama muy hermosa. Y está reservada para alguien -

Ambos hombres miraban el objeto

Una maquina que sera lo que de inicio a lo que es… la nueva era

…

…


	3. Bienvenido al infierno

En la habitación donde un castaño y una pelirroja dormían

Ambos se besaban

Era tanto el deseo como si fuese el último día que estarían juntos en mucho tiempo

Y era porque Issei había aceptado la propuesta y de inmediato oficialmente fue puesto en el programa

Toda la escuela se supo de esta noticia dejando sin palabras a todos los que andaban insultado y burlando de él

en dos días tenía que partir al lugar donde tendría adiestramiento militar y práctica para convertirse en un Tanquista

Su madre no se tomó de buena manera la noticia e intento que el castaño no fuera argumentando que legalmente no era mayor de edad por lo que se necesitaba la autorización de los padres

Pero Issei firmó el papel de transferencia y además de que legalmente a los 16 los jóvenes pueden tomar decisiones como casarse más sin embargo aún no pueden ejercer el derecho al voto electoral

Por lo que ella en toda la anterior noche discutía con Issei reclamando cosas y ordenandole el no ir a ese programa

Pero el se mantuvo firme. No retrocedido ni un solo paso a la decisión que había tomado

Por su sueño y orgullo

A lo que esa noche le dijo ella. Que si se iba no volviera nunca

El… con dolor en su corazón

Acepto

Al día siguiente él pasó todo el día con su amada Rias en el que fueron a una cita y se divirtieron de muchas maneras

Desde juegos de arcade hasta el cine y más

Pero ya llegando la noche

Ambos al llegar a la cama. No se devoraron en nada en besarse y tocarse

Aún no habían consumido su amor debido a que querían hacerlo de la manera correcta y legal

Por lo que se mantuvieron puros hasta llegar al matrimonio. Y ambos esperaban que la noche de bodas… fuese mágico

…

Ya pasando la media noche en donde Issei dormía de forma tranquila

Rias se levantó vistiendo una lencería roja y con solo ver la expresión pacífica y tranquila de su amado supo que ahora comenzaba a ser feliz. Con un gran sueño por delante en el que tenía que cruzar un largo camino

Y ella estaría allí para apoyarlo. Moralmente aunque no pueda estar con él físicamente

_-Issei… ante muchas cosas. De todas ellas fue tu gran, tu noble corazón y tu determinación lo que hicieron que yo me enamorara de ti… yo se que cumplirás tu sueño y cuando lo logres tengas algo que contar y motivar a nuestros futuros hijos. Pero sobre todo. Demostrar a aquellos que decían lo que no se puede.. Que Se puede lograr - _habia pensado eso. tocando sus cabellos de forma tranquila aporte de besar sus labios de forma tierna

Y ya con eso… se levantó para ir por un vaso de agua por que tenia la boca seca

Al llegar a la cocina ella tomó su agua para luego lavar el vaso e irse a la cama otra vez… pero

-Rias… -

Akeno apareció. Junto con Asia y el resto de las demás chicas que no podían dormir

Debido a que no han podido hablar con el castaño

-que se les ofrece chicas? - preguntaba ella neutralmente

-aun estas a tiempo de que hagas desistir a Darling de ir a ese programa. El no debe intentarlo - hablo Irina primero

-... Ustedes quieren que lo haga desistir de su sueño? - preguntaba sin creer lo que le pedían

-Rias no podemos dejarlo ir así. Debe estar aquí con nosotras - decía Akeno desesperada

-no quiero que Issei-San se vaya. Quiero que deje eso de ser Tanquista. Lo único que ha provocado ese sueño es que nuestro grupo se separe sin él - eran las palabras de Asia

-por favor Buchou. Dígale a sempai que no se vaya - la nekomata rogaba

-el padre de mis hijos no se puede ir… Issei debe estar aquí con sus prometidas - Xenobia no quería que se fuera

-Issei-Sama no puede irse… su Programa debe volver al Aire. Hágalo cambiar de idea - Ravel a pesar de negar sus deseos ella no quería que su amado se fuese

-no puede descuidarse sus estudios. Debes ordenarle que no puede abandonar la escuela - Ross a pesar de actuar como una maestra en realidad no quería que se fuera

Ella no podía creerlo

No podía aceptar lo que estaba escuchando de la boca de sus amigas

-no pensé que ustedes fuesen a pedirme tal cosa… -

El aura demoníaca de la pelirroja aumentaban a un ritmo alarmante para las presentes

-Jamás me esperé que tuviera a unas amigas tan egoístas que solo quieren ser felices sin que les importe la felicidad de Issei… JAMÁS ESPERÉ QUE USTEDES FUESEN UNAS MALDITAS EGOÍSTAS QUE SOLO DESEAN A ISSEI COMO UN ESPOSO TROFEO! -

En la sociedad en la que viven donde la mujer tiene más poder e influencia sobre los hombres los "esposos trofeos" serán aquellos hombres que son esposos ejemplares e ideales para las mujeres que trabajan en compañías militares como los S.I. y más

-eso no es cierto Rias! - le dijo Akeno

-entonces porque no aceptan que es feliz?! Porque les es difícil que les entre en su malditas cabezas que él está más feliz de lo que estuvo desde que lo conocimos?! Por qué en vez de apoyarlo solo quieren retenerlo?! -

Ninguna… Absolutamente ninguna respondió a sus preguntas

-eso creí… el mañana se irá y no hay nada que puedan hacer para detenerlo. Espero que en el tiempo que no éste ustedes piensen bien si de verdad lo aman o solo están con él por puro capricho… de lo contrario voy a pedir que se anulen los compromisos que tiene con Issei de forma irreversible - fue lo último que dijo para luego tomar otro vaso de agua e irse a la cama

Dejando a las chicas no solo pensativas a las palabras de la pelirroja si no tristes por saber que Issei podía estar fuera de sus vidas… todo por él egoísmo que tenían

Todo por no querer perderlo y solo tenerlo

Esa noche ninguna de ellas pudo conciliar el sueño

…

Ya llegando la mañana

Chonou llegó a la puerta de la gran mansión hyodo

Fue recibida por el señor Hyodo quien al igual que Rias le ofreció algo de té

Cuando llegaron a la sala de estar… Kasumi estaba allí

Sentada en el sofá. En silencio

-es un gusto volver a verla Kasumi-Sempai-

-ya no soy tu Sempai niña… veo que lograste entrar a las grandes ligas -

-fue gracias a su ejemplo de no rendirse. Usted siempre será mi ejemplo a seguir -

-... Los logros que llegas a tener solo puedes hacerlos tu misma. No me agradezcas nada -

Chouno supo que la mujer no estaba feliz con su visita. Y más ahora que su hijo se iba

-su hijo es increíble Sempai. Nunca había visto a alguien tan apasionado por el Sensha-Do… ni siquiera las chicas que conozco pueden llegar a ese nivel de determinación es igual de testarudo que usted -

La mujer no respondió

-su hijo es especial -

-claro que es especial si yo fui quien lo crío, yo fui quien lo trajo al mundo, yo fui quien lo vio ese maldito día que su amor por el Sensha-Do casi lo mata por idiotas que no entienden lo que para él significa su sueño… y ahora se irá cuando esperaba que fuese alguien reconocido en el Hohei-Do… como quieres que tome esto? -

-no soy quien para decirle esto ya que no soy madre. Pero una madre debe apoyar a hijo ya sea en sus sueños como decisiones. Kasumi-Sempai su hijo la adora. Cada que le contaba sus hazañas en el "Fury" el... -

-YA BASTA! - la matriarca grito enojada

Chouno calló al ver que se enojaba más

-esa vida quedó atrás. Para mi el Sensha-Do ya no existe -

-pero eso no le explica a su hijo el porqué renunció. Porque rompió su única regla de vida. El no retroceder ni rendirse jamás -

-es cierto mama? -

Issei apareció con una maleta… acompañado de Rias quien también escuchó todo

-que tanto escuchaste? -

-lo escuche todo. No te rendiste nunca en un Sensha-Do? Venciste a una Nishizumi? -

Ella se levantó y fue a una ventana dándole la espalda a su hijo y a los demás

-eso ya quedó en el pasado. Y ya deberías irte - dijo no queriendo continuar con el tema

-por favor mamá dime. quiero saber. Como pudiste renunciar si estuviste en la cima triunfando! - el quería saber

Pero hubo un silencio tenso…

La señora Hyodo solo volteo a ver a su hijo de forma fría mientras él aún esperaba su respuesta

-crees que renuncie? -

Y de su bolsillo saco un control donde un cuadro sobre la chimenea se iluminó

En el era el titular de un periódico

**"SHIHO NISHIZUMI COBRA VENGANZA. COMANDANTE DE SAUNDERS FUERA DE LA TEMPORADA" **

Y se mostraba la foto de un tanque Sherman pero con la torreta salida de su eje. destrozada y algunas partes en llamas

Para Issei esto era algo que no esperaba ver al igual que Rias

Para Chouno era algo que aún recuerda ya que estuvo ese día

-tuviste una derrota contra Kuromorimine en el Sensha-Do 47. Shiho Nishizumi te venció- dijo el castaño asimilando la noticia

-Saunders renuncio a mi. Nishizumi después de dos derrotas que le di no fue deportiva en ese partido. si no que se lo tomó muy personal… tanto que aun con mi tanque inhabilitado siguió disparando hasta destrozarlo. Cuando me recupere mi equipo decidió renunciar y yo respete eso… esperaba una gran y cálida bienvenida de parte de Saunders… pero que crees que dijeron? "Eres historia". Y le dieron mi puesto de comandante a otra. Me reemplazaron de forma déspota y fría -

Nadie dijo nada

La mujer tomó un cuadro en el que estaba ella de joven sobre la torreta del Fury

Miraba la foto con nostalgia y tristeza

-tenia tanto que dar todavía y no me dejaron. Ni siquiera pude llevarme a mi viejo amigo. Mi hogar. Mi refugio… mi Fury -

De su ojos algunas lágrimas salían

-conservo ese titular para no olvidar lo cruel y despiadado que es ese deporte. Lo que puedes perder si solo das un paso en falso. para recordarme que no debo volver… cuando tu naciste creí que el Sensha-Do estaba olvidado para siempre… pero nunca creí que mi pasado me alcanzaría. Que se llevaría lo que más aprecio y amo en la vida. A mi único hijo -

El no sabia que decir ante las palabras de ella

-mama yo… se que te preocupa lo que me pase. Pero yo quiero llegar al Sensha-Do. Y no solo eso. Quiero que tu estes orgullosa de mi -

-de haber sido que eligieras ser soldado lo habria estado. Pero ahora lo único que siento por ti es decepción. Si ya no tienes nada que decir… vete - ella le dio la espalda. Para mirar por la ventana

Dejando a su hijo muy triste

-lo lamento… - tomo su maleta para luego - me despido - y se retiro seguida de Rias Chonou quien miraba de forma triste esto

Pero la señora Hyodo ahora no solo estaba triste si no destrozada con lágrimas cayendo como ríos por sus mejillas… Jamás fue así con su hijo…

Deseaba abrazado y desearle buena suerte… pero era su orgullo quien no se lo permitía

Maldijo mil veces su estúpido orgullo

…

Ya afuera un jeep militar los estaba esperando

Issei se despidió de su padre que le deseaba buena suerte

Rias también lo abrazó y le dio un largo beso para poder soportar el no estar a su lado

En la puerta las chicas miraban con lágrimas como él se despedía

Pero

-chicas… no van a despedirse de mi? -

Al escuchar esas palabras y ver que esperaba despedirse

Ellas salieron de las sombras

La primera en abrazarlo fue Asia quien se lanzó a sus brazos llorando de tristeza

-Issei-San no te vayas. Perdona todo lo que dije. Pero por favor no te vayas! -

Luego otras más se acercaron a abrazarlo rogándole que no se fuera. Pidiéndole perdón por todo lo que le hicieron pasar

Pero en el fondo sabían que no podían detenerlo

Chouno miraba todo con una sonrisa. Aunque no esperaba que ese castaño tuviera lindas chicas muriendo por el

Y entre lágrimas ellas tuvieron que soltarlo para que se fuera

El sonriendoles a todas se despidió y dejó su maleta para luego comenzar a subir

Pero pudo sentir en la puerta que alguien estaba allí

Solo sonrió

Para ya subir e irse

El jeep arranco y ante las despedidas de todas y su padre se fue

Dentro de jeep

-Tienes una hermosa familia chico - lo decía mientras miraba por la ventana trasera a sus armadas mientras se alejaba mas y mas

-lo se… todas son mi familia… señorita Chouno? -

-dime? -

-... Saunders aún tiene en su poder al "Fury"? -

-según hasta donde se. Aun lo tienen pero no lo usan. Hay alguna razón? -

-solo curiosidad -

Lo que ella no sabía era que Issei no solo tenia un sueño que lograr. Si no una reunión que realizar

...

Cambiamos de escena

Y lo digo por que ahora Issei iba en un Black hawk acompañado de Ami Chonou

El atreves de la ventana pudo ver que el helicóptero se acercaba a lo que es un enorme portaaviones que sobre él había una pequeña ciudad

-wow es malditamente colosal -

-en serio? es casi del mismo tamaño que el portaaviones de Orarai las otras escuelas como Pravda y St Gloriana tienen portaaviones más grandes -

-en verdad? Tengo mucho que aprender si quiero ser el mejor Tanquista. Maldición ya quisiera enfrentarme a esas escuelas! -

Ami soltó una pequeña risa al ver el entusiasmo del chico

-pero para eso necesitas un equipo. Varios miembros. Y lo más importante. Tanques -

-es verdad… pero debo asegurarme de que mi equipo pueda cumplir las cuatro posiciones restantes del tanque estándar. Un operador, un cargador, un artillero, y un comunicador -

-estas informado. No te preocupes una vez nos reunamos con el resto de los demás candidatos encontrarás a los que necesites. Quizás hasta se hagan amigos-

-si… amigos -

Ante esa palabra se había quedado en silencio

Recordando a sus leales amigos… Los amigos que tuvo hace años cuando era niño

Los cinco tenían el mismo sueño de ser Tanquistas. Pero la vida no les permitió estar juntos

_-me pregunto qué estarán haciendo ahora? Aún recordarán el lema por el que soñábamos? -_

Estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que el helicóptero aterrizó

Fue gracias a la mujer que salió de su estado

Cuando bajaron Issei se quedó asombrado por la cantidad de chicos que había

Eran como cincuenta y todos platicaban otros jugaban

Y otros más presumen ser elegidos por sus habilidades

-vaya… hay muchos. Ya quiero saber quienes pueden ser mi equipo y mis camaradas -

-fufufu… espero y encuentres alguno. Voy a dejarte para que te familiarices. Debo hablar con algunas personas. Ten cuidado -

-lo tendré Ami-San -

Y en el momento que la mujer se retiró Issei caminaba entre los candidatos. Todos eran casi de su edad y había también más jóvenes como de 13 y 14 años

Pero Issei noto a algunos

Eran pocos que estaban alejados de la multitud y tenían actitudes serias

Issei le llamó la atención esos chicos

_-esos me recuerdan a Kiba cuando tenían su venganza contra las excalibur y ligeramente a Vali- _

He iba a seguir observando… pero

Alguien chocó con él

-oye imbécil! No estorbes en mi camino! -

El iba a responder debido a que el que tuvo la culpa era ese tipo… pero se guardó sus palabras

No quería tener problemas en su primer día

-disculpa. Fue un accidente -

-así? Pues que te tire todos los dientes será un accidente ya que arrugarte mi camisa de 50 dólares! -

-tranquilo amigo. No quiero pelear contigo -

-unos golpes te enseñaran tu lugar perdedor! -

Para Issei la situación se le iba de las manos

Y no ayudaba mucho que los demás alentaban al agresor

Al tipo iba a golpearlo

Issei tuvo que subir su guardia

No tendría de otra que pelear

Pero

El puño del tipo se detuvo

-no crees que te estas pasando de la raya amigo? -

Alguien paró el golpe y con buena maestría le dio un golpe palma en el esternón para empujarlo

-todos venimos aquí para ser Tanquistas no a pelear como animales -

Issei no sabia que decirle o cómo agradecerle

Empezó con lo básico

-am… gracias -

-en serio? es todo lo que dirás de no vernos en nueve años… Issei-taicho-

El castaño no entendía… pero solo pocos le decían así

Y eran… sus antiguos amigos

Y entre ellos había uno que siempre le cubría la espalda

-Ichika?... Eres tú? -

El ahora conocido como Ichika se volteo para sonreírle

-cuanto tiempo he? -

-eres un maldito. Pagaras por conque me hiciste - se levantaba mientras otros dos tipos que eran sus amigos se pusieron a su lado

Ichika se puso en guardia al igual que Issei

Pero

Los agresores sintieron algo en sus espaldas

-yo que ustedes me comportaba -

-si no quieren que los dejemos en sillas de ruedas -

-o les volemos los sesos -

Los agresores sintieron miedo y no les quedó de otra que levantar las manos

-buenos muchachos… ahora por que no se van antes de que la piedad se nos acabe? No querés que tu "costosa" camisa se manche de tu sangre o si? -

El principal asintió con miedo… y sin mirar atrás se fue corriendo junto con los otros dos

Pero los tres que amenazaban… no pudieron soltar las risas al ver que amenazaron a esos tipos con un marcador

-de verdad que son unos malditos infelices chicos - Ichika se unió a la risa de ellos dejando al castaño confuso

-bueno como dijo ese youtuber. No puedo creer que esta muerda fuera a funcionar. O si Issei-Taicho -

Entonces Issei los reconoció

-Shido? Rito? Nariyuki? -

-tiempo sin verte Issei-Taicho- Shido hablo feliz

-el comandante del gran rojo está aquí junto con su equipo - Rito se unió

-al parecer no nos olvidaste Taicho - Nariyuki se ajustaba los lentes sonriendo

-no puedo creerlo… todos estamos aquí? -

-así es… Recuerdas la promesa?-

-no la he olvidado… todos juntos. Hasta el final -

-HASTA EL FINAL! -

Y entre abrazos y uno que otro golpe en el brazo hubo un memorable encuentro

E iba a seguir

-muy bien. Todos quiero que me pongan atención! Todos fórmense! -

En el podio había nueve personas… Todos vestían de forma militar.

Tres mujeres entre ellas Ami y seis hombres

Un hombre de 33 años de cabello castaño hablo por el micrófono… Parecía como si no quisiera estar allí

Los jóvenes se formaron en líneas a la distancia de un metro cada uno como podían

Issei se quedó con sus amigos se puso firme

-para hacerlo más corto… soy el capitán Itami Youji. Y fui asignado para que el primer equipo de Sensha-Do varonil no sea una burla. Yo junto con mis hombres -

-Ejem! -

Una mujer de cabello rojizo miró al capitán de forma enojada haciendo reír a Ami

-y… las señoritas? Los adiestraremos por un mes entero. Les avisó que nadie de aquí tiene asegurado su lugar… si vinieron a solo perder el tiempo pueden tomar el transporte e irse a casa - dijo apuntando unos Chinook que estaban allí

-pero también serán evaluados. Y solo los mejores de ustedes que demuestren que de verdad merecen estar aquí y ser Tanquistas podrán ver lo que hay detrás de esas bodegas - apuntaba a las bodegas

-esto no será un paseo por el parque… si tienen amigos apóyense y ellos los apoyarán. Si están solos les deseamos suerte por que la necesitarán -

Los murmullos se escucharon entre ellos

-acaban de entrar a lo que ustedes llamarán "Inferno" preparen sus almas y mentes… por que sus cuerpos… ya nos pertenecen-

La mirada fría del hombre dejó temerosos a la mayoría

Era su forma de decirles a todos los aspirantes a Tanquistas

"Bienvenidos al infierno"

Issei a pesar de que tenía miedo. A Pesar de que puede no lograrlo… no mostró señal de flaqueza

No iba a retroceder

Sus amigos… La pandilla también lo miraron y no sabían cómo

Pero su determinación de contagio a ellos

Por qué iban a pasar este infierno

Hasta el final o morir en el intento


	4. Pasando la prueba

En unas barracas donde estaban diez camas individuales y donde los jóvenes hablaban

-te lo juro Ichika. Puedo decir que Kotori se enojó conmigo cuando decidí venir aquí- decía Shido mientras se ponía los pantalones

-eso no es nada. Chifuyu-nee casi me mata cuando supo que quería ser Tanquista y dejar la IS por un tiempo - decía acomodando sus cosas

-a mi. Mikan no le gusto que me fuera a pesar de que mis padres aprobaron mi decisión… Así que le prometí que al volver se lo compensaria- el pelinaranja dijo mientras sacaba libros sobre mecánica automotriz y sobre diseños de tanques

-y qué hay de ti Nariyuki? La última vez que te vi estabas en… bueno - el paro de hablar mientras se sentaba en la cama de alado

Ya que sabe de un tema delicado

-no te preocupes Issei ya lo superé. Y estoy seguro que mi padre hubiera estado orgulloso de mí por querer ser Tanquista- dijo el chico de lentes mientras afinaba las cuerdas de su violín

Eso sacó sonrisas en los cuatro jóvenes que conocieron i

-nuestra situación económica mejoró hace un año gracias a que mi madre recibió un cheque por cinco millones de dólares de alguien desconocido y lo uso para volverse socia de la tienda de lencería donde trabaja. Ahora tenemos una mejor casa y el alimento no falta. Cuando me ofrecieron entrar al programa mis hermanitos no querían que me fuera. Mamá aceptó muy a pesar… pero Mizuki. Ella en toda la noche no solo lloro si no que no me dejo solo. Durmió conmigo y ya cuando me iba me hizo prometerle que volvería logrando mi sueño -

El castaño se alegro no solo por Nariyuki si no también por sus demás amigos

Ya que ese dinero vino de las ganancias que tuvo en su programa Hero Dragón que es popular en el inframundo. Solo le pidió a Su cuñado que le diera esa cantidad al nombre de Yuiga Hanae

-y dime Issei como lo tomo tu mama. De seguro te echo de tu casa jejejeje...-

Pero Rito paro de reír al ver que la mirada de su amigo se volvió sombría

Supo que la había cajeteado

Cosa que recibió un zape de parte de Ichika

-"de seguro te echo de tu casa" … qué mosca te pico? -

-Lo siento olvide su situación con ella -

-déjense de estupideces! Issei no te preocupes. Recuerda que te apoyamos y estamos contigo - dijo Shido tratando de animar a su amigo mientras se ataba las agujetas de las botas

-no se preocupen. Me esforzaré para que ella pueda verme con orgullo… y solo hay una manera de lograrlo aparte del plan que tengo. Debo vencer a Maho Nishizumi -

-la comandante de Kuromorimine? sabes que ella es muy fuerte verdad? Solo fue derrotada por su Hermana Miho Nishizumi en el Sensha-Do pasado - dijo Rito

-lo se… pero siento que debo lograrlo -

Los cuatro se miraron entre todos… pero saben lo terco que podría ser el castaño

Por lo que no importaba lo que pasara

Lo apoyarán

-ATENCIÓN! -

Se alcanzó a escuchar un grito desde la entrada de las barracas y todos se apresuran para ir a sus lugares

Pero Issei fue se tropezó y se ensucio la camisa gracias al mismo tipo con el que la pandilla tuvo problemas

-en fila muévanse! Rápido muévanse muévanse! -

El como pudo se levantó y se puso firme. Mientras vio como Shido no alcanzó a ponerse la camisa

Ya todos listos…

Alguien entró

Los pasos de las botas se escuchaban en todo el lugar

Y allí

Era la misma mujer que miró de forma seria al capitán Itami

-soy la Sargento Shino Kuribayashi… y fui asignada para hacer de ustedes un pelotón modelo. Sin embargo. Solo cinco de ustedes podrán quedarse. Los otros cinco se irán a casa irremediablemente-

Cuando paso por Ichika ella lo miró

-tu nombre cadete- le ordenó

-cadete Orimura Ichika señora-

-eres familiar de Orimura Chifuyu verdad? -

-emm. .. No señora yo… -

-NO SOY SEÑORA! ACASO ME VE UN ANILLO EN LA MANO CADETE?! SOY SARGENTO! SEÑORA ES PARA UNA MUJER CASADA! ME ESCUCHO CADETE!? -

-SÍ SARGENTO! -

-... De ahora en adelante te llamaras cadete zoquete. Porque lo eres. Está claro? -

-Gracias Sargento! -

Ella caminó mirando a los demás… hasta que se detuvo en Rito

-hay algo raro en donde duerme Cadete. No será la sabana? O la almohada? O quizás porque hay algunos libros sobre mecánica acomodados… Que será? -

-... Hay un violín en mi cama Sargento -

-cual es su nombre? -

-Yuuki Rito Sargento -

-No. Su nombres es "Inepto" debido a que solo un inepto puede no darse cuenta de la situación de su cama y esa situación es… -

-que el violín no debe estar en mi cama -

-como llego ese Violín allí Cadete? - pregunto seria

-mi compañero lo dejó allí sin querer - responde aun manteniendo la frente en alto

-y quien de estas larvas es tu compañero cadete? -

-soy yo sargento. Yuiga Nariyuki! - Nariyuki hablo para no querer meter en problemas a Rito

Ella se acercó a él poniéndolo un poco nervioso

-ok… tienes cara de ser intelectual. Te consideras un genio? -

-emm… no sargento -

-entonces solo tienes los lentes de adorno -

-tampoco sargento yo… -

-ESTA CONTRADICIENDOME CADETE! -

-NO SARGENTO -

-CUAL ES LA RAÍZ CUADRADA DE SIETE?! -

-ES NÚMERO PRIMO SARGENTO! -

-ENTONCES SI TIENES CEREBRO PARA SABER QUE UN INSTRUMENTO NO DEBE ESTAR TAN A LA VISTA! -

El calló por un segundo

-a partir de ahora te llamaras "holgazán" por no guardar tus cosas como se debe -

-... SÍ SARGENTO! -

Issei a pesar de los nervios no evitó que una Risa se le escapará

Cosa que llamó la atención de la mujer

-te causo gracia o te parece gracioso esto? - preguntaba ella estando frente al castaño

-no sargento -

-he visto jóvenes más presentables en un club de arte que tú cadete. Me dan ganas de sacar una manguera de bomberos y mojarte con el!… cual es tu nombre? -

-soy Hyodo Issei Sargento -

Ella al escuchar el apellido del castaño abrió un poco los ojos… Para luego después volver a ser seria y estricta

-y dígame cómo se ensucio la camisa? -

-... me tropecé sargento -

-entonces eres torpe? Contéstame una pregunta y con la verdad. Cuanto se tardo en darse cuenta de que su novia quería con usted? -

El dudaba en responder

-siete meses sargento -

-un hombre debe estar atento a las señales no solo de odio de sus compañeros y rivales si no también a las de una dama. Si no eres atento a eso no serás atento en el campo de batalla. Serás hombre muerto… Capataz! -

-Sí sargento? -

-si "Torpe" quiere entrar a las barracas sucio le doy la orden de bañarlo con agua a presión y al aire libre frente a todos -

-entendido -

Ella se puso en medio del lugar

-bien larvas! Todos afuera el adiestramiento comienza ahora! Muévanse! -

Todos corriendo salían mientras Shido iba por la camisa

-dije muévanse! -

-solo me pongo mi camisa Sargento -

-no le ordene que terminara de vestirse o lo hice capataz? -

-no sargento - el capataz hablo

-obvio no. Si estas tan orgulloso de mostrar el pack en frente de una mujer entonces no te hará daño la briza de invierno. Ahora muévase exhibicionista! -

Él corrió sin su camisa

-maldito exhibicionista! -

…

Ahora en el campo todos estaban en fila

Con una cuerda en las manos

-muy bien larvas! Hoy antes de pasar al entrenamiento les voy a enseñar algo que les servirá algún día… y si no les sirve que pena -

Ella toma una cuerda

-presten atención! Este es el hoyo… el conejo sale del hoyo. Pasa rodeando el árbol y luego vuelve al hoyo… ahora háganlo! -

Los cadetes lo intentan como pueden hacer el nudo

Ya eso la sargento paso a ver los nudos

-vemos como quedaron… nada mal Zoquete… - dijo viendo el nudo de Ichika

-hazlo otra vez… buen intento sigue intentándolo… te han hecho bondage exhibicionista? -

-no sargento - respondió Shido mientras intentaba hacer el nudo

-me alegro porque no quisiera raros en mi pelotón. Ya suficiente tengo con el capitán Otaku -

Ichika en su mente no quería imaginarse eso

-felicidades te acabas de caer de 15 metros de altura holgazán - le dijo a Nariyuki que no termino de hacer el nudo

-en una batalla así como un Sensha-Do el tiempo es oro. Hazlo de nuevo y no contemples- Nariyuki volvió a lo suyo

-genial te acabas de colgar a ti mismo - le dijo a Rito viendo el nudo que parece el que hacen para colgar a alguien - como se te ocurre hacer algo así? Al parecer si te queda el nombre "Inepto" - le regreso la cuerda

Paso por los demás… pero vio el nudo de Issei

-que tenemos aquí? - ella tomó el nudo y vio que tenía tres dobleces. Y puso los dos partes en su pecho

-lastima que no es de mi talla. Estas haciendo un nudo no un sostén cadete Torpe - le entrega el nudo y este Ríe un poco

Ese nudo se lo enseñó su padre

…

-Rápido larvas! Muévanse! -

Los diez cadetes corrían en una carrera de diferentes obstáculos

Ellos salían de tubos grandes

-no holgazaneen muévanse! -

Issei corría pasando los obstáculos estaba casi alcanzando a Ichika que estaba en primer lugar

Pero cuando sabían la cuerda.

El tipo que lo hizo tropezar anteriormente lo pateó

-Issei estas bien? - Nariyuki lo ayudo

Pasaron más obstáculos como alambres de púas y más

Ichika no permitió que ese tipo le ganara al ver el truco sucio que hizo

Pero vio como Issei lo estaba alcanzando

Ya en la recta final

Issei y Ichika se disputaban por el primer lugar… y Issei gano dando al final su máximo esfuerzo

Todo ante la vista de Shino quien no evitó sonreír de gusto

-me ganaste… a la próxima te ganare - decía el película recuperando el aliento

-mas te vale… aburriria que se vuelva fácil-

Luego los demás llegaron

-Issei ganó págame! -

-cállate y toma mi dinero! - le dijo Rito a Nariyuki

Mientras Shido cubierto de lodo como todos solo respiro pero viendo feliz a sus compañeros y amigos

Y el tipo… solo gruño empezando a odiar al castaño por ser carismático

-muy bien larvas ya el entrenamiento termino! Todos en fila! -

Todos se formaron y al momento de hacerlo la sargento sacó una manguera de bomberos de no se donde y con ella los mojó a todos

La presión era fuerte que empujó a los chicos al suelo

Ya terminando la rociada

-bien larvas. Todos a las regaderas tienen 15 minutos para estar listos. El que se pase más de 15 minutos será castigado… capataz quiero que se asegure que todos lleguen a las barracas para la hora de dormir -

Ya diciendo eso se fue mientras miro sobre su hombro al castaño que hablaba con sus amigos

Ella tenía una razón para hacerlo

Ella es una gran admiradora de la que fue la comandante más fuerte de Saunders y la que fue ganadora del Sensha-Do 45 y 46 venciendo dos veces a una Nishizumi haciendo increíbles hazañas con el emblemático Sherman "Fury"

Para ella saber que el hijo de su Ídolo estaría a su cuidado iba a ser algo increíble. Ya que podría darle un entrenamiento más intenso ya que puede convertirse en comandante

Sus compañeros le habían dicho que no tendría problemas cuando le asignaron a su pelotón

Que no hay nadie interesante en él

_-esos bastardos me mintieron! -_

…

Pasaron siete días y en ese tiempo dos del grupo donde estaban Issei y sus amigos desertaron y se fueron a casa

El castaño noto como la sargento lo vigilaba más de lo normal. No sabia porque pero no iba a dejarse amedrentar por eso

Iba a superar esa prueba

Pasaron 13 días de pruebas duras y adiestramiento y todos se esforzaban al máximo

Pero ese tipo agresivo cada que podía obstaculizaba a Issei a veces haciéndolo tropezar y otras amenazandolo.

Tenía a los dos restantes de su lado como sus lacayos

Pero la gota que derramó el vaso fue lo que paso ahora

Los 8 cadetes restantes corrían en fila siendo seguidos por el capataz y la sargento que estaba en un jeep

-Alto! -

Pero pararon a medio camino

-pongan atención Larvas! Ven esa bandera? -

Todos miraban una bandera del Jietai

-esa bandera señala la mitad del camino. Quien logre bajarla podrán regresar a la base conmigo. Inténtelo de uno por uno -

Todos pasaban

El agresivo y los otros lacayos intentaron pero ni a la mitad del asta bandera lograron llegar

Ichika intento usar la cuerda pero este se rompió

Shido usaba su camisa para escalar pero no pudo llegar

Y de Nariyuki y Rito ni les cuento

Al final parecía que nadie pasaba la prueba

-Hyodo tu turno! - gritó el Capataz

El patán y sus lacayos se reían pensando que no lo iba a lograr

Sus amigos esperaban que al menos el castaño hiciera algo mejor de lo que hicieron ellos

Pero

Issei solo quitó un tornillo y una varilla de la base para después el asta bandera cayera como árbol

Dejando callados a todos

Y haciendo sonreír a la sargento

Solo un pensamiento tenían para sí mismos

_-burro! - _y era para reprenderse

El castaño tomó la bandera y se la dio al capataz subiéndose al jeep

-los veo en la base chicos - les dijo a ellos sonriendo

-infeliz hijo de perra! - Ichika no lo negaba

Su amigo les vio la cara

…

El día 14 era el penúltimo día donde se decidirán a los cinco elegidos para el tanque

El capataz estaba al pendiente mientras todos hacían ejercicio

Mientras ella solo miraba a Issei y a los amigos que tenía.

Ya han trabajado como equipo muchas veces y también han conseguido logros juntos

Supo que ellos tenían motivación y un lazo muy fuerte que los ayudaba

Pero solo les faltaba una cosa

Agallas

Por lo que teniendo en su mano lo soltó en medio del grupo

-GRANADA! -

La reacción fue inmediata el agresivo y sus lacayos huyeron como cobardes

Ichika y los demás tenían que cubrirse

Pero nadie espero que alguien se lanzara sobre la Granada

Issei se lanzó sobre la Granada importándole poco si explotará y muriera

Lo único que le importaba era que nadie saliera herido

Fue su actitud heroica lo que lo impulsó a hacer eso

-Issei! - grito Shido al ver la estupidez que hizo

No podía dejarlo solo

Por lo que también se lanzó

Ichika, Rito y Nariyuki también se lanzaron

Lo admitían

Fue estúpido

Pero a quién le importa

Al final después de unos segundos… no pasó nada

Dejando confundidos al grupo y a los demás

Y la sonrisa de la sargento se hizo presente de forma satisfactoria al ver que las cosas ya las tiene claras

_-aquellos que no dejan solo a un compañero son aquellos que lucharán a tu lado y no te abandonan por muy difícil que sea la situación. Los Tanquistas son un equipo en un tanque. Todos se apoyan y todos entienden que dentro de un tanque todos o ganan o pierden… aquí mi decisión ya está tomada -_

-muy bien larvas! Todos en fila y frente de la pared -

Ellos salieron de la situación y se formaron sabiendo lo que les espera

-hay les va el agua! - y como ellos esperaban la sargento les rocío con la manguera de bomberos dejando no solo adoloridos si no bastante mojados

-recuerden ese dolor que tienen. Porque así aprenderán que los hombres deben ser fuertes. Y no hablo de que no les duela nada o no demuestran dolor. Si no que a pesar de la situación no se rinden ante la adversidad y seguirán adelante. También que jamás dañarían a una mujer ni jamás derramar lágrimas… entre ustedes si ven que uno de sus compañeros lo hace… Castiguenlo! Y acepten el castigo! -

Para los cinco chicos… esto se quedó grabado en la mente de ellos

-todos vayan a las duchas y preséntense mañana a las 0700 horas! Ya que dire quien se queda y quién se va! Rompan filas ya! -

Y así Issei y los demás se fueron a las duchas

-oye Issei en que pensabas al lanzarte sobre la Granada? - le preguntaba Rito llamando la atención

-no lo se. Mis piernas se movieron solas. Solo quería evitar que salieran heridos… son mis amigos y no quisiera que les pase algo -

Ante las palabras del castaño no supieron qué decir

Que Issei les tuviera tanto apreció era algo que no esperaban

Por lo que desde esa noche se juraron así mismos ser los mejores para poder ayudarlo al igual que él los ayudaba

Pero desde lejos

Alguien miraba con odio a Issei que solo reía por las ocurrencias de su grupo

Pero una sonrisa macabra se mostró en sus labios

…

-seguro que no quieres venir? - le preguntaba Nariyuki al castaño

-no se preocupen solo me tomare un tiempo a solas -

-no te tardes mucho. El capataz se enojara si no estamos en las barracas antes del toque de queda - le decía Shido mientras guardaba su cepillo de dientes

-ok los veo allá-

Ya los cuatro yéndose Issei disfruto ese momento de paz

Mirándose al espejo

A soportado mucho entrenamiento y sentía a veces que podría no lograrlo

Pero fue perseverante. Mantuvo su palabra de no rendirse y no retrocedido ni un solo paso

Por su sueño y por aquellos que creen en él

No va a fallarles

_-hasta el final… - _

Eran sus pensamientos… pero

Se abrió la puerta

-chicos ahorita los alcanzo no se preo… -

Los que entraron no eran sus amigos… si no aquel tipo junto con sus dos Lacayos

Y no se veían muy amigables

-vigilen la puerta - les ordenó y ellos dos salieron del lugar

-no quiero problemas -

-te advertí que no te metieras conmigo. Que no te pusieras en mi camino. Y ahora con ese truco de la Granada falsa es obvio que serás elegido! -

-yo me lance por mis amigos no para destacar. No busco gloria como tú-

-cállate! Yo soy más fuerte! Soy más capaz! Soy el que debe estar aquí no tu maldito Otaku de los Tanques! - el se acercaba con un desarmador

Issei ya sospechaba de las intenciones del tipo

El se lanzó intentando clavarle el desarmador pero logró evitarlo desviando su mano y tomando distancia

-yo Amo el Sensha-Do. Y creo que personas como tu ensuciaran este deporte -

-es por eso que te veo como alguien débil. No tienes la ambición de querer doblegar a tu voluntad a esas personas que se juraron de ti por querer participar en un deporte que no era tuyo. No te atreves a quererlo todo y que nadie te detenga! -

El volvió a atacar. Pero Issei pudo no solo esquivar si no también golpear con rodillazos en el estómago para alejarlo

Pero no podía seguir esquivando para siempre

Tenía que hacer algo

-tal vez sea ingenuo. Tal vez me porté como un estúpido al no querer llenarme de arrogancia. Pero para mí el Sensha-Do no es solo un deporte donde te haces amigos y respetas a tus rivales. Para mi el Sensha-Do es para demostrar un punto -

-y cual es tu punto perdedor -

-... Que no importa si eres hombre o mujer. Somos humanos y aunque seamos diferentes. Nos necesitamos y al final no importa quien gane… los lazos que hacemos no se romperán nunca! -

-maldito ingenuo me das asco… te demostraré que el poder lo es todo! -

Issei logro ver el movimiento del tipo

Por lo que con buena habilidad pudo no solo esquivar el desarmador si no también logró hacerle una llave en el cuello

Cortándole la respiración y la circulación en la cabeza

El tipo intentó liberarse. Cosa que no podía gracias al buen agarre del castaño

Y así lo intentó. Hasta que sus brazos perdieron fuerza

Y cayó "inconsciente"

-Issei! -

De la puerta entraron Ichika y Shido quienes noquearon a los dos que estaban en la puerta

-chicos? - el aflojo su agarre un poco

Cosa que le costó caro ya que el tipo aprovecho para enterrar el desarmador en el esternón

Justo donde estaba el corazón

-ISSEI! -

Ichika logró someter al tipo mientras Shido con unas toallas hacía presión en la herida para detener la hemorragia

-QUÉ ESTÁ PASANDO AQUÍ!-

El capataz y la sargento junto con el capitán Itami llegaron gracias a que Rito y Nariyuki los llamaron

-vamos Issei Resiste! -

Itami supo lo que había pasado

-Capataz traigan una camilla y lleven a este chico a la sala médica-

-Si señor -

-Sargento Kuribayashi. Lleven a este agresor y a sus lacayos a detención. Yo me encargare de ellos -

-Sí capitán -

Ella junto con algunos hombres que tenían en sus brazos una banda MP se los llevaron de las regaderas

Mientras Issei era llevado a una sala médica donde un doctor junto con una mujer de cabello azulado los esperaban ya lista para atender

…

Al día siguiente

Itami no solo reprendió y los saco a esos tres. Si no que ahora tenían en sus expedientes datos envías cuales ellos jamás ingresaran a no solo al Sensha-Do si no también al Sentoki-Do y Hohei-Do por lo que no serán visto en esos deportes nunca más

En cuanto a Issei

El estaba en una cama de la enfermería donde ahora tenía una venda en su torso que cubría la herida

Los cuatro estaban allí no solo hablando si no también diciendo lo preocupados por el

Ya llegando la tarde

Cinco grupos de jóvenes estaban allí

Todos formados con sus sargentos listos para lo que el capitán iba a decir

-bien… ustedes lograron llegar hasta este punto. Lograron hacer más de lo que esperábamos. Ahora detrás de estas nueve puertas están los tanques que se les serán otorgados a ustedes para que puedan participar. Pero Recuerden esto -

Todos los jóvenes pusieron atención

-dejaron en casa muchas cosas para intentar llegar a este paso que van a dar. No pudieron haber elegido mejor opción para querer hacer esto. Ustedes derramar sangre, sudor y lágrimas para llegar a esta parte de sus vidas. La historia del Sensha-Do los recordará como los primeros chicos en participar. Hagan que también los recuerden como los primeros en ganar! -

-SÍ CAPITÁN ITAMI! -

Y con ese discurso concluido

Los sargentos llevaron a los jóvenes a las bodegas

Shino llevó a sus cinco chicos a la bodega con la puerta de número 1

-bien larvas. Se ganaron el derecho de ver lo que hay detrás de esta puerta. Entendieron?!-

-Sí Sargento! -

-Bien… abran la puerta! -

Le ordenó a dos soldados MP que abrieron las puertas y de allí a pesar de la oscuridad lograron ver un gran Tanque

Cuando las luces se encendieron

Lograron ver un tanque que a ojos de ellos era increíble

Era

-un T26E4 Super Pershing. Uno de los modelos de tanque capaces de darle pelea aun Royal Tiger -

Así como lo dijo Nariyuki

Y estaba igual que sus compañeros que no podían creer que su primer tanque sea uno legendario

Shido miraba el largo Cañón deseando saber a qué distancia podría disparar a sus objetivos

Ichika miraba el blindar sabiendo que solo pocos podrían atravesar tal defensa

Rito miro el motor teniendo ideas para poder hacerlo más versátil y también más mejoras que les serian de ayuda

Nariyuki miro los equipos de comunicación y puso sus libros de informaciones y datos que le serían de ayuda

Pero quién más estaba deseoso de ya poder participar en su primer Sensha-Do era Issei

El solo toco la parte delantera del tanque y al sentir el metal frío en el. Supo que de ahora en adelante el vehículo sería su hogar

Y con el. Iniciarán la revolución que cambiara el Sensha-Do para siempre

_-este será mi hogar y mi refugio… Y juro que todos sabrán tu nombre… porque ahora serás conocido como… Ddrag- _

Y en aquella tarde…

Se inició lo que tomará al mundo por sorpresa

Muchos quizás no estarán de acuerdo e intentaran hacerlos fracasar

Pero Shino miraba como ellos estaban mirando el tanque y como se familiarizaron con el

_-si esas chicas creen que les será muy fácil vencer a mis chicos… les puedo apostar a que se llevaran una gran sorpresa _

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…


	5. El primer Sensha-Do

El día 16 del mes

fue en el que Issei limpiaba el interior con un trapo

Ichika traía en un carrito herramientas pesadas y proyectiles de diferentes tipos

Rito con una grúa de fábrica a control remoto sacaba el motor del tanque para ver si le podía hacer algunas mejoras

Shido con un limpiador largo limpiaba el interior del cañón llenándose de hollín la cara

Nariyuki sacaba del tanque los equipos de radio para arreglarlos ya que estaban descompuestos y desea repararlos

Los cinco estaban trabajando en el tanque para hacerlo funcionar bien

-oye Issei que piensas de esta hermosura de Tanque? - preguntaba Ichika

-mm… que mi prometida me sacaría a patadas del taller ya que puede ponerse celosa -

Lo que no sabe Issei era que hablo de mas

Ya que los cuatro miraban a Issei como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza

Cosa que el castaño noto al no escuchar a sus amigos trabajar

-Que? - preguntaba

-PROMETIDA!? -

Allí supo que la había cajeteado

_-soy tan pendejo que no me puedo insultar a mi mismo -_

Y sin saber cómo pasó los cuatro lo sacaron del tanque y lo interrogaron con preguntas de

Quién era ella?

Como se llama?

Cómo acabaron comprometidos?

Si fue forzada o fue decisión de ambos?

En fin era demasiadas preguntas

Hasta que

-ATENCIÓN! -

La sargento gritó salvando sin querer al castaño

Ellos se pusieron en fila frente al Tanque

-muy bien larvas. Ahora que ya conocen el tanque solo quiero saber dos cosas. Cuando estará listo y quién será el comandante… y las necesito saber ahora -

-el tanque estará listo en dos Días Sargento. Y ya elegimos a nuestro comandante -

Eso había confundido a Issei ya que según lo que sabe no habían elegido al comandante

-bien cadete inepto. Y quien de estos lo es -

-entre los cuatro de nosotros elegimos a Hyodo Issei como nuestro Comandante-

-... … Eh? -

.

Ahora oficialmente estaba confundido

Miró a sus compañeros y estos le sonrieron afirmando que la declaración de Rito era verdad

Ahora Issei es comandante del Super Pershing

-alguna duda cadete Torpe? -

-... Ninguna Sargento -

-bien. Vuelvan a sus labores y para mañana el comandante debe reunirse con los otros cuatro comandantes para que puedan conocerse y debatir diferentes tipos de estrategias. Es todo -

Y ya con eso la mujer se retiró dejando que continúen su trabajo

Una vez estando fuera de alcance

-oigan me podrían explicar el porque me eligieron? No soy muy bueno en esto además de que... -

-tu eres buen líder Issei, además de que siempre estás al pendiente de que no sólo logremos terminar si no también que nunca nos dejas solos - decía Ichika con un equipo de soldar

-deseamos que fueras tu ya que no podríamos seguir a alguien que no conocemos bien - Nariyuki dijo teniendo un desarmador

-y aunque nunca te vamos a confiar nuestras billeteras. Si te confiaremos nuestras vidas - hablo Shido que tenía el limpiador de cañón en su mano

El no tenia argumentos para decir que no a sus compañeros

Quizás ellos confían demasiado en el. Y debe demostrar que no se equivocaron en elegirlo

-gracias chicos… Daré mi mejor esfuerzo se los prometo -

Ellos cinco tenían una determinación en sus almas. Ellos son capaces de pelear por el otro

Hasta que el fuego se apague

Ellos seguirán adelante

…

Se llegó otro día

Issei caminaba a lo que era la escuela que tuvo que cerrar hace 16 años

Por suerte ya estaba remodelada y dentro de poco será abierta para muchos jóvenes que quieran no solo entrar al Sensha-Do si no también al Sentoki-Do y al Hohei-Do

Una escuela con tres artes marciales

Una escuela donde chicos y chicas participen juntos y se diviertan juntos

Un deseo que Issei le gustaría ver realizado

Cuando llegó a lo que es la sala del consejo estudiantil vio allí que estaba el capitán Itami y cuatro jóvenes esperándolo

-llegaste a tiempo Hyodo… toma asiento -

El obedeció sentándose en una silla cercana en una mesa redonda… donde todos estaban allí

-bien ustedes. Fueron elegidos como comandantes por sus equipos por lo que estrategias y acciones deberán tomarías… pero aquí hay una cuestión que debemos arreglar -

Eso provocó un silencio muy incomodo en los presentes

-pero lo haremos luego -

Los jóvenes soltaron un suspiro de alivio

-antes deben presentarse ante los que serán compañeros comandantes. Tu primero. Dinos tu nombre, edad y también el tipo de Tanque que comandas -

.

-mi nombre es Kurogane Ikki. Tengo 16 años y mi tanque es un Crusader MK III. De origen británico-

.

-mi nombre es Izumi Shinku. Tengo 14 años y mi tanque es un M14 Hellcat de origen estadounidense -

.

-mi nombre es Toujo Basara. Tengo 16 años y mi tanque es un Stug III de origen alemán-

.

-Mi nombre es Konoe Touta. Tengo 13 años y mi tanque es un T-34/85 de origen Soviético -

-mi nombre es Hyodo Issei. Tengo 16 años y mi tanque es un Super Pershing de origen Estadounidense -

-espera? Un Super Pershing?... Uno de los Tanques que venció de frente a un Royal Tiger? - preguntaba Touta emocionado

-si lo es… mi equipo se está encargando de algunos detalles por lo que estará listo mañana -

-wow me imagino que debe ser genial dirigir un Monstruo como ese - Shinku también estaba emocionado

-no es nada -

-tu Tanque es fuerte. No me quejo del tanque que me tocó pero admito que el tuyo es superior al mío- había dicho Basara

-estoy de acuerdo - también Ikki

-bien ahora pasemos a lo que importa. No pueden elegir quién será el comandante y vice-comandante por forma democrática ya que no se conocen del todo. Por lo que hay una forma de hacerlo. Alguna pregunta? -

Shinku levanta la mano y el capitán lo dejó hablar

-cómo lo haremos? -

-simple… un Sensha-Do entre ustedes -

Eso sorprendió a los chicos ya que no se esperaban competir entre ellos

-esto no solo solucionará el problema si no también les ayudará a obtener experiencia en el Deporte. De allí yo junto con el resto de los Sargentos analizaremos las fallas que tengan y los ayudaremos a corregirlos -

Issei nunca se espero eso

-les deseo suerte. Por ahora tomen este tiempo para conocerse mejor ya que cuando se enfrenten a otras escuelas deben trabajar en conjunto con el que será comandante y vice-comandante -

El capitán se había retirado… para leer el último manga de Fire force

Issei hablo un tiempo con los cuatro comandantes y vio que tiene más cosas en común. Touta y Shinku lo veían como su sempai y Basara y Ikki como su camarada

…

Ya llegando el día

Los superiores estaban en una torre de vigilancia observando

Pero de las puertas se abrieron para dejar pasar a dos hombres vestidos de negro y con lentes oscuros que miraban todo el lugar

Para luego entrar un joven de 16 años de cabello plateado y ojos heterocromaticos

Era el elegido dos veces por el país. El primer Ministro de Japón

Mikogami Tsukasa

Junto con el secretario de Defensa

Y el presidente de la federación de Sensha-Do

.

-atención! -

Todos los altos mandos militares estaban allí saludando de forma militar

-en descanso! - a la orden del secretario ellos obedecieron

-gracias por invitarnos aquí. De verdad deseo ver como saldrá esto -

-señor ministro. Los jóvenes que hemos entrenado ahora están en una etapa en la que solo pueden seguir a un líder. Hoy decidirán eso - había hablado Itami

-me alegro. Deseo ver su desempeño. Cuando comienzan? -

-en estos momentos los tanques están desplegados en una distancia de 600 metros cada uno. Solo esperan nuestra señal -

-excelente -

Una sonrisa satisfactoria se mostró en el rostro del joven ministro

Al igual que el secretario de Defensa

Pero había algo que los militares se preguntaban

Porque dos personas importantes estaban interesados en este pequeño proyecto?

…

Mientras en la zona los Tanques estaban en sus posiciones

Cada comandante esperaba la señal

Issei en cambio solo cerraba los ojos esperando la señal al igual que sus amigos que estaban en sus puestos

Rito - operador

Ichika - cargador

Nariyuki - Radio/metralleta

Shido - artillero

Issei - comandante

-esta será nuestra primera práctica y nuestro primer Sensha-Do. Confío en ustedes al igual que ustedes confían en mí Así que… Nariyuki? Que haces? -

-hago una oración. Después de todo cada que hago algo importante me ayuda a superarme-

A los tres restantes no le era extraño eso ya que conocían al chico de anteojos

Pero Issei no tenía el derecho de decirle que Dios había muerto

Por lo que no dijo nada

_-*a todos los tanques. Comiencen con el encuentro… a trabajar! *-_ era Itami que por radio se comunicó con los comandantes de los tanques

Y solo eso basto para que Rito encendiera el motor del Tanque que rugía con potencia

Y los demás Tanques encendieron sus motores para comenzar el encuentro

Los Tanques se movían a buen ritmo y no presentaban fallas

Cada comandante esperaba encontrarse con el otro

Pasaron cinco minutos

Y el equipo de Issei mantuvieron rumbo fijo al noreste sin ninguna novedad…

Pero

-detente-

A la orden de Issei el tanque se detuvo

El salió por la escotilla y con sus binoculares busco por toda el área si ya tenían contacto con alguien

Miro por un bosque. Frondoso que tenía arbustos por sus orillas

_-esos arbustos… será que - _

Miró con atención ese lugar y allí vio cómo de ellos lentamente salía la punta de un cañón

Issei lo identificó inmediatamente

-Rito! gira El tanque 80 grados a la Izquierda! -

El pelinaranja de inmediato obedeció moviendo los timones. Haciendo girar el Tanque

Y justo cuando ya estaban en posición el cañón del Stug disparo

El proyectil fue directo al blindaje posterior y cuando dio en el… Rebotó

Causando un estridente ruido dentro del Tanque

-Ahhhhhhhhhh! -

Tanto que los cinco se cubrieron los oídos

Mientras en el Stug

-no hay daño! Fue un rebote! -

Fue el grito del operador del Cazacarros

-Mierda! - quien estaba en el puesto de Artillero que no era otro que Basara. maldijo al no haber conseguido inhabilitar el Super Pershing -retirense! Perdimos el elemento sorpresa! -

En el Super Pershing

-Shido doce grados a la derecha! - ordenaba Issei

-Carga! - Ichika cargo el proyectil en la recámara

-Disparo! - Shido ya los tenía en la mira

-Fuego! -

Y a la orden de Issei el proyectil se disparó de forma directa hacia el Stug en el cual… solo Rozo la parte posterior de Cazacarros

-Carajo Falle! -

Y esa oportunidad tuvo el Stug para escapar

-no se preocupen iremos a darles caza chicos! - se preparaba Rito para ir directo por ellos

-no!... Déjalos ir -

-que los deje!? Si tenemos la oportunidad! -

-oportunidad que se volvería trampa. Además el Cazacarros Stug puede ser rápido y puede flanquearnos así que es mejor no seguirlos y buscar a otro objetivo -

-Issei tiene razón Rito. No podemos caer en provocaciones - Nariyuki apoyo al igual que los demás

-Mierda como odio cuando tienen Razón-

-deja de quejarte. Ya habrá otra oportunidad de probar la potencia del Motor que mejoraste - le dijo Ichika

-eso díselo a Shido. De seguro anda depre porque falló el tiro -

-ya dejen de discutir. Además al próximo le voy a dar un impacto directo -

-muy bien hay que movernos. Rito retoma la ruta… y buen trabajo a todos -

Los cuatro sonrieron alegrandose de haber librado un roce… aunque el Sensha-Do aún no termina

…

Mientras en el palco donde los espectadores habían presenciado todo gracias a Drones que sobrevolaban el área

Hubo algunos con miradas serias

La sargento Shino no dejaba de sonreír al ver el desempeño de sus cadetes

-los del Super Pershing actuaron bien. Colocarse de frente para evitar los flancos y también decidir no querer ir tras un oponente que es rápido… fue sensato - había opinado el Joven ministro

Cosa que amplió más la sonrisa de La sargento

Aunque no podía cantar victoria

El Sensha-Do aún no termina

…

Los tripulantes del Super Pershing siguieron deambulando por la Zona hasta llegar a un puente de Roca lo suficientemente ancho para que dos Tanques medianos pudiesen pasar sin problemas

Ellos entraron al puente… Pero

Un proyectil se disparó y cayó delante de ellos

-Rito para! -

-mierda! De donde vino eso!? - Ichika grito al escuchar esa explosión

Issei salió a ver por la escotilla y al mirar alrededor vio que en un terreno alto estaba un Hellcat disparando a distancia

-Shido! Once en Punto! -

-carga! - Ichika cargo el proyectil

-Disparo! -Shido ya lo tenia en la mira

-Fuego! -

El cañón se disparó

Pero también lo hizo el Hellcat

Ambos proyectiles pasaron cada uno por su lado a solo medio metro de distancia

El Hellcat dio en el blanco

Pero rebotó en el blindaje

-Ahhhhhhhhhh! - fue el grito de todos ante el sonido

El proyectil que disparó el Super Pershing no solo dio en el blanco

Destrozó su parte frontal

Y de la torreta una bandera blanca se hizo

Señal de que esta inhabilitado

Todos miraron

-lo logramos! - fue el grito de Nariyuki y con eso ellos tuvieron una celebración breve

Pero

Un proyectil casi alcanza la parte trasera del tanque

-no disparan por la espalda! - Ichika miró por sobre un lente que tenía el tanque

Issei al salir reconoció el tanque

-es un T-34/85! Rito ve al final del puente! -

-A la orden! -

El pelinaranja condujo el tanque hasta el otro lado del puente donde después giró para poder encarar al tanque Ruso

El T-34 estaba en el otro extremo del puente

Y disparó de nuevo pero otra vez falló

El Tanque Ruso avanzó entrando al puente

-Shido intenta apuntar a la torreta! - le dijo Nariyuki mirando por el periscopio

-lo tengo en la mira! - dijo apuntando

-Carga! - Ichika cargo el proyectil

-disparo! - Shido esperaba la orden

Pasaron tres segundo… hasta que

-Fuego! -

A la orden de Issei

El proyectil se disparó… pero el Tanque logró evadir… por un roce

Dañando el blindaje derecho de la torreta

El T-34 disparo y como lo esperaban… el tiro rebotó

Molestando conté ruido a los que estaban adentro

-Mierda! - Gritaba Rito por el dolor en sus oídos

-para la próxima tapones para los Oídos! - les recordaba Nariyuki compartiendo el dolor de Rito

El T-34 estaba a medio puente

-carga! -

-disparo! -

El tiro dio en el blanco ya que apuntó a su oruga derecha

Dejándolo inmóvil

-Recargando! - grito Ichika

-Espera… -

Shido apunto para ver qué pasaba y los demás también

Y era que el tanque intentaba avanzar aun sin su oruga

-maldición no se rinden! - Rito gritó sin poder creerlo

-lo tengo en la mira! -

-no es necesario - Issei detuvo a Shido

Eso puso en desconcierto a los cuatro

-caerá en tres… dos… uno -

Y sin que lo supieran el motor del T-34 salio humo negro y después fuego

-se los dije. forzaron mucho el motor del tanque… no lo mejoraron como se debe -

-un tanque con el motor mejorado puede ir a más de 40 hasta llegar a 80 si se hace bien… un ejemplo seria los tanques de Kuromorimine que son pesados pero aún así rebasan la velocidad límite - hablo Rito sabiendo de motores dándole la razón a Issei

-aunque el T-34/85 es rápido si forzas el motor se acaba el juego… es obvio que se acabó para ellos - también apoyo Nariyuki

Y como ellos dijeron

De la parte posterior una bandera blanca se alzó

Señal de que esta inhabilitado

-van dos… quedan dos -

_-*tanques Stug, Hellcat y T34 han sido inhabilitados* - _fue lo que escucharon por radio

-el Stug cayo? Quien lo pudo haber vencido?- preguntaba Ichika

-solo quedamos nosotros y el equipo de Ikki que tienen un Crusader MK III. Mantengan los ojos bien abiertos chicos no celebraremos hasta que esto acabe… hasta el final lucharemos! -

-LUCHAREMOS! - fue su grito de guerra

Y así el Tanque avanzó hacia el norte donde esperaban terminar y por qué no… ganar

…

En la torre

-quienes son los que están en ese Super Pershing? - preguntó el Ministro

-tengo sus expedientes aquí. Señor ministro -

Itami tecleo algunos botones para acceder a los expedientes en los que estaban los datos de los cinco chicos

El joven ministro miró…

Eran interesantes y tenían cualidades

Pero había uno que le llamó la atención

-Hyodo Issei… hijo de Takara Gorou y Hyodo Kasumi. Dos de los más reconocidos como "Chief Master" y "Commander Fury"... Un chico con las cualidades de ellos. Creo que esto si ha tomado mi total interés -

-Mmmm… veo que aquí hay un buen material para ser un excelente soldado y Tanquista… es una lastima que solo Quiera ser Tanquista le habría ofrecido enlistarse al Jietai- había dicho el secretario de defensa

-usted es la que los ha entrenado? - pregunto Mikogami a la sargento Shino

-sí Señor Ministro… ellos han superado mis expectativas y me atrevo a decir que llegarán lejos… muy lejos -

Decía ella… mientras miraba como el Tanque avanzaba

No lo negaba

Estaba orgullosa de sus Larvas

…

Los chicos seguían callados hasta que…

-Contacto! A las doce! - el grito de Nariyuki los sacó de sus pensamientos

Issei miro por la escotilla y allí lo vio

El Crusader MK III

Y Ikki también estaba en la escotilla del tanque

Solo los separaban un cuarto de milla

Era un silencio muy incomodo en el que solo se escucho el sonido de los Tanques

Pero Ikki

Solo movió la mano… en señal de "come on"

-pero que!?…. Se está ganando una cita con el diablo - a Rito y a los demás no les gusto esa provocación

Issei solo con la mano le dio señal de "you… Down"

El pelinegro sonrió para después meterse en su Tanque

Issei también lo hizo

-bien chicos es todo o nada… Rito llegó la hora de que te luzcas-

Rito sonrió de forma alocada

-valió cada maldito segundo la espera -

El motor del Tanque rugió al igual que del Tanque inglés

-les diría que se abrochen los cinturones pero como me importa poco la seguridad no les puse! -

Todos se rieron ante las palabras de Rito

-hahahahaha… por que nos estamos riendo? - es lo que se pregunta Shido estando nervioso

-Nariyuki… si sabes rezar? Reza por que salgamos de esta - pidió Ichika

-ok… lo haré -

Ambos motores rugían

Solo se esperaba que el otro iniciará

Y de pura casualidad un pájaro se puso en medio de los dos tanques

Solo se picoteaba el Alá

Pero al ver los tanques

Que rugían

Alzó vuelo…

Y en el momento de que el ave dejará el suelo

Las Orugas giraron a toda velocidad para arrancar

Ambos tanques salieron uno directo al otro

Los escapes escupen fuego azul

Aumentando más la velocidad

Y a esa velocidad

***BOOM! ***

***BOOM! ***

Los proyectiles salieron volando directo a los Tanques

Pero esos proyectiles… al tener un roce

Se desviaron.

Los Tanques alcanzaron a evitar chocar de frente

Con las orugas aun girando lograron dar la vuelta y volver al ataque

-Listo para disparar! - Ichika Cargo el proyectil

-necesito apuntar! - Shido por el movimiento no podía apuntar bien

-Issei espera hasta que te de la orden! -

Los Tanques otra vez se evitaron chocar pero los francos rozaron tanto que salieron chispas

Luego giraron para volver a encararse

Pararon

Y tan solo se necesitó tres segundos

Para volver a arrancar pero ahora era terminar

-Issei -

-aún no - le dijo a Ichika

Se acercaran

-Issei… -

-Aún no - le dijo a Nariyuki

Ya faltaban doscientos metros para colisionar

-ISSEI YA! - grito Shido temiendo lo peor

Ya a cincuenta metros

Cuando ambos Tanques aumentaron la velocidad

-FUEGO! -

***BOOM!***

***BOOM!* **

Todo paso a cámara lenta

Los proyectiles salieron de los cañones

Alcanzaron a cruzarse

Uno iba a la oruga derecha del Super Pershing

El otro iba a la parte frontal del Crusader

Y luego

***BOOM! * **

Ambos por el impacto perdieron el control patinando descontroladamente

-AHHHHHHHHHH! -

Y sin poder hacer algo

Chocaron de lado

Lastimándose desde adentro

…

…

…

Con el humo aclarándose los Drones que miraban todo con sus cámaras pudieron ver una bandera blanca

..

.

Sobre el Crusader

Era oficial

El Super Pershing ganó

Issei que logró recuperarse salió por la escotilla y vio la bandera

-ganamos… CHICOS GANAMOS! -

-GANAMOS! SI! -

Salieron del Tanque alzando los puños en victoria

Mientras Ikki salía de su Tanque algo lastimado con algunos raspones

Al ver la bandera solo suspiro… aceptando que perdió

Pero

No espero que Issei se subiera a su Tanque y lo ayudará a salir al igual que los demás que ayudaban a su equipo a salir

-buen encuentro… fue increíble -

Issei extendió su mano en señal de agradecimiento y respeto mutuo

Ikki no se lo esperaba… pero no negó que el encuentro fue increíble

Por lo que estrechó su mano

-si lo fue… espero el próximo estando a tu servicio… Comandante Hyodo -

-Igualmente… subComandante Kurogane-

Luego un camión con orugas llevaba los Tanques inhabilitados y en ellos iban los demás en cada Tanque

Y sus comandantes al bajar de ellos Saludaron a Issei aceptando como su comandante

El devolvió el saludo

…

-un estupendo partido de Sensha-Do… fue increíble el desenlace- había alabado el secretario de defensa

Los militares aplaudieron al igual que el presidente de la federación

La sargento no podía estar más orgullosa

No solo sus chicos ganaron

Si no que se gano dinero extra ya que las apuestas eran en contra de sus Larvas

En cuanto al Ministro… no dejaba de sonreír por tal desenlace

_-Azazel tenía Razón… esto será divertido - _

…

Ya en el atardecer los chicos estaban en un restauran bar donde celebraban

Los cinco equipos hicieron de todo

Vencidas

Karaoke

Competencia de bebidas

Y algunos presumen de las relaciones que tienen con sus novias

Pero se podía notar que las respetaban y las aman

Entre todo el ajetreo Issei Salió del lugar y con su celular IPhone llamo a alguien específico

_-*bueno?*- _

-hola Rias… -

_-*Ise? Por el Maou. Por fin llamaste. Como estas? Me tenías tan preocupada en este tiempo que no supe nada de ti *- _

-he tenido un entrenamiento muy duro desde que entré al programa por eso no tuve la oportunidad. No sabes cuanto deseaba escuchar tu voz -

_-igual yo. Las noches son difíciles si no estas conmigo. Me haces mucha falta…. Se que estas cumpliendo tu sueño pero… - _

-también me haces falta Rias… esas noches donde duermo acomodado en tu pecho… respirando tu aroma. Quisiera estar a tu lado en este momento -

_-*igual yo… si tan solo me dijeras donde estas con gusto iría allí* -_

Ambos amantes hablaron por un buen rato donde no solo expresaba sus sentimientos si no también hablaban de cosas que les ha pasado

Issei por parte de Rias supo que varios Chicos la han intentado ligar y eso le enojaba mucho deseando estar allí

Rias por parte de Issei supo que la sargento era muy estricta al punto de usar una manguera de bomberos con él… Cosa que casi la hacían enloquecer de furia

Pero también supo lo de la Granada

_-COMO CARAJOS SE TE OCURRIÓ SALTAR SOBRE UNA GRANADA! -_

Quizás se debió guardar eso

-mis piernas se movieron solas. Perdón-

_-NADA DE PERDÓN. CUANDO VUELVAS TU Y YO TENDREMOS UNA CHARLA QUE NO TE GUSTARÁ. ME ESCUCHASTE?! DIME SI ENTENDISTE HYODO ISSEI?!-_

-sí señora! -

Él escuchó del otro lado que su prometida suspiro

_-*se que no puedo evitar que hagas locuras como esa… pero al menos quiero que estes salvo *-_

El castaño no pudo evitar sonreír sabiendo cuanto lo conoce su amada pelirroja

-no te dire que no te preocupes… porque estaría mintiéndote y odio eso. Pero lo que sí te prometo es que cuando esto acabe… Cuando cumpla mi sueño… me voy a asegurar de hacerte feliz hasta que mi vida se acabe -

_-Ise… - _su amada no podía evitarle enamorar mas de su castaño

-en nuestra boda… Tendrás un hermoso vestido. Mejor que el que tuviste en el compromiso con Raiser… aunque no importa lo que vistas. Siempre serás mi diosa -

Ella se sonrojaba

-te dedicaré una canción que expresa todo lo que siento por ti… y en la luna de miel no pienso dejarte dormir -

Se sonrojaba más

-nuestros hijos serian un niño… Que tiene tu orgullo y terquedad… y una niña… que tiene tu belleza y timidez -

_-Ise basta! Vas a hacer que me desmaye! - _no lo negaba… amaba cuando él expresaba sus deseos y su amor por ella

-todas… Pero mas que nadie… Tú eres mi motivación para seguir y no retroceder ni un paso. Y me importa poco lo que me digan. Te amo y ya deseo ser tu marido. Y que tu seas mi mujer -

_-ya quisiera que ese día llegase… y nuestros hijos… Soma y Mio… y al final disfrutar la vejez a tu lado en una cabaña lejos de todo - _

En ellos

El amor era real y puro

Tan puro como el alma de un ángel

Acaso los dioses de otros universos son sádicos o malos al hacer que sus versiones hagan cosas que ellos harían?

-... Debo colgar Rias… aunque no quiera -

_-lo se. Por favor ten cuidado. Llama cuando puedas no importa si te toma mucho… pero por favor llámame - _

-no sabes como te pienso Rias. Eres mi primer pensamiento del día y más que nada mi motor para continuar… llamarte seria mi lo que me daría la fuerza para no rendirme -

_-Ise… -_

-adiós Rias… te amo-

_-*También te amo… Ise *-_

Y con eso el castaño corto la llamada… no sin antes suspirar y desear estar con su amada pelirroja

Con su Rias

-Así que se llama Rias eh? -

El volteo para ver a sus cuatro amigos sonriéndole de forma burlona

-que tanto escucharon? -

-todo - fue la respuesta tajante de ellos

-así que tenemos a un Romeo enamorado. Esto es increíble - Rito ni lento ni perezoso lo molestaba

-Ya chicos! Mi relación no es de su incumbencia -

-entonces no lo niegas. Nuestro comandante está enamorado - le tocaba a Ichika burlarse

-no tienen nada mejor que hacer? Por qué no vuelven a la fiesta? - les preguntó intentando cambiar el tema

Pero no le funcionaba

Por lo que mejor se iba de regreso a la fiesta

-~Issei y Rias. Están enamorados. Y los dos se quieren besar ~ - los cuatro cantaron a coro molestando mas al castaño

-que maduros- se sonrojaba por eso y a la vez se maldijo por no haberlos visto y así evitar la vergüenza

Y así siguieron y los demás de los cuatro equipos también se unieron

Este y otros momentos son y serán los que Issei junto con sus amigos tendrán

Sin saber que

Habrá aquellos quienes se interpongan en su camino


	6. Nosotros somos

El día 25

En los talleres todos los equipos se ayudaban algunos tomando consejos sobre el motor y otros agregándoles algunos detalles en ellos

Arietes en la parte delantera similares a los que tienen los tanques modernos para derribar muros

Lanzagranadas de humo para confundir a los rivales

Ganchos con cuerdas de acero para inmovilizar a un enemigo

Y lo mejor

Poner una suela de hule grueso en las ruedas para poder seguir aun cuando pierdan las orugas

Y más mejoras que desean hacer

Mientras eso pasaba

Los comandantes estaban en la Sala del consejo donde hablaban sobre unos asuntos con el capitán Itami

-tenemos que elegir un nombre? - preguntaba Issei

-así es… y deben tener uno para cuando termine este Mes ya que nosotros nos retiraremos y ustedes ya estarán por su cuenta. Les serán enviadas las provisiones, piezas, refacciones y municiones que necesiten. Los residentes de este portaaviones esperan que puedan ganar y hacer que vuelvan al mapa -

-no podemos fallarles, debemos ganar! - decía animado Touta

-ya deseo enfrentarme a las mejores escuelas del Sensha-Do! - Shinku también estaba animado

-oigan tranquilos… aún no sabemos a quien nos enfrentamos y ya quieren saltar a pelear? - había dicho Basara intentando calmar a los más jóvenes

-una pregunta capitán -

-adelante - cedió la palabra a Ikki

-se nos permitirá realizar estrategias y mejoras a nuestros Tanques a nuestro gusto?-

-siempre y cuando no rompan las normas establecidas por las federación y no sean dañinas entonces si esta permitido… alguna otra pregunta? -

Nadie dijo nada

-bien… por hoy se terminó la reunión ya mañana deben darme el nombre y el logo para que esta escuela entre en servicio en su fecha de inauguración. Los maestros y el director fueron contratados al igual que la enfermera y los alumnos ya fueron inscritos… esta escuela dependerá de ustedes así que les deseo lo mejor -

-Si señor! -

…

Ya saliendo y terminando todos fueron a sus barracas

Pero Issei tenía algo en mente…

Desde que le dijeron "que no se podía" realizar su sueño siempre fue para él un obstáculo que quería sobrepasar

Ahora que está cumpliendo su sueño… se imagina la cara de incredulidad de aquellos que se buscaron de el

Una venganza muy buena

..

_-venganza… vengar… - _

..

Teniendo esos pensamientos se levanto y busco entre sus cosas un cuaderno y lápiz donde en el dibujo…

Algo que lo definiría al igual que sus demás amigos

Ya teniendo eso listo saco algunos colores azules

Y pintó el dibujo

Ya teniéndolo listo… solo sonrió de emoción

-esto les gustara a todos -

…

Ya al día siguiente

Issei reunió a los comandantes

-bien chicos… ayer el capitán Itami nos pidió un Nombre y un logo para la escuela… y déjenme decirles que ya tengo uno -

-cual es Comandante? - preguntaba Ikki

-antes de mostrarles quiero hacerles una pregunta… cuando querían ser Tanquistas no había alguien que siempre se burlaban de ustedes? -

Para ellos… Esa pregunta les hizo recordar aquellos días donde de verdad no fueron nada buenos

Siempre hubo personas que se burlaban y también les decían dónde debían ir

Como si la misma sociedad mandará en sus vidas

Los Hombres solo pueden entrar al Hohei-Do

Si naciste hombre allí es a donde podías ir

"Carne de Cañón"

Ellos no querían eso

-Comandante… Porque nos pregunta eso? -

-puedo ver en sus ojos que al igual que yo pasaron por mucho…pero aun así percistieron hasta llegar a lo que son ahora. Se que en el fondo desean cerrarle la boca a aquellos que los lastimaron… esa sería una buena venganza -

-venganza? -

-nuestra venganza será ganar el Sensha-Do de este año. Aquellas a quienes nos enfrentaremos nos subestimaran y pensaran que no debemos estar aquí… hagan que se traguen sus palabras ganando -

-a que quiere llegar con esto comandante? -

-simple… vengar no solo lo que nos ha pasado si no también vengar a aquellos que sufrieron por esta discriminación, y los que sufrirán si no detenemos esto… para ellos que ven esperanza en nosotros… Somos… sus… Vengadores -

-... -

Nadie dijo nada

De hecho aún seguían mirando a Issei

El castaño pensó que quizás no fue buena idea

Pero

-Vengadores… - dijo Ikki

-Vengadores… - repitió Basara

-Vengadores… - también Touta

-Vengadores… - finalizó Shinku

Con esas palabras de parte de los comandantes

El entendió… que ahora son

Vengadores

…

Pasaron 5 Días en los que los militares del Jietai les ayudaron con consejos y mas

Los sargentos que entrenaron a los equipos pasaban sus últimos consejos

Cada uno se encariño con ellos a su modo

Incluso la Sargento Shino llevó a sus chicos a un bar donde celebraron y ella muy ebria les dijo lo orgullosa que estaba y que si hubiera una guerra con gusto pelearía a su lado

Aparte de que hubo tipos que se quisieron aprovechar de su estado

Jamás olvidaran como los dejó después de aquella pelea

Pero al cabo se lo merecían

Tuvieron que disculparse con el dueño por todo el desastre que hicieron

Pero no lo negaron

Ella al final agradecían que ella los haya entrenado. Y sus enseñanzas jamás serán olvidadas

Ahora todos ellos estaban reunidos

Los militares estando Uniformados

Y los jóvenes con uniforme escolar de cadete militar

.

Y también había alumnos. Chicos y chicas por igual

Con algunos profesores y el nuevo director

Y los habitantes que también apoyaron a la inauguración

En el escenario habló Itami

-Hoy. En este mes que los hemos entrenado. Emprenderá un camino trascendental. Ser los primeros hombres en participar en un Sensha-Do y demostrarle a una sociedad tradicionalista que el género no define tu futuro ni lo que puedes hacer. Ustedes serán no solo aquellos en enfrentar a los prejuicios si también serán la esperanza y el símbolo de motivación de un gran cambio. Que estará en las mentes y en los corazones de muchos durante incontables generaciones. Les hablo de la gloria jóvenes… la auténtica gloria-

Los aplausos se hicieron presente

-idea del cadete Hyodo que es el comandante. La escuela se llamará con este nombre-

Del medio del patio dos soldados destaparon una estatua que estaba cubierta con una lona negra y en él se mostró… el emblema de lo que sería la nueva escuela

.

-les presento al colegio mixto de arte militar Marcial… Avengers-

Los aplausos volvieron a hacerse más fuertes. Al igual que los los que están en el escenario

-nosotros ya los hemos entrenado y ahora ya estarán listos… más compañeros se les unirán en su lucha. Más los apoyaran. Les deseo la mejor de las suertes jóvenes cadetes. Felicidades por pasar este infierno Porque ahora… ya son Tanquistas -

Y sin esperar más

Los cadetes lanzaron sus gorros al aire el celebración

Todo era bueno

Los alumnos entraban a lo que son las instalaciones

Los maestros comenzaron a presentarse

Pero los cadetes… se despedían de sus Sargentos que ahora comenzaban a retirarse gracias a un autobús que los esperaba

Cada equipo estimaba a su Sargento

Entre ellos

Issei junto con su equipo se reunió con la Sargento Shino

-bueno larvas… les he enseñado todo lo que sé y sabía… ustedes tuvieron agallas para pasar este infierno y llegar hasta aquí. Hagan que el tiempo que estuve entrenandonos. Valga la pena -

Ella los miro

-zoquete… se mas atento y cuando termines aquí no sigas como idiota. Porque si sigues de Zoquete y juegas con el corazón de una dama… voy a buscarte y te cortaré las pelotas con un bisturí oxidado-

La expresión que tenía la sargento le dio miedo a ellos y más a Ichika

Pero luego una mano se posó en su hombro

Ella le sonreía de forma sincera

-se un buen hombre Zoquete. Y tratalas bien-

-... Gracias Sargento! -

Ella pasó a ver a Rito

-inepto… se que hay veces que no puedas soportar las cosas… pero recuerda que tu vida es lo que decidas y quieras… no olvides eso… se alguien increíble -

-gracias sargento -

Luego pasó a ver a Shido

-espero Exhibicionista. no vea que le muestres el Pack a una chica y si lo haces quiero que sea a la que de verdad quieras… puede que donde estuviste haya una que le gustes… no seas Princeso y ten modales como un caballero… por Que esos modales… forman al hombre que tienes dentro -

-... Muchas gracias Sargento -

Después pasó a ver a Nariyuki

-holgazán. Ellos no saben lo que tu sabes. No tienen el intelecto que tu tienes. Pero aun así para ellos eres su igual y eso es lo que les importa. Eres su amigo… Asegúrate de que algo que no sepan tu se los aclares-

-como diga Sargento-

-y el último… Torpe -

Ahora frente a Issei

-eres el pilar que ellos necesitan. Confían más en ti que en cualquier otro… Así como te lanzaste sobre una Granada para protegerlos también lánzate a los problemas para aquellos quienes te necesitan. Cuidalos… y cuida a tu prometida -

El castaño se sonrojo. Para luego mirar a sus amigos que sonreían de forma burlona

-solo les tengo una última petición… Ganen y cierrenles la boca a esos imbéciles -

-Sí Sargento! -

Y sin que se lo esperaban ellos la sargento abrazo a Issei y con sus manos junto al resto en un abrazo grupal

Correspondieron al abrazo y así estuvieron por unos momentos

Hasta que llegó la hora de irse…

Ella se dirigía al autobús y a lo lejos ellos miraban

-los entrenaste bien Kuribayashi - habló el capitán Itami

-gracias capitán. Y se que llegaran muy lejos - ella no dejaba de sonreír… y saber que hizo un muy buen trabajo con esas larvas… sus larvas

-lo se… ellos serán los que iniciaran la revolución del Sensha-Do… y se que lo lograran-

-lo sé capitán -

Y así ambos abordaron el autobús… pero no sin antes ella míralos por última vez y subir

Y así… el autobús partió

-cuando me invitará a cenar? -

-no entiendo de qué hablas Kuribayashi- preguntaba Itami confundido

-lo sabes… ya me canse de ser amiga… quiero ser pareja - dijo ella mirándolo seria

-no está en mis planes volver a casarme - y era verdad. Ya había salido de un matrimonio

-no eres de los que hacen planes… Así que quiero mi cita -

Y así discutirán todo el camino

Creo que algo se traían ellos dos

…

Pasaron tres días en donde se iniciaron las clases y en donde los cinco equipos practicaban no sólo sus tácticas y la puntería

Si no también que interactuaban con los demás

Las chicas del nuevo instituto se llevaban bien y algunas formaron relaciones con alguno

Issei recibió muchas invitaciones y también algunas declaraciones pero él rechazaba de forma cortés y amable… gracias a las enseñanzas de su amigo Kiba

Su equipo también. Pero quisieron enfocarse en sus actividades

Y más Ichika que tiene a sus amigas esperando en la academia I.S.

Pero un día

Se llevó una transmisión en vivo en el estadio de Tokio de la federación

Era un anuncio por parte de la Federación

Esto era visto por todas las escuelas femeninas

…

-Miporin tu que crees que pase? -

-no lo se… solo espero y no sea grave -

…

Y en el Estadio

Shino Nishizumi la directora de la escuela Kuromorimine estaba seria

No sabía que estaba pasando

-hola Shino Nishizumi-San -

A su lado se sentó alguien que conocía

-Chunou-Kun. También fuiste citada aquí?-

-no iba a perderme de esto por nada del mundo. Después de todo contribui -

-en que contribuiste? -

-ya lo veras -

La mujer le iba preguntar más… De no ser porque el presidente ya había llegado con aquel tipo

Alguien que le dio problemas a Orarai

El administrador de portaaviones y un hijo de perra descarado

Renta Tsuji

Y por su expresión no estaba nada contento

El presidente frente a todas las cámaras y todos los periodistas habló de muchas cosas

Pero justo cuando se pensó que se había terminado

-antes de terminar esto. Voy a dar un anuncio. Una nueva escuela entra al Torneo N.- 65 de Sensha-Do. Muchos preguntan del porqué de esto… Bueno… este colegio es mixto y los participantes que entrarán a este Torneo… son chicos-

Eso provocó mucho asombro en los reporteros que lanzaba sus preguntas por doquier

Un ceño muy notorio en el tipo cuatro ojos

Un jadeo de incredulidad en la directora de la academia alemana

-hemos visto cambios y esta sería la primera escuela donde el género masculino tendrá su participación y si ellos logran destacar para el siguiente año los chicos serán aceptados en el Sensha-Do -

Algunas mujeres estaban inconformes con eso… hombres en el Sensha-Do?

Muchas tenían la mentalidad de que "mancharían" su elegante deporte por su

Salvajismo

-habrá un partido amistoso donde ellos tendrán su primer encuentro. Y las nuevas modalidades que les he anunciado serán puestas a prueba… este partido será en tres Días y será visto a nivel nacional… eso sería todo -

Y ante exigencias el se retiraba

Chouno sonreía… y al mirar la cara de enojo de la Nishizumi su sonrisa se amplió más

-en qué demonios piensa ese viejo. El Sensha-Do es solo para mujeres y así está escrito! - estaba enojada

-anímate. Creo que ya era la hora de que el Sensha-Do tuviera un cambio en la tradición-

-tu dijiste que contribuiste. Así que sabías de esto? -

-tal vez si… o tal vez no -

-respondeme! -

La militar se retiraba

Pero no infantes decirle algo

-solo te dire que… lo que hiciste en el 47. No se ha olvidado -

Mientras se iba la mujer no entendía lo que le dijo… hasta que recordó

Recordó algo… que le dio mala fama en ese tiempo

-tch… ella recibió lo que se merecía. Espero no volver a verla -

Lo que no sabe… Es que habrá un reencuentro muy…

Incómodo

…

-señoritas! Mis compañeras camaradas! Quiero decirles que si nos llegamos a enfrentar a ellos… tendremos a nuestros bambinos! -

Las chicas de Anzio gritaban mientras la Mussolini Decía su discurso

-Anzio será reconocido no solo por haber vencido al primer equipo varonil que entra en el Sensha-Do. Si no también en tenerlos a nuestra merced… ellos no se resistirán ante nuestra deliciosa Pasta! -

-DUCE! DUCE! DUCE! DUCE! DUCE! -

-espero que nuestra Duce sepa lo que está haciendo… querer desafiar a alguien que no sabemos de su fuerza es muy peligroso -

-debemos confiar en ella - le dijo una chica de cabello negro a una rubia mientras cocinaba una pasta

…

-permitieron que un grupo de chicos participen? - Alisa estaba sorprendida

-esto si que es inesperado… Que piensas Comandante Kay? -

-no se que pensar Naomí … pero quisiera saber quienes son ellos y si nos vamos a enfrentar - dijo mientras comía una hamburguesa.

Pero en el fondo tenía un presentimiento… uno muy difícil de describir

…

-esos imbéciles caerán ante la gran Katyusha. Y ya deseo enfrentarnos para que aprendan quien es la que manda en la madre patria!-

-"Katyusha-sama está más motivada de lo normal" -

-"creo que quiere derrotar a esos chicos para aumentar su pequeño ego"-

-Nonna! Klara! Les dije muchas veces que hablen japonés! -

…

-que tan veloces serán, espero y puedan alcanzarme. Nadie supera mi velocidad -

-no sabría decirte Rose Ship. Y Darjeeling-sama te ha dicho que no corras… Darjeeling-sama? -

La mencionada estaba hablando por su Iphone donde tenía una mirada seria

-algo pasa Darjeeling-Sama? -

…

-chicos en en Sensha-Do? Esta es una completa falta de respeto a este deporte! Esos salvajes no deberían competir. No lo cree comandante?... Comandante? -

La Nishizumi solo tenía una mirada seria. Sentía que el Sensha-Do de este año no sería uno común

_-por que me siento como si fuera el objetivo de alguien?... Que es este sentimiento de… inferioridad -_

…

-Miporin lo escuchaste? Hay un grupo masculino en el Sensha-Do de este año! Me pregunto cuantos se enamoraran de mi? -

-Miho-dono usted que piensa? -

-no lo se… no sabemos quienes son y además como es su formación y su estilo… solo espero podamos verlos en acción para estar listas -

Era lo que decía Miho… pero tiene el presentimiento de que ella al igual que su escuela estarán involucradas

Esperaba que no fuese así

…

-caballeros! Nuestro oponente para el partido amistoso a sido elegido! -

Los cinco equipos estaban presentes en un escenario más los estudiantes que se reunieron

Todos esperaban el anuncio de Ikki

-Comandante. Quiere dar la noticia? -

El castaño asintió y Ikki se hizo a un lado para que hablara

Y ante todos…

-amigos! Dentro de tres días nos enfrentarnos a una de las escuelas Elite mas fuertes… -

Todos pusieron atención

Serían los primeros oponentes

-quienes nos enfrentarnos serán…. -

…

..

.

-Saint Gloriana! -

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.


	7. Avengers vs Saint Gloriana

-así que tu escuela será la primera en enfrentarse a esos salvajes? -

Había hablado la comandante de Pravda quien reunió a todas las comandantes en su portaaviones para una Fiesta de té

-así es Katyusha. Nos dieron el honor de ser su primer SenSha-Do oficial… no lo niego estoy algo emocionada - la rubia inglesa bebía su té

-te estás enfrentando a un enemigo que no conoces. Podemos buscar información sobre ellos - Maho hablo también bebiendo té

-es una lastima que Pravda no tenga el privilegio de enseñarles cuál es su lugar en el mundo… los hombres deben ser solo "carne de cañón" - la pequeña Stalin dijo con arrogancia

-Katyusha-sama. Espero y no diga esas cosas frente a ellos. Pueden ser peligrosos - Nonna la regaño

-hmp! Ellos no son nada ante nuestras escuelas que llevan años en este deporte Nonna-

-tu Sensha-Do será transmitido a nivel nacional Darjeeling. Humillarlos a ese nivel seria muy extremo- Maho hablo

-pero a la vez enviaran el mensaje de que los hombres no deben siquiera estar en el Sensha-Do… esos Salvajes solo harán el ridículo- Erika hablo

-creernos mejores que ellos nos va atraer en problemas. Debemos tener cuidado en no provocarlos-

-Miho-dono tiene Razón… por algo los hombres fueron temidos en la segunda guerra mundial. Ellos libraron batallas antes de que se creara el Sensha-Do - hablo Yukari apoyando a su Comandante

-odio tener que ser precavida pero es lo único que nos queda. Desearía al menos saber quienes son ellos - la comandante de Saunders quería de verdad saber quienes eran

-yo les puedo decir si gustan -

Todas las comandantes y subcomandantes miraron en la entrada de la sala

Era Chunou quien había llegado por invitación

-Instructora? -

-lamento llegar tarde tenía unos asuntos que atender - lo dijo mientras tomaba asiento en la mesa y Nonna le servía té

-Instructora usted dijo que nos podía decir algo de ellos - Yukari pidió amablemente

-claro. Después de todo yo contribuí en su entrenamiento. Y estuve en la inauguración del colegio Militar marcial Avengers-

-Avengers? -

-en inglés significa "Vengadores" - le aclaro Darjeeling a Anchovy-

-ha! Ese nombre es tan ridículo. Vengadores? Yo los llamaría. "Perdedores" -

-Katyusha-sama no debe burlarse de los demás por el nombre -

-déjame ser Nonna -

Miho quería preguntar el de porque de ese nombre… pero se guardó esa duda

Solo esos chicos podían entender el motivo de su nombre

-como les decía. El colegio tiene el propósito no solo de educar si no también de también motivar a ambos géneros de participar en las tres Artes marciales militares. Los que ahoran están en el Sensha-Do fueron chicos seleccionados por sus talentos, dones y también por tener lazo sanguíneo con un pariente que participó en el arte marcial militar. Quizás sean nuevos… pero tienen motivación y determinación y eso es lo que importa -

-Instructora… nos puede decir quienes son y si también se puede los tanques que tienen y su formación? - Pedía Maho queriendo saber

-lo siento por ustedes pero no voy a revelarles eso ya que sería muy injusto. Pero si les puedo decir quien es su comandante -

Todas las comandantes y subcomandantes pusieron atención

-su modo de hacer las cosas es muy directo… pero a la vez es también precavido. Cuando tiene la oportunidad la tomara si es para salvar a alguien de los suyos. Fue apodados "Red" debido a que su Tanque tiene pintado en los laterales de la torreta un dragón galés rojo -

-un dragón galés?… como la historia de los dragones gemelos celestiales? - Darjeeling conocía esa historia al igual que su subcomandante… cada chica en Saint Gloriana conoce esa historia

-así es… él y su equipo son buenos y a pesar del tanque se pueden mover a gran velocidad. Pero también es alguien que puede tomarte con la guardia baja si te descuidas -

Las miradas de las chicas eran serias… que la misma Instructora de alto Rango en el Jietai admita eso. Significa que sería verdad

-su nombre es Hyodo Issei - y con un disco de holograma mostró los datos generales del adolescente

Cada una de las comandantes miraba el holograma de forma seria

Ante ellos está el chico a quien probablemente iban a enfrentar

Katyusha lo vio como un chico débil. Pero a la vez admitió en su mente que era algo atractivo.

Ya formulaba planes para tenerlo a su merced como su Lacayo

Darjeeling miraba de forma seria la imagen… Podía decir por su estatus académico que era inteligente y buena conducta sin antecedentes y cargos

Tal Vez podría hacer de él un buen caballero

Anchovy pensó que miraba a un soldado de la legión del águila… Una de las legiones más famosas en la antigua Roma

Podía haber encontrado a su centurión

Maho miró de forma seria…

Vio que el chico fue abusado de acoso y más agresiones en su persona y temía que tomara el Sensha-Do como algo personal

Quería estar preparada para detenerlo

Su hermana en cambio fue diferente

Miho Vio en la imagen que sus ojos no eran los de un chico malo que busca hacer sufrir… Solo vio a alguien tranquilo que teme lastimar a otros

Alguien que no pelea por cobardía… si no que No pelea porque sabe que va ganar.

Y por último

Kay sonreía de forma coqueta al ver que el chico si tenia lo suyo… y buen atractivo para deleitarse los ojos

A la comandante de Saunders le encantaban los tímidos y tiernos ya que le gusta jugar con ellos

Era su forma de ser

Pero a medida que miraba los datos… al leer un nombre… y otros nombres más

Su rostro pasó a ser uno de total shock

Cosa que todas notaron

-hey Kay. Que pasa? - preguntaba Katyusha al ver su expresión

-no...no puede ser… esto no puede ser posible… -

-Kay que tienes?! - Darjeeling estaba preocupada por su amiga y colega

Pero inesperadamente se levantó de su asiento

-lo siento chicas pero tengo unos asuntos que debo atender. Nos vemos luego. Naomí vámonos-

Ella entendió y se fue con su comandante

Dejando confundida al resto… Y a una Chouno sonriendo de complicidad

Sabiendo el porqué de su actitud

…

-Naomí quiero que haya vigilancia en las horas de entrada y salida. Quiero evitar las posibles infiltraciones y fugas. Y también quiero que mueven nuestro Tanque más famoso a una bodega oculta y que solo pocos sepan de su ubicación-

-comandante porque está alterada. Es solo un chico. No podría darnos pelea -

-Naomí… ese chico es el hijo de dos grandes leyendas en el Sensha-Do y en el Hohei-Do. Leyendas que están al nivel de Nishizumi -

-aun sigo sin entender -

-el "jefe maestro" también conocido como "el demonio de Roosevelt" y la "comandante furiosa" también conocida como "la furia de Saunders"... No te suenan esos nombres? -

La chica seguía sin entender… Hasta que recordó que esos sobrenombres eran muy reconocidos en el estilo americano

-tiene que ser una maldita broma! Cómo es posible que ellos dos tuvieran un hijo y fuera el comandante de este grupo de Chicos? -

-no lo se. Pero de lo que si se es que. No puedo darme el lujo de que quiera recuperar al "Fury". Se que esta en su derecho gracias a lo que Saunders le hizo a su madre… pero no puedo entregarlo -

-comandante. No es que no crea en usted… pero quizás el que el hijo de "la furia de Saunders" haya entrado al Sensha-Do de este año y que sus sospechas sean ciertas sobre la recuperación del "Fury" quizás es porque esto ya es algo inevitable… recuerde aquél libro de aquella maestra de historia… El control solo es una ilusión-

-lo se Naomí… Pero no se que podemos hacer. Yo solo deseo arreglar lo que Saunders le hizo a ella… Solo deseo que el pecado que esta escuela hizo desaparezca… -

-comandante… -

-vamos Naomí. Hay trabajo que hacer -

Fue lo último que dijo mientras tomaron un bote a su portaaviones

La rubia solo esperaba que el pecado de su escuela no afectará a sus chicas

…

Llegó la tarde

Y en el portaaviones de Avengers

Los chicos en su taller guardaban los Tanques después de un día de prácticas y estrategias que ensayaron

Los comandantes se reunieron en la sala de reuniones del colegio

Issei aparte de ser nombrado comandante también fue nombrado presidente del consejo estudiantil por voto popular de todos los estudiantes

Fue bueno que supiera hacer el papeleo. Aunque se le hace muy estresante

Y también fue bueno que sus amigos le ayudarán

_-no entiendo como a Kaicho se le hace tan fácil esto? -_

El ya terminando y reuniendo a los equipos Ikki les hizo ver un mapa y la imagen de una base militar

-ok. El lugar del encuentro será en una base militar abandonada que el Jietai le donó a MEXT. No sabemos qué tipo de Tanques usará Saint Gloriana pero el límite no debe pasar de los 15 por lo que debemos esperar lo peor. Ellas serán defensoras que tienen que proteger un edificio -

Se mostró la imagen de bloque es el edificio principal

-Para ganar el Sensha-Do nuestro objetivo es tomar el edificio e izar nuestra bandera en el asta. La regla es esta. Si el equipo defensivo logra mantener su bandera por seis horas o llegan a inhabilitar todos nuestros tanques gana. Mas sin embargo. Si nosotros logramos izar nuestra bandera o inhabilitar sus tanques obtenemos la victoria… no podemos tener una estrategia sólida por lo que debemos ir con las estrategias alternas que hemos ensayado… alguna pregunta? -

Ninguno de los comandantes y sus equipos hicieron preguntas

-bien. Comandante? -

Issei tomó la palabra

-bien. Antes que nada quiero decirles que una vez entremos allá será siendo Tanquistas. Ellas tal vez nos superen en número o tal vez no nos tomen en serio. No esperen cálidas bienvenidas de personas que apoyen a Saint Gloriana por que pueden ser personas tradicionalistas que aún no nos aceptan. Pero eso no nos importa. Aquí en este portaaviones nos apoyan y no podemos fallarles… -

-comandante una pregunta - hablo un joven del equipo de Touta

Issei se la permitió

-muchos dejamos nuestros hogares para venir aquí y ser parte del Sensha-Do… dejamos familias, Amigos, chicas que amamos. Sabemos que las bienvenidas que nos darán no serán buenas… pero al menos queremos saber si va a significar algo lo que hacemos y vamos a hacer -

Hubo silencio en la sala. Nadie dijo nada

Había temor en los chicos. Los líderes trataban de calmarlos

Pero Issei pidió hablar

-lo entiendo… de hecho entiendo a casi todos aquí al ver sus caras. Hay miedo en sus miradas y falta de seguridad en sus mentes. Tanto como para cuestionarse el porqué están aquí. Y comprendo. Años de burlas y agresiones no se pueden olvidar de un mes para otro. Aun tememos que sea una falsa ilusión -

Eso bajaba la moral de todos

-pero todo esto es real. Todo lo que tuvimos que pasar para llegar hasta donde estamos fue real. Esta oportunidad es real… estamos viviendo el sueño que se ha vuelto real -

Todos tenían su atención

-hagamos que esto que hemos pasado valga la pena. Ignoren a los que no los aceptan, ya se ganaran sus corazones. No caigan en provocaciones, porque ellos no saben lo que hacen. No tomen esto personal, ya que Saint Gloriana no tienen nada que ver. Nosotros somos mejores que ellos y eso lo sabemos -

Se motivan con sus palabras

-Mañana vamos a demostrarles a todos los que nos odian. A todos los que nos apoyan. A Saint Gloriana. Que nosotros hasta el último tanque. Con la última bala. Hasta el fin. Juntos. Con el último hombre lucharemos… LUCHAREMOS UNIDOS! -

-SEÑOR, SI SEÑOR! -

Hubo un silencio… pero no era uno tenso

Era uno que definía que los chicos ya estaban motivados

-... Mañana a las 0700 los espero. Hagamos bien y como se pueda… hagamos historia caballeros -

…

Llegó el día

El portaaviones estaba entrando en puerto de la ciudad natal

De las rampas bajaban autos

Los Tanques bajaron en fila con logos en los costados de las Torretas y en el blindaje frontal

.

El T-34/85 tenía el logo de un Lobo

.

El Crusader MK VI tenia un logo de un León

.

El Stug III tenía un logo de un Rinoceronte

.

El M18 Hellcat tenía el logo de Jaguar

.

Y por último… el Super Pershing tenía el logo de un dragón rojo

.

Los comandantes estaban mirando en los tanques

Las personas los saludaba. Y había más quienes los apoyaban

Hasta que llegó el enorme portaaviones de Saint Gloriana

Era mucho más grande que el suyo

Y de las rampas bajaban 11 tanques

Un Churchill, dos Crusader MK III y ocho Matildas

Todos bajaban

Darjeeling que iba en el Churchill logró ver a los tanques rivales

Admitió que su equipo era equilibrado para una ofensiva

Pero pudo notar quien iba en el tanque pesado

_-es el. El comandante de ellos - _

La comandante de Saint Gloriana no negó que el castaño tenía atractivo

Al igual que los demás líderes de equipo

…

En un estadio mediano

Se habían reunido muchas personas

Las jueces vestidas de negro en el arbitraje

Una gran pantalla enlazada a Drones y a un sistema de alta tecnología se mostraba los emblemas de cada escuela y un Vs en medio

En una entrada llegaron Darjeeling con sus subcomandantes Orange Peak y Rose Ship en un Vehículo Carrier Mk II

En la otra entrada llegaron Issei junto con sus sub comandante y uno de los líderes de equipo. Que son Ikki y Shinku en un jeep militar Willys Mb modelo 42

Bajaron de sus vehículos y se miraron de frente

Lo único que los separaba era una línea blanca

Casi el 60% del público abucheaba a los chicos y había algunos que les lanzaba vasos y mas cosas

Ellos ignoraron eso. Se mantuvieron firmes

Las inglesas estuvieron decepcionadas del comportamiento del público

-Pido disculpas en nombre de Saint Gloriana. No creí que los odiaran tanto - hablo Darjeeling por primera vez desde que llegó

-no tiene porque disculparse señorita. Nosotros sabemos que no seríamos aceptados tan fácilmente - él no le tomo importancia

-aun así siento que es mi culpa todo esto -

-nosotros seguiremos adelante juntos. Y superaremos esto juntos -

-... Me alegro de que sea optimista amm… -

-Issei… Hyodo Issei y espero podamos disfrutar de un buen partido señorita Darjeeling- Issei extendió su mano en señal de amistad

Ella tenía una sonrisa en su rostro

Supo ahora que el joven que tiene enfrente era alguien que no buscaba venganza contra ellas… solo quería demostrar un punto

A lo que estrechó su mano a la de él y deportivamente esperaban un buen partido

-el deseo es mutuo joven Hyodo. No pienso darle ventaja alguna -

-me sentiría ofendido si lo hiciera señorita. Espero lo mejor de usted -

-igualmente. A lo mejor lo invito a tomar el té de la tarde después de esto -

-tiene postre? -

-claro nunca pueden faltar -

-allí estaré-

Y así con una reverencia los dos grupos se retiraron a sus vehículos

Claro que la comandante de Saint Gloriana estaba muy contenta de saber que el comandante de los Avengers no era como dicen los demás

Aunque aún tiene una duda

Por que Kay sentía miedo al ver su imagen?

…

En la mansión Hyodo

Todas estaban preparándose en una sala de cine donde verían el Sensha-Do oficial de Issei

Las chicas tenían bocadillos listos

También fueron el grupo Sitri donde Sona también quería ver el Sensha-Do

Sólo faltaba poco para que comenzara

-este será el primer Sensha-Do de Hyodo-Kun… apuesto que estas emocionada Rias -

-lo estoy Sona. Oficialmente ya es un Tanquista y ya deseo ver que tanto ha crecido. Espero verlo cumplir su sueño de ganar -

-a propósito dónde está la señora Hyodo? -

La pelirroja estaba algo triste al escuchar esa pregunta

-ella está encerrada en su habitación y el señor Hyodo se quedó con ella. Creo que verán el Sensha-Do allí. Siento que aun no se perdona a sí misma por lo que le hizo a Issei -

-lo entiendo… pero conocemos a Hyodo-Kun y sabemos que el la adora y la ama por lo que será pronto que arreglen sus diferencias -

-Buchou el encuentro va a comenzar -

Ante el aviso de Asia todos tomaron sus asientos y en la pantalla se vio a Issei y todos los miembros reunidos

…

-santo padre. Te damos las gracias por este glorioso día que nos has dado. Sabemos que parte de tu plan maestro es que pongamos nuestra bandera y ganemos este encuentro-

Nariyuki daba una oración. Como lo suele hacer y todos estaban con los ojos cerrados

Issei agradeció que Michael le diera inmunidad a las oraciones ya que le dolería la cabeza

-no dudamos de nosotros mismos pero con toda humildad te pedimos que nos des la habilidad, el poder y la velocidad para poder ganar este encuentro y demostrarle a aquellos que nosotros merecemos estar aquí -

Todos los que miraban la trasmisión no sabían decir

Asia, Irina y Xenobia rezaron por que su amado ganara

-humildemente y bajo tu gracia te lo pedimos señor Jesús… Amén- término Nariyuki

-Amén! -

-Nada es difícil- hablo Ichika

-Todo es un reto! -

-en la adversidad - hablo Shido

-hasta las estrellas! -

-hasta el último Tanque! Con la última bala! Juntos! Hasta el fin! Con el último hombre Lucharemos! -

-LUCHAREMOS! -

-Lucharemos! -

-LUCHAREMOS! -

-Lucharemos! -

-LUCHAREMOS! -

Y rompiendo el círculo ya estando muy animados cada equipo se fue directo a su tanque

-ya saben que hacer chicos! Hagámoslo bien! -

Cada uno tomó su posición

Los operadores encendían los motores

Los artilleros verificaban las movilidad de las torretas

Los cargadores acomodan bien los proyectiles

Los de radio se cercioraban de las comunicaciones

Y los líderes de equipo listos y esperando la señal

Pasaron 5 minutos y en el cielo lograron ver… la bengala verde

-Adelante! -

Y a la orden de Issei los cinco tanques avanzaron

Todos en una formación de punta de lanza teniendo al Super Pershing en frente

Al Stug III y al hellcat a su derecha

Y al Crusader y T-34 a su izquierda

Todos avanzaban manteniendo la formación

En ellos la emoción era evidente

Su primer Sensha-Do oficial había comenzado

…

En Orarai

Los equipos de tanques miraban en encuentro

Algunas de ellas miraban con impresión los tanques

Más Yukari que se emocionaba demasiado al ver a una leyenda que era el Super Pershing

Pero Miho miraba al comandante…

Noto el carisma que tenía

Noto el liderazgo

Noto que brindaba seguridad

Algo que solo pocos tienen

Ella… Deseaba conocerlo

…

En las demás escuelas donde se estaba transmitiendo el encuentro

Las comandantes analizaban al castaño y esperaban tener algo para una ventaja

Y más Katyusha que tenía una sonrisa arrogante

Como si mirara un nuevo juguete

Pero Kay a diferencia de las demás esperaba poder encontrar algo para poder hablar con él

-Hyodo Issei… por favor no te acerques a Saunders. No quiero pelear con el hijo de mi ídolo-

Lo que no sabe es que su encuentro… será inevitable

…

Chifuyu miraba el encuentro al igual que todas las que conocen a Ichika

Houki aún seguía enojada con él por irse

Charlotte quería ver ganar a Ichika y a su equipo

Cecilia sonreía arrogante al ver no solo al equipo Dragón si no también esperar ver a Saint Gloriana en acción

Laura Deseaba que su "esposa" ganara aunque no le gusto que usaran un tanque americano en vez de uno alemán y más al ser el nemesis del Royal Tiger

Rin estaba feliz no solo de ver en acción a Ichika si no también de ver a otro amigo de la infancia… a Issei

Esperaba que Irina ya haya hecho su movimiento como le aconsejó aquel día

Pero entre todas. Chifuyu esperaba solo una cosa

Que su hermano tuviera cuidado no en el encuentro… Si no en el camino que ha decidido tomar

…

-Onii-chan… puedes hacerlo -

Era Mizuki quien junto con sus pequeños hermanos y su madre veían el encuentro en una mejor casa y en una pantalla más moderna

Ella solo esperaba que cumpliera su sueño para al fin verlo feliz

…

-Rito… te cuidado -

Mikan al igual que Lala y las demás hermanas Deviluke. Yamila y Mea. Yui y Haruna.

Todas las conocidas esperaban la victoria del equipo Avengers

…

-vamos Shido! - Tohka animaba

Todas las espíritus estaban en la sala principal animando a Shido

Y entre todas ellas Kotori también apoyaba

-espero y pueda vencer a muchos tanques con ese cañón - animaba Kaguya

Origami esperaba también ver a Shido disparar el cañón

-espero y dispare también en mi interior -

Esas palabras hicieron que las chicas se sonrojaran mucho

-acuerdo: también quisiera lo mismo - no faltaba Yuzuru

-Darling va a ganar yo lo se! - Miku esperaba cantarle una canción a su amado Shido

-espero y gane… Aun que aun sigo sin entender qué tiene de especial un tanque - Natsumi no podía faltar

-Shido-San va a ganar *claro que si Yoshino* - hablo el títere a la pequeña niña de lluvia y hielo

Kotori solo desea una cosa

Que Shido vuelva

Con su sueño cumplido

…

Para Issei la sensación de sentir el aire en su rostro sobre un Tanque le era indescriptible

Era el momento de ellos

-oiga Taichou, que le parece un poco de música para elevar más el ánimo-

-mm… no le veo lo malo así que hazlo Nariyuki -

Dentro Nariyuki puso una canción en la que todos los tanques comenzó a sonar

Una canción que ellos conocían

.

Issei

_**I am so high. I can hear heaven**_

_**I am so high. I can hear heaven**_

_**Oh but heaven, no heaven don't hear me.**_

Todos

_**And they say that a hero can save us**_

_**I'm not gonna stand here and wait**_

_**I'll hold on to the wings of the eagles**_

_**Watch as we all fly away**_

Ikki y Basara

_**Someone told me love would all save us**_

_**But how can that be, look what love gave us**_

_**A world full of killing, and blood-spilling**_

_**that world never came**_

Todos

_**And they say that a hero can save us**_

_**I'm not gonna stand here and wait**_

_**I'll hold on to the wings of the eagles**_

_**Watch as we all fly away, Hi-ii-igh!**_

Todos con sus palmas tocan al ritmo de la guitarra y la batería

Era una canción que los describe a cada uno de ellos

Touta

_**Now that the world isn't ending, it's love that I'm sending to you**_

Shinku

_**It isn't the love of a hero, and that's why I fear it won't do**_

Todos

_**And they say that a hero can save us**_

_**I'm not gonna stand here and wait**_

_**I'll hold on to the wings of the eagles**_

_**Watch as we all fly away**_

_**And they're watching us**_

_**(Watching Us)**_

_**and they're watching us**_

_**(Watching Us)**_

_**as we all fly away!**_

_**And they're watching us**_

_**(Watching Us)**_

_**and they're watching us**_

_**(Watching Us)**_

_**as we all fly away!**_

_**Yea Yea yea ye ye yeiea yeiea!**_

_**And they're watching us**_

_**(Watching Us)**_

_**and they're watching us**_

_**(Watching Us)**_

_**as we all fly away!**_

_**Yei Yea woooohooooo!**_

Esto solo era el comienzo

…

Llegaron al lugar

Los líderes bajaron para hacer reconocimiento y al ver más cerca pudieron ver la base

Era una base estándar con un edificio principal

Los muros de concreto eran altos y había trincheras anti tanque

No había modo de entrar salvo por la entrada principal donde había cuatro Matildas y un Crusader Mk III

Issei miro por sus binoculares que la que estaba en el Crusader era una de las acompañantes de Darjeeling

Rosehip

-son cinco tanques protegiendo la entrada principal y los restantes cinco están en los alrededores - Ikki miraba también con sus binoculares

-el Churchill está en el edificio principal protegiendo el asta bandera. No las pusieron muy difícil aquí- Basara miraba y vio que no sería sencillo

-sempai como le haremos para evadir a las guardias en la puerta? - preguntaba Touta

-... Carnada viva -

El castaño miro a alguien en específico

Al igual que Ikki y Basara

Touta fue el último para ver a su compañero rubio a su lado que parecía no entender… pero luego sonrió

-que gran idea comandante. He escuchado que a las chicas inglesas les gustan los chicos parecidos a príncipes. Ahora solo necesitamos a uno que se ofrezca -

Los cuatro miraron de forma traviesa a Shinku

-debe ser alguien rubio. De ojos azules y con buen aspecto. Tal vez alguien rubio y… y… y… -

Las miradas se hicieron más notorias

Tanto que ya se dio cuenta

-porque están mirándome…? -

…

-estoy aburrida!-

Era la pelirrosa quien custodiaba la entrada principal

Ella estaba emocionada al querer enfrentar a esos chicos y hacerles saber que nadie la supera en velocidad

Pero… Cuando los miraron de frente…

Le gusto aquel rubio de ojos azules…

Sería un príncipe

Las chicas platicaban esperando que aparecieran ellos

Queriendo conocer a uno de ellos

-desearía que estuviera a mi alcance -

Y luego. Como si su deseo se cumpliera

Un hellcat bajaba de un terrero a alta velocidad

Las chicas se preparan para disparar… Pero al ver que se detuvo no lo hicieron

No sabían qué pasaba

Rosehip quería saber que tramaba

La escotilla del tanque salió el chico que estaba en sus pensamientos

El rubio

-ejem!... Ma cher mademoiselle… -

Esas palabras en francés la hicieron sonrojar

-con profundo orgullo y gran placer -

Era como si se presentara ante ella

-me presento dignamente… Como… su príncipe- con una reverencia elegante… se lanzó a las leonas

Rosehip tenía baba en la comisura de los labios

Era el chico perfecto… No le importaba si era más joven que ella. Solo quería tenerlo como suyo

-nues~tro~... ESPERAS QUE CANTE TODA LA CANCIÓN?! SÁCANOS DE AQUÍ YAAAAAAAAA! - Le gritó a su operador muy aterrado

El tanque a toda velocidad giro y se alejaba

-a el! - de inmediato ordenó

Y todas muy emocionadas fueron directo a por él disparando a su tanque

-no huyas! Ven a mis brazos! - gritaba mientras sus tanque disparaba

El Hellcat era rápido y la estaba dejando atrás

_-es hora de cazar a mi príncipe! -_ Pensó ordenando aumentar la velocidad para alcanzar a su presa

Mientras en la entrada principal

Los cuatro tanques se dirigían allá

-no puedo creer que esta mierda fuera a funcionar! - habló Basara sin poder creer eso

-lenguaje! - reprendió Ikki

-dímelo a mí. Y eso que yo tuve la idea - Issei no negaba su impresión

-pobre Shinku creo que ya no podrá casarse - Touta sintió lástima por el rubio

-creo que debieron darle preservativos por si acaso - Rito habló en chiste

-voy a suplicar por su alma… -decía Nariyuki

Pero

-bueno hay que seguir con la vida - Shido dijo sin importancia

_-con amigos como ellos para qué quiero enemigos -_ es lo que pensó Ichika

Los tanques entraron y de inmediato se replegaron para cubrir más terreno

El plan era sacar a las que estaban en la puerta para que no dieran la alarma y luego entrar como hurones a la madriguera del conejo

…

Darjeeling bebía su té de forma tranquila

Desde hace un momento no recibió quejas de Rosehip y se alegraba…

..

.

-un momento?... Rosehip dejó de quejarse? -

De inmediato la contactó por radio

-Rosehip que pasa -

-*estoy persiguiendo a mi príncipe! Y ya estoy a punto de alcanzarlo! *-

-de que estas hablando? No estás en la entrada principal? -

-*la que?* -

***BOOM!* **

***BOOM!* **

Se escucharon disparos

-*los Chicos están en la base! Nos atacan por el ala oeste! *-

-*aquí nos atacan por el éste!*-

Darjeeling pudo ver ahora que tenía al enemigo dentro de la base

Tenía que mantener su posición y evitar que tomen el edificio principal

-a todas las unidades! Mantengan sus posiciones! Orange Peak trata de evitar que se acerquen al edificio principal! Y Rosehip vuelve a la base! -

-*pero… *-

-es una orden! -

Darjeeling jamás había alzado la voz

Pero ahora estaba molesta

Molesta de haber caído en una estrategia tan común

_-no debí subestimarlos… ahora estoy pagando las consecuencias - _

_..._

Los del equipo Rino se movía a buena velocidad evitando los proyectiles de dos Matildas

El Lobo con buena maniobrabilidad se movía evitando los proyectiles de otras dos Matildas

Logró disparar sacando a una de ellas

La primera tenía una bandera blanca y la otra Matilda retrocedido

El T-34 los persiguió

Pero casi en el centro

El tanque León se cruzó con la subcomandante

Orange Peak

Ambos disparaban y se movían esperando eliminar al otro

La pelinaranja no podía hacer algo en contra de ese tanque que es un modelo más alto

_-le doy con todo lo que tengo… pero el no retrocede -_

Ella no sabia que pasaba…

_-algo no anda bien aquí - _

-*Orange Peak! Retrocede hasta el edificio principal! *-

-pero Darjeeling-Sama no puedo hacerlo. Ellos tendrán vía libre a… -

-*Ya es tarde! Su tanque más fuerte está aquí y no puedo vencerlo sola! -

Eso la dejó atónita…

Si no había forma de llegar al edificio principal sin poder pasar por tres caminos… Que ellas vigilaban

Cómo era posible?!

No pudo pensar más cuando fue empujada por la explosión del motor de su tanque marcándolo como inhabilitada

Era el Stug quien logró atacar por la retaguardia

Pero…

El cazacarros recibió dos disparos en su parte trasera

Marcándolo como inhabilitado

Eran las dos Matildas que lo perseguían

Pero fueron acabadas por el tanque león que recibió bien el ataque de sus proyectiles

Y la última que huía fue alcanzada por el proyectil del T-34 marcándolo igual que las demás

-comandante logramos inhabilitar al resto… Perdimos a los del Rhino y también A jaguar -

-*aseguren el área. Debo encargarme de La comandante antes de que los refuerzos lleguen*-

…

Frente al Churchill estaba el Super Pershing

Y detrás del pesado tanque estaba una pared abierta

-pasaste a través de los edificios disparando a los muros para llegar al edificio principal - decía la rubia muy sorprendida

-se podría decir que me "abrí paso a tiros" señorita Darjeeling - hablo el castaño de forma seria

-debo admitirlo ni yo hubiera pensado semejante idea -

-gracias por el halago. Pero ahora debo poner la bandera de mi escuela en ese asta. Lo lamento -

El motor del Super Pershing rugía de forma poderosa

-no podré permitirle eso joven Hyodo -

Ella se metió a su tanque y este disparó un proyectil que dio directo a la torreta pero no pudo pasar su fuerte blindaje

El tanque pesado no respondió con un disparo si no que de los lados cuatro granadas explotaron haciendo que humo blanco se extendiera en toda el área

Dejando sin visibilidad a las del Churchill

_-no logro verlo - _

Ella ordenó que el tanque retrocediera queriendo evitar ser franqueada

Pasaron unos segundos y ya cuando el humo se aclaró

Vio que el tanque rival aun seguía en el mismo lugar

Con el cañón apuntando al suelo

Cosa que la confundió

-qué estará tramando? -

Y sin que se lo esperara…

En cámara lenta

el proyectil del Super Pershing salió disparado directo al suelo debajo de ella… pero

Rebotó desviándose hacia arriba

Impactando directo a la parte trasera del Churchill

Y haciendo

***BOOM!***

que el motor explotará

Dejando atónitos no solo a Darjeeling y a las comandantes que miraban el encuentro…

Si no también a todos los presentes y espectadores

Ya que acababan de ver algo totalmente absurdo y fuera de las leyes de la física

Era imposible

Ella salió de la escotilla viendo sin poder creer la bandera blanca en su tanque

Y luego vio como el castaño salió de su tanque… Teniendo una bandera en la mano

Fue directo al asta bandera

Y se dispuso a bajar la de Saint Gloriana para quitarla y poner la suya

Y jalando de las cuerdas la bandera se alzó

La bandera de los Avengers

.

Se hizo sonar el cuerno en señal de que el encuentro había terminado

-cómo supiste que el proyectil iba a desviarse a ese ángulo? - ella preguntaba queriendo saber

Issei apuntó con su mano al suelo y ella lo miró

-el piso es de adoquines. Mejor que el concreto para lugares húmedos y más resistente a proyectiles -

Con eso ella lo entendió todo

-ya veo… usaste las granadas de humo para hacerme retroceder creyendo que querías franquearme. Pero en realidad me hiciste retroceder a propósito para que esté en el ángulo de tu cañón y no sospechara de tus intenciones. Me llevaste a una improvisada trampa -

-le pido disculpas si se siente ofendida por perder de esta forma - tenía una mirada dócil

Ella salió de su tanque y encaró al castaño

El pensó que le iba gritar… pero

-no… la verdad ni siquiera fui un verdadero reto para usted joven Hyodo. Acepto que usted es mejor que yo -

-para nada… Yo aun tengo mucho que aprender y sé que usted también aprenderá de esta derrota. Como todos lo hacemos ya que la derrota es el mejor maestro -

-sus palabras son sabias joven Hyodo -

El castaño sonrió y teniendo la bandera de Saint Gloriana doblada uniformemente se la entregó a la rubia

-solo soy un idiota con agallas que creé que la gente puede cambiar… hay veces que desearía dejar de ser tan ingenuo -

Eso sorprendió a la rubia

Ya que esas palabras eran unas que se describen a sí mismo

Iba a pregúntale el porqué de ese concepto de sí mismo pero un camión con orugas había llegado llevándose su Tanque y teniendo que retirarse del área

…

Después de agradecimiento por un buen partido en ambos grupos

Hubo de por sí momentos buenos

Rosehip abrazada de forma casi posesiva al pobre de Shinku. Tanto que se necesitaron la ayuda de varios chicos y chicas para separarnos

Luego platicaron e intercambiaron consejos y otras cosas del Sensha-Do

Algunas entraron en los Tanques mirando desde adentro

Otras platicaban a gusto con los chicos al ver lo educados y respetuosos que eran con ellas

Pero Darjeeling buscaba al castaño para poder invitarlo a tomar el té… pero lo encontró sentado sobre su tanque

Estaba muy pensativo mirando el atardecer con una mirada seria. Con algo de melancolía

En su mano tenía su Iphone

Ella debió deducir que había hablado con alguien y por su estado de ánimo no parecía muy feliz

Iba a hablarle

-le aconsejo que lo deje tranquilo señorita -

Pero fue detenida por Shido quien deducido de las intenciones de la comandante

-sabe que le paso? - preguntó ella

-intento hablar con su madre… pero ella es muy orgullosa y no quiere saber nada de él-

Ella estaba sorprendida. Como un buen chico como él tenía una madre que no quería nada con el?

-lo mejor sería no molestarlo señorita… hay veces que un hombre debe lidiar con sus problemas solo -

Y con eso Shido se retiró para ver que Rosehip otra vez intentaba llevar al pobre rubio a lo oscurito

El suspiro al entender la referencia por lo que fue a salvarlo junto con otros más

Darjeeling pudo notar la mirada de tristeza que tenía el castaño

Pero cuando llegaban reporteros para entrevistarlo ella vio que suspiro… para bajar del tanque y poner una sonrisa

Una sonrisa falsa

Los reporteros lanzaba sus preguntas

-Hyodo Issei como te sientes al ganar tu primer Sensha-Do oficial? -

-me siento orgulloso no por mí si no por mis muchachos que fue gracias a ellos que pudimos ganar -

-tienes algún temor de aquellos que no los aceptan? -

-no tengo ninguno Ya que nadie puede vivir con miedo -

-algún mensaje que quieras dar? -

-este es mi mensaje a todos aquéllos que deseen lograr un sueño y la sociedad no se los permita… la libertad de decidir por nosotros mismos es un derecho que nos pertenece a todos -

-hay alguien a quien le quieras agradecer? -

-hay muchas personas… muchas de ellas nos han apoyado en esto que hemos comenzado… pero para mi hay alguien especial… mama si estas viendo esto… espero y estes orgullosa de mí-

La rubia lo entendió… todo

Un buen hombre que tiene una determinación fuerte y firme

Un buen hombre humilde que no tiene ningún deseo oscuro en su corazón de caballero

Un buen hombre de buen corazón siendo lastimado por el orgullo de la mujer que lo trajo al mundo

Para él su madre es una de las personas mas importantes del mundo y lucha por ganarse su aprobación

Un deseo único

_-Hyodo Issei… no cabe duda que eres único. Espero ver que logres tu sueño hecho realidad… espero ver mas de ti y esa determinación que te hace único… por que te ganaste a una admiradora -_

Un sonrojo apareció en las mejillas de la comandante de Saint Gloriana… y le gusta esa sensación en su pecho

Una comandante cayó en los encantos inocentes del dragón vengador

Habrá otras más que caigan ante él así como ella?


	8. Reunión y Trato

En el comedor del colegio avenger

Los cinco equipos llegaron y fueron recibidos por aplausos y ovaciones

Algunas chicas se lanzaron a besar a sus novios que formaban parte de esos equipos

Issei junto con sus muchachos recibieron saludos y más ovaciones de la gente

Cada alumno veía en ellos a sus héroes

Eran ovacionados como héroes

La esperanza había vuelto al colegio antes en quiebra y ahora lleno de vida

Para el castaño que miraba que chicos y chicas compartan este momento de felicidad

Era único

_-esto dibuja una sonrisa en mi rostro - _

El colegio avengers con la victoria que obtuvieron ya estaban en boca de muchos

…

En la mansión Hyodo

Las chicas cenaban junto con Kiba, Gasper y el grupo Sitri. celebraban la victoria de Issei

Deseaban estar allí para estar con el

Cada uno hablaba de cada momento

Pero les resultó graciosa la distracción que hizo el del Hellcat

Cosa que se habla mucho en redes sociales

Y la innovadora idea de su amado de "abrirse paso a tiros" y de "disparo desvaído" era algo que ellas no se esperaban

Incluso Sona quien es mas especialista en tácticas jamás espero eso

Rias sospechaba que su amiga pidiera otro partido de ajedrez y si su intuición no le falla ahora Issei podría ganarle

Y eso no podía permitirle ya que suficiente tiene con las chicas de su grupo… Ya no quiere a más cerca del castaño

Cuando paso por la sala vio a los padres de Issei mirando la repetición del encuentro de Issei contra Saint Gloriana

-"abrirse paso a tiros" me acuerdo que hice eso con una bazuca en un Hohei-Do contra la escuela alemana Rommel. Yo y mi pelotón limpiamos un hotel que era la base de reuniones -

-siempre eras el primero en ir al frente cariño -

-tu no te quedas atrás querida, eso del ángulo desviado del proyectil fue algo que le enseñaste-

-... Si… eso fue antes de aquel día-

Rias pudo notar que la mujer aún seguía triste por lo que su hijo tuvo que pasar. Todo gracias a que quería evitar su destino

-solo querías evitar lo que él deseaba hacer y por lo que vimos… era algo que estaba destinado a hacer -

-al ver como nuestro hijo ha hecho las cosas me di cuenta de que todo lo que hice y lo que intente hacer estuvo mal. Mi miedo de verlo casi perder la vida ese dia ha hecho que me odie a mi misma… Debí apoyarlo… Debí decirle que podía hacerlo… Y ahora él llegó a esa altura por su propia fuerza -

La mujer derramó lágrimas… llenas de dolor y arrepentimiento

-que clase de madre soy? Soy peor que una cuclillo. No me merezco que el aun me ame -

Su esposo se llenaba de dolor… su mujer llora y no podía hacer algo

-Oká-Sama-

Ambos adultos miraban a la pelirroja que sonreía en comprensión de los sentimientos de ellos

-hace tiempo le había preguntado a su hijo el porque no odiaba a Raynare. Aquella ángel que había jugado con sus sentimientos. Él me había dicho unas palabras que aún hoy me han sorprendido mucho -

Ella se sentó a su lado y tomó las manos de ambos

-me dijo que no puede odiar algo que ya fue y que al final no se pudo evitar. Al final el no solo me perdono por no poder hacer algo para salvarlo si no que también perdonó a ella. Al final cuando la mate ella murió con una sonrisa y arrepentida por haber jugado con su corazón… pero agradecida por ser perdonada-

-Rias-chan a que quieres llegar con esto? -

-a lo que quiero llegar es que él jamás le tomo importancia a lo que ha pasado y lo que pasará. Ya que… el ayer es historia. El mañana es un misterio. Y el hoy es un regalo que él valora mucho… y lo llama… Presente-

Ante esas palabras… la señora comenzaba a comprender

Su hijo jamás va a odiarla. Ya que él considera una pérdida de tiempo odiar algo que ya pasó y que jamás va a cambiar

El la ama y eso no va a cambiar

Kasumi miro a la pelirroja

-gracias Rias-chan. No cabe duda que mi hijo esta en buenas manos contigo -

-se que te lo hemos dicho muchas veces pero por favor… Cuídalo -

-Oka-San, Oto-San. Nada me haría más feliz que al fin contraer nupcias con Issei -

Ese momento era uno no solo lleno de sentimientos si no también uno lleno de reflexiones

-Ano… Oka-San-

Asia había llegado a la sala y se veía muy temerosa

-que sucede Asia-Chan? -

-alguien la busca. Dice conocerla desde hace mucho y vienen con más personas-

-me conoce?... Hazlos pasar -

La rubia asintió y fue a la puerta

Pasaron unos segundos y llegó Asia… pero venía con dos chicas

Eran Nishizumi Maho y Izumi Erika

Pero detrás de ellas había alguien que la mujer conocía bien

Alguien que no esperaba volver a ver nunca en su vida

Tanto que estaba desconcertada

-cuanto tiempo… Kasumi-Sempai -

Era quien fue alguna vez respetó…

-... Muchos años…. Shiho-Kun -

Así es… Nishizumi Shiho

…

En un taller

Los chicos trabajaban en sus Tanques

Repararon los daños que tenía el Stug y el Hellcat

Rito asesoraba y aconsejaba algunas cosas en los motores y algunas mejoras

Shido calibrar la mira de Super Pershing

Ichika hacia algunas reparaciones en el blindaje de esos tanques con ayuda de varios

Nariyuki enseñaba sobre las ventajas del calibre, blindaje e inclinación a los demás que tomaron clases y varios estaban contentos con él por ser buen maestro y tutor

Issei que miraba algunos documentos de algunos registros y archivos tenía una mirada seria

Ya que había algo que se tenía que arreglar

_-necesitamos más tanques y mas chicos que quieran unirse a nosotros - _

-algún problema Comandante? -

El miro a ver que era Ikki quien también buscaba en los archivos algún registro de Tanques

-ninguno… solo pensaba en las necesidades del equipo -

-si es por lo tanques los encontraremos. Si es por los candidatos hay muchos. No hay porque preocuparse Sempai-

-Lo se Touta. Pero se me hace algo difícil ya que dentro de poco entraremos en el torneo Sensha-Do de este año -

-aun así el mensaje ya fue enviado comandante. Ya estamos en las bocas de muchos y también estamos en Youtube nuestro partido tuvo 20 millones de visitas

-si tienes razón Basara. Aunque también el video de Shinku es muy visto -

-Comandante! - reclamaba mientras acomodaba algunos papeles estando avergonzado de ese momento

-aproposito Shinku. Tuvimos muchas llamadas de Rosehip. Pregunta que cuando iras a visitarla? - le preguntaba Ikki en broma

-ya dejen de ser así conmigo! Esa chica es muy… lanzada -

-vamos Shinku. No es para tanto -

-intento llevarme a la cama después de la celebración que tuvimos esa noche y me dices que no es para tanto?! -

-ok tienes la razón aquí. Pero deberías darle al menos una oportunidad ya que nos dijo su comandante que hace las cosas de forma rápida-

-su ritmo es muy veloz. Tanto que me abruma Basara-Sempai. Solo quisiera poder hacer que deje de -

-pedirle a alguien que le gustas que deje de hacer algo que le gusta esta mal amigo… - el castaño se levantó de su asiento en el escritorio y se acercó al rubio

-puedo ver en tus ojos que ella te gusta… Es mas siento que a ambos les gusta jugar al gato y al ratón. Pero recuerda que una relación es de dos y no de uno. Anímate mañana iremos al portaaviones de Saint Gloriana y allí la verás- se lo decía mientras puso una mano en su hombro - ánimo príncipe gendarme- Obvio se Burló haciendo que este le saliera una marcas rojas en la sien

-Oiga Sempai cual príncipe Gendarme? Si era el príncipe Azul! -

-si por eso -

-... Por eso digo que era el príncipe gendarme- dijo Touta aun sin entender

Eso causo una risa en Ikki

Basara también reía pero luego noto en unos papeles algo

-Oigan creo que encontré algo -

Los cinco se acercaron al comandante de Rhino

-aquí dice que un señor reportó un montón de chatarra oxidado cerca de la proa de este portaaviones. Tal vez sea un Tanque -

-mmm… tu que piensas al respecto Shinku? -

-no lo se Touta parece falso -

-no perdemos nada con investigar - Ikki propuso

Issei tomó el reporte y lo miraba

-Iré con mi equipo a investigar. Ustedes guarden y vayan a descansar ya mañana será otro día-

Ellos asintieron estando de acuerdo con su comandante

Mientras la puerta se abrió

Eran los tripulantes del dragón rojo

-ya volvimos y ya todos se fueron a descansar - había dicho Shido algo cansado

-gracias chicos se los agradecemos -

-de nada Ikki. Issei a donde vas? - preguntaba Ichika al ver que el castaño se ponía una chaqueta

-iré… mejor dicho iremos a investigar un reporte sobre un montón de chatarra. Podríamos suponer que es un Tanque. Algún voluntario? -

-como quiera iremos aunque no tenemos ganas. No podemos dejar desprotegido al "símbolo de esperanza" - Rito dijo haciendo que el castaño estuviera un poco avergonzado

Ya que en las redes sociales lo llamaban así por inspirar a muchos. Hubo varios que casi lo alaban como un héroe

Y varias chicas que le envían el Pack

Se sonrojo mucho más al recordar esas imágenes subidas de tono

_-las chicas no deben saber eso o si no dormiré con los peces - _

Los cuatro salieron directo al lugar…

Pero un sentimiento muy raro y… angustiante se sintió en su pecho

Tanto que paró un poco y sus amigos lo notaron

-hey Issei estas bien? -

-si Nariyuki. No pasa nada - dijo para retomar el camino

Pero aun teniendo ese sentimiento

_-por que me siento así- _

…

En el Living estaba Kasumi

Frente a ella estaba Shiho quien aún sonreía de forma maliciosa

A su lado derecho estaba Maho Nishizumi la comandante de Kuromorimine

Y a su derecha estaba Erika Itsumi quien estaba acomodando un tablero, piezas de ajedrez y reloj de juego rápido

Pero Kasumi no estaba sola

Rias estaba a su Izquierda y mantenía su mirada seria ante la comandante

Cosa que ella respondía con seriedad

Akeno sirvió el Té a ellas mientras también tomaba asiento al lado Derecho de la mujer castaña. mirando a la subcomandante con una sonrisa elegante

Cosa que Erika solo miro a la azabache como si fuera menos

El grupo Gremory estaba presente. Incluso el grupo Sitri estaban allí de espectadores salvo que el señor Hyodo se llevó a los chicos al sótano para hablar de algunas cosas

No quería estar en fuego cruzado y que ellos sufrieran por ello

-18 años de no vernos… Quién diría que su hijo me diera razones para darle una visita -

-puedo ver que no has cambiado nada Shiho-Kun… la verdad esperaba que hubieras sido feliz en tu vida -

-soy la directora de Kuromorimine y también soy respetada en la comunidad Sensha-Do. Tengo lo que quiero -

-... Si tienes lo que quieres podrías decirme la razón por la que viniste a mi casa? -

-no puedo pasar a ver a una conocida? -

-viniendo de ti… nada es bueno -

La sonrisa arrogante de la Nishizumi se hizo más presente en su rostro

-bueno. Vamos a jugar una partida como en los viejos tiempos… los tiempos de antaño donde existían momentos de gloria -

-no creo que jugar ajedrez sea tu motivo para estar aquí-

-lo es en parte… pero la conozco lo suficiente para saber que usted nunca deja pasar la oportunidad de un buen reto - toma dos peones de diferente color y con una sonrisa le da a elegir a Kasumi

Hubo un momento de silencio

La señora Hyodo sentía que estaba entrando a una trampa… pero no tenía salida ahora

-si viniste Aquí a que me enfadara? Entonces húndete en el Tirpitz. Blancas -

Shiho estando satisfecha puso las piezas en su lugar

Comenzando la partida

_**(Si saben de ajedrez así lo voy a poner. Recuerden que las letras y números señalan la posición de cada movimiento de pieza )**_

Peón blanco F-4

Peón negro C-5

Caballo blanco F-3

-apertura del ave. Una jugada pasiva. No quiero creer que volvió cobarde Sempai -

Peón negro D-5

-defensa Siciliana. Tu arrogancia la tienes sobre el nivel del mar. Esa es la más usada -

Peón blanco E-3

-me gane mi arrogancia. Por eso tengo éxito que tiene usted? -

Caballo negro F-6

-una familia unida… Y muy grande. Puedes entender eso? -

Peón blanco B-3

-no entendería esa pérdida de tiempo -

Peón negro E-6

Alfil blanco A-3

Alfil negro D-6

Alfil blanco B-5… Jaque

Caballo negro C-6

Caballo blanco C-3

Enroque Torre negra F-6 y Rey negro G-6

Torre blanca B-1

Peón negro E-5

Peón blanco a peón negro E-5

Peón negro a peón blanco E-5

Alfil blanco retrocede E-2

Caballo negro E-4

Caballo blanco a peón negro D-5

Caballo negro F-3.. Jaque

Alfil blanco a caballo negro F-3

Casi pocos entendían los movimientos que estaban haciendo las dos mujeres adultas

Rias y Sona al igual que sus Reinas sabían que Kasumi estaba acorralada

Aunque no lo demostraba mucho… Parecía que no le importaba mucho

Miho y Erika ponían atención. Mas Erika ya que comenzaba a sonreír soberbiamente haciendo que Akeno frunza el ceño

-qué quieres demostrar con esto? - le pregunta la castaña mayor

-no es lo que quiero demostrar si no lo que me quiero cerciorar Sempai-

-te haré otra pregunta Shiho-Kun… que quieres con mi hijo? -

-no es divertido si se lo digo. Esto sería como normandía algo que no se podría olvidar -

Reina negra H-4… jaque

Peón blanco G-3

Alfil negro a peón blanco G-3… Jaque

Peón blanco a alfil negro G-3

Reina negra a Peón blanco G-3… Jaque

Esto preocupo a Rias y Las demás al ver la mirada Tensa en la cara de la mujer

Y una de satisfacción en la directora de Kuromorimine

-su turno Sempai -

Todas creyeron que Kasumi iba a rendirse… pero

Sin siquiera verlo venir… Kasumi hizo su movimiento…

Con un aura muy superior

Rey blanco E-2

Caballo negro G-5

Shiho solo movía queriendo terminar

Pero…

Kasumi movió

Reina blanca F-1

..

Hubo un silencio muy pesado

Las chicas de Kuromorimine esperaban que la directora hiciera su movimiento… pero

Ellas miraron a su directora… que estaba confundida… totalmente confundida

Rias y Sona trataban de saber porque el de su confusión

Pero pudieron ver que en la cara de la matriarca Hyodo había una sonrisa

Como si le hubieran recordado algo gracioso

-aún no olvidas esos días verdad? La primera vez que nos enfrentamos hice lo mismo que mi hijo… no esperabas un disparo desde el suelo -

La directora comenzó a fruncir el ceño

-y la segunda vez fue algo que no olvidaras y por lo que descubrí. Aún guardas en tus recuerdos. Así que… porque no tiras a tu Rey y te vas de mi casa? -

Miho y Erika pudieron ver que la mujer que acompañaban ahora tenía un gran enojo y un rencor comparado al de Hitler a Stalin

-siempre fuiste un libro abierto… tu caballo a mi alfil F-3. Mi reina a tu caballo F-3. Moveras tu alfil a G-4 intentando organizarte como siempre. Moveré mi caballo a E-7. Moveras tu rey a H-8. Mi torre a tu peón H-7… Jaque -

_-que demonios?! -_ era la pregunta de todos… Y más las chicas de Kuromorimine

-tu rey a mi torre H-7. Mi otra torre a H-1. Tu alfil a H-5 y mi reina… acaba con tu alfil H-5… Jaque y en este caso…Sería Mate -

Rias al igual que Sona se pusieron a analizar y resulta que era una jugada correcta

Al igual que Maho y Erika… que aún no podían creer que su directora realmente no tuviera una salida

Shiho miraba el tablero… sabiendo que todo lo que dijo ella era verdad

Siempre maldijo que ella siempre estuviera un paso adelante.

Jamás consideró una victoria ese tercer encuentro que tuvieron. Jamás pudo demostrar que era mejor que "la furia de Saunders"

-retírate ahora antes de que te humille frente a tu hija y tu alumna -

Ella no dijo nada… tenía la mirada ensombrecida por su cabello y solo con su mano derecha fue a su Rey

Eso dibujaba una sonrisa en los labios de Rias y las demás… comenzando a admirar a Kasumi como alguien increíble

Pero luego

-fufufufufufu… fufufufufufu -

Shiho comenzaba a Reír

Cosa que puso tensa a la matriarca Hyodo

Y cuando la directora alzó la mirada… Solo dijo

-no me equivoque. Su hijo será un excelente marido para mi hija Miho -

Esas palabras fueron como un balde de agua helada a los presentes

Y en cámara lenta… Shiho con su dedo índice tiro a su Rey

Y un vaso de té de las manos de la Hyodo se deslizó de sus dedos… hasta caer al suelo y romperse

Esto nadie lo esperaba

-A qué te refieres con eso? - Kasumi se aguantaba las ganas de gritarle a Shiho

-pedí una petición nupcial a un juez del distrito. Ahora mi hija tendrá un chico que vale la pena y ahora más al ver que tiene todas las cualidades que tiene usted Kasumi-Sempai. Tal vez jamás pude ganarle… pero al menos mi hija tendrá un buen marido y eso será una victoria para mí. Saber que su hijo se unirá a la hija de aquella que le hizo "retirarse" del Sensha-Do -

Y sin importarle. La pelirroja con sus manos golpeó la mesa moviendo las piezas.

Maho de su chaqueta puso su mano en una Luger P08 al igual que Erika que tenía dos detrás en su lumbar

Pero con solo una mano de Shiho ellas mantuvieron sus armas en sus fundas

-y que le hace pensar que me voy a quedar de brazos cruzados mientras se lleva a mi prometido! - Rias mirada amenazadora a la mujer para luego Mirar a Maho quien estaba atenta a cualquier movimiento

-ara ara. No crea usted que esto vamos a aceptarlo - Akeno estaba igual con Erika quien estaba tentada a sacar sus armas lista para acabar a la amenaza de su directora

-Rias. Akeno. Siéntense-

Ellas la miraron como no creyendo que les dijera eso… Pero si lo dijo

A lo que obedecieron

-me alegro que las tengas controladas. Y sobre la petición es simple. Yo vine para poder llegar a un acuerdo. Pero no tendrá opción ya que la petición no se podrá anular. Así que… podemos hablar? -

-... Chicas salgan. Déjennos a solas -

-Pero Oka-Sama! -

-no pasara nada Rias-Chan. Confía en mí-

-Maho, Erika. Quiero que salgan también -

-entendido -

Y así todos se retiraron dejando solas a las mujeres que aún se miraban

-me tienes comiendo de tu mano. Porque quieres llegar a un acuerdo? -

-porque entre iguales nos respetamos. Y también quiero saber hasta dónde puede llegar su hijo con mi doctrina y su don de ver las cosas… fue su mismo don que le dio la victoria contra Saint Gloriana al solo ver y conocer el material del suelo. Y el mismo Don que la hizo ganar no solo ahora si no también aquellos años… su hijo es un diamante en bruto y quiero pulirlo-

-... Haremos un trato. Solo ruégale a cualquier Dios que adores. Que no te arrepientas de lo que vas a hacer -

-espero que las cosas entre nosotras no cambie Sempai. Por que sin respeto... No seríamos más que bestias -

…

-tu debes ser Maho verdad? - preguntaba Rias a la castaña quien junto a Erika vigilaban las puertas del living

-lo soy. Usted dijo que es la prometida de Issei Hyodo. Lamento este problema - se disculpa con la pelirroja por esto que acaba de pasar

-se que no es tu culpa. Pero no puedes hacer algo? Es tu hermana quien comprometen con alguien quien no conoce-

-mi hermana quiere conocerlo. Y no esta en mi poder lo que pase ahora -

-y estas de acuerdo en esto? - le preguntaba

-... Serviría de algo? - le respondía

Ambas chicas. Se quedaron en silencio

Erika quien estaba en su labor de cuidar la puerta

Miraba a las demás con algo de curiosidad

Parecían enojadas por el destino del hijo de "La furia de Saunders"

No lo negaba. Saber que el hijo de una leyenda iniciaba un movimiento…

No… una revolución

Le era difícil de poder creer

Pero en el pasado Saunders era temido por Kasumi Hyodo

Ya que muchas comandantes preferían evitarla y no ser víctimas

Y ahora supo el porque era temida en ese tiempo

_-su hijo debe ser igual o mucho más fuerte que ella… si es adoctrinado por la directora. Tendríamos a otra furia o peor… una letal máquina de guerra temido no sólo a nivel nacional… Sino intercontinental y mundial -_

Siguió su mirada en ellas

Obvio solo una chica sabe lo que otra chica sabe.

Las señales eran claras… todas querían al castaño

_-ofrecidas- _fue su comentario burlesco

Cosa que ellas dedujeron bien

-ara ara. Hay algún problema Itsumi-San -

-ninguno. Solo miro el panorama y me pregunto… porque hay tantas chicas en la casa de un chico? Y luego me respondí con otra pregunta. Acaso ese tipo tiene un harem?-

Entre las dos había silencio

-fufufufu, eso tal vez sea verdad, o tal vez no. Se lo dejo a su imaginación-

-si fuera verdad entonces qué le ven a él a parte de sus habilidades? Habiendo tantos chicos en el mundo y todas ustedes solo quieren estar con uno. Porque? - ella preguntaba

Ninguna dijo nada

Pero… Ravel hablo

-cómo podríamos explicarte algo que ni nosotras podemos entender? -

Eso confundió un poco a la peligris

-solo hacemos lo que nos hace feliz… y estar con Issei-San nos hace feliz y viceversa - hablo Asia

-pasamos muchos momentos con él y pensar una vida sin él sería algo que no podríamos hacer - también habló Irina

-lo amamos y verlo feliz es lo que nos importa… puedes entender eso? - preguntaba Koneko mirando seriamente a Erika

Pero ella… no podía entenderlo

Solo estrechó su mirada

-para mí… Eso no tiene ningún sentido -

Las puertas se abrieron

Y de ellas salió Shiho con una sonrisa satisfactoria teniendo su tablero de ajedrez

-nos retiramos -

Maho y Erika asintieron

Ella miró que Kasumi salía del Living

-va a acompañarme a la salida? -

-no quiero ser grosera contigo Shiho-Kun -

…

Ya afuera las residentes de la mansión estaban sorprendidas

Era porque la directora había venido en una limusina… con dos Tanques como escoltas

Eran un Tiger I y un King Tiger

Miho subió a su Tiger y Erika a su Phanter

Asia se puso detrás de Xenobia

Temía a esas máquinas de guerra

-giren! -

Los tanques a orden de la directora giraron sus torretas apuntando sus cañones a la mansión

-qué creé que está haciendo?! -

Ante el grito de Rias ellas se alertaron

Kasumi no hacía nada

Y a la orden de Shiho

-Fire… -

-DETÉNGANSE! -

-RIAS NO! - Sona le gritó a su amiga

Los cañones dispararon…

***BOOM!***

***BOOM!***

..

.

Solo tiros de salva

Dejando confundidas a las chicas

-deberías impartir disciplina en ellas Sempai. Alguien que no conoce lo sobrenatural se habría asombrado -

Todas se dieron cuenta… Que sacaron sus poderes y sus armas a la vista De forma involuntaria

Las chicas de Kuromorimine no podía creer que estuvieran viendo algo que solo salía en animes y mangas

-otra broma como esa y esta vez responderé. Sabes que odio las bromas - hablo Kasumi muy molesta por la broma

-me disculpo. Solo quería saber que tan buenos eran los héroes del Inframundo junto con el Dragón rojo… pero me lleve una decepción al ver que ni siquiera tienen algo de disciplina en ellas. Si estuvieran a mi doctrina serian tan temidas como su hijo ante sus enemigos… la espero en mi escuela para hablar sobre los detalles y no se preocupe. Esto nunca paso -

A pesar del asombro… ellas con dificultad volvieron a su expresión de hierro y ordenaron girar las torretas a su posición original

-nos veremos luego -

-espere! -

Rias le hablo a la mujer

-si? -

-como sabia de que nosotras somos demonios? -

La mujer no respondió… solo de su saco negro sacó una tarjeta que tenía el emblema de una familia conocida

La familia Bael

-tengo un contrato con el heredero de la casa Bael… y tengo buenos beneficios -

Y ya con eso subió a su Limusina y dando la orden los Tanques arrancaron

Maho miró por última vez a Rias aun sin creer lo que acababa de ver… pero de algos estaba segura

Nada en su vida será "Normal"


	9. La Dama y Un Nuevo Tanque

-ya está oscureciendo y no encontramos nada en este bosque -

-debemos seguir buscando Shido. Mira a Issei él no se ha quejado con… Issei? -

Ichika miraba al castaño que estaba sobre una roca buscando con la luz de una linterna donde podría estar el tanque

Pero se alarmó al verlo con una cara de preocupación

-oi Issei. estas bien? -

-... Que? - ante la llamada de atención volvió en sí

-que si estas bien. Te quedaste como un zombi español de resident evil 4 -

-ah… sí lo estoy Ichika. solo estaba pensando Jejejeje. Pero bueno encontraron algo? -

-aun nada… seguro que estás bien? - preguntaba Shido

-si lo estoy. Bueno sigamos buscando - dijo para después seguir buscando mas en el bosque

Pero ambos chicos se miraron… estaban preocupados por su comandante

Ya que ese comportamiento no era normal

Mientras Issei

_-porque no puedo quitarme este sentimiento de angustia… cuando vuelva llamaré a Rias. Espero y todas estén bien -_

Lo que no sabe… es que más problemas se han sumado a su vida

…

Ya el sol se estaba ocultando

Issei y su equipo seguían buscando en el bosque

Aún sin encontrar algo

-si fuera un tanque abandonado, donde estaría? -

Los cuatro chicos se detuvieron al escuchar la pregunta de Rito

Este noto sus miradas

-que? -

-es en serio? - preguntaba Nariyuki

-oigan si tienen una mejor idea de matar el aburrimiento y encontrar el tanque antes de que se vuelva totalmente oscuro estoy abierto a sugerencias -

Los chicos mejor se callaron y volvieron a lo que estaban haciendo… buscar el tanque

Buscaban adentrándose más al bosque…

Y nada

Y para acabar

-Issei el sol está ocultándose. Mejor le seguimos mañana -

-... Busquemos diez minutos más y nos vamos -

Eso soltó un suspiro de fastidio en los cuatro… cosa que él notó

-vamos chicos ánimo. Miren hagamos esto. Si en estos diez minutos no lo encontramos yo… he… -

-cantaras una canción frente de toda la escuela -

La propuesta de Rito asustó al castaño

El tenía una buena voz para cantar pero no era bueno cantando en público

Pero no le quedó de otra…

-hecho -

Y así los cinco siguieron buscando

Vieron algunos animales como ardillas y aves que se preparaban para dormir pero no vieron lo que buscaban

Al final pasaron los diez minutos

-diez minutos amigo… lo siento -

-mierda - maldijo para luego después sentir una mano en su hombro

Era Shido quien lo apoyaba

-luego decidiremos la canción. Ahora hay que irnos - dijo Ichika para luego irse

Y así los chicos se disponían a irse… pero

Escucharon algo

-oigan escuchan eso? -

-escuchar que? - preguntaba Nariyuki

-eso… No lo escuchan? -

-ahora que lo mencionas. Si lo escucho ! - dijo Rito

-creo que viene de allá- Shido apuntó hacia esa dirección

Los cinco fueron allá y con sus lámparas llegaron al lugar

Donde encontraron algo no creíble

Era un pequeño cachorro que labraba a una serpiente que le amenazaba

Obvio ellos como los conocemos alejaron al pequeño cachorro y ahuyentaron a la serpiente

Obvio este les agradeció con lamidas en la cara de Issei quien lo cargaba

-hey ya, de nada amiguito-

-que hará un perro aquí en medio de la nada? - preguntaba Rito

-no lo se, quizás se le perdió a alguien-

-no lo creo. No tiene un collar con placa - le dijo Issei a Nariyuki

-bueno la buena noticia es que salvamos a un perro, la mala es que no encontramos el Tanque que vinimos a buscar -

-yo no estaría tan seguro Shido-

-porque lo dices? -

-por que ya lo encontramos, miren -

Ellos miraron a lo que Ichika alumbraba

Y no podían creerlo

Era un Tanque muy conocido

Un IS-3 de la unión soviética

-lo encontramos - Issei sonrió ante las palabras de Shido

-y qué haremos con él? - preguntaba Rito por el Perrito

-no podemos dejarlo aquí- dijo Nariyuki

-... No los llevamos -

…

Al día siguiente

Gracias a grúas y camiones de traslado pesado ellos lograron llevar el Tanque al taller donde los mecánicos liderados por Rito esperaban

Cuando llegó… digamos que…

-NOOOO! -

-NO SEAS MAMÓN! -

-QUE LE HICIERON A ESTE TANQUE? -

Algunos no les gusto lo abandonado que estaba

Uno de ellos hacía como si tuviera una escopeta y le disparaba

Y se pusieron a revisarlo.

-Oigan! Que alguien traiga una ratonera! Aquí hay ratas! - fue lo que gritó uno estando adentro del tanque

-Rito, crees que podrás devolverle la vida a este Tanque? -

-veamos, motor oxidado, chasis dañada, orugas rotas… mmm… dame diez días y estará recién salido de fabrica. Esto será como "Enchulame la maquina" solo que con tanques -

-de acuerdo es todo tuyo… sorpréndeme -

-te quedarás con el ojo cuadrado - le dijo en reto

El castaño salió del taller y Rito le habló a sus compañeros en la Mecánica

-bien muchachos tenemos trabajo que hacer. Este Tanque hará temblar de miedo a quién tenga enfrente. Así que manos a la obra! -

-sí jefe! -

…

Issei. Touta y Shinku iban en un helicóptero con rumbo al portaaviones de Saint Gloriana

Los dos menores iban como pilotos mientras El comandante estaba en el asiento de atrás

Pensando lo que acaba de mirar

Cuando el helicóptero había despegado pudo ver que llegaban aviones de varios modelos de la segunda guerra mundial y también que los campos de entrenamiento que antes ellos ocuparon. ahora se ocupan para otros que se enlistaron para la infantería. Mientras que vigilando el colegio había chicos con armas de diferentes nacionalidades y también vigilando los bordes del portaaviones

Su colegio se preparaba para entrar en el próximo año en Sentoki-Do y Hohei-Do y ser reconocido

No pudo evitar sonreír al ver que pronto los Avengers estarán en la boca de todos

Cuando llegaron al portaaviones de Saint Gloriana

Fueron recibidos por las comandantes y varias más

Cuando bajaron y saludaron

-bienvenido a Saint Gloriana joven Hyodo. Espero y haya tenido un viaje tranquilo -

-gracias por la bienvenida Señorita Darjeeling. Y no se preocupe no tuvimos ningún problema -

-adelante le daremos un recorrido por las instalaciones y espero firmar un acuerdo con usted en un futuro cercano -

-aceptaré su invitación señorita… -

-SHINKU-CHAN! -

Los dos voltearon para ver a lo lejos que alguien llegaba a gran velocidad dejando una estela de humo

El pobre rubio no se volteo

-oh-oh - fue lo que dijo Touta al ver con más detalle

-si… No me digas. Ella viene a máxima velocidad? - preguntó estoico

-sip… -

-y no piensa detenerse? - volvió a preguntar

-así parece - le resto importancia

-... Va a doler -

Y como se esperaba

Ella se estrelló con el rubio dejando un rastro de tierra

-Shinku-Chan! Creí que te habías olvidado de mi! Que alivio saber que no me olvidaste! - decía ella estando sobre su espalda

-yo también te… Extrañe Rosehip-San - hablo con la cara en la tierra

Ella lo levantó y con unas buenas bofetadas le limpio la cara

-pero no hay tiempo que perder vamos a mi habitación hay muchas cosas que hacer! -

-yo preferiría que habláramos en un lugar menos privado - dijo pidiendo con la mirada alguna ayuda

-por supuesto que no! Allí en mi habitación haremos muchas cosas. Nos vamos! -

Ella lo cargó en su hombro como un costal de papas y se lo llevaba mientras tarareaba una canción

-OIGAN POR FAVOR AYÚDENME! SE LOS SUPLICO! -

-fue un gusto conocerte amigo. Si preguntan les diré a tu equipo que fueron 50 y que eran serpientes venenosas- lo había dicho en broma el pelinegro

-Touta cuando salga de esta te mataré maldito Idiota! - maldijo mientras se perdía en una esquina

-lenguaje! - le dijeron todas las chicas al rubio por su lenguaje

-disculpe… no cree que deberíamos ayudarlo? - preguntaba una chica

-no se preocupen. El estará bien. Soy Konoe Touta-

-Orange Peak un gusto conocerlo. Lo guió a los talleres?-

-me encantaría -

…

Pasaron horas

Y de Shinku no se supo nada

Touta hablaba con Orange Peak sobre algunas cosas con lo referente a la movilidad y el calibre del cañón a lo que ella estaba maravillada con él

Tanto que cuando pasaron a otra cosa ambos ella no dejaba de reír ante lo gracioso que podía ser el chico

Mientras en una sala donde dos jóvenes tomaban un delicioso Té

-debo admitirlo señorita Darjeeling este té es muy bueno -

-me sorprende que usted conozca los tipos de Té que hay joven Hyodo-

-conozco a alguien que hace un buen té - decía recordando a cierta sadomasoquista

-me encantaría probarlo… y bien joven Hyodo. Quisiera saber de usted -

-que le puedo decir. Solo soy un chico con un sueño. Que a ojos de una sociedad tradicionalista solo soy un marginado que está loco y ante los beneficiados políticos soy su amenaza -

-políticos? Acaso usted -

-... Recibo amenazas de muchos de altos cargos de que dimita de mis actos. Según ellos estoy violando el orden público -

Darjeeling supo que era cierto

Desde la victoria de los Avengers en el Sensha-Do anterior han habido protestas de muchos

Había algunos que apoyaban a los chicos y ya hasta usaban el símbolo de su escuela en sus marchas

Pero siempre había otros que en su mayoría eran mujeres que los tachaban de salvajes y exigían ser retirados de su admisión en el Sensha-Do de este año

La chica de escuela inglesa supo que el castaño estaba bajo mucho estrés

-pero sabe… cada que veo a mi escuela y a sus estudiantes. Veo sus sonrisas. Me miran como su héroe pero no me considero uno -

Ese altruismo y desinterés eran algo que le llamaba mucho la atención a ella

-joven Hyodo. A los ojos de los suyos ahora es un héroe… y puedo suponer que ahora lo toman como su símbolo de esperanza. He escuchado que antes su escuela ya no tenía esperanza y la llegada de usted y sus chicos ha hecho que surjan de nuevo… -

-me siento halagado con sus palabras Señorita. Y la verdad no se como responder -

-solo digo la verdad. Tiene muchas cualidades y defectos que han hecho que me interese conocerlo más-

Esas palabras lo dejaron sorprendido. Miro a la rubia y pudo ver en sus ojos que todo lo que dijo era verdad

Cosa que lo hizo sonrojar

Hacía mucho que no se sonrojaba

-gracias… por sus palabras -

Mientras Issei andaba en sus pensamientos

La inglesa no pudo evitar reír de forma elegante al ver su expresión

_-aparte de sabio Y determinado es alguien tierno y dulce. Con esas características debe tener a varias chicas yendo tras él. Quizás deba hacer mi jugada más rápido de lo que planeé- _

Ella se levantó y con su Iphone pudo poner una música

-joven Hyodo. Me haría el honor de bailar esta pieza? -

El plan de ella era simple

Con sus encantos y un baile de vals tendría hechizado al adolescente

Así se ganaría el corazón del castaño… con elegancia

Claro que sospechó que no sabía nada del baile

Pero

Se impresionó al ver como Issei al salir de su confusión se levanto y camino a ella… para luego de forma noble… Dar una reverencia

Cosa que no esperaba

Ella se quitó rápido esa impresión y también hizo una reverencia

Y ambos se acercaron con el castaño teniendo una mano en su lumbar y la otra tomaba la mano derecha de la señorita

Haciéndola sonrojar al sentir una calidez con solo estar cerca de su cuerpo

Pero se calmó

Ella con su mano derecha tomó su hombro izquierdo

-sabe bailar Vals Joven Hyodo? -

-se podía decir que sí… Podríamos probar -

Y comenzando la música

Ella con pasos ligeros seguía el ritmo

Unos cuantos giros

Pero pudo sentir que el castaño sabía los pasos básicos… hasta más

Cosa que no entendía

Luego hicieron más giros donde sin saber como lo hacía. Ella comenzaba a perderse en sus ojos

Dos pasos más donde giraba más

Otros dos

Y dos más

No entendía

-baila muy bien joven Hyodo -

-digamos que tuve una buena maestra - decía recordando a cierta mujer que es la madre de su prometida

En cuanto a Darjeeling

Se suponía que usaría sus encantos para hechizarlo con su belleza

Pero ella era la hechizada

Mirando a cada momento esos ojos color almendra

Que reflejaban no sólo compasión si no nobleza y alegría

Alegría de danzar con ella

Un hombre determinado y noble

Con compromiso y entrega a lo que realmente creé

Frente a sus ojos… está su definición de

Hombre perfecto

No podía negarlo… se enamoró de él

Cuando el baile termino

Ambos no dejaron de mirarse

La rubia estaba tentada a besar sus labios

Ser su dama

-disfruté el baile señorita Darjeeling. Se lo agradezco de todo corazón -

-no… no fue nada joven Hyodo -

-puede llamarme Issei si usted lo desea. Y más cuando veo una hermosa sonrisa en usted -

En ese momento…

Ella no sabia que hacer

A pesar de las pocas veces que ha interactuado con el sexo opuesto en algunas reuniones donde acompaña a sus padres ella supo algo

Supo diferenciar a aquellos que solo la ven como un objeto

Y el chico que tiene en frente suyo era muy diferente

Jamás había un chico de la alta sociedad haya elogiado su sonrisa y no sus habilidades de liderazgo en el Sensha-Do y su alto linaje

Sabía que no podía dejarse llevar por las palabras

Pero le era imposible evitarlo

Tanto… que su corazón se acelero mas… he inconscientemente acercaba su rostro a su pareja de baile

No podía entenderlo… Pero a estas alturas solo quería sentir esos labios

Pero...

Se escuchó el tono de llamada

Issei se separó al saber que era el suyo

Pero ella al ya no sentir el calor de su invitado se estremeció. Inconscientemente su cuerpo pedía volver al calor de él

-disculpe debo atender una llamada -

Ella no respondía

-Aquí Hyodo que me tienes Ikki?... Ya encontrasteis candidatos para ese tanque? -

Ella al mirar la espalda de su invitado… tenía las ganas de abrazar y pegar su frente en él

De sentir esa calidez que no quiere abandonar ni apartar de su lado

-no te preocupes por los detalles… si está bien… dile a Basara que el informe de las partes que pedimos están en mi escritorio… -

Poco a poco sin hacer ruido… sus manos se acercaba al castaño

-también está la lista de las municiones que nos faltan para ordenarlas… -

Solo estaba a diez centímetros de tocarlo y sentir esa… Adictiva sensación otra vez y ahora no soltarlo

Pero…

La puerta se abrió

-Darjeeling-Sama? -

Asam había entrado

Su oportunidad se había ido

-que sucede Asam?- preguntaba ella aunque en el fondo estaba muy molesta por tal interrupción

-hay algunos informes que deben firmarse y… se encuentra bien? -

Lo decía por el notorio sonrojo que tenía su comandante y la mirada de frustración en sus ojos

-todo está bien Asam, déjalos en mi escritorio y cuando me desocupe los revisare. Ahora por favor déjanos solo si? -

-como diga… con permiso -

Cuando ella se retiró la chica cerró la puerta con seguro…

Eran sus deseos que la dominaban y le exigían algo que jamás hubiera pensado

Reclamar al chico que no solo la venció y le dio una lección de sabiduría Si no también tenerlo a su lado

El deseo… la mataba

Y no pensaba dejarlo irse no sin antes besarlo

Pero

-como que las peticiones no están firmadas? Si yo las firme… que firme otra cosa?... De acuerdo iré en camino -

El corto la llamada y volteo a ver a la chica que se recompuso

-lamento tener que terminar nuestra reunión así Señorita Darjeeling. Pero me necesitan en el Colegio-

Eso había hecho que la rubia casi estuviera tentada a lanzar una maldición al cielo… pero se resignó

_-donde esta Dios cuando mas lo necesitas!? - _

…

Issei junto a Touta y Shinku preparaban el helicóptero para partir a su portaaviones

Las chicas de Saint Gloriana estaban allí para despedirlos

Issei noto algo

-Shinku y esas marcas en tu cuello? -

El con un sonrojo intentó ocultar esas marcas

-no pregunte comandante por favor-

El castaño estuvo muy sorprendido para luego mirar a la pelirrosa que le enviaba besos y uno que otro guiño al rubio que se sonrojar más

Pero Issei pudo notar que había una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios

Entendió que lo que haya pasado entre ellos. Ambos lo disfrutaron

_-solo espero y no hayan pasado el límite. No quiero que el padre de esa chica venga a matarlo por "robarle su pureza" -_

Ya cuando estaban listos

Shinku se despidió con una Rosehip que casi se lo comía a besos… pero no había duda de que ambos estaban felices

Touta de forma amigable se había despedido de Orange Peak… claro que ella se le notaba un sonrojo tierno

-fue un gusto el tiempo que pasamos Señorita Darjeeling. Espero y el siguiente en el que firmemos un acuerdo de comercio podamos disfrutar más -

-yo también lo deseo… y puedes decirme por mi nombre a secas. Issei-Kun-

Issei se sonrojo un poco haciendo sonreír a la chica inglesa

Ella deseaba pesarlo… Deseaba pasar más tiempo con el

-comandante ya es hora de irnos -

Ante la llamada de Touta que llevaba a un pobre Shinku a rastras

Que a parte tenia una sonrisa estúpida

El castaño se inclinó en reverencia para después dar media vuelta e irse

Pero

Sintió que alguien lo abrazaba por la espalda

Era Darjeeling quien ante la vista las chicas de Saint Gloriana y la de los dos líderes de equipo de Avengers lo estaba abrazando

Nadie podría creer que una chica refinada como ella hiciera algo así

-Darjeeling-San? -

Ella no le respondía

El calor de su cuerpo la tenía en un trance

-Darjeeling-Sama… Darjeeling-Sama! Por favor sueltelo-

Eran las palabras de Orange Peak quien intentaba calmar las cosas

La comandante recuperó sus sentidos y se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo

Cedió a sus deseos

De inmediato lo soltó y se disculpó con su invitado

-perdóneme este acto tan descortés de mi parte Issei-Kun. No supe que paso conmigo… Yo -

Ella temía que el castaño había tomado a mal su acto y eso era lo que no quería

No se atrevía a mirarlo a los ojos

Ligeras lagrimas comenzaban a brotar

Pero

Un pañuelo limpio esas lágrimas

Era un pañuelo de tela blanca con el símbolo del colegio Avengers

Ella lo miró y vio como Issei le sonreía de forma alegre sin ninguna señal de desaprobación en sus ojos

-seque sus lágrimas Darjeeling-San. Las mujeres son más hermosas cuando sonríen de verdad -

Y con una sonrisa…

Le dio su pañuelo

Ella ya no sabía ni qué decir

Ese chico había movido su mundo por completo y pudo ver que ni siquiera lo hace a propósito

Con el pañuelo se limpiaba las lágrimas y luego iba a entregárselo

Pero el rechazo

-consérvelo por favor. Como muestra de mi agradecimiento-

Solo tomo su mano y la besó…

Provocando un chillido en todas las presentes

-que tenga buena tarde señorita -

Para luego abordar el helicóptero y que este despegara

-oiga comandante, espero y no tenga problemas, escuche que usted está comprometido-

-solo me porté como un caballero Shinku. No tengo ninguna intención -

-entonces no sabe lo que acaba de hacer? - preguntaba Touta sorprendido

-a qué te refieres Touta? -

Los menores se miraron como debatiendo si debía decirle o no

Pero llegaron a una conclusión

-nada Sempai. Olvide lo que dije -

Issei no entendía… pero lo dejo pasar

Tenía trabajo que hacer cuando llegara a su oficina

…

Ya en la noche

En la habitación de Darjeeling

Ella se preparaba para dormir

Pero miro en su mesa de cama donde estaba el pañuelo

Ese pañuelo que le dio el chico que robo su corazón sin siquiera intentarlo

De solo recordar aquel momento sus mejillas se volvieron rojas

-Hyodo Issei… siento que es pecado el solo soñar y pensar en ti -

Su mente y el olor de su esencia en el pañuelo hacían que estuviera en una nube

Pero el sonido de su Iphone la sacó de sus pensamientos

Ella inconsciente contestó

-Hola? -

_-*hola hija* - _

-padre? Por qué llamas a esta hora? -

_-*escuche de parte de tu amiga Asam que recibiste la visita de ese tal Hyodo Issei en tu portaaviones*- _

-bueno yo… no paso nada padre -

_-*hija te voy ha hacer una pregunta y quiero que seas sincera… que piensas de él?* -_

Esa pregunta la había confundido

Si le hubiera preguntado antes de la visita del castaño hubiera dicho que tenía una fuerte admiración por él

Pero ahora ese sentimiento va más allá de eso… y ella lo entendía bien

Por lo que tuvo que responder

-... Pienso… que no tengo palabras para describir a alguien como él padre. De hecho creo que alguien como él es difícil de encontrar y no dejar ir -

_-*... Hija… Conozco al padre de ese chico y déjame decirte que si decides ir tras él. Yo te apoyó* -_

-a qué te refieres padre? -

_-*Pienso hacer una petición nupcial. Pero quiero hacerlo si tu estas de acuerdo…* -_

-… -

Ella no respondía. De hecho había muchos que pedían su mano y eran chicos hijos de magnates y empresarios

Jamás consideró el matrimonio y menos con ese tipo de hombres

Pero Hyodo Issei era diferente… y su intuición le decía que él valía la pena

_-*hija?* -_

Por lo que… no iba a dejar pasar esa oportunidad

-... Hazlo por favor… estoy decidida a que no se escape de mis manos. No por nada me volví comandante de Saint Gloriana. Voy a pelear por él-

_-*esa es mi hija. Mañana moveré algunos contactos y haré la petición nupcial. También hablaré con mi viejo amigo. Puede que siendo igual a su padre tenga peticiones nupciales de otras chicas sin saberlo. Pero yo se que podras ganar no por nada eres mi hija. Mi mayor orgullo* - _

-gracias padre… me voy a esforzar para ser digna de estar a su lado -

_-*me alegro. Te dejo descansar ya mañana iniciare con todo. Buenas noches hija* -_

-buenas noches padre. Descansa -

Y cortando la llamada ella ahora se acostó en su cama

Mirando el el techo pero a la vez imaginando el día de su boda… con Issei

El teniendo un uniforme real y ella con un hermoso vestido de novia

Mientras camino al altar había guardias rojos del palacio de Buckingham quienes calzaban sus espadas formando un arco

Y el santo padre terminando la ceremonia dando el "puede besar a la novia" y ella sin esperar besar a su amado

Ese sería su sueño hecho realidad

_-Hyodo Issei. No importa quién esté en mi camino. Tu serás mi esposo y yo tu esposa… ahora voy a pelear por ti -_

Issei Hyodo ya tiene a una comandante no solo de su lado si no también hechizado por él

Quién más será atraída en su órbita?

…

Ya en la noche en el consejo estudiantil

Issei estaba organizando el papeleo

Hasta que tocaron la puerta

-adelante -

La puerta de abrió dejando ver a alguien

Era un joven de cabello negro como la noche y ojos del mismo color

-me mandó a llamar Hyodo Kaichou? -

-sip… toma asiento -

El joven obedeció

-anteriormente solicitaste ser parte de del equipo. O me equivoco? -

-no para nada. Yo puse una solicitud queriendo ser parte del Sensha-Do -

-bueno aquí hay una pregunta que quiero hacerte… porque quieres unirtenos? -

El adolescente se quedó en silencio

-tenemos los equipos llenos y nos estamos encargando. Acaso es por venganza? Quieres… humillar a las chicas que… -

-no para nada… yo no quiero eso -

-entonces dime… porque quieres unirte? -

-... Yo crecí aquí. Mi madre asistía a este instituto antes de que fuese cerrado. Me dijo que el Sensha-Do era algo increíble y no le gustaba hacer menos que sus compañeras… yo tampoco quiero hacer menos que mis compañeros. Me habían dicho "solo apoyalos" pero quiero hacer mas que solo eso -

-... Fuera de este portaaviones somos odiados por muchos y existe la posibilidad de que nos hagan la vida imposible. Esto no es un paseo por el parque -

-lo sé -

-lo sabes? -

-lo se perfectamente Hyodo-Kaichou-

-y aun así quieres entrar y estar en la mira de los tradicionalistas… de aquellos que harán lo que esté a su alcance para vernos derrotados?... Tu deseas unirtenos? -

-... Sí… Lo deseó de verdad -

Entre ellos hubo un silencio que en el punto de vista del joven era tenso

-bueno… creo que ya no hay dudas -

-espere… Me elegirá? -

-claro que no -

Esas palabras fueron duras para él

Tanto que bajo la mirada

-porque habría de elegirte? si ya fuiste elegido-

Issei sacó de su escritorio un papel que era la solicitud de el solicitado

Y le dio el sello de aprobación

El castaño se levantó y extendió su mano

-bienvenido a la unidad de Tanquistas del colegio Avengers… Mochizuki Touya

El al escuchar eso se sintió feliz… por fin tendría una oportunidad

En cambio Issei se sintió algo identificado con el nuevo recluta

Le recordaba a él

Touya tomó esa mano

-gracias Hyodo-Kaicho. Le juro que no lo voy a decepcionar. No se arrepentirá de haberme elegido-

-yo se que si. Ahora seré tu comandante aquí y en el campo de batalla. Ahora retírate y reportate mañana después de clases en los campos de entrenamiento. Estarás en mi tutela para el puesto que tomaras en el tanque que te será asignado. Vaya a descansar cadete -

-si… y otra vez gracias -

El con un saludo militar se retiraba

-y Mochizuki! -

El volteo a verlo

-espero lo mejor de ti -

-daré lo mejor de mi… Comandante -

Y ya con eso se fue… Muy feliz de tener la oportunidad que buscaba

Mientras Issei estaba contento

Su unidad se hacia mas grande y debe estar listo para lo que se avecina

_-se avecina una tormenta y tenemos que estar preparados para recibirla… nunca rendirnos y no retroceder jamás… hasta el final -_

Esto mis lectores… apenas comienza


	10. Conociendo A La Competencia

Los días pasaron

Issei llamaba y había veces en las que notaba que Rias estaba tensa… pero cuando hablaban ella no dejaba de decir que el era suyo

Sabe que es posesiva y aun así la ama con todo su corazón… pero temía que algo pasara allá

No desconfía de ella ni de sus chicas ya que las conoce y sabe que jamás le harían algo como traicionarlo

Pero sospechaba que le estaban ocultando algo… Algo que lo involucra

Pero no podía hacer nada

Tenía que enfocarse en hacer a la unidad de blindados más fuerte para su primer partido en el torneo de este año

Mantenía comunicaciones con Darjeeling y ambos hablaban de varias cosas en las que se divertían

Pero ahora era el día 10 y Issei estuvo entrenando a Touya para que fuera un buen líder en el Tanque

Y bajo la aprobación de los demás líderes… El paso la prueba junto con los que serían su equipo

Por lo que ya estaba listo

Los cinco equipos esperaban que de la puerta del taller saliera el nuevo equipo

Las puertas se abrieron

Y de ellos… se escucharon el sonido de las orugas y el motor del Tanque

Y hizo acto de presencia

Era una belleza sobre orugas ante la vista de los chicos. Con el logo de un Oso Grizzly en el chasis frontal superior y en los laterales de la torreta

Era… el IS-3

…

Las opiniones no se hicieron esperar

-Rito debo admitir que te luciste-

-yo y mis compañeros en el taller dimos lo mejor y al final logramos la meta cumplida -

-es un monstruo soviético. Dudo que pueda atravesar su blindaje frontal -

-aunque nunca entró a la guerra según su blindaje y movilidad superan a sus otros predecesores - había hablado Nariyuki ante las dudas de Shido

-solo se que ya tenemos a un pesado aparte del Super Pershing- Ichika estaba deseoso de verlo en acción

Cuando el tanque se detuvo frente a sus camaradas

De la escotilla salió Touya. Saludando de forma militar

-líder de escuadrón Grizzly reportandose al servicio señor! -

-bien Touya. Vamos a entrenar a tu equipo y a ti en estas pruebas que harán -

Issei fue a sus líderes de escuadrón

-Hay que poner en práctica a todo lo aprendido por eso deben ayudarles -

-entendido -

Issei salió del campo y fue directo a su oficina donde tenía que terminar su último papeleo

Cuando llegó encontró al cachorro de pastor Alemán que adoptaron y a una chica de cabello negro con unos lentes cuadrados que acariciaba al pequeño

.

El castaño solo sonrió

-te diviertes Pansy? -

Ella al ser descubierta se levantó y se ajustó los lentes

-no paso nada Comandante -

Ella era una chica callada pero sobresaliente en los estudios. Y la razón por la que estaba allí era porque sus compañeros le dijeron que necesitaba una asistente para que su trabajo sea menos pesado y más organizado ya que apenas tenía tiempo para descansar

Ella fue recomendada por Ikki y gracias a eso el trabajo ya era menos

-alguna novedad? -

-veamos… - de una Ipad de cubierta negra revisó el itinerario y la agenda

-mañana recibimos los repuestos para reparaciones y acoples de los tanques Hellcat y T-34. También tiene que revisar los detalles para el acuerdo comercial con Saint Gloriana. la señorita Darjeeling solicito sea firmado aquí en Avengers. Los uniformes para la fiesta de apertura ya están listos para la ocasión-

-y cómo se portó esta preciosa- lo decía mientras se sentaba en su escritorio y la pequeña perrita pedía ser cargada

Cosa que él hizo y la puso en sus piernas

-se portó bien comandante… aunque aún no le ha puesto nombre a esta chiquita -

-... Ya le tengo uno… Kurashi-

Ella sonrió no solo ver que la perrita estaba contenta con su nombre si no como el castaño jugaba un poco

…

Las cosas mejoraron

Issei logró hacer un acuerdo con Darjeeling

El portaaviones Avengers tiene plantaciones de hojas de té. Viñedos de uva y una destilería de whisky

Saint Gloriana tiene fábricas en tierra firme que desean esa materia prima por lo que se pidieron eso a cambio de un monto capital alto. buenos artículos de cerámica y una alianza de fuerza en caso de que ser atacados ellos se ayudarán mutuamente

Firmando el acuerdo

Ellos disfrutaron de una fiesta en la que. Tanto Saint Gloriana como Avengers disfrutaron

…

Se llego el día

En la sede de la federación ante la vista del país todas las escuelas Sensha-Do llegaron

Entre ellas las más famosas y fuertes De todas

**-damas y caballeros! Fanáticos de los Tanques! Hoy en el Sensha-Do número 63 me complace presentar a las escuelas más famosas y las que participaran en este torneo! -**

Las ovaciones del público no se hicieron esperar

**-este año no solo se compite por el codiciado trofeo. Si no por ser la escuela con el título de "la más poderosa de todas". Aquí el acero y la pólvora estarán presentes! -**

El público volvió a ovacionar

Pero se escucho una música… Era el himno de una escuela conocida

**-y comenzando con las presentaciones! Las ganadoras del torneo pasado! La escuela que pone en alto la palabra "improvisar" en su estilo… ellas son Oarai! -**

Entre el público un reflector ilumina a todas las chicas reunidas

En el centro estaba ella… Maho Nishizumi que sonreía con sus amigas

Luego el himno de los Tanquistas alemanes… Panzerlied

**-seguida de la escuela más organizada, temida, y poderosa con gran potencia de fuego. Resaltando el estilo alemán… Kuromorimine! -**

Las de la escuela alemana aparecieron teniendo en sus caras la famosa actitud de "dama de hierro"

Pero Maho miraba a su hermana. Atenta a lo que pueda pasar

La música cambió por otra que era patriótica de los estados unidos… Blood of the Rises

**-los números no ganan guerra… pero sí que ayudan mucho y esta escuela pone ese ejemplo. Aquí está la escuela de estilo Yankee... Saunders! -**

Las chicas de Saunders aparecieron ellas saludando a sus fanáticos

Pero la alegre y carismática Kay no estaba sonriendo… su expresión era de seriedad

Otra música se hizo escuchar y ahora uno que solo alguien de Rusia conocía… Katyusha

**-frías como el Cáucaso. Sin temor a al enemigo y sin retroceder ni un paso… esta escuela toma las enseñanzas y el estilo soviético… Pravda! -**

Ellas aparecieron… con la Stalin sobre los hombros de Nonna y gritando el famoso HURRA! De la madre Rusia

Katyusha estaba ansiosa por conocer a alguien

Luego los sonidos de una flauta y tambores sonaron… los Granaderos británicos

**-la elegancia es una estrategia que se lleva con poder. Siempre avanzando sin dejar derramar el Té. Que Dios salve a la reina y Saint Gloriana! -**

Aparecieron y con una reverencia elegante se presentaron ante el público

Pero había una diferencia en la comandante y dos de sus subcomandantes Rosehip y Orange Peak. Que sonreían no solo con elegancia… si no con mucha felicidad

Las comandantes se habían preguntado… que les había pasado a ellas ya que parecían más motivadas de lo que usualmente están

Después se escuchó una canción conocida en Italia… Funiculi Funicula

**-la velocidad y el engaño es su mejor arma. Si alguien quiere alcanzarlas solo perderá el tiempo. Ellas son tan reconocidas como su pasta. Desde la italiana... Anzio! -**

Ellas hicieron acto de presencia estando al frente Anchovy y su látigo. Con sus subcomandantes Pepperoni y Caparzio

Ella también notó la sonrisa de Darjeeling y sintió un pequeño astibismo de celos

Terminando la canción llegó otra. Era de ritmo finlandés conocido por varios

Sakkijarven Polka

**-la destreza es lo suyo. Con solo lo poco que tienen pueden hacer un gran daño a sus enemigos. Nadie puede parar el sonido del Polka… Aquí están Jatkosota! -**

Un grupo pequeño pero notable apareció y las tres de ellas que son las más osadas sonrieron… Con Mika tocando una guitarra acústica

Ya terminando esa se escucho una canción que solo los más veteranos de la armada imperial recordarán… Yuki No Shingu

**-la táctica de honor y el sacrificio para lograr la victoria es algo que siempre está presente. Adaptando esta filosofía desde la antigüedad es algo que ellas tienen. Denles la bienvenida a Chi-Ha-Tan!**

Ellas con ovaciones más fueron recibidas a lo que respondieron con una reverencia

Pero luego las trompetas se escucharon… Dando inicio al Chant de L'Oignon

**-con espíritus de libertad y resistencia. Aun caídas buscan fuerzas para seguir en la lucha. Desde la elegancia la de Francia… Vivre la resistance… B.C. Freedom! -**

Ellas con sus sombreros y sus capas azules aparecieron… claro que dos de ellas tenían sus frentes pegadas como si quisieran lanzarse una a la otra

Y así pasaron mencionando a otras cinco escuelas… pero

Justo cuando se pensó que eran todas

Un sonido de chelos y violines se escuchaba

Era un sonido firme y serio

**-ellos son nuevos. Surgieron de una escuela que se consideró en bancarrota y ahora buscan la victoria en este torneo. Su primer Sensha-Do fue solo el principio de los muchos que piensan tener… -**

De las puertas se abrían con el fondo de una luz azulada

Varias sombras se mostraban

Las comandantes conocían ese sonido pero también notaron como Darjeeling casi saltaba de emoción… Algo no común en ella

**-si pelean, pelearan juntos. Y si los vencen, los vencerán juntos. Ellos están para proteger a los suyos y si no pueden proteger a su escuela ellos juran que la vengarán. Les presento a los primeros chicos en participar en un Sensha-Do en toda la historia! Ellos son… The Avengers! -**

Ellos entraron y ante la vista de las cámaras y los reflectores se mostraron ante todos los ojos del País y del mundo

Los Avengers… Están aquí

Vistiendo unas chaquetas muy sobresalientes

Issei ante la vista de las fanáticos y mas… Saludó

Al igual que el resto

Algunas chicas los miraban con enojo como si no quisieran que estuvieran allí

Otras los miraban curiosas ya que pocas veces actuaban con chicos… hasta les daban ganas de hablar con ellos

Pero las chicas de Saint Gloriana se acercaron a ellos y como buenos amigos hablaron contentos de verse y más Darjeeling y dos de sus subcomandantes que hablaban con los capitanes de equipo

Eso dejó sorprendidas a las demás

**-todas las escuelas están aquí. Dentro de 15 minutos se hará el sorteo para los enfrentamientos… no se vayan -**

La transmisión se cortó

-Issei-Kun ven. Quiero que conozcas a mis amigas -

Ella lo llevo a donde estaban las comandantes reunidas

Al llegar ellas aún seguían sin creer que su amiga inglesa estaba hablando con el líder de los Avengers

-chicas. Quiero presentarles a mi aliado comercial y amigo… Hyodo Issei -

El se presentó

-me llamó Issei un gusto en conocerlas -

La primera en hablar fue Anchovy

-el gusto es mío. Vi su partido amistoso y fue genial el disparo desvaído al chasis inferior. Y también el crearse un camino -

-no fue nada Anchovy-San. Solo hice lo que pude y estaba a mi alcance-

-debo decir que es usted muy humilde Hyodo-San. Muy diferente a lo que yo esperaba - Mika miraba al castaño

-la humildad es algo que siempre voy a tener en mí. La arrogancia no es lo mío-

-hmp… entonces el comandante se considera menos he? Pues espero y no nos hagas perder el tiempo - Katyusha hablaba aun estando sobre los hombros de Nonna

Issei miró a ambas y extendió su mano hacia Nonna

-espero enfrentarme a usted Comandante de Pravda-

La chica se sorprendió…

Cosa que noto

-sucede algo?... Se encuen…. - paro de hablar al sentir un aura asesina

Levantó la cabeza al ver que la pequeña Stalin estaba furiosa

-ne Issei-Kun. La que está sobre los hombros de ella es la comandante de Pravda-

El la miro con una mirada de "en serio?"

A lo que la rubia asintió

-ok… eso no me lo esperaba -

-Grrrrrrr-

Issei se alarmó al ver que la comandante estaba más enojada

-ruégale a Dios para que no tengas que enfrentarme. Por que cuando eso pase… te voy a someter y hacer mi mono volador -

-Mono?... No entiendo - preguntaba Mika confundida

-yo sí!-

Todas voltearon a ver a Kay quien levantó la mano

-es que… Si entendí la referencia -

La verdad ella no quería llamar la atención del comandante de Avengers pero algo que adora mucho son las referencias

Y ahora está en la mira de la persona que menos quería ver

-usted es la comandante de Saunders verdad? -

Ella estaba nerviosa… de hecho quería desaparecer

Pero tenía que responder

-si… lo soy -

-vaya. Esperaba que la comandante no quisiera dirigirme la palabra pero veo que no es así-

Eso la sorprendió

-al parecer usted es alguien con quien puedo hablar. Puedo saber su nombre señorita? -

-amm… Kay… ese es mi nombre -

-Kay… es un lindo nombre… espero verla y no decepcionarla si nos llegamos a enfrentar… a parte. Espero y podamos programar una reunión para hablar si no es molestia -

Ella no entendía…

No que el Hijo de la "Furia de Saunders" odia a la escuela que ha hecho daño a su madre?

No podía sentir odio en él… Ni siquiera algo de enojo

Quizás ella se adelantaba a cosas de las que aún ni son realidad

-no será ninguna molestia. De hecho también estoy interesada en hablar con usted en un futuro próximo -

-gracias por prestarme un minuto de su tiempo señorita Kay… nos veremos pronto -

Se había ido.

No sin antes darle una sonrisa de agradecimiento… una que sonrojo un poco a la comandante

Ella lo miraba irse a hablar con las hermanas Nishizumi

No entendía qué era ese sentimiento… pero de algo era seguro

Hyodo Issei no era una amenaza como muchos medios y redes sociales dicen

-y bien Kay… aun piensas que va a lastimar Saunders? -

Ella volteo a ver a Darjeeling que le sonreía… sin su taza de té

-me equivoque Darjeeling… Tenías la razón-

-lo sé. Y creo que dejó una gran impresión en ti no es verdad? -

-se podría decir que si… aunque no sabe que su sonrisa y su inocencia pueden encantarme si me descuido - ella sonreía de forma coqueta

Teniendo pensamientos nada sanos con el hijo de su ídolo

Pero detuvo esos pensamientos al sentir una sed de Sangre… que venía de su amiga inglesa

-te voy a pedir de favor que lo que tengas en la cabeza y que trate de Issei-Kun… lo borres antes de que me moleste contigo Kay -

-oye tranquila amiga! Actúas como si él fuera tu novio o… Espera acaso… -

-Kay-Chan~ -

El tono de la comandante de Saint Gloriana comenzaba a darle miedo -

Ella solo le hizo un gesto de "silencio" y fue a hablar con Issei

Kay soltó un suspiro que no sabía que estaba conteniendo

_-y yo que pensé que debía cuidarme de él. Ahora tengo que cuidarme de ella… aunque no la culpo. Parece que Hyodo Issei es un bombón- _

Se alegraba que ella ya estaba lejos o estaría en problemas

…

-mi nombre es Maho Nishizumi y ella es mi hermana Menor Miho-

-un gusto en conocerlo -

-el gusto es mío Nishizumi-San. He querido conocerlas desde que ganaron contra All-Star-

-no fue nada Hyodo-San. De hecho me encantó su estrategia contra Saint Gloriana-

-solo hice lo que estaba a mi alcance. La verdad creo que fue suerte o un accidente… aunque debería descartar lo segundo ya que como lo dijo el maestro Oogway… -

-Los accidentes no existen -

Ambos se quedaron sorprendidos ya que dijeron esa frase al mismo tiempo

-acaso… vio Kung-fu panda? - preguntaba Issei

-cual de las tres películas o especiales? - Miho sonreía al ver que también le gustaba lo mismo

-todas. Me encanto la parte donde Tai-Long logra liberarse solo con una pluma de ganso -

-a mi me encantó que Po venciera a Tai-Long con la llave dactilar-

-eso fue bárbaro! -

Otra vez paso lo mismo… cosa que hizo que ambos empezarán a Reír

Al parecer tenían cosas en común

Maho solo se mantuvo al Margen

Miraba a Issei no con hostilidad ni miedo… solo con desconcierto

No podía creer que el adolescente que hablaba tan tranquilamente con su hermana era alguien que salvó al mundo varias veces

A pesar de que su madre le mostró videos de sus batallas

Su encuentro contra Raiser para salvar a su ahora prometida

Su batalla contra Kokabiel en la cual casi muere y evitar otra guerra

Su batalla contra su rival destinado que improvisó con robarle su poder de dividir… casi matándose

Contra Loki donde otra vez casi muere por la mordida del lobo mata dioses… A lo cual logró sobrevivir y usar un arma legendaria del mismo Dios del trueno Thor

Contra Shallba donde le dio la peor de las muertes… entrando en un estado de completa furia total

Contra Cao-Cao donde no se rindió aún con todo en su contra… Donde su poder evolucionó a nuevos niveles nunca antes vistos

Contra El demonio que su madre tiene un contrato que es Sairaorg quien ambos se partieron la cara… y el castaño salió ganador

Y por último su batalla contra una bestia de proporciones bíblicas que fácilmente podría destruir el mundo y a lo que él mismo Castaño tuvo que pelear aun con la ayuda de sus amigos… teniendo que sacrificar gran parte de su poder para darle muerte

Era un milagro que aún estuviera vivo

En fin. Su conclusión era que estaba frente a un héroe y a pesar de eso no puede entender como puede sonreír y ser alegre aun con todo esa experiencia

Por eso su madre quería no solo adoctrinar sino también que se casara con Miho… Sabiendo que ella estaría a salvo con alguien como él

Maho esperaba que su hermana se tomará bien la noticia

Aunque estaba tranquila al ver como ambos hablaban haciendo más referencias de sus películas favoritas y hasta de animes

-Issei-Kun -

El castaño volteo a ver a Darjeeling que tenía un aura oscura.

Cosa que le dio algo de miedo… solo Rias podía provocarle terror

-etto… Que pasa Darjeeling-San? -

-tus chicos están haciendo un concurso de fuerza. Deberías ir a calmarlos-

Y era cierto

Dos de ellos que eran Rito y Touta estaban en un concurso de vencidas siendo alentados por varios

Sin mencionar que varias chicas también alentaban y algunas hasta hacían apuestas

Este solo se palmeó la frente

-Señor dame fuerzas… Al menos no tienen ollas en las cabezas -

-eso es de los Simpson. Verdad? -

-Sabe Nishizumi-San creo que usted puede superarme en referencias -

-gracias por el halago Hyodo-San. Será mejor que vaya o se armará un escándalo -

-sí eso haré… tengo que poner orden -

Salió directo lugar

Lo que pasó fue que ambos recibieron no solo un tremendo golpe en la cabeza sino también una fuerte reprimenda por parte de Issei y que tendrán acción disciplinaria haciendo reír un poco a las chicas por tal escena y también algunas se ganaron un dinero extra

Orange Peak intentó consolar un poco a Touta que debe verdad estaba aguantando el dolor

Muchos notaron que había algo entre ellos

Y ya pasando ese tiempo

**-gracias por esperar. Ahora daremos inicio el sorteo donde se decidirán con quién van a competir. Comandantes de grupo. Cuando escuchen sus nombres pasen al escenario y tomen una esfera con un número. El número que sacaron sera les dará un lugar. Primero pase la comandante de Kuromorimine- **

Ella pasó y tomó un número

Así fueron pasando cada comandante… hasta que le tocó a Issei

**-comandante de Avengers pase a tomar un número por favor -**

Issei subió al escenario… y cuando metió su mano en la caja sacó un número

El número 6

**-los Avengers están en la posición seis… por lo que se enfrentarán a… Anzio! - **

Anchovy tenía una sonrisa realmente grande

Deseaba por fin ese encuentro no solo para que su escuela ganara fama… si no impresionar al castaño

Ya no podía esperar

Pero para Issei y sus muchachos

Aquí comenzaría su camino hacia la sima

Y ante los ojos de todos. Issei alzó la mirada.

Muchos se le van a oponer… Pero

El junto con sus amigos los enfrentarán

Sin temor

_-haría esto todo el día- _

Ojalá puedas mantener esas palabras para lo que viene


	11. Avengers vs Anzio

Hace dos semanas

La escuela de Anzio donde estaba rebosante de alegría y venta de varias comidas italianas estuvo en un problema crítico

El anterior director se le había acusado por desvío de fondos a su cuenta bancaria

Fondos que eran de la escuela

Por lo que gracias a las autoridades fue arrestado y relevado de su cargo como director

Pero le dejó una deuda enorme Al instituto y para empeorar corría el riesgo de cerrar

Anchovy a pesar de la situación se mantenía firme pero en el fondo temía que su escuela fuese cerrada para siempre

Solo un milagro podría salvarla

Ella una noche… como la doctrina Italiana lo dicta

Rezo en la noche en su cama… Con todo su corazón le pedía a Dios un milagro

Pedía que su escuela no fuese cerrada

No quería perder su hogar

Solo pedía… Un milagro

Pero un día

Algo cambió

Se dio el anuncio de que alguien pidió ser directora de Anzio

Anchovy junto a sus dos subcomandantes se habían reunido junto con las demás

Y en un escenario apareció

Una mujer tan hermosa como ninguna otra. Rubia de ojos dorados. Con un cuerpo que las chicas comenzaban a cuestionar si ella era humana por que nadie podía tener un cuerpo tan perfecto

-buenos días mis angelitos… hoy me presento como su directora. Espero y todas cuiden de mi al igual que yo cuidaré de ustedes. Hay alguna pregunta que quieran decirme? -

De todas la que se levantó fue Anchovy

-disculpe Directora. Quisiera saber porque compro la escuela? Porque se convirtió en directora? -

-la respuesta es simple mi angelito… no por los pecados de uno ustedes tengan que pagar. Por eso la compre… a parte de que siempre deseé enseñar-

Luego de un discurso en el cual la mujer tenía encantadas a todos

-y ante Dios. Les prometo que esta escuela no va a cerrar bajo mi mando. Y para que crean en mis palabras… Les tengo unos regalos de mi parte. Todas salgan afuera -

Y obedeciendo. Todas salieron y fuera vieron diez objetos grandes que estaban cubiertos por mantas negras

Ante la orden de la nueva directora. Varias chicas movieron las mantas para ver lo que había allí

Esos objetos no sólo sorprendieron a las presentes

Si no que hizo derramar lágrimas a Anchovy y a sus subcomandantes

Ellas miraron a la nueva directora

-pediste un milagro? Pues aquí lo tienes Anchovy-Chan… las cosas van a mejorar de ahora en adelante -

La comandante sin poder controlarse se lanzó a abrazar a su nueva directora a lágrimas

Ella solo sonrió y correspondió su abrazo

Al igual que las otras dos subcomandantes y el resto de chicas que la ovacionaron

-Gracias Directora. No sabemos como pagarle todo esto -

En ese entonces las cosas mejoraron en Anzio

Bajo el mando de una mujer que las alumnas consideran un ángel

Ya que su nombre era…

.

.

.

Gabriel

…

Corría la noticia en Avengers

Y en varios lados las apuestas iban en contra de ellos

Pero aun así había muchos que los apoyaban

Ahora los chicos estaban en la sala de juntas discutiendo sobre la estrategia

-bien todos pongan atención! - fue Ikki quien hablo

-Anzio se basa en velocidad y estrategia de engaño/trampa. Son buenas en emboscada por lo que hay que estar alerta a lo que pasa a nuestro alrededor. Solo cuentan con un tanque pesado que es el P-40-

Los comentarios entre los chicos no se hicieron esperar

-silencio. Su cañón es de 75 milímetros por lo que no representa mucha amenaza para los pesados que tenemos. Pero hay que cuidarse de sus tanquetas CV33 con ametralladoras Breda y sus Semovente de 75. Que son de la categoría cazacarros. El terreno es malo ya que solo hay caminos rodeados de Colinas altas donde pueden dispararnos y ríos donde los Tanques no pueden cruzar. El clima es muy caluroso y para empeorar… le permitieron a Anzio pasar del límite de Tanques que antes eran Diez… ahora el límite es de 20 -

Eso volvió a soltar comentarios

Al parecer algunos les ponían obstáculos

Pero Issei estaba callado

Ya que pensó sobre aquel día del sorteo

…

_-así que tu eres Hyodo Issei?! - _

_El castaño volteo a ver a un tipo de traje con cabello negro peinado y lentes… _

_A la vista de Issei… Le recordaba a alguien _

_A cierto heredero _

_-quien pregunta? - _

_-soy Renta Tsuji y quisiera hablar contigo de tu… comportamiento- _

_-... Que yo sepa mi comportamiento es normal. Hay alguna queja? - _

_-si. Tu actitud de optimismo y tus cuestiones a la tradición son lo que me molesta - _

_-disculpe? - _

_-las cosas comienzan a cambiar gracias a ti y tu… grupito que no saben cual es su lugar en esta sociedad - _

_-según usted. Cual es nuestro lugar? - _

_-ser piezas de sacrificio. Solo son más que "carne de cañón" "perros de ataque". Ese es el camino que los hombres deben seguir en los deportes militares- _

_-que curioso por que. Hubo varios que me dijeron eso y solamente los ignore… Dígame… que le hace pensar que lo voy a escuchar? -_

_La mirada del hombre se volvió de molesta a desagradable _

_-usted sabe quién soy yo joven. Puedo hacerte a ti a tu… grupito de Zoquetes la vida imposible. Por tu propio bien Respeta mi posición en la federación… niño- _

_-he escuchado de lo que ha hecho. Intento cerrar Oarai dos veces importándole poco la vida de ellas y los que viven en el portaaviones, puso un cañón autopropulsado muy poderoso que podría lastimar a las demás al alcance. Y lo más actual… intento cerrar Anzio para su propio beneficio -_

_El lo mira de forma seria… como si mirara a alguien que solo merece lo peor por sus pecados _

_-su posición y su edad son lo único que respeto de usted… lo demás me importa una mierda. Incluso sus amenazas -_

_-pues debería importarte… porque voy hacer de tu vida un infierno en este Sensha-Do. Pensaba ofrecerte la oportunidad de que le vendieras el Portaaviones a la federación y te ahorraras la humillación. Pero como me has insultado creo que voy a enseñarte a respetar a los superiores- _

_-a un cobarde como usted? Oh cómo han caído los poderosos. Se creen superiores capaz de controlarlo todo solo porque pasaron años aprendiendo a usar la pluma y la grapadora. Personas como usted son las que me dan Asco de solo verlas - _

_Esas palabras enojaron más al hombre cuatro ojos _

_-maldito mocoso -_

_-arrojen todo lo que quieran usted y las ratas de cuello blanco que no les gusta el cambio. Pero no van a doblegarnos. Ya que seguiremos adelante - _

_-espero y puedas mantener esas palabras niño - _

_-hmp… Seguiría todo el día si no perdiera mi tiempo con usted… -_

_Y ya con eso se retiraba… No sin antes decirle unas últimas palabras_

_-auf wiedersehen bastard- _

_Y al parecer sí entendió esas palabras alemanas_

…

En la opinión de Issei ese tipo solo lo podía describir con dos palabras

_-maldita basura -_

Supo que ahora su dolor de cabeza tenía rostro… como deseaba romperle los lentes de un golpe

-comandante? -

El castaño prestó atención al ver que Ikki le hablo

-que sucede Ikki? -

-necesitamos saber estrategias para este terreno -

El se levanto y miro el mapa… algo se le hacia conocido

Hasta que lo entendió todo

-amigos… este terreno es uno muy complicado ya que este fue uno de los escenarios que fue recordado por el ejército Canadiense en Italia… es la Línea Gótica-

Los jadeo de asombro se escucharon… Ese lugar era traicionero

Issei se levantó para hablar

-bien todos. Se que esto sonará complicado pero hay que entrenar nuestra velocidad y nuestra resistencia al calor por lo que estos 5 días será un entrenamiento riguroso. Alguna pregunta? -

Basara levantó la mano

-como le haremos para ganar esto? -

-buena pregunta. A los tanques italianos les será difícil poder subir las laderas por eso haremos esto… -

Y así siguieron hablando de la estrategia casi toda la tarde

…

Al día siguiente todos estaban en los campos de entrenamiento con sus Tanques. Los capitanes miraban información que Nariyuki tenía sobre los Tanques italianos

Shinku, Ikki y Touta entrenaban la velocidad en sus tanques

Issei les daba algunos consejos a Basara y Touya para mejorar la precisión

Estos 5 Días solo eran puro entrenamiento

Ya al día Seis por orden del castaño todos descansaron no sin antes cerciorarse de que los motores, orugas, bombas de humo y mas estuvieran listos para el encuentro

Ya en la noche

Todos apenas podían dormir ya que sería el primer Sensha-Do en la competencia

Cada uno hablaba con sus amigos y familias por Iphone y Ipad

Issei hablaba con Rias

-este será mi primer encuentro Rias… no niego que tengo miedo de no hacerlo bien -

_-*no debes tener miedo Issei. Hemos pasado por muchas cosas mucho más peligrosas. Yo se que ganarás mañana -_

-gracias por estar apoyándome. Como deseo que estuvieras aquí conmigo -

_-*... Issei te puedo pedir un favor? *-_

-claro lo que quieras -

_-*Sal afuera a lo más alejado. Que nadie te vea *-_

El no entendía. Pero obedeció saliendo de las barracas y estando afuera

Cuando pudo ver que no había nadie…

-listo ya esta… para que querías… -

Pero no pudo terminar de preguntar al sentir como algo brillaba en su pecho

Eran las piezas rojas de peón que aún tenía

Y de pronto frente a él un círculo mágico apareció

Y de ese Círculo… Apareció su amada

Su bella dama carmesí

Rias Gremory

-Ri...Rias?-

Ella sonrió al verlo… y se lanzó a besarlo empujándolo un árbol

Ambos por el amor y el deseo se entregaron en aquel beso

Había tanto deseo que ambos habían reprimido… pero ahora querían liberarlo

Tanto que la chica comenzaba a pasar sus manos por debajo de su camisa

-Rias… espera no podemos hacerlo aquí-

-me importa poco… quiero ser una contigo ahora -

-pero Rias acordamos hacerlo en… -

-Issei… yo ya no aguanto. Se que me amas pero no quiero perderte-

Issei no entendía

A qué se refería con perderlo?

-Rias de que estas… - él preguntaba

Pero fue callado por un beso de ella

Uno desesperado lleno de deseo

Ella paró el beso para mirarlo

Sus ojos rogaban por hacerlo suyo

No podía hacer nada contra esa mirada… Llena de amor y devoción

Al final… Cedió

El la llevo a otro lado

A la enfermería

Allí en una cama… Por el deseo y el amor de ambos

Se hicieron uno…

.

.

Lo demás se los dejo a su imaginación

…

Amaneció

Y el portaaviones atracó en puerto donde seria el lugar del Sensha-Do

Los Tanques bajaban por las rampas

Los Seis de ellos

Con sus capitanes en las escotillas mirando y saludando a todos

Bueno… todos menos el Comandante

El estaba tomando una taza de café muy cargado y vitaminas para resistir el día

Ya que solo durmió poco anoche por toda la acción que tuvo con su amada

Varios de sus amigos le preguntaron el porqué de su estado y el respondía que tuvo insomnio

No quería que se enteraran

Ellos echaron un vistazo en el portaaviones de Anzio y era menos grande que el de Saint Gloriana pero si superará al que tenían ellos

Ellos llegaron al punto de reunión donde varios de la federación los guiaron

Issei pudo notar que había muchos puestos de comida y postres italianos

Lo que varios habitantes del portaaviones fueron a disfrutar de ellos

_-ojalá Rias o las chicas estuvieran aquí… aunque también quisiera que Darjeeling-San estuviera aquí- _

-Issei-Kun-

El volteo a ver que había llegado alguien

Era Darjeeling junto con Orange Peak y Rosehip

-Darjeeling-San? Pero… no esperaba verla aquí-

-solo vine a ver tu encuentro y también desearte suerte al igual que mis amigas a tus amigos -

Y era cierto

Orange Peak le entregaba una bufanda tejida a mano con colores rojo y blanco a Touta quien la aceptó con gusto de forma sonriente

Haciendo sonrojar a la chica

Rosehip abrazada a Shinku de forma cariñosa dándole besos en las mejillas y diciéndole que no dejará que nadie lo alcanzará o superará su velocidad. Cosa que entendía y se sonrojaba… pero a la vez disfrutaba de ella

-veo que es verdad. Espero y esto los motive a ganar -

-Issei-Kun… -

-diga… -

Ella sin darle tiempo de reaccionar le dio un beso en la mejilla

Haciendo que todos del escuadrón mirarán con la boca abierta. Como cierto pokémon eléctrico

Ella se separó sonrojada. Pero sonriendo de gozo

-espero y lo haya motivado a ganar… le deseo la mejor de las suertes-

Fue lo último que dijo para luego ella y sus amigas se retiraron despidiéndose de los chicos

Y el castaños había quedado como estúpido preguntándose

Le gustaba a Darjeeling

Si solo fue por amistad entonces no tendría que preocuparse

Pero si los era verdad… entonces estaría en graves aprietos

_-espero y solo sienta amistad por mi -_

Luego volteo a ver a sus compañeros

Estos solo lo miraron

-que? -

Sacaron instrumentos musicales y...

_**~ese compa ya está muerto~**_

_**~nomas no le han avisado~**_

Fue lo que cantaron todos haciendole bullying al comandante

El solo se enojo… pero no dijo nada

Ya que era cierto lo que decían

…

En el estadio con una gran pantalla tenía los símbolos de ambas escuelas y un versus en medio

Anchovy junto con Caparzio y Pepperoni

Issei también llegó con Ikki y Touya

Ambos bajaron de sus vehículos y las jueces estuvieron presentes

Issei extendió su mano a la Comandante de Anzio y ella hizo exactamente lo mismo

Todo eso era grabado en vivo y todos los conocidos de los chicos miraban esperando que ganaran

Las apuestas iban en su contra a pesar de que lograron ganar contra Saint Gloriana en el anterior encuentro amistoso

-espero enfrentarme a usted Hyodo-San. No por nada somos una escuela fuerte -

-lo sé y no pienso contenerme Anchovy-San-

-no se resistirán a nuestra Pasta - Pepperoni hablo sonriendo de forma confiada

-creo que tenemos a un cocinero que hace una mejor pasta - Dijo Touya mencionando sin querer a alguien

Las tres chicas miraban de forma seria al nuevo como queriendo que escupiera o que se retracte de lo que dijo

El pobre se volvió nervioso

Ikki solo suspiro y dijo…

-tenías que decirlo -

…

Cada uno volvió a sus Tanques y esperaban la señal

Pero

-De ninguna manera! -

-vamos Shido. Les prometí a ellas que te presentaría además quieren saber si pueden superar su pasta -

-pero Issei sabes lo que puede pasar? Estaré en grandes problemas! Kotori me matara! -

-no creo que se entere. Anda amigo por favor te lo suplico -

Estuvieron en silencio por unos segundos

Issei mirándolo de forma suplicante

Y Shido manteniendo serio

Al final… Él suspiró

-de acuerdo… pero si Kotori me hace pagar. También te hará pagar y luego yo te haré pagar -

-hecho -

Y así ambos estrecharon sus manos cerrando el trato

Ya pasando unos minutos los chicos se subieron a sus Tanques después de una oración por parte de Nariyuki

Solo esperaban la señal

Las chicas de Saint Gloriana miraban con sus Tazas de Té en manos esperando a que comenzara

Saunders miraba desde su portaaviones en los campos de entrenamiento junto a las demás chicas y muchas cubetas de pollo frito y hamburguesas de doble carne y queso

Las de Pravda en su portaaviones disfrutando de un Shashlik de jabalí en pleno campo de entrenamiento

En Kuromorimine de un asado de salchichas y jamón ahumado con relleno de queso y puré de Kartoffel(papas) con buenas salsas para acompañar y cerveza(sin alcohol)

Y por último en Oarai todas las chicas miraban el encuentro con Yakiniku en sus mesas y entre ellas El equipo Rape estaban disfrutando no solo de la comida si no también esperaban ver un buen partido

Todos estaban esperando

Y cuando apareció la señal

-Vengadores es hora de ganarnos el sueldo! -

-a la orden! -

Arrancaron

…

-Ya comenzó! -

Todas las amadas de Issei estaban mirando el encuentro… pero ahora los Padres también estaban presentes

Pero Kasumi noto algo

-ara Rias. Por que estas de buen humor? -

Ente la pregunta de la matriarca Hyodo ella se sonrojo y le vinieron a la mente lo que pasó el día de ayer

Y apuesta… que no lo va a olvidar nunca en su vida

Sona también estaba Allí junto con su séquito

Ella esperaba ver mas del ingenio que Issei demostró en el Sensha-Do anterior

Mientras eso pasaba

Mas y mas veían el encuentro

Todas las conocidas del equipo Dragón

Incluso en el inframundo, el cielo y varias facciones como Asgard y Kyoto miraban el encuentro

Sip… Sin saberlo ellos eran el punto de atención de muchos

…

Issei estaba revisando el mapa

Después tomó el comunicador

-todas las unidades alto -

A la orden de el obedecieron parando los tanques

-bien primero hay que asegurar nuestras rutas de avance por lo que nos vamos a dividir. Equipo Jaguar y Grizzly vayan al puente Noreste. Equipo Lobo y Rino al puente suroeste. Necesitamos hacer reconocimiento en esas rutas. Al llegar allí notifiquen el estado de los puentes -

-entendido! -

Los tanques mencionados fueron en dirección a los puntos marcados

-comandante… cree que ellas hagan lo que piensa? -

-lo más probable Ikki pero aun así no podemos arriesgarnos -

…

Los Tanques hellcat y Is-3 llegaron al punto ordenado y a través de binoculares pudieron ver que el puente estaba intacto

Lo cual los confundió a ambos

-no hay nadie… donde están los CCV3? - era la pregunta de Touya

Shinku no respondió

Solo tomo su comunicador

-Jaguar 3/6 a dragón. Estamos en el punto indicado pero el puente está intacto y no hay vigilancia. Solicito instrucciones. Cambio -

_-*mantengan la posición hasta que de la orden. Cambio*- _

-recibido. Cambio y fuera -

…

Issei estaba en dos kilómetros alejado del puente central

-Dragón a Rinho 4/6. Cual es posición? Cambio -

…

-Rinho 4/6 a dragón. Estamos en el punto de encuentro - habló Basara

_-*reporte de la situación*-_

-el puente está intacto. No hay vigilancia. Solicito instrucciones. Cambio -

…

Issei miraba el mapa… Pensando cómo proceder a esto…

No era posible que esas rutas estuvieran desprovistas de vigilancia

_-a menos que… debo cerciorarme-_

Tomó el comunicador y hablo

-a las unidades Grizzly y Rino. Tomen posiciones defensivas y avancen lentamente al puente. Una vez que lleguen a entrar deténganse y disparen un tiro de salva. Entendieron? -

_-*aquí Jaguar. Recibido*-_

_-aquí Rhino. Lo haré*-_

…

Los del hellcat se movieron para dejar que el IS-3 tomará posición defensiva y avanzaron al puente

Cuando llegaron dispararon Tiros de Salva…

***BOOM!* **

Lo que pasó fue lo siguiente

Cuatro CCV3 salieron y comenzaron a disparar sus ametralladoras

No pasaban el blindaje pero si molestaba mucho por el ruido

Shinku hablo

-Jaguar 3/6 a Dragón entramos en contacto con Anzio! Cuatro unidades CCV3! Solicitó permiso para responder el fuego! Cambio! -

_-Procedan pero no crucen el puente. Cambio -_

-Recibido. Touya. Tienes luz verde para disparar! Cambio! -

El tanque soviético apuntó entre el grupo de CCV3 para romper su formación

***BOOM!* **

Dos tanquetas fueron alcanzadas y quedaron inhabilitadas

Las otras dos retrocedieron aún disparando

Touya tenía pensado ordenar el avance pero algo le decía que no lo hiciera

Una de las enseñanzas que Issei le dio fue que aprendiera a escuchar a sus instintos ya que podían salvarle la vida

Y justo cuando iba a ordenar a su cargador que cargara otro proyectil

***BOOM!* **

El puente comenzó explotar haciendo que cayera

Cosa que Touya se frustre

-Shinku le pusieron explosivos al puente. Cortaron la ruta Noreste -

-Maldita sea - Insultó Shinku

-Lenguaje!-

-okok… Jaguar 3/6 a Dragón. Volaron el puente. No hay ruta Noreste. Cambio -

…

En el otro puente

También pasó lo mismo solo que no alcanzaron a darle a ninguna CCV3

Y volaron el puente

-Rinho 4/6 a dragón. Ya no hay puente. Repito. Ya no hay puente. No tenemos Ruta Suroeste. Cambio -

…

-Recibido… todas las unidades diríjanse al punto de referencia 0484. Pasaremos al plan B. Cambio y fuera -

Corto comunicación

-Ikki. Trajiste lo que te pedí? -

-tenemos lo que pediste. Lo suficiente para asegurar lo que vamos a hacer -

-perfecto. Vamos hay que reunirnos con el resto -

Y ambos tanques comenzaron a avanzar para ir al punto de referencia

…

-volaron sus puentes? Eso no le veo sentido? Porque harían eso las de Anzio? -

Era la pregunta que lanzo Rin

Cosa que puso en discusión a las presentes en el Instituto I.S

-fue una estrategia -

Fue Chifuyu quien hablo

-A que se refiere instructora? - fue la pregunta de Laura

…

-Kotori a que te refieres? -

-lo que me refiero Tohka es que cortaron esas rutas para obligarlos -

Eso confundió a las demás espíritus

-pregunta: a que se refiere con obligarlos? -

…

-es muy simple. El equipo de mi hijo al ser solo seis tanques tienen la ventaja de ser más discretos al moverse… Pero si no tienen más de una ruta entonces están obligados a reunirse y concentrar todas sus fuerzas en el puente central y así Anzio podría tenerles una emboscada -

La deducción de Kasumi dejó asombrados a casi todos los presentes

Rias y Sona sospechaban también de esa estrategia por lo que sabían que Issei ahora estaba en un dilema

-a menos que mi hijo haya previsto esto -

-ara ara. A que se refiere Oka-sama? -

-Sigamos mirando. Creo que se sorprenderán-

…

Los tanques llegaron al punto de referencia

Era la orilla del Rió. casi entre los puentes suroeste y central

Todos salieron de los Tanques

-Bien chicos. Ya saben que hacer! Tomen un Hacha y una Pala! Vamos! -

Ellos sacaron hachas y comenzaron a cortar árboles resistentes

Otros excavaban para hacer uso del terreno

El trabajo era duro… pero eran chicos

Para eso fueron entrenados

Tuvieron que quitarse las chaquetas por el calor y algunos se quitaron la camisa

Se ensuciaron de tierra y lodo. Pero no les importó

De eso se trata el trabajo duro

Pero lo que ninguno sabía era que eran observados desde Drones aéreos

Digamos que las chicas de cada escuela femenina disfrutaban del Fanservice que daban ellos

Algunas como las amadas de Issei y las comandantes se habían quedado embobadas por ver trabajar a Issei todo sudado y sucio… como si mostrase su masculinidad

Incluso Darjeeling tenía pensamientos nada sanos

Orange Peak se sonrojó moviendo el cuello de su uniforme por el calor al ver a Touta cortar un árbol

Rosehip solo disfrutaba de la vista con ver el sixpack de su amado Shinku

Pero no eran las únicas

Issei recibió miradas

Kay solo se lamía los labios al verlo así

Katyusha se había sonrojado cosa que Nonna y Klara notaron y hablaron entre ellas en ruso sobre lo roja que estaba

Maho a pesar de su actitud de hierro le era imposible no sonrojarse al ver al castaño así

Miho apartó la vista de la pantalla con un notable sonrojo y el corazón latiendole mucho por ver a Issei

No recibió burlas ya que sus amigas casi estaban igual

Más Saori que deseaba tener a uno de ellos como novio… Aunque estaba interesada en aquel chico artillero de cabello azul oscuro

Cuando terminaron de reunir la madera con los tanques la llevaron al lugar

Con cuerdas fuertes entrelazaron los troncos para que flotaran haciendo tres secciones

Dos de ellos con cuerdas atadas a la cintura saltaron al agua y nadaron aun con la corriente fuerte

Lograron llegar y aseguraron las amarras a árboles en el otro lado del Río

Varios chicos más con las cuerdas pasaron al otro lado

Ya habiendo tantos ellos con otras cuerdas comenzaron a jalar y los tanques a empujar la secciones de madera con las cuales flotan gracias a balsas inflables. Jalaron hasta que llegaran al agua donde eran jaladas por la corriente pero lograron controlarlas

Ya asegurando las secciones con más cuerdas se hizo un puente flotante estable

-ok Ikki procede con el plan. Los equipos Dragón, Grizzly y Rhino suban a los Tanques ahora! -

Los equipos mencionados subieron a sus Tanques siguiendo al Super Pershing

-muy bien todos! Crucemos el puente para ganar una posición en el centro. Vamos ya! -

…

Mientras en el puente central en el lado territorio de Anzio

Caparzio estaba oculta en la vegetación atenta a que llegaran ellos

Esperaba a que alguno le diera un reto

Pero había pasado media hora y nada

Estaba apunto de comunicarse con su comandante… pero

Logro divisar tres Tanques enemigos

Eran los pesados y el Super Pershing era el tanque bandera

-comandante! Veo tres enemigos pero son los pesados! El Tanque bandera está en frente-

_-*cuando estén en medio del puente abran fuego a discreción*-_

-Recibido -

Ella cortó comunicación y fue a su cazacarros Semovente de 75/25

Casi cuatro de ellos estaban en la Zona esperando la orden

El Stug y el IS-3 pararon antes de entrar al puente dejando al Super Pershing solo

Cosa que confundió a la rubia

_-algo no anda bien - _

Sospechaba algo… pero no tenía tiempo de pensar

-muy bien ahora! -

El Semovente de ella junto con otros Tres más salieron del forraje y apuntando al Super Pershing

-Fuego a discreción! -

Los Cazacarros dispararon de manera directa al blindaje frontal del tanque americano

Issei y sus amigos soportaron los fuertes ruidos de los rebotes

Por suerte eran menos gracias a los cubre oidos

-Dragón a León 2/6!. Cual es su posición? Cambio! -

_-*estamos en Posición de tiro! Solicito luz verde! *-_

-tienen Luz verde! Procedan! -

Al decir eso

De la nada un Semovente recibió un impacto en el motor y quedó inhabilitado

Cosa que confundió a Caparzio

Y luego otro más recibió un impacto

Ella no entendía qué estaba pasando

Salió a ver y pudo alcanzar a ver que en terreno alto había un T-34 y un Hellcat

Después un Crusader MK VI salió del forraje y disparo de lleno a otro Semovente en el motor ihnabilitandola

A Caparzio solo le quedaban dos Semoventes

-retirada! Hay que salir de aquí! -

Los dos que quedaban salieron inmediatamente de allí para evitar más pérdidas

El Crusader estaba al pie del puente

-objetivo logrado. El puente es nuestro -

Los Tanques pesados lograron cruzar y ahora tenían una posición en territorio enemigo

Ayudaron a las chicas de Anzio en los Semoventes checando si estaban bien. Se alegraron al ver que sí lo estaban

…

-Darjeeling-Sama esa estrategia-

-lo sé Orange Peak. El puente fue para que los Tanques con más movilidad pudieran cruzar mientras los más pesados fueron usados como señuelo… ya después usar los ligeros para disparar a los laterales de los Semoventes… Issei-Kun parece ser fanático de Patton-

…

-esa estrategia la uso el comandante Patton. Siento que será difícil cuando nos toque enfrentarlo -

Era el comentario de Kay al ver que Issei era muy ingenioso

…

-lo notaste Maho? -

-si… Issei Hyodo no es alguien de subestimar- le respondía ella a su Madre

…

-esa es la estrategia de Patton usaba en el frente de Arrancour! - fueron lo que gritaron el club de historia

El Team Hipo

-con esa estrategia más el apoyo aéreo pudieron avanzar y entrar en Aquisgrán - Yukari sabia de eso

Ya que los Tanques estadounidense y alemanes dejaron la ciudad casi reducida a escombros

Miho supo que Issei no sería alguien fácil de vencer y quería estar preparada para enfrentarlo

No lo negaba. Sentía una sensación en el pecho de solo pensar en él

-Hyodo-San… -

…

-Creo que tus libros de historia le ayudaron mucho cariño -

-solo le enseñe y trate de motivar para que fuese militar… al final si sirvieron de algo mis lecciones-

Eran ambos adultos hablando de su hijo

Aunque no lo negaban. Estaban orgullosos de él

Al igual que las chicas de su harem que también estaban orgullosas

Rias a pesar de ver y asombrarse por la estrategia bien empleada de su amado… no pudo evitar inquietarse por algo

Sentía que ahora Issei estaba en la mira de muchas más… y eso no lo iba a permitir

…

El camión se llevó los Tanques inhabilitados se despidieron de ellas

-muy bien. Touya quédate en la entrada de puente para asegurar la posición -

-pero comandante? Creí que iba a participar?-

-y lo estas haciendo. Es vital que te quedes aquí para evitar que el Tanque bandera escape -

-... Si comandante - Touya no le gustó ser solo un espectador otra vez

Cosa que Issei noto

-Ánimo Touya. Confío en ti -

El solo asintió

-el resto de las unidades tienen una misión. dividanse y revisen el Área. Si los golpean devuelvan el golpe. Si los matan… hay que revivir-

Los líderes asistieron y fueron directo por los caminos

Desapareciendo en la lejanía

Touya solo estaba frustrado

_-como voy a demostrar que puedo hacer mejor si no tengo la oportunidad? Porque el comandante no me deja participar -_

…

El Hellcat encontró resistencia de cuatro CCV3 y un Semovente del 75

Lo perseguían y maniobra como podía evitando los disparos del cazacarros

Las cuatro Tanquetas disparaban sus metralletas

Shinku a penas podía dar un tiro certero

Pero logró darle a uno y este quedó fuera

Siguió disparando intentando darle al Semovente pero la Tanqueta lo golpeaba por la Izquierda

En esa Tanqueta era Pepperoni quien era su dolor de cabeza

…

El Stug tenía a tres Cazacarros a sus laterales

Uno era de 75 pero los otros dos son distintos

Estos eran diferentes

Eran Semoventes de 105

Más fuertes que los de 75

Sus cañones si podía darle un gran problema

Dio golpe serio a uno de ellos y hizo que chocara contra un árbol grueso quedando fuera de combate

-aquí Rhino 4/6 a Dragón. Tienen Semoventes de 105! Repito! Semoventes de 105! Tengan cuidado! -

…

-aquí Lobo 5/6! estoy lidiando con tres aquí! -

Touta lidiaba con dos Semoventes de 105 y un armato P-40

Que eran fuertes y con buena maniobrabilidad

Con su cañón disparaba logrando darle a uno pero había rebotado su tiro

-mierda! -

…

-aquí León 2/6! Tengo problemas con un P-40 y un Semovente de 105! - Ikki habló por radio

Giró su torreta e Intentó disparar pero le era difícil traspasar su blindaje

Disparo a la oruga del P-40 y logró darle haciendo que este volcara y quedara de lado llevándose consigo al Semovente

-me encargué. Área despejada -

…

-NO LO ESTA! -

Era el Super Pershing disparando a dos P-40 que lograban evadir sus Tiros

Y sus cañones dañaban sus laterales

-NO LO ESTÁ PARA NADA AQUÍ! -

Issei aun no encontraba el tanque bandera

Rito hacia lo que puede pero esos P-40 si les daban problemas

Pero luego se le ocurrió algo

Frenó

Y los dos Tanques que lo iban a golpear por los laterales se golpearon a sí mismos

-Shido dispara! -

El apunto y disparo en medio haciendo que ambos tanques recibieron daño

Quedando fuera de combate

-buen trabajo Chicos -

Los cuatro alzaron los pulgares

Ya estaban empezado a cansarse

-aquí dragón a todas las unidades. Tomaré posición en lo alto como francotirador. Alguien localizó al Tanque bandera? -

…

-negativo! No lo he visto! Si alguien esta libre me vendría bien un poco de ayuda! -

Shinku y su equipo aún lidian con los CCV3 y el Semovente de 75

…

-Shinku voy hacia a ti también tengo dos pisándome los talones!. Te acuerdas del juego que hacíamos en el entrenamiento? - Decía Touta aún lidiando con los Semoventes y el P-40

_-*creo que sí. Pero a qué quieres llegar? *-_

-juguemos a la gallina! -

_-es peligroso! Solo nos salió una vez! -_

-funcionara! Te lo prometo! -

…

-Dragón a Rhino 4/6! Si estás lidiando con Semoventes llévalos al punto de referencia 0351! -

_-*recibido!*- _

El Super Pershing se movió directo a la zona

…

El Hellcat y el T-34 estaban de frente a solo 800 metros de distancia

-Shinku! No giren hasta que lo diga! -

-entendido! -

700 metros…

..

400 metros…

..

200 metros…

Ellos aumentaron la velocidad

Y

-Ahora! -

Ellos giraron a la izquierda y luego a la derecha

Todo pasó en cámara lenta

Solo estaban a diez centímetros de rozar el uno al otro

Y luego

Los tanques perseguidores chocaron y algunos se volcaron estando fuera de combate

Y después cuando un Semovente se salvó

Pero

***BOOM!* **

Fue recibido por un impacto en el motor

Obvio quedó fuera

-WOOOOHOOOOO! SI!-

-WOOOOHOOOOO! ESO ES! -

Era el grito de júbilo de ambos capitanes

…

-eso fue increíble! -

Varias en Oarai se habían emocionado al ver tal maniobra peligrosa

Pero fueron más las de dos Teams

El Team Duck

Y el Team Usagi

Se maravillarse por lo osados que eran los capitanes al crear tal maniobra

-... Locos - era el comentario directo de Mako

…

El Stug aun lidiaba con sus perseguidores

Y los disparos lograron rozar sus laterales

-maldita sea! Comandante no quiero apurarte pero necesito de su artillería ya! -

…

-Ya voy! Es larga la subida! Mi tanque no es peso pluma! -

Rito lidiaba y hacía maniobras para no caer

Cuando lograron llegar a la cima de la colina Shido enseguida comenzó a preparar el cañón

Ichika cargo el proyectil

-estamos en posición! -

…

-ya las estamos llevando! -

El Team Rhino logró derrapar una curva y llegar a una línea recta

-son todos tuyos! -

…

-Shido 1000 metros de distancia! -

-Disparo! -

-Fuego! -

El cañón disparó

Y a pesar de la distancia logró darle al motor de un Semovente que estaba en la retaguardia

Dejándole fuera

-no podremos darle al siguiente! Esas dos ya son tu problema! -

…

-gracias por la ayuda! -

Basara ya supo que era su oportunidad

-usa el giro de media luna! -

Y a la orden de su capitán

El Cazacarros alemán con buena maniobrabilidad logró hacer un giro de media vuelta y sin bajar la velocidad

Logró hacer que el cañón tuviera en la mira a las Semoventes

Y luego

***BOOM!* **

El logro darle a uno de ellos

Cargo Rápido y el otro Semovente esquivó el disparo

El Semovente paro y de el salio alguien

Caparzio

Basara salió por la escotilla y ambos se miraron… en desafío

…

Touya estaba en su posición

El y su equipo estaban aburridos

Pero el chico solo estaba molesto…

Quería demostrar que podía ser alguien… que podía hacer algo y no ser solo un resguardo

_-como voy a demostrarle a todos que merezco ser un Avenger? -_

Desde que había sido aceptado hubo varios rumores de que compró su lugar y no se lo ganó.

Ya que es de familia rica

Ante la vista del colegio… aún no era aceptado como Avenger

El quería demostrar lo que puede hacer y también que sus padres estuvieran orgulloso de él

Que su novia Yae estuviera orgullosa de él

_-si tan solo tuviera una oportunidad -_

Era lo que pedía… pero

Alcanzó a escuchar ruidos de orugas

Alzó la mirada y pudo ver quien era

Era un P-40 y en él estaba La comandante de Anzio

Anchovy

Era el Tanque bandera

Ella solo le sonrió y después se alejaba

Para Touya era su oportunidad

-tras ella! Rápido! -

Dándole la orden a su operador fueron a darle Caza al tanque bandera

-aquí Grizzly 6/6 a todas las unidades! Encontré el tanque bandera! Estoy Persiguiendola! Cambio! -

_-Dragón a Grizzly 6/6. Cual es tu posición. Cambio -_

-la persigo por el suroeste! Estoy tras ella! Vamos a ganar! -

_-Grizzly 6/6 los están llevando a una trampa! Vuelva a su posición! -_

-lo siento comandante. Pero esta es mi oportunidad de demostrar que merezco ser un Avenger! Tendremos la victoria! -

_-Touya es una orden! Vuelve a tu posición! -_

El corto comunicación

…

-Touya Responde! Touya! Nariyuki que pasa?!-

-apago su radio! No hay modo de comunicarnos con él! -

-Maldita sea! Unidades Leon, Jaguar y Lobo vayan al suroeste y brinden apoyo a Grizzly! -

_-entendido! -_

-Rito llévanos al punto de referencia. Siento que algo puede pasar! -

-sujétense chicos se va a sacudir! -

-esto no me gusta para nada Shido! -

-lo se Ichika. Pienso que algo no anda bien!-

Issei estaba igual o mucho peor que sus compañeros

Algo lo estaba inquietando

Pero su teléfono comenzó a sonar y él por inercia lo tomo y contesto la llamada aun si no conocía el número

-hola? -

_-*te atreviste a insultarme… ahora sufrirás las consecuencias de tus actos *-_

-de que estas hablando?! -

_-*ya lo veras… *-_

La llamada se cortó

Ahora si estaba angustiado

-Rito pisa fondo! Hay que llegar allá! -

…

-están listas Chicas? -

_-* lo estamos Duce! *-_

-bien a mi señal! -

El IS-3 aún perseguía al P-40

Touya disparaba pero no lograba darle

El Armato era ágil

Solo necesitaba un tiro

Cuando llegaron a un espacio abierto Touya ya la tenía en la mira

Solo necesitaba darle

Y así ganarían

Pero

-Spara! -

…

A 2000 metros un Semovente estaba sobre una elevación

Tenía dos patas de apoyo en la parte trasera y un largo cañón

Era un Semovente de 145… un cañón autopropulsado

El cañón disparó con un sonido muy fuerte y estridente

…

-proyectil cargado! -

-Fuego! -

Touya iba a disparar…

***BOOM!* **

Pero una fuerte explosión en su torreta detuvo el Tanque

Anchovy escuchó la explosión y miro el resultado

Se horrorizó al ver que la torreta del tanque y sus chasis delantero estaban en llamas

Ella no entendía qué pasaba

_-* Duce estamos recargando. Aún no hay bandera blanca en el… *- _

-DETÉNGANSE! - ella gritó al ver que esto empeoraba

Y más al ver el proyectil clavado en la torreta

Pero no pudo pensar más cuando dos proyectiles dieron en su Tanque dejándole fuera

Eran los tres equipos

Iban a celebrar… Pero al ver el estado del IS-3 dejaron olvidado eso y fueron directo a sacar a los tripulantes de allí

**-(el colegio Mixto Avenger gana!)-**

Con extintores apagaron el fuego y abrieron la escotilla para sacarlos

Los tripulantes estaban bien. Solo raspones y contusiones… pero Touya era diferente

Tenía una herida en la cabeza que estaba sangrando y también uno en el costado Izquierdo que tenía clavado un pedazo de metralla

Perdía mucha sangre

-MÉDICO! UN MÉDICO! - gritaba Ikki mientras aplicaba presión a la herida

El Super Pershing había llegado y todos bajaron inmediatamente a ver el estado de los del Grizzly

El castaño revisó su estado

-Touya! Touya responde! Touya! -

Estaba inconsciente

Después el teléfono de Issei volvió a sonar

El respondió

_-*te gustó mi regalo? Esto solo fue el comienzo… te dije que te haría la vida imposible niño. Y ahora tu amigo pago por tu insolencia. Quien más seguirá?... Puede que quiera enviar a otro al hospital o quizás… en una caja de Pino *-_

La expresión de Issei comenzaba a ser una de ira completa

_-pero como soy alguien benevolente te daré la oportunidad de que no tengas que pasar por esto. Solo tienes que decir ahora frente a las cámaras… "renuncio" y todo se acaba. Tan solo piénsalo. Si tu ganas tus amigos mueren y el cambio se logra. Si yo gano ellos viven y todo vuelve a como antes… te daré tiempo para que lo decidas en 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… ya tengo tu respuesta? -_

El castaño no dijo nada… solo trataba de controlarse

Pero… Hablo

-no se lo que ganas con esto. De hecho no se si hay algo de humanidad en ese saco de escoria que tiene de cuerpo… pero de lo sí sé y si tengo es la determinación y el compromiso de cumplir con lo que me propongo. Esta es mi oferta y espero que ponga atención… si me deja en paz a mi y a todos mis amigos lo dejaré en paz. Pero si quiere seguir con esto… lo voy a hundir… y le haré ver lo que es el infierno en carne propia… Maldita basura -

Hubo segundo en completo silencio…

Hasta que respondió

_-*buena suerte*-_

Y la llamada se cortó

El teléfono cayó al suelo

Y sin que nadie se lo esperará

-RAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! - grito de furia

.

Y expulsó poder draconiano aunque imperceptible para los humanos

Pero todos en las facciones pudieron sentirlo

De hecho los líderes sabían que eso no era buena

Ya que

Jamás hagas enfadar a un dragón

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.


	12. Amistad Rota

En las puertas de emergencia

Médicos entraban empujando una camilla directo a quirófano

Era Touya quien tenían que hacerle una operación para sacarle el pedazo de metralla en el costado

En la sala de espera estaban todos los avengers que se dispusieron a esperar resultados

Issei y su equipo estaban esperando lo mejor

Darjeeling estaba a su lado al igual que sus amigas con sus chicos

Era un silencio muy pesado en la sala de espera

Hasta que alguien decidió romperlo

-comandante. Mi equipo pudo identificar que aleación era la punta del proyectil que dañó gravemente el Tanque de Touya- Había informado Ikki

-y de que era el proyectil? -

-... El proyectil… era de Grafeno. El mineral espacial -

…

-GRAFENO! Ese metal es ilegal! - Touta estaba furioso al saber de eso ya que conoce lo superior que es el Grafeno al Carbono

Orange Peak trato de calmarlo

-comandante… usted sabe algo que nosotros no? -

Todos ante la pregunta de Basara todos miraron al castaño… que aún asimilaba la revelación qa edio Ikki

El no quería decirlo… pero sabe que no puede ocultar nada

Ese no era él

-creo que tienen derecho a saberlo. Por lo que les diré ahora -

El les explico todo. Desde el encuentro con la "Maldita Basura" hasta su llamada en pleno Sensha-Do y su amenaza de seguir los ataques si no renunciaba a su meta de ganar el torneo

Cabe decir que todos… Absolutamente todos estaban muy furiosos con él maldito cuatro ojos

Tanto lo estaban que deseaban ir a buscarlo y aplicarle un castigo digno de Saw

Pero sabían que no podían hacer nada

-familiares de Mochizuki Touya? -

-aquí! -

La enfermera se sorprendió un poco al ver a tantos chicos (y algunas chicas) en la sala de espera

-soy el comandante de este escuadrón. Sus padres por asuntos complicados no pudieron estar aquí-

-de acuerdo. Mire ya le hemos extraído el pedazo de metralla en el costado por suerte no había perforado un pulmón pero gracias a nuestra más talentosa Doctora logramos salvar su vida. Ahora debe estar en reposo por lo menos dos semanas -

Todos suspiraron de alivio al saber que su amigo estaba bien incluso su equipo

-podremos verlo? - Preguntaba Shinku

-por ahora estará descansando por lo que sería mejor que vengan mañana en las horas de visita -

Y así retirándose la enfermera ellos ya podían estar tranquilos

-bien Chicos todos vuelvan al portaaviones y notifiquenle a todos que Touya está bien. Después descansen ya mañana podrán verlo-

-comandante que hay de usted?-

-me quedaré aquí a esperar mas… alguien tiene que estar pendiente -

-pero sempai-

-no se preocupen por mí. Vayan y descansen. Es una orden -

Ellos a pesar de que no querían debían hacerlo… por lo que poco a poco se fueron

-chicas vayan con ellos. Yo me quedaré un rato más -

-si Darjeeling-Sama -

Ambas se fueron alcanzando a sus chicos

La rubia se sentó a lado del castaño y tomo su mano… Dejándolo sorprendido

-Darjeeling-San? No tienes que quedarte aquí si no quieres-

-me quedaré. No soy de tu equipo soy una aliada y al igual que tu eres mi aliado me apoyarias si estuviera en tu lugar -

-... Yo… no se que decirte… gracias -

-no hay de que -

Ella sonriendo y sintiendo el calor de su piel se alegró de estar cerca de la persona que le gusta

Pasaron las horas y comenzó a anochecer

El por cansancio llegó a dormirse

Darjeeling al notarlo solo lo miró y también estuvo pensando

Pensando las cosas que han pasado

Antes no se hubiera creído eso de estar enamorada. Y más del comandante de un equipo que está iniciando una revolución

Alguien osado

Alguien comprensivo

Alguien fuerte

Alguien determinado

Alguien que no teme a lo desconocido y que sería capaz de dar guerra a los que lastimen a los que más aprecia

Esa era la persona de la que se enamoró

El tenía muchas cosas que a sus ojos lo hacen único… solo tenía un defecto

Uno que descubrió hace dos días gracias a su padre

_-no eres soltero… ya eras de alguien antes de que te conociera -_

Cuando lo supo no quería creerlo

De hecho cuestionaba si estaba bien continuar. seguir con su plan de entrar en su corazón

Si valía la pena romper una relación todo para ser feliz

Pero tras pensarlo sólo se entendió a sí misma

_-el amor es como la guerra… no puedes ganar siendo débil… solo gana quien es fuerte para tener lo que quiere… en una guerra no hay honor ni juego limpio… todo es válido -_

Se acurrucó más a su pecho y su cuello

Oliendo su aroma. Una que aún tenía después de todo el trabajo pesado que había hecho en el Sensha-Do

No le importó que estaba algo sucio después de todo eso resaltaba su masculinidad

Casi deseaba estar en los brazos de ese chico

Durmiendo en su cama

Deseando que ese deseo se vuelva realidad

No lo negaba

Envidiaba a aquella quien era su prometida

Pero si Nishizumi se atrevía a pelear por él también lo haría

Con solo verlo dormido. Con una expresión pacífica

Supo que valía la pena pelear por él

_-estaré a tu lado las veces que me necesites. Ya que también lo estarías conmigo. No soy una mujer sin compasión. Pero para no perderte estaría dispuesta a ser una -_

Issei pelearía por los suyos y por los que son muy importantes para él

Ella debe corresponder ese sentimiento

Ella… Se propuso estar a su lado

Hasta la eternidad

…

Pasó una semana

La federación había abierto una investigación para saber cómo fue que proyectiles de punta de Grafeno habían llegado a manos de Anzio

Se revisaron videos de vigilancia

Se buscaron indicios y pistas

Pero al final se logró nada

El presidente de la federación dio una rueda de prensa en donde declaró que los proyectiles fueron dados a Anzio por error y que se desconoce la providencia de ellos

Por lo que se quedó inconcluso

Hubo descontentos y varios políticos esperaban con satisfacción que eso asustaría al colegio Avengers

Pero eso no paso

Issei atreves de un video en Youtube declaró junto con todos los miembros de su equipo que no van a renunciar a su meta

Y también que no tienen ninguna enemistad con Anzio ya que declararon que también son víctimas de los prejuicios de la gente

Demostrando ante todos que Avengers es un colegio que creé en la igualdad y en la justicia

Ganando más apoyo en las redes y varios youtubers suben noticias de ellos y del Sensha-Do

Touya salió del hospital más o menos recuperado gracias a los medicamentos y sanaciones de la mejor doctora del mundo… Keine Kanzaki

Cuando regresó al portaaviones todos lo habían recibido como un héroe por librar la muerte

Acompañado de su novia Yae quien estuvo con él en el hospital Cuidándolo

Ahora Touya debía enfrentar una cosa

…

El estaba parado ante los cuatro capitanes y el comandante que mantenía una mirada seria

-Touya. Sabes porque hacemos este juicio de acción disciplinaria? -

-... Si comandante… yo desobedecí una orden directa de mi superior -

-exacto. Ahora quiero saber el porqué lo hiciste? -

-... Solo quería demostrar que me gané mi puesto en los Avengers por mi propio esfuerzo… Quería que todos estuvieran orgullosos de mí-

Hubo un silencio muy tenso entre ellos

Cada capitán estaba hablando entre ellos

Hasta que Issei hablo

-Touya… olvidaste lo que nos caracteriza a todos aquí. Y eso es que somos mejores que aquellos que nos señalan como salvajes. Nosotros no buscamos el premio si no demostrar el punto de que no importa el genero si no el valor de nuestros actos… tu equipo podría haber muerto -

El se estremeció al saber de esa posibilidad

-pero en vista de que yo los orille a esto. Y que nadie podría predecir esta situación. Solo podemos decir que ahora no hay nada que lamentar. Aunque debemos aplicar un castigo-

Touya asintió

-Mochizuki Touya. Realizaras servicios de limpieza en las áreas de baños y regaderas las próximas dos semanas -

Él lo aceptó… sabía que se merecía lo que le paso

-disculpe comandante -

-si? -

-solicitamos que también estemos en el castigo de nuestro capitán -

El mencionado solo miro sin poder creer que su equipo esté dispuesto a tomar parte del castigo

-están conscientes de lo que están pidiendo? - preguntaba Issei de forma seria

-lo estamos comandante! -

-... De acuerdo. El equipo Grizzly realizará limpieza en las áreas mencionadas después de los entrenamientos. Alguna duda? -

Ninguno de ellos tenía dudas

-bien. Todos retírense. Quiero hablar con Touya a solas -

Obedecieron. Cada capitán y miembro del equipo le daban sus condolencias y se alegraban de verlo vivo

Cuando ya estaban solos

-antes que nada Touya… quiero disculparme contigo -

El sabia por que su comandante se disculpaba

Se habían ganado un temible enemigo y siente que fue su culpa que fuera alcanzado por el proyectil

-no tiene porque disculparse comandante. Se que a esforzado por nosotros y no podría pedir mejor comandante que usted -

El castaño solo palmeó el hombro del Touya

-ya fuera de aquí. Descansa para que comience tu castigo mañana -

El solo asintió y se fue… Dejando solo a Issei que miraba desde la ventana de su oficina

Mirando como varios alumnos iban a sus actividades de club

Ver a esos estudiantes felices

Algunos enamorados y otros pasándola bien con sus amigos

Esperaba aun tener la fuerza suficiente para seguir protegiendo el colegio que ahora es su segundo hogar

Sabía que los retos serán más difíciles

Pero…

Seguirá adelante

…

-entonces si eran puntas de Grafeno? -

Era la pregunta de Maho quienes tomaban té cortesía de Darjeeling quien invitó a las comandantes

Anchovy no estaba presente

Y Katyusha aún no había llegado

-si… por suerte solo uno resultó herido aunque no puedo decir que esto no se repetirá. Al parecer ese tipo se volvió su letal enemigo -

-entonces corremos el riesgo de que seamos culpadas si por error usamos ese tipo de proyectiles? - Miho estaba preocupada por lo que le pueda pasar a su escuela

-no corremos riesgo ya que estarán supervisando los proyectiles que nos entreguen - había respondido Kinuyo la comandante de Chi-Ha-Tan

-Yo no estaría tan segura de eso - expresó Darjeeling de forma seria

Cosa que llamó la atención de las comandantes

-por qué dices eso Darjeeling? -

-lo que les quiero decir es que no podemos confiar en la federación por completo. Es más que obvio que algunos de gran poder no quieren que ellos. Los avengers cambien las cosas - dijo ella respondiendo la pregunta de Kay

-no podemos fiarnos de ellos por completo. Para Esas ratas somos sus herramientas para no solo mantener las cosas como deben. Si no que somos dispensables. Usarán todo en su poder - Maho entendía eso

-estamos en una guerra fría y somos piezas de ajedrez. Aquellos que solo querían un cambio para todos serian los comunistas… Nosotras seríamos las capitalistas por pelear del lado que quiere mantener la tradición y reprimir a los hombres… para los políticos somos sus armas - Mika no tocaba su guitarra. No le gustaba ser usada así

-Darjeeling. Si esto empeora estarás de nuestro lado? -

Todas miraron a la chica inglesa ante la pregunta de Kay

-... Lamento no apoyarlas esta vez… pero yo estoy del lado de Issei-Kun -

Esas palabras habían preocupado a algunas como Kay y sus subcomandantes y también a…

-así que te volverás nuestra enemiga?! -

Katyusha junto con Nonna y Klara quienes escucharon las palabras de la inglesa

-Los Avengers y Saint Gloriana somos aliados políticos y comerciales. Y creo que también lo serán de Anzio. Además estuve con él en el hospital. Issei-Kun es un gran líder y yo deseo ayudarlo -

-yo esperaba tu ayuda! Pero ahora no podré contar contigo! -

-Katyusha a que te refieres? -

-ese maldito cuatro ojos comenzó a amenazarnos a nosotras! Dijo que si no ganamos contra Avengers en nuestro próximo encuentro cerrarán nuestra escuela! -

Eso había dejado sin habla a las demás

-lo siento Katyusha pero debo honrar esta alianza que tengo con él-

-segura que es por tu alianza? -

La pregunta sería de Maho llamó la atención de todas

-a qué viene esa pregunta Nishizumi-San? -

-es simple… investigue un poco y descubrí algo interesante… resulta que tu padre que estuvo en la escuela de infantería Montgomery. El junto con el conocido como leyenda "el demonio de Roosevelt" fueron grandes amigos -

-esperen. Hablan del "demonio de Roosevelt"? Aquel que con solo una M1 Garand limpió tres Búnkeres llenos de casi 20 soldados de la escuela alemana Rommel? Hyodo Issei es su hijo? - preguntaba Kinuyo

-si es él. Y es amigo del padre de Darjeeling. Y saben que mas descubri?... Que también hay una petición nupcial pidiendo a Hyodo Issei como esposo de ella -

Todas estaban sin habla

Una de sus amigas está comprometida con el comandante de Avengers

-espera Darjeeling. Tu padre te obligo a que te comprometieras con él? - Kay estaba sin palabras

-por supuesto que no! - ella habló defendiendo a su padre

-entonces te comprometiste por voluntad propia? Acaso tu estas enamorada de él? -

Ante las preguntas de Katyusha ella no respondió

De hecho nadie podría creer lo que miraban

-Sí lo hice. Le pedí a mi padre que hiciera una petición nupcial después de haber convivido con Issei-Kun. El es todo lo que puedo pedir de un esposo. Él es el hombre con el que me quiero casar -

Con esas palabras fue muy claro para las chicas que Darjeeling estaba enamorada

-voy a tener que pedirte que desistas de ello. El no está disponible -

-ya lo se Nishizumi-San. De hecho se el porque me lo pides… acaso le has dicho a tu hermana? -

Esas palabras habían puesto nerviosa a la Nishizumi mayor

-Onee-Sama de que habla? -

-yo… -

-no te lo dijo… bueno pues creo que tienes derecho de saberlo ya que estas siendo afectada… hay una petición nupcial en el que estás comprometida con Issei-Kun -

Miho quedó en Shock al saber eso

La única que podía hacer eso era su madre… su propia madre la comprometió sin su propio consentimiento

Miho a su hermana mayor esperando que lo que dijo fuese mentira

Pero al verla a los ojos supo que las palabras de Darjeeling eran ciertas

Miho ahora tenía miedo… Más miedo de lo que tuvo cuando salvó a Erika del Tiger que se hundía en el rió

-Miho… yo pensaba decírtelo pero mamá me lo había prohibido -

La segunda Nishizumi no sabia que pensar

De hecho Yukari evitó que se desmayara

Maho con rencor miró a la comandante de Saint Gloriana

-no quiero que me tenga rencor Nishizumi-San -

-Darjeeling. Estas tan dispuesta a romper la amistad que tenemos solo por un chico? -

-tu no entiendes Katyusha-

-pues claro que no lo entiendo que tanto tiene de especial a parte de lo que hemos visto… que diablos lo hace tan especial? -

Hubo un silencio muy tenso en todas las comandantes y subcomandantes.

-ustedes jamás han estado enamoradas… y se que quizás me odiaran pero no pueden hacerme elegir entre el amor de mi vida y las amigas con las que combati en batalla… y se que si Issei-Kun estuviera presente se culpará por esto. Tiene todo en contra y yo no lo quiero abandonar -

Ella paró un momento… para luego mirarlas

-saben que no haría esto si no tuviera opción… pero el es la persona más importante para mí-

-... Nosotras también lo éramos-

Y con esas palabras todas comenzaban a retirarse

Cada una no por rencor a Darjeeling si no porque ahora quieran o no ella se volvió su enemiga al estar aliada con el cambio

Ella con sus subcomandantes se quedaron solas

…

En el portaaviones de Anzio todas estaban listas para recibir a algunas personas

Y cuando el barco llegó a las coordenadas dichas se encontraron con el portaaviones de Avengers

En varios botes los alumnos fueron llevados a Anzio

Una vez allí todos comenzaron a disfrutar

El comandante junto con sus capitanes habían llegado

-Benvenuto a Anzio. Avengers-

Fueron recibidos por la comandante junto con sus subcomandantes y una mujer muy hermosa

Mujer que Issei de inmediato reconoció

-Gabriel-San? -

Eso había dejado sorprendidos a los presentes

-Issei-Kun. Me alegra que estés aquí en mi escuela -

Ambos se saludaban no pensando que se conocían

Pasaron momentos donde los chicos y chicas del colegio Avengers disfrutaban de lo que ofrecía Anzio con los platillos delicias

Y como se prometió

Shido siendo un excelente cocinero preparó sus mejores platillos dignos de restaurante 5 estrellas

Cada chica que probó sus platillos quedaron con delicias de placer (al estilo shokugeki no soma)

Y hubo varias que le propusieron matrimonio

Cosa que en la residencia Itsuka las Espíritus comenzaron a querer buscar a su amado y traerlo de vuelta

En ese tiempo Issei hablaba con Anchovy y Gabriel para poder llegar a acuerdos comerciales donde ambos quedarían beneficiados

Lograron hacerlo

Anzio recibirá protección y apoyo aparte de las mejores especias a cambio de que sus puestos de comida sean promovidos en su portaaviones y en tierra

Más alianzas se forman gracias a Issei

Pero ahora

Anchovy platicaba mucho con él y se divertía al igualé Issei

Gabriel lo notaba… y esperaba ser madrina de bodas

Pero ella le pidió que fuera a buscar alguna pasta cosa que muy feliz fue para también compartirla con el comandante castaño

Ya cuando estuvieron solos

-Issei-Kun. Hay algo que debo notificar-

-que sucede Gabriel-San? -

-... Tu arrebato alteró al inframundo y a los cielos sin contar a Asgard y Kioto. Se hizo una reunión. Ya que temen que puedas revelarnos-

-si me disculpo por eso -

-no tienes porque disculparte. También fue para hacer planes. Veras Issei-Kun. Tememos que dentro de muchos años aparezcan enemigos que nos obliguen a revelar nuestra existencia -

-como. Enserio? -

-si. Por lo que planeamos hacer algunas cosas como por ejemplo sería eliminar a los políticos que podrían usar el miedo de la gente a su favor. Por fortuna sabemos cómo hacerlo -

-cómo lo harán? -

-revelando ante ellos sus actos de corrupción. A Través de tsuyi intentaron comprar este portaaviones y usar a las chicas para… algo terrible. Lo mismo harán con otras escuelas -

Issei ya se hacía una idea… y no quiere imaginar eso

Ver las sonrisas felices de esas chicas en Anzio para luego ser usadas como objetos?

Casi lo hacen desear que recuperara sus poderes para ir a matarlos

-Anzio fue solo el comienzo. Irán tras las otras escuelas. Ahora tienen sus ojos en Pravda-

-hay que detenerlos! -

-no te preocupes. Alguien se está encargando de eso por la vía legal. Tu lo único que debes hacer sería ganar el torneo. En ese entonces ellos estarán tan acorralados que no tendrán escapatoria -

-así que soy la punta de lanza en esta guerra fría. Otra vez -

-sí lo eres. No queríamos pero no hay otro plan en el que no podamos involucrarte a ti y a tus chicos -

-... Esta bien. Solo espero que podamos salvar a todas -

-las salvaremos… y quizás también ya te vean como el héroe que eres -

-sabe que jamás me consideré un héroe. Quien fue Héroe fue Valí que sacrificó su vida para matar a Rizevim. Si no hubiera sido por él yo no podría haber derrotado a Trihexa

-lo se Issei-Kun… pero aun así debes honrar su memoria cumpliendo tus sueños… creo que él siempre supo que querías ser Tanquista y ganar el Sensha-Do -

-eso lo sé. Como me hubiera gustado que estuviera aquí -

Para Issei el tema de Vali. Fue uno del que jamás va a olvidar

…

Pasaron la Tarde en Anzio y todos disfrutaban

Algunos chicos fueron regañado por sus novias por dejarse coquetear

Pobres bastardos. Ellos son las verdaderas víctimas

Pepperoni en ese tiempo hablaba con Shinku. Incluso lo invitó en un paseo con su CV-33 en donde Shinku al tener la oportunidad de conducir fue a una velocidad que impresionó tanto a la italiana

Ella lo invitaba a comer pasta y más platillos y al recibir halagos del rubio… digamos que estuvo realmente feliz

Caparzo platicó mucho con Basara

Ambos a pesar de no poder terminar su duelo se respetaron mucho

Y esperaban volver a pelear en su tanques

Anchovy estaba hablando con Issei en la plaza central

Ambos hablaban

-me alegro que uno de sus capitanes esté bien -

-gracias Anchovy-San -

-aun así. Yo vi como si Tanque comenzaba a quemarse… la verdad fue mi total culpa por -

-Anchovy-San. Usted no tuvo la culpa de nada -

-tengo parte de la culpa… uno de sus chicos tuvo riesgo de muerte. La verdad no sabría que ahora las cosas se ponían difíciles -

-lo sé. Solo espero poder enfrentar todo lo que me lance ese tipo -

-yo se que lo logrará Issei-San. No por nada es el comandante de los Avengers. La escuela que ha vencido a dos escuelas de élite -

-... Gracias por el voto de confianza -

Después ambos miran el atardecer

-Sabe? Su escuela es hermosa. Los edificios y sus estudiantes dan un ambiente cálido-

-lo se Issei-San. Y es por eso que estoy dispuesta a pelear por mi escuela. Por que es mi hogar y lo amo -

-... Si todas las personas pensaran más en el calor de un hogar y en los que amamos que en las riquezas y los bienes materiales… el mundo sería un lugar mejor -

Ante esas palabras… ante esa filosofía

Anchovy pudo entender algo que no entendía de Darjeeling cuando ella hablaba de Issei

Cuando ella le había dicho que Issei jamás iba a tener rencor contra ella

Issei era alguien sabio y con un buen corazón

Sin siquiera notarlo… Apoyó su cabeza en su pecho

El castaño que miraba el el atardecer tocaba su cabeza

Ambos estaban en una paz tan tranquila que sería pecado romperla

Para Anchovy... Issei era un chico único capaz de no solo ser sabio si no también alguien que pelea por lo que vale la pena pelear

Issei era quien en ese momento la comandante de Anzio tenía en el corazón

_-Darjeeling. No me odies pero me estoy enamorando de tu chico… -_

Su calor corporal la tenia en un mar de gusto y alegría

_-no quiero irme nunca de esta calidez -_

Esa misma tarde Anchovy la comandante de Anzio… cayó ante los encantos del Héroe de las facciones

Cayó ante Issei… y espera entrar más a su corazón

…

Era de noche

En el portaaviones de Avengers

Todos lograron Regresar para ya poder dormir y mañana entrenar para su encuentro contra su siguiente objetivo

Pravda

Issei estaba en su oficina ideando estrategias ideales para enfrentar a las comunistas

Su estilo era uno donde siempre iban adelante

Ellas eran tenaces

Su filosofía era de no retroceder ni un paso

La doctrina de Stalin

Por lo que tenía que usar todo su ingenio para poder hacerles frente a Pravda

_-Katyusha no me la pondrá fácil… y yo tampoco -_

Justo cuando termino de trabajar

Su Iphone Sonó

El miro quien era

-Darjeeling-San? -

Le era raro ya que usualmente no le hablaba tan tarde

Por lo que contestó

-Mushi Mushi -

_*Issei-Kun… perdona que te llame a estas horas pero… Necesitaba a alguien con quien hablar*_

El comandante de Avengers al escuchar la voz de la rubia supo que algo andaba mal con ella

Ya que sin querer hacia lloriqueos

-Darjeeling-San donde esta? Se encuentra bien? -

_*perdóname si te preocupe… pero hoy pase un momento terrible y perdí mucho*_

Issei ahora estaba realmente preocupado por ella

Y como todos lo conocemos… Hará lo que sea con tal de aliviar el dolor de sus amigos

-Darjeeling-San aun tiene la carta que le dí? -

_*la tengo en este momento en mi mano* _

-dame unos segundos -

…

La Rubia estaba en su habitación

Había llorado casi toda la tarde sola

Sus amigas ya no estaban de su lado

Odiaba romper amistad con ellas pero debía Apoyar a la persona que ama

Por eso le hablo a estas horas de la noche

Porque necesitaba escuchar su voz

Pero la carta que tenía en la mano brillo de color rojo

Y del suelo de su habitación pasó algo que no esperaba ver

Un círculo mágico hizo acto de presencia

Y de ese círculo apareció alguien

Alguien que deseaba ver

-Issei-Kun?... Estás aquí? -

-... Se que tienes muchas preguntas pero vine aquí para ver si estabas bien ya que te escuche… -

No pudo terminar de hablar cuando ella lo abrazó y comenzó a llorar en su pecho

A ella en ese momento no le importaba como su amado había llegado

Solo deseaba ser escuchadas por el

Issei la abrazaba y la consolaba sabiendo que lo que le debió haber pasado debió ser difícil para ella

Esa noche la noche la vida de Darjeeling Cambio como la de Maho… porque supo que lo sobrenatural existía

Y que su amado forma parte de él

Las cosas ya no serían las mismas

Pero no le importaba… porque tenía el apoyo de la persona que jamás iba abandonarla

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.


	13. El Poder De La Verdad

Los días pasaron

Y el equipo de Tanquistas del colegio Avengers entrenaban todo lo que podían y también mejoraron los Tanques

Un Día ellos regresaban a las bodegas y en el cielo pudieron ver como aviones hacían maniobras de evasión y ataque

Ese Día Issei conoció al capitán del equipo de pilotos

La fuerza aérea de Avengers

Su nombre era Arata Kasugi

Líder del escuadrón de pilotos donde varios de ellos son tanto chicos como chicas

Y sus pilotos más confiables son chicas… muchos dicen que ellas son su harem

También los de infantería estaban entrenando y algunas veces lo hacían junto a los Tanques

Ellos tenían armas personalizadas de diferentes tipos desde francotiradores hasta artillería pesada… Incluso tienen unidad médica

Se hacían llamar Tropas de élite Avengers

El general era alguien llamado Yuuji Kazami

Todos en infantería eran tanto chicos como chicas… Sorprendente ya que se dicen que las chicas no les gusta el Hohei-Do por que las trincheras son sucias y desagradables

Pero estas chicas eran de armas tomar y muy peligrosas

Las relaciones comerciales entre Avengers y sus dos escuelas aliadas que son Saint Gloriana y Anzio están mejores que nunca

Varios chicos van a sus escuelas no solo para ayudarlas en trabajos pesados si no también que algunos hicieron pareja con chicas de esas escuelas

El amor se podía respirar en ellos y se alegraban que sus escuelas eran aliadas en este guerra fría que desde el encuentro contra la escuela italiana había comenzado

Issei estaba consciente de que debe reclutar a otros más

Necesitarán todo el apoyo que puedan conseguir si es que desean ganar en esta guerra que libran contra la corrupción y la impunidad

Que están librando contra los tradicionalistas

…

-algún candidato bueno? -

Era Issei quien junto con Pansy y sus capitanes (menos Basara) sin olvidar a la perrita Kurashi quien comía de su plato lleno de croquetas para perro

Buscaban candidatos para un tanque que les fue donado por alguien no voy a decir quien… ~Azazel~

Era un SU-100

Un Cazacarros soviético que estaba en óptimas condiciones y en el cual los mecánicos lograron hacerles mejoras

Era obvio que tenían al equipo… Pero les faltaba lo más importante

El capitán del tanque que aparte cumpla también con la función de artillero

Hasta ahora no habían tenido suerte… pero

Touya había llegado después de terminar su castigo

-comandante… creo tener al indicado pero no le gustará-

Sus palabras habían llamado la atención de todos

-Y quien es? -

-bueno Touta… es alguien… Especial y complicado -

-que tan complicado? - a Shinku no le gustaba esas palabras

-mejor véanlo por sí mismos -

Touya le dio un disco holográfico al comandante y este lo dejó en la mesa para verlo

El holograma se mostró a un determinado chico

Uno que…

Ikki conocía

-vamos a tener muchos problemas comandante… él y Basara no se llevan del todo bien -

-yo también pienso lo mismo. Ambos van a querer arrancarle la garganta al otro cuando se vean-

-vamos Touta lo necesitamos… yo creo que él y Basara podrán olvidar rivalidades pasadas y trabajar juntos - había dicho Issei bebiendo café

Mientras la perrita labraba estando de acuerdo con su dueño

...

-de ninguna forma/de ninguna forma-

Se habían escuchado voces

Eran las palabras de Basara que estaba frente de alguien que conoce muy bien… Y desea no conocer que también hablo los mismo que el castaño capitán del Stug III

Takashi Komuro

Mientras los otros capitanes estaban al margen mirando todo

-no pienso trabajar con él. Este cabrón no es alguien confiable y más cuando solo se preocupa por sí mismo-

-me sorprende que ustedes sigan confiando en él ya que tiende a hacerse el héroe algo que solo un estúpido haría-

-lo dice el que se mete en problemas y va a detención dos veces al día-

-y la verdad -

-y la verdad -

-y sin ofender -

-claro sin ofender -

-este tipo es un idiota!/este tipo es un idiota! -

Eso último lo dijeron al mismo tiempo dejando algo sorprendidos a los presentes

-dijiste una mala palabra "niño bueno" -

-las malas palabras te acompañan "delincuente" -

-terminaste de balbucear? Por que te pareces a un Orador en una iglesia dando un sermón-

-no voy a discutir con alguien que le importa poco lo que le pase a este portaaviones. Buscaré a alguien que si le importen las cosas… ha y mándale saludos a Rei. Espera no puedes porque ella te dejo por tu mejor amigo -

-si me vuelves a mencionar a esa perra y a ese imbécil te lanzaré por esa ventana haber si tu cabeza se destroza con el concreto. Y en segunda Yo no necesito hacer esta mierda de Sensha-Do. Tengo mejores cosas que hacer así que suerte con tu inútil intento de cambiar las cosas... idiota -

-hay esta… ese es la razón de porque me desagradas tanto. Es tu indiferencia. Te importa poco lo que pase a tu alrededor y la verdad no te preocupas por lo que pueda pasar ya que te la pasas golpeando tipos malos solo para calmar tu frustración de no poder hacer algo con tu vida -

-Así?... Pues para mí es tu solidaridad. Piensas que todos necesitamos ayuda para resolver nuestros problemas y crees que ayudando a otros haces bien pero yo te lo había dicho hace tiempo… al mundo le importas una mierda. Nadie agradece lo que uno hace -

Basara apretaba las manos en el respaldo de la silla

-qué harás? Vas a lanzar esa silla? -

-no. pienso golpearte con ella para que te entre algo de razón a tu cabeza -

-siempre sería lo mismo. A todo lo que no puedes ganar lo mueves. No afrontas la realidad de que no hay futuro en lo que haces-

-crees que no hay futuro en lo que hacemos? Te lo haré ver -

-oigan… Porque no nos relajamos un poco amigos y bebemos algo de café - hablo Shinku intentando

Pero en vez de eso una silla sale volando y acaba en una pared

-bueno ya me callo -

-tu y yo. Ya pasamos por esto y sabes que es una pérdida de tiempo -

-es en lo único que ambos podemos estar de acuerdo -

-así? Pues yo me largó de aquí… y si alguien tiene algún problema. Que venga aquí me lo diga de frente - reto Takashi a los demás capitanes

-oye Shinku no vas a decir algo? -

-ni loco Touta ese tipo es muy peligroso. Que tal tu Touya? -

-ya estuve en el hospital no quiero volver allí-

Ninguno de los tres quería hacerle frente al que es el delincuente más peligroso del colegio Avengers

Ikki solo miraba de forma seria pero en el fondo no estaba seguro si su comandante tomó una buena decisión al reclutar a alguien con ese tipo de antecedentes

-que bueno… suerte contra Pravda la necesitarán -

El se retiraba… pero

-yo tengo algo que decir -

Volteó para ver que era el mismo comandante de Avengers quien con una sonrisa le hablo

-así? Y que es? -

-que estas a solo un paso de ser expulsado del colegio y para empeorar tus antecedentes evitarían que te vuelvas a inscribir a otra escuela… aparte corres el riesgo de ir al reformatorio juvenil-

-y? -

-tus números son rojos… en serio quieres estar marcado toda tu vida? Que te vean culpable? -

-... Nací culpable en este mundo. A estas alturas me daría igual -

-sabía que dirías eso… vi tu expediente. Madre alcohólica y drogadicta que murió de sobredosis. Padre que era sicario de "las serpientes" una organización Yakuza… gracias a ellos más los delitos que cometió tu padre en vida la gente te ha juzgado de forma dura. Argumentando que seguirás sus pasos. Es gracias a la familia Takagi que aun no estas en un reformatorio pero ellos te inscribieron a este programa por una Razón-

El mencionado no miro al castaño… De hecho odiaba que le mencionan a sus padres… si eso les podría llamar

-sabes? Los Takagi te aprecian mucho. Te aprecian porque eres alguien que saltaría al peligro por los que quieres… Y mas Saya quien puedo ver que le gustas -

El pobre delincuente se sonrojo por eso

-ella cree en ti. Desea que triunfes en esto. Se que fue difícil para ti. Pero en la vida aprendemos tanto como sufrimos. Tenemos todo en contra… pero eso no significa que debamos rendirnos -

-viejo. No es por ofender pero… tienes todo en contra. Esas ratas políticas no se rendirán hasta destruirnos. Casi matan a uno de ellos. Corremos el riesgo de morir… me estás pidiendo dar mi vida? -

-... Sí-

Había un silencio muy tenso en toda la sala

Cada capitán y miembro de cada tanque sabía que ahora corrían el riesgo de morir

Ellos lo habían aceptado después de todo uno debe sangrar para lograr su objetivo

Todos estaban con Issei y seguirán a Issei hasta el final

Takashi pudo ver la mirada firme de cada capitán y vio en ellos que no había vacilación

No había cobardía

_-yo creo en ti Takashi… -_

Aún tenía en su mente las palabras de Saya… su mejor amiga y también la que lo ayudó en su ruptura con Rei

La que lo consoló

Ella creía en él

Por lo que

Soltó un suspiro pesado

-no tengo muchas salidas ahora… cual es tu orden… comandante -

La sonrisa de Issei apareció en sus labios

Ya tenían a otro más que se unía a la causa

…

Amanecía y todos se reunieron para sacar sus Tanques y entrenar

Pero antes… Esperaron y vieron quien salió de una de las bodegas

Era el SU-100

Listo para la acción

De la escotilla salió Takashi con una mirada seria

Después salieron el resto de los tripulantes

-listos para la acción? -

Cabe decir que Takashi no era el más motivado… De hecho se podría decir que su seriedad era muy pesada

-comandante sigo pensando que es una mala idea. Después de todo no tiene disciplina-

Las palabras de Basura no le gustaron al pelinegro

-eso suena gracioso por que me lo esta diciendo el tipo que suele hacerse el héroe. O todavía te acuerdas que tu y yo peleamos en el colegio cuando está prohibido -

-intentaba detenerte ya que golpeabas hasta matar a un pobre bastardo y créeme si no fuera por mi ya estarías en el reformatorio -

-que curioso porque ese tipo lastimó a mi amiga y le quise regresar el triple el dolor que le hizo -

-hay reglas que se deben seguir. Y tu no las sigues. Por eso pienso que esto no es para ti… Tienes un problema con la autoridad. Ese es el problema contigo -

-te digo cual es tu problema? Que sigues reglas y siempre te haces el recto… eres como un tipo que piensa de forma estúpida que todos jugarán limpió. Por si no te has dado cuenta quieren matarlos de forma "Accidental" idiota -

-pues este idiota te enviará al hospital de forma "accidental" imbécil - se tronaba los dedos

-quiero ver que lo hagas idiota haber quien llega primero "accidentalmente" - se tronaba el cuello listo para pelear

-ya basta! -

La voz de Issei detuvo a ambos

-no les voy a pedir que se lleven bien ya que eso sería como pedir que el agua y aceite se mezclen. Por lo que les pediré que traten de dejar de lado sus diferencias y comiencen a trabajar juntos… ya cuando puedan podrán matarse el uno al otro tipo Hobbs y Shaw… quien sabe tal vez hasta se encuentren a un Superman Negro a quien golpear -

-... Si me lo encuentro es mío -

-como que tuyo? Ese sería mío -

El castaño suspiro sabiendo que no la tendría fácil

…

Ahora los dos cazacarros estaban en un terreno alto mirando un T-34 falso montado a 3,000 metros de distancia

El objetivo era acabarlo de forma rápida

-bien hay que atracarlo de frente. Entendiste?-

-... Si entendí-

-ok a las tres… Uno… dos… tres -

El Stug a toda potencia fue directo al falso Tanque

Mientras que el SU no se movió… hasta que giró y se fue en otra dirección

El Stug disparaba mientras se movía pero el problema era que no darle

Y tenía que darle antes de llegar a los 800 metros que era el alcance de tiro del T-34

Justo cuando llego a una distancia al alcance de su rango

***Boom!* **

El objetivo fue destruido

-que carajos! -

Basara salió para ver quien fue

Miro a la izquierda y pudo ver que era el SU-100 quien salió de los árboles

De la escotilla del tanque soviético salió Takashi y este a través de la radio dijo

-no me digas que hacer... idiota -

Decir que Basara estaba enojado sería poco

…

Ahora tenían un ejercicio de persecución en 3l cual el tanque más rápido será el Hellcat

Ambos cazacarros tenían que alcanzarlo antes de que llegara a un punto de reunión a 10,000 metros

Shinku fue a toda velocidad teniendo diez segundos de ventaja

-A mi señal hay que perseguirlo- le dijo Takashi a Basara

-... sip-

-uno… -

Pero el Stug en vez de esperar fue a toda máquina para perseguir al Hellcat

-pero que?... Maldito Idiota! - Takashi ordenó a su operador ir directo a la persecución

Ambos cazacarros perseguían y disparaban

Y casi faltando 600 metros el Stug logró darle al Hellcat marcándolo como fuera de combate

Frustrando al pelicorto oscuro

Basara salió por la escotilla de su Cazacarros y le dijo sonriendo al delincuente

-no me digas que hacer… Imbécil-

Ahora era Takashi quien estaba enojado

…

-muy bien todos lo hicieron bien… creo -

Lo decía con algo de duda el castaño al ver que ambos aún estaban por matarse

-mañana tendremos otro entrenamiento para poder ser versátiles en los números y diversos tanques que tendrán Pravda así que traten de descansar -

-Sí comandante! -

Todos rompían filas

-Basara, Takashi… me gustaría hablar con ustedes -

Ambos estaban serios… Mirándose de forma dura y cruel

-miren se que ambos no se soportan entre sí. Y lo entiendo ya que tienen diferentes puntos de vista de la vida. Pero si no arreglan sus diferencias esto podría salirse de control. No pido que se lleven bien. Lo que pido es que dejen los problemas aparte y concentrence en la meta que es ganar. Si no lo logramos esta escuela volverá a cerrar y los sueños de las generaciones futuras se perderán -

-oiga comandante. Yo le di mi lealtad y lo seguiría a donde sea… pero mi problema seria si este Imbécil haría lo mismo -

-ha discúlpame por ser inteligente y valorar vivir que morir -

-haber silencio… Basara entiendo que no confíes en él… pero creo que todos merecemos una oportunidad para probar lo que podemos hacer… si Takashi demuestra ser un buen elemento tú confiarás en él? -

-... Si… le daría mi confianza -

-bien… Que me dices tu Takashi. Quieres ser parte del equipo? -

-firme para participar no? -

-firmaste para participar más sin embargo en la división de blindados todos somos amigos. Sea que nos llevemos bien o no. Estamos juntos en esto -

El mencionado no hablo

-Basara puedes retirarte te veo mañana -

-Si comandante… nos vemos mañana -

El castaño de ojos verdes se retiró dejando a Issei solo con Takashi

Por unos segundos ambos no dijeron nada

Hasta que el comandante

-Sígueme-

Le ordenó

Takashi no entendía qué era lo que quería hacer pero no podía desobedecer

Así que lo siguió

Ambos pasaron por una bodega de herramientas y Issei tomo de esa bodega una Hacha de un solo filo

-ten… la necesitarás -

El dudosamente la tomo

Caminaron hasta llegar a lo que es el Bosque en el cual había un árbol por cada dos metros cuadrados

Issei se detuvo a ver uno… muy fuerte y grueso

-este servirá… bien Takashi quiero que cortes este árbol de un solo hachazo -

-Que?... Un momento como que de uno solo? Eso sería imposible -

-es posible ya que no es cualquier árbol… este árbol representa lo que más odias en el mundo. Lo que te ha llevado a ser lo que eres y deseas cambiar… dime Takashi… que es lo que mas Odias? -

El mencionado ante las palabras de Issei se había quedado pensando

Toda su vida no fue nada buena… De hecho se sorprende a su mismo dé que esté participando en un Sensha-Do y no en las calles trabajando para un líder yakuza

Odiaba muchas cosas… Cosas que le dieron una terrible infancia

Una de ellas

-Odio a mi maldito padre… -

-entonces córtalo-

Takashi miró el tronco… como si viera la cara de su padre tallada en él

Y con fuerza le dio un hachazo… que solo hizo una mella

-veo que no lo odias tanto -

Takashi quitó el filo

-dime que mas odias? -

-odio que mi madre sufriera por ese bastardo-

Le dio otro hachazo pero nada

-no es suficiente qué más -

-odio que por su culpa haya muerto -

Dio otro hachazo

-Y? -

-que por sus pecados yo tuve que vivir un infierno -

Otro hachazo

-patético-

-odio haber sido tan pequeño -

Otro

-muy débil-

-lo sé-

Hachazo

-y qué fracasaste-

-lo sé! -

Hachazo

-al protegerla-

-lo sé! -

Hachazo

-y que tú… -

Hachazo

-la dejaste… -

Hachazo

-morir! -

-AHHHHHHHH! -

Y de un hachazo… corto el grueso tronco

Haciendo que el árbol cayera con un estruendoso ruido

Takashi miraba con ojos bien abiertos a lo que había pasado

No podía creer lo que había hecho con su propia fuerza

Algo que parecía imposible

-yo… yo hice eso? -

-eso que acabas de hacer es potencial humano… Algo que muy pocos pueden usar ya que este poder… El verdadero poder Takashi. No viene de la Ira o del Odio… viene de la verdad -

-verdad?... Si solo dije lo que me había pasado y lo que odiaba -

-aceptaste tus debilidades. Los dijiste a pesar de que tiendes a ocultarlos porque te hacen ver débil. Pero el aceptarse a uno mismo y todos los defectos que vienen es algo que solo pocos que de verdad desean cambiar pueden hacer… No ocultes tu dolor con indiferencia. Acéptalo y aprende de él. Para que en un futuro… seas mejor persona -

Takashi escuchaba

Todas esas palabras eran como si siempre las estaba esperando escuchar

Como si al fín alguien ya le estaba mostrando el camino que debe tomar

-te veo mañana Takashi. Creo que hay alguien con quien tienes que hablar… y conserva el hacha -

El se retiraba y de un árbol una chica pelirrosa de coletas altas y lentes salía

Era su amiga Takagi Saya

-Saya… que estas? -

-perdóname por escuchar a escondidas… se que fue difícil para ti y… -

-Saya… -

El se acerco a ella y puso sus manos en sus hombros

-perdóname… si te lastime con mi actitud perdóname. Yo quizás no merezco -

-No. Tu perdóname a mí. Yo fui alguien sin sentimientos cuando te había dicho que ya superaras lo de Rei cuando pude ver que de verdad la querías… yo quizás no merezco ser tu amiga -

-Saya… no te mereces ser mi amiga -

Ella le dolían esas palabras… El chico que ama ya no desea ser su amiga

-mereces algo más -

Y sin advertencia alguna… El la besó

Ella estaba en shock… el chico que ama desde la niñez la estaba besando

Con un abrazo tembloroso teniendo miedo de que fuese un sueño ella correspondió al beso

Pero no era un sueño

Era totalmente real

Y ahora con amor y deseo correspondía al beso

Con lágrimas en sus ojos

Cuando el aire se acabó ambos con un hilo de saliva en sus bocas se separaron

Mirándose a los ojos en un amor que quizás estaba presente en ellos… solo que las circunstancias no le permitían florecer como se debía

Pero ahora… ya floreció

-Saya tu… quisieras ser mi… -

-si, si! Y mil veces si! -

Ambos se abrazaron y dieron vueltas en ese bosque

Issei a lo lejos miraba

Estando feliz por ambos

Y extrañando estar con Rias y sus chicas… Más con su amada pelirroja

-Rias… -

…

Amaneció en el Portaaviones Avengers y el colegio abría sus puertas para recibir a los estudiantes

Ya después de clases

-bien chicos. Hoy vamos a ensayar la formación y también hacer prácticas de tiro y… alguien a visto a Komuro? -

Ante la pregunta de Ikki todos se miraban...

Hasta que

-Estoy aquí -

El llegó… mirando de forma nada mala

Solo estando ahora seguro de sí mismo

-Takashi Komuro reportandose a la división de blindados… comandante -

Ante esas palabras todos los presentes sonrieron sabiendo que el "delincuente" se volvería su aliado

Issei de no se donde saco una chaqueta y se la arrojó al recién llegado

Cosa que lo tomó

-le había pedido a Takagi-San tus medidas. Me alegra ver que ahora podemos contar contigo Takashi… bienvenido a la división de blindados Avengers -

Todos aplaudieron al ingresado

Incluso Basara sabiendo que ahora no tiene a un enemigo

Tiene a un rival

-ahora solo nos falta poner un símbolo al SU-100… tienes alguna sugerencia? -

Takashi miraba el Tanque… teniendo una idea de que símbolo le quedaría

Hasta que se decidió por uno

-Carnero… me gustaría que fuese un carnero-

-bien entonces será un carnero. Esperamos mucho de ti amigo -

Todos volvieron a aplaudir

Para Takashi… esto era un paso que ha comenzado el cambio de su vida

Una vida que luchará por cambiar y proteger

…

Darjeeling volvía a su habitación

A estas horas de la tarde estaría hablando con sus amigas

Pero desde que declaró apoyar a Issei Hyodo ellas dejaron de hablarle

Ahora se sentía sola

Sus subcomandantes estaban ocupadas con algunos asuntos

Y no quería molestar a Issei sabiendo lo ocupado que estaba por su encuentro contra Pravda

La comandante de Saint Gloriana tenía el manifiesto que le dio su amado

Deseaba tener a alguien con quien hablar y platicar como amiga

Sin saberlo la carta comenzó a brillar haciendo de la inglesa se sorprendiera

-que… Pero yo no pedí que Issei… -

Un círculo mágico apareció y de él apareció alguien

Era una chica que tenía al menos un año mayor de largo cabello carmesí y ojos azules como el océano

Su cuerpo era algo que la misma Rubia no podía evitar envidiar

Quien apareció era

-buenas tardes mi nombre es Rias Gremory. Cual es tu deseo? -

La heredera

-ano… creo que deberá disculparme ya que por error la invoque aunque esta carta la uso para invocar a Issei-Kun-

-Ise te la dio? -

La rubia asintió

-Mataku… Tendré que hablar con él luego… pero como llamaste debo cumplir tu deseo. Dime que es lo que deseas? -

-pues… Quería a alguien con quien hablar y… -

-es todo? Si es asi con gusto cumpliré tu deseo - lo dijo con una sonrisa

-gracias Gremory-San. Voy a preparar té gusta un postre? -

-claro y solo dígame Rias, Darjeeling-San -

-igualmente solo Darjeeling… Rias -

Ambas pasaron horas y horas hablando de cosas de chicas

Ambas tenían algunos gustos y ambas aunque tenían diferentes puntos de vista podían debatirse de forma elegante y honesta

Disfrutaba su plática

Pero Rias sacó un tema

-Dime Darjeeling… es cierto que tu pediste una solicitud nupcial? -

La inglesa ante esa pregunta guardó silencio

-yo… por que me pregunta eso Rias-San? -

-es porque quiero saber las intenciones de la mujer que está interesada en mi prometido -

Ante esas palabras Ella conectó los puntos

Estaba frente a la prometida de Issei… la que es su ama en todo derecho

La dueña de su vida y de su corazón

Darjeeling tuvo que responder con la verdad

-no tengo ninguna intención que lo perjudique… Tan solo quiero apoyarlo y estar a su lado al igual que él estuvo a mi lado. Su sonrisa me ha ayudado en este tiempo difícil que he pasado -

-tiempo difícil?... -

-... Por apoyar a mi aliado y también a la persona que amo… mis amigas rompieron lazos conmigo -

-... -

Hubo un silencio entre ambas

Ninguna había hablado

Hasta que Rias rompió el silencio

-dime una cosa… te arrepientes de tu decisión? -

-... No puedo arrepentirme de algo que decidí con mi corazón y mi alma… Issei-Kun es alguien que con solo tres meses ha hecho que sienta cosas que no pensé sentir… me he perdido totalmente en él y no me siento culpable… Solo triste de que ella no puedan ver la maravillosa persona que es -

Rias miraba a Darjeeling

Todas sus palabras eran de total sinceridad

Total verdad y sin ninguna vacilación

-Ise tiende a dejar esa impresión en quienes lo rodean y también quienes confían en el… Caíste en su red y no veo que quieras irte -

-lamento que este causándole problemas en su relación… pero no quiero dejar de sentir esto que mi corazón siente… Issei-Kun es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida -

-el sentimiento es mutuo… si no fuera por él jamás sería lo que soy. Lo amo. Y creo que no podría amar a otro ni aunque volviera a nacer -

Ambas se miraron…

Para luego comenzar a reír sabiendo lo enamorados que estaban

El chico que aman no solo es su motivo para unirlas. Si no también es su motivo para estar de acuerdo en algo

Estar a su lado y ser felices con él

-sabes Darjeeling. Ahora que sé quién eres y también deseas ser feliz con él. Creo que no me voy a arrepentir de lo que te voy a proponerte-

-A que se refiere Rias-San? -

-es simple… tu quieres estar Ise, yo quiero estar con Ise, ambas no tenemos que pelear por algo que tiene solución que nos beneficie… te interesa escuchar mi propuesta? -

Darjeeling es una chica que sabe escuchar y también tomar provecho de un negocio o propuesta

Por lo que

-... Soy toda Oídos Rias-San, si eso me permite estar con él con gusta la escucharé -

Escuchará

La sonrisa de Rias apareció en sus labios

-Bien… mi propuesta es con esta pregunta… qué sabe usted de la Poligamia? -

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.


	14. Avengers vs Pravda

Pasaron Dos semana donde la división de Blindados Avengers entrenaban con sus Tanques

El encuentro era mañana

Por lo que un día antes todos tomaron un descanso para reponer fuerzas y estar al 100

Issei junto con Touta y Shinku más algunos fueron en un B-29 al Portaaviones de Saint Gloriana

Allí Issei pudo pasar tiempo con Darjeeling y sus SubComandantes también con las SubComandantes

Y en ese tiempo

Digamos que ella invito a alguien más

Y era

-Rias? -

Así es… Era su amada pelirroja

Y se le podía notar un aura muy oscura a su alrededor y también a Darjeeling que tenía la misma Aura

-Ne Ise… hay algo que tenemos que hablar contigo -

-si Issei-Kun… espero y hablemos muy bien -

El castaño sabía que no importa lo que hablara o dijera él estaba condenado

En ese momento… Issei sintió el verdadero terror

…

Había llegado el día

La División de Blindados había desembarcado en un Área muy notable

Era una gran área ies y pastos bajos

Cielos nublados que anunciaban lluvia en planicies y Colinas donde daban posiciones estratégicas. Era un lugar que su madre le había hablado donde fue la batalla de tanques más grande de la historia

_-Kurks...- _

Ya bajando. En el área los puestos de Anzio se instalaron y comenzaron a vender alegrando a todos con las comidas italianas

Y en un estadio lleno los comandantes llegaban

Ellos llegaban en el Super Pershing

Pero las de Pravda llegaban en un lanzacohetes Katyusha

Un vehículo simbólico que tenía el sobrenombre de "los órganos de Stalin" y que les dio una gran ventaja en la segunda guerra mundial

Ambos líderes estaban de frente y como de costumbre había público que ovacionaba o abucheaba a los chicos

-tengamos un buen encuentro Katyusha-San - Issei extendió su mano

Pero ella no lo hizo… solo miro de forma seria al castaño

Cosa que él notó

-tengo prioridades que un buen encuentro y esas prioridades dependeran del resultado… Así que voy a vencerte con mis mejores tanques -

Issei había entendido que esa seriedad era por el asunto de su escuela y quería salvarla a toda costa

Algo que comenzó a admirar de ella

Pero no quería que la Pequeña Stalin fuera así de presionada

Ya que noto ojeras en sus ojos

Por lo que

-puede que tus Tanques sean lo mejor que tienes -

Katyusha se sorprendió del tono lleno de orgullo que tenía el castaño

-pero ese monstruo, jamás a tenido una bandera blanca en su torreta!... Jamás! -

El señalaba al Super Pershing

-sabes… no creo que puedas darme Pelea -

Algo que Katyusha adoraba… Eran los retos

Algo que le dieran una batalla digna

Se dicen que la vida de un soviético se vive en la guerra… y ella quería comprobarlo

-si es así como lo quieres hagamos esto… tu y tus tanques… contra a mi y mis tanques -

Luego se dirigió al público

-publico comunista! Ese Tanque y comandante… Será un trofeo más! -

Eso había emocionado al público de forma exorbitante

Y más a los que apoyan a los Avengers

Ya que las rivalidades son emocionantes

Una mirada llena de competitividad y Retó estaba presente en ambos

-te buscaré en el campo Hyodo-

-cuando quieras Stalin… allá Te esperó -

Y así ellos sonriendo y ansiosos por empezar se retiraban

Los SubComandantes subieron al tanque y Issei dio la orden para regresar al punto de reunión

Katyusha miró como él y sus SubComandantes se retiraban

-Katyusha-Sama la veo muy contenta -

-a qué te refieres Nonna? -

-Hyodo-San le había hecho sonreír-

Ante esas palabras la pequeña Stalin no sólo se había dado cuenta de lo que dijo

Si no que se sonrojo

_-Acaso él… Sabía de mi estado? Acaso fui tan obvia? -_

…

Issei estaba preparando a sus división

Y en algunos lados las comandantes de diferentes escuelas miraban el encuentro

Junto con casi todo Japón y en lo sobrenatural

Darjeeling miraba junto con Orange Peak

Y una invitada más

-Gracias por invitarme Darjeeling. Debo decir que el té es muy bueno -

-no hay nada que agradecer. Además creo que hay cosas que desea saber -

-el mundo del Sensha-Do ha tomado mi profundo interés y creo que debo saber para poder ayudar a Issei… Además… no quiero que alguna soviética se acerque a él solo por interés-

-estoy de acuerdo con usted -

Y así las tres chicas miraron el encuentro

Ya cuando salió la bengala verde en el cielo

Los tanques comenzaron a moverse

-a trabajar! -

El encuentro había iniciado

…

La división de blindados fue directo al punto de reunión

Y pararon

-muy bien chicos. La cantidad de Tanques que tienen Pravda son 25 -

-comandante no sabemos cuales son. Deberíamos investigar-

-tienes razón Touya. Pero para eso alguien tiene que aventurarse en territorio enemigo… Algún voluntario? -

-... Yo iré comandante. Mi Crussader es rápido-

-Ok procura que no te vean -

El Crussader se alejó de la formación y fue directo a explorar

Dejando a los otros esperando en un punto estratégico planeado

…

Mientras ellos esperaban hablaban por radio con los otros tripulantes… Claro que no olvidando estar alerta

-oye Issei. Acaso no tienes miedo? -

-miedo de que Shido? -

-no te hagas. Has estado de galán con la comandante de Saint Gloriana y también con la de Anzio. Tienes prometida y te juegas el cuello con ellas -

-que?... Haber eso no es cierto -

-es cierto - dijeron todos los tripulantes de Super Pershing

El castaño se sonrojo por esas palabras

-haber entonces qué hay de ustedes? Por lo que me contaste Ichika tienes como a más de siete chicas que te esperan en el IS-

-bueno… no soy un ciego. Se que ellas sienten algo por mi y la verdad no se que decirles. Ósea. Dime tu que harías? -

-buen punto -

-yo por suerte tengo las cosas en control… Las chicas que amó están de acuerdo conmigo -

-tienes un harem? - todos inclusive los de otros Tanques le preguntaron a Shido

-mi situación es complicada… pero no niego que las amo a todas… Tanto que si hubiera una oportunidad de casarme con todas la tomaría-

Ante las palabras del peliazul todos sin excepción dijeron las palabras que se merece

Dijeron

**-El macho -**

-oigan tampoco no es para tanto - claro que Shido se avergonzó un poco

-y qué me dices de ti Rito? -

-bueno… mi vida es todo un Martirio desde que conocí a Lala. Cuando ella llegó a mi vida solo era un total caos ya que me usó para evitar que la casaran con alguien que no quiere… pero con el pasar del tiempo fui poco a poco aceptandola en mi vida -

-la amas? -

-... Eso aun no lo sé. Pero espero averiguarlo en el tiempo que estemos aquí-

-cielos… y tu Nariyuki? Alguna chica en especial? -

-bueno… - el se rascaba la nuca por tal pregunta - a parte de mi familia que me espera en casa. Hay cinco personas a las que deseo ver y que también cumplan sus metas en la vida… solo espero y estén bien sin mí-

Y así pasaron los diez minutos donde muchos hablaron de sus cosas

Hasta que llegó el Cruzzader

Ikki bajo con una cara de malas noticias

-Ikki de la escala de uno al diez que tan jodidos estamos? -

-... 11 -

Eso preocupó a muchos

...

Issei en una tienda de campaña junto a sus capitanes pudo ver a lo que se enfrentaban

-Díez T-34/85, Cinco IS-2, Cinco SU-85, Cuatro ISU-152 y un KB-2… la tenemos difícil aquí-

-comandante como le haremos para tomar los tres puntos de control que debemos tomar? -

Issei ante la pregunta de Shinku miró el mapa

Había tres puntos marcados que la División de blindados tenía que tomar

Los números enemigos eran muchos a lo cual les era difícil tomarlos sin el riesgo de sufrir bajas

El lugar y las reglas de este encuentro estaban establecidas para hacerlos perder

Parecía que no había forma de ganar

Pero Issei no es terco por nada

Así que mirando el mapa comenzó a formular una idea

-ok chicos. Necesito que pongan atención ya que esto será muy serio -

…

En el primer punto donde era un bosque estaban cuatro T-34/85, dos SU-85 y un IS-2

Estos estaban dirigidos por Clara quien por orden de Katyusha tenían que resguardar el lugar

Todo parecía estar tranquilo

Pero

Un sonido se escuchó

Y después música tipo rock

Eso había confundido a todas y mas al intentar buscar con la mirada de donde venía

Lo malo era que no podían saber por donde estaban

Hasta que un proyectil dio en uno de los T-34

Era el tanque Grizzly

-fuego! -

Los tanques apuntaron al IS-3 y les dispararon sus cañones

Pero había un problema

No podían traspasar su blindaje frontal

En el tanque Soviético Touya pidió que cargaran un proyectil de humo

Ya cuando dispararon el proyectil cayó en medio liberando humo blanco y segando a las de Pravda

-todas manténganse alerta! -

Ordenaba la sub-comandante

Pero por la música no se escuchaba

Las artilleras apenas podían ver las sombras de sus compañeras en el denso humo

Pero una de ellas recibió un impacto en su lateral

Un SU-85 quedo inhabilitado

Luego un T-34

Eran el Hellcat y el SU-100 quienes habían acabado con ellos

Clara trató de organizarse pero sin saberlo uno de los T-34 recibió un impacto

Fue en un ángulo donde los tanques enemigos no podían darle a lo que supo de dónde vino

-Hay un tirador! Esta zona ya no es segura! Todas vayan al punto B! -

Los tanques de Pravda como pudieron salieron de la nube de humo y fueron al otro punto dejando el lugar

Pasaron 5 minutos y la posición fue tomada. Los otros cuatro tanques llegaron

-buen trabajo chicos. Pero no podemos darles tiempo así que hagamos lo que tenemos que hacer -

Cada miembro baja de sus Tanques para armar la segunda fase del plan

Mientras Issei miraba esperando que su plan resultara

…

Nonna y Clara en sus IS-2 junto con más tanques iban directo a retomar el punto de control que perdieron

Tenían que hacerlo rápido para poder evitar que el enemigo avanzara al próximo punto

Cuando llegaron vieron que los Tanques enemigos estaban esperandolas

Se pusieron a una distancia de mil metros

-abran fuego! -

Los Tanques soviéticos dispararon intentando penetrar el poderoso blindaje del Super Pershing… Pero no podían

Lo curioso para las soviéticas era que los demás tanques no habían disparado

Un T-34 por orden de Nonna disparó su cañón al Stug III

Cuando le dio este se desinflo como un globo

Era un señuelo

-Todas retrocedan! Es una trampa! -

Mientras en el Super Pershing

-son todas suyas caballeros! -

De los francos salieron el resto de tanques que comenzaron a disparar a los Tanques soviéticos haciendo que queden Inhabilitados

Los Cazacarros que eran el Stug III y el SU-100 con buena movilidad dispararon por la retaguardia

Disparos y disparos

Proyectiles que daban a los tanques contrarios

Era una masacre

-Huya! De la alarma! -

Nonna no quería abandonarla… pero si ella también caía Katyusha se quedaría sola

Por lo que tomó la decisión de abandonar el lugar con un SU-85 y un T-34

El Team jaguar fue de inmediato a perseguirlas

Pero por dos disparos del IS-2 fue acabado

Dejándolo inhabilitado

Ya cuando el caos acabó Issei por radio hablo

-aquí Dragón a León 2/7. Ikki quiero un informe de bajas -

_***perdimos a Jaguar y mi Tanque está dañado del sistema de rotación y del sistema eléctrico. No se si mis chicos podrán repararlo* **_

-... Ok trata de ver si tu tanque tiene arreglo. Basara tú quedarás a cargo de esta zona. El resto siganme para darles caza -

El Super Pershing fue directo siendo seguidos por el resto de los demás

Mientras los que se quedaron ayudaron a salir a las de Pravda de sus Tanques para que no se aburrieran mientras un remolcador Dragón venía por los Tanques Inhabilitados

Shinku ayudó a Clara a salir

-se encuentra bien? Hay alguna herida? -

_**-/me encuentro bien gracias/ -**_

Ella sin querer hablo en Ruso… pero

_**-/que alivió. Temía que hayamos lastimado a alguien con nuestros cañones/ -**_

Le respondió con el mismo idioma haciendo que ella se sorprenda…

_**-/me puedes entender?/ -**_

_**-/aprendí ruso a los 8 años. Un amigo de mi padre me enseñó/ -**_

Ambos hablaban y aunque los chicos no entendían del todo bien Ikki si podía… y se dio una palmada en la frente al ver esa escena

-si Rosehip y Pepperoni se enteran de esto no creo que lo dejen vivo-

-lo se Ikki… se le pego lo galán del comandante - decía Basara también mirando desde su Stug III

Sabiendo que si esas chicas se enteraban aquella pelirrosa ya no iba a contener de llevarlo a la cama si se entera

Y Pepperoni se lo llevaría en su Tanqueta a Anzio… Para casarse con él

…

Los cuatro Tanques se dirigían al siguiente punto de control y antes de llegar a una elevación los capitanes y el comandante bajaron para ver sin ser notados

Con los binoculares miró como las chicas de Pravda estaban organizando la defensa del área

-que ven chicos? -

-se están preparando comandante… hay varios tanques y entre ellos hay dos ISU-152… espere… carajo! -

-que pasa Touya? -

-veo que meten municiones a los ISU-152. Son proyectiles de Grafeno-

Los tres restantes miraron y era cierto

Eran proyectiles de Grafeno

-ok… alguien tiene un plan? - preguntaba Takashi algo nervioso

-... Tengo uno pero es arriesgado. Reúnan a los que tenemos para decirles -

Los tres capitanes fueron a reunir a todos sus equipos

Ya juntos todos formaron un círculo donde Issei estaba agachado dibujando en la tierra con el dedo el plan

-ok escuchen el plan. Mi tanque irá al frente llamando la atención del IS-2 y los ISU-152. Mientras Takashi irá por la Izquierda y Touya por la derecha. Ambos estarán seguros por la cobertura de los árboles pero tienen una oportunidad para darle a los ISUs. Mientras Touta se quedara detrás de mí para que pueda eliminar a los demás Tanques cerca del área… si mi teoría es correcta si eliminamos a la del IS-2 ellas no podrán mantener el mando por lo que retrocedieron al último punto de control… alguna duda? -

-espere… me está diciendo que se pondrá a sí mismo y a su Tanque como carnada para llamar la atención de los ISUs? - preguntaba Touta

-así es. Tenemos un blindaje fuerte por lo que… -

-pero estarán expuestos a los Proyectiles de Grafeno! -

La afirmación de Touya era cierta…

El inconveniente era que si Issei cae lo hará también Avengers

Issei estaba consciente de ello

No le importaba el dolor pero temía que sus amigos fueran lastimados… por lo que el Team Dragón tomó esa decisión

-lo sé… pero es la única idea que tenemos. No se preocupen estaremos bien -

Todos estaban tensos con esa decisión

-bien basta de charlas ejecutemos el plan ya!-

Todos fueron a prepararse… A excepción de un equipo

…

Nonna estaba en un dilema

Por una orden de Katyusha tenían que usar las municiones de Grafeno en sus ISUs y su IS-2

Ella sabía que podía matar a alguno de ellos

Y sabe que Katyusha tampoco quiere hacerlo

Pero Pravda y todos los que viven en el Portaaviones dependían del resultado de su Sensha-Do contra los "revolucionarios"

Las órdenes de esas ratas Tradicionalistas eran claras… "Issei Hyodo debe morir"

Nonna se sentía horrible al tener que hacerlo

Pero no se podía hacer nada

_-si hay una deidad… espero y pido un milagro-_

Sus pensamientos se fueron al escuchar como dos Tanques estaban a mil metros de distancia sobre una colina

Era el Super Pershing y el T-34

El Dragón y el Lobo

-prepárense! -

A su orden todas subieron a sus Tanques apuntando sus cañones hacia ellos

Nonna dentro de su IS-2 miraba desde la mira… quitándose sus guantes

_-si me voy a manchar las manos de sangre. Aceptaré esto… Dios ayúdame -_

En la colina los del Super Pershing estaban listos

-Touta recuerda el plan… A mi señal -

_**-*sí comandante… evitar que lo maten*-**_

Esas palabras lo habían confundido

Pero luego a través del periscopio vio como la torreta del T-34 giró hasta apuntar a su chasis superior

-Touta que haces? -

_**-*salvandolo… Fuego! *-**_

El cañón del tanque le dio de lleno haciendo que gracias al grosor del blindaje hiciera un sonido que aturdió a los tripulantes del Super Pershing

Los cinco gritaron teniendo sus oídos sangrandoles

Touta salió por la escotilla y lanzó una Granada de humo para cubrir la visibilidad del Tanque americano

-lo siento pero lo esperan en casa comandante así que debe vivir -

Se metió de nuevo y le habló a su equipo

-como lo planeamos chicos! -

-hora de brillar! - grito el operador encendiendo los motores a toda potencia del tanque ligero

El Tanque arrancó una una velocidad de 50 por hora

_**-*Touta que crees que haces?! Vuelve a tu posición! *-**_

-comandante… Dígale a Orange Peak que lamento no poder ir a nuestra cita de mañana… y por lo demás - y con eso cortó comunicación

Ya lo había decidido

…

_-capitán lo que quiere hacer es muy peligroso- le hablaba su operador ante la idea de no seguir el plan y mejor ser el suicida _

_-Avengers necesita que el comandante siga en el juego. Además si logran matarlo perdemos y volveremos a lo mismo… si no quieren hacerlo está bien puedo conducir el tanque solo… no les pediré que arriesguen sus vidas… Pero apreciaría mucho que me ayudaran en esto -_

_Los tres chicos que tenían casi la edad o más jóvenes que Touta estaban mirándose entre ellos… _

**(Recuerden que Touta tiene 13 años)**

_Se hicieron compañeros de Touta y gracias a él y su amistad con él pudieron ser lo que son ante los ojos de su Sargento instructor _

_Hay una alta probabilidad de que los maten_

_Pero… porque no?_

_-cual es el plan? - preguntaba el encargado de Radio _

_Touta estaba contento de ver que su equipo estaba de acuerdo en seguir el plan que tenía _

_-gracias chicos… ok este es el plan -_

…

-capitán! Está seguro de que funcionara este plan? - preguntaba el Cargador metiendo un proyectil en la recámara

-ya se los dije Takeyama. iremos colina abajo y al llegar a terreno firme iremos a toda velocidad. Hotaru a mis órdenes gira el tanque. Nos acercaremos lo más que podamos para darle al IS-2. Tenemos una posibilidad entre mil -

-este plan es perfecto… Para un acto de circo- dijo el operador

-pues brillaremos-

-tengo miedo capitán- dijo el operador de Radio teniendo un miedo de morir… Sintiendo lo que los veteranos soviéticos sintieron cuando pelearon en el frente oriental

-Amakawa… eleva el ánimo! -

Ya cuando el tanque llegó a terreno bajo

-ahora! -

Aumentaron la velocidad

Nonna miraba por la mira del tanque

Sabiendo y conociendo a través del Sensha-Do pasado contra Anzio que el que comanda ese T-34 es un completo Osado

Konoe Touta

-adelante! - ella ordenó

A paso lento el IS-2 avanzo hacia adelante

Su cañón apuntaba

-Rito! Qué esperas muévete! -

-mis Timones no responden! Estoy reparandolos! - le respondió a Issei estando moviendo unos cables

-pues apúrate esto se pondrá feo! - le dijo Shido mirando todo desde su mirá

Desde un Dron todos miraban como el Lobo se dirigía a enfrentar a lo que se consideró por los alemanes como… Un monstruo

Orange Peak desde su asiento se puso nerviosa viendo como el chico el cual tiene sentimientos fuertes iba de cabeza al infierno

Cosa que preocupo a Rias y a Darjeeling… Y más a Darjeeling

-padre nuestro que estás en el cielo - el cargador comenzó a orar -santificado sea tu nombre -

_-no quiero matarte… por favor no te acerques… -_ es lo que pensó para luego ordenar -alto! -

El tanque pesado paro y apuntó

-Derecha! -

A la orden de Touta el operador giró en seguida…

El proyectil se disparó y dio en la escotilla traspasando no solo el metal si no lo que debía ser una cubierta interior de carbono que mantenía seguros a los que estaban adentro

Ese era el poder del Grafeno

Cosa que todos a través de sus pantallas miraban en estado de horror al ver que corrían el riesgo de morir… y más Orange Peak

Ya que temía por el pelinegro

El sonido aturdió un poco a Touta

-santificado sea tu nombre - seguía rezando el cargador

Uno de los ISU-152 disparó pero falló el tiro ya que rozó la torreta y el otro no alcanzó a darle

El ruido lastimaba a los chicos… pero seguían

-venga a nosotros tu reino, hágase tu voluntad aquí en la tierra como en el cielo -

_-no me obligues a hacerlo-_ ella de verdad no quería hacerlo

-Izquierda! -

El tanque Giró y reanudó camino

-alto! - Nonna ordenó y el tanque paró para apuntar

-Derecha! -

El tanque T-34 se movió

El IS-2 disparó su proyectil

Este a cámara lenta fue directo a la torreta y como si fuera un rozón de bala este se enterró en el metal del lado izquierdo. haciendo que algunas partes de metralla al rojo vivo salieran y una de esas parte que es grande se enterró en le pecho del pelinegro al igual que su brazo que tenía quemaduras serias

Enterrándose en él

-Aghhhhhhhhhh! - gritaba de dolor ya que la metralla aunque no penetró por completo el chaleco de kevlar que tenía si logro enterrarse en su piel

Los demás no se percataron debido al ruido estruendoso

-Danos hoy nuestro pan de cada Día, perdona nuestras ofensa como también perdonamos a quienes nos ofenden, no nos dejes caer en la tentación y líbranos del mal -

_-por favor detente!... NO LO HAGAS! -_ una lágrima salía de su ojo derecho temiendo que le haya hecho daño a aquel chico

Ella con manos temblorosas movió las manivelas y apuntó a la oruga Izquierda para ponerle fin a ésto

El gracias a la adrenalina resistía el dolor. Giró la manivela y apuntó directo a un lugar específico

El espacio del tanque y la torreta

El medio

Respiraba de forma forzada pero seguía peleando

Ya teniéndola en la mirá entre dolor dijo

-Se acabó… - y jalado la cadena

El proyectil salió disparado del cañón al igual que la de la chica Rusa

Ambos proyectiles estaban a solo 25 centímetros de tocarse

Ambos proyectiles dieron en en blanco

El T-34 cómo iba a gran velocidad no se podía detener

-gira y golpea su Tanque! - gritó Touta

Apenas podía girar sin su oruga

-arrollela! -

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! -

Todos gritaron de valor y coraje

Y al momento de chocar el impacto fue fuerte que afectó a ambas partes

.

Pasaron unos segundos…

.

Hasta que banderas blancas salieron sobre la torretas de ambos Tanques

-ya repare los Timones! -

-llévanos allá rápido! -

El Super Pershing se movió

Los chicos se recuperaron ya que tenían algunos response y heridas nada graves. Al ver que estaban vivos gritaron de alegría

-capitán! Estamos vivos!… Capitán? -

Los tres jóvenes tripulantes miraron a su capitán

-CAPITÁN! -

Con heridas serias

Nonna por el impacto quedó aturdida. Cuando vio que su tripulación estaban bien salió por la escotilla para ver porque los gritos

Cuando miró vio que los dos ISU-152 estaban Inhabilitados y al igual que el resto de los Tanques

Pero pudo también ver que los tripulantes del T-34 que la venció sacaban con cuidado a un herido pelinegro

Ella se quedó en Shock total

Al igual que todos quienes miraban el encuentro

El chico sangraba… Y gruñía de dolor

Nonna no esperaba que fuese tan grave… pero se había equivocado ya que jamás ha visto a alguien sangrar y más de una manera tan dolorosa

Los del Super Pershing llegaron y de inmediato fueron a ver el estado de Touta al igual que Touya y Takashi

-tranquilo Touta te pondrás bien. Controla tu respiración. Resiste -

Le decía Nariyuki quien le dio una dosis de Morfina y hacia todo lo posible para parar el sangrado. Pero el pedazo de metralla aún estaba en su pecho

-Touta por qué lo Hiciste? Te arriesgaste demasiado! -

-comandante… yo… no tengo a donde regresar… me convertí en Tanquista por que… mi Madre quería que cumpliera mi sueño… usted… y todos los demás… tienen personas que los esperan… era mejor que yo cayera como se debía… -

Issei no se podía creer

Uno de los capitanes más carismáticos que tenía en la división era alguien que ya no le ve sentido a la vida aparte de su sueño

Como no pudo verlo antes?

Una unidad médica en helicóptero había llegado y los paramédicos de forma inmediata se encargaron de llevarse a Touta en una camilla directo al hospital más cercano

El castaño miro como una de las jueces había llegado con transporte para llevarse los tanques

-reanuden el Juego -

Issei creyó haber escuchado mal las palabras de la árbitro

-disculpe? Uno de mis amigos está entre la vida y la muerte y me dice que siga este Sensha-Do? -

-lo que le pasó a su amigo no es de mi incumbencia. Siga con el juego o su equipo perderá por The Fall-

-ustedes cometieron actos negligentes permitiendo el uso de la munición de Grafeno. Y ahora me dices que continué? Esta loca -

-usted y esos bastardos deberían saber cual es su lugar. Lo que les pase se lo tienen bien merecido -

Los chicos miraban con enojo a la mujer encargada de las reglas del juego

-van a continuar o no? -

Issei se controlaba para no dejar salir todo su enojo

Iba a decirle que se vaya a la mierda… pero una bengala roja apareció en el cielo

Cosa que la mujer al ver eso cambio su mirada de superioridad a una de enojo

Miró al castaño con asco para luego encender su micrófono

_**-*/ Pravda se retira del Juego. Avengers gana por The Fall! /*-**_

El juego había terminado

Issei supo porque paso… Katyusha se retiró del juego

Esta era una victoria amarga para Avengers

-espero y en el próximo si muera alguno. Porque esto no va a parar hasta que ustedes se rindan. Ya que no deberían estar aquí -

Ella se fue dejando a todos pensativos

En verdad valía la pena?

…

Ahora estaban todos en el hospital… esperando noticias del más bromista de todos los capitanes

Darjeeling abrazaba a Orange Peak que se durmió de tanto llorar

Ver a la persona que robo su corazón todo herido y lleno de sangre fue un impacto emocional muy fuerte

Shinku quien era el mejor amigo de Touta estaba tratando de comprender cómo era posible que su amigo era alguien quien cortejaba a la muerte

Quien deseaba solo morir en batalla

Rosehip estaba con él apoyándolo

No había nadie quien falte…

A excepción del comandante quien salió de la sala de espera

El estaba en los jardines sentado en una banca

Mirando el cielo

-Ise-

Él no prestó atención a su novia quien llegaba con dos sodas de lata

-te encuentras bien? -

-... Si te digo que si te estaría mintiendo -

Ella se sentó a su lado

Le dio apoyo

Ya que era necesario

Era un momento en el que solo estaban los dos

Pero el sonido de una llamada entrante en el Teléfono de Issei se hizo presente

El con pesadez miro el numero… para luego cambiar a una mirada de odio

Contesto la llamada

-por qué llamas? - pregunto de forma seria

_*por que tan serio? A ya me acordé. Uno de tus chicos está en estado grave y todo porque salió del barro para ser algo en lo que no está permitido. Dime no te sientes responsable de lo que le paso?... Quién seguirá? Aquel chico rubio o ese chico delincuente… O tal vez… uno de tus amigos en ese tanque* _

Issei apretaba su puño dejando salir un poco de su poder draconiano que volvía de forma lenta

_*mira se que estas pensando que soy un monstruo pero créeme que te digo la verdad cuando digo que mis superiores son más monstruos que yo… ahora soy un hombre de negocios que ama romper sueños y sobre todo romper esperanzas de aquellos que quieren salir del barro como tu y tus imbéciles amigos… aun así mis superiores son benevolentes y quieren evitar más humillaciones como las que acabas de tener. Ellos son poderosos. Más que el primer ministro. Nada puede detenerlos. Y si quieren pueden desaparecerte… mañana habrá una rueda de prensa y allí estará tu oportunidad de parar este berrinche de niños y que vuelvan a sus vidas en el barro. Te esperó allí Issei Hyodo*_

La llamada se cortó y el castaño solo deseaba hacer sufrir al maldito que provocó esta tragedia

Rias tenía el mismo sentimiento y ve que el era el responsable de todo los problemas de Issei y su equipo

Justo cuando iba a hablar

-comandante! -

Ambos volteado para ver que era Basara quien llegaba apresurado

-Touta ya salió de la operación. La doctora dice que podemos verlo -

-ok… vamos para allá -

Basara se retiró dejando solos a la pareja

Issei iba a caminar pero Rias lo tomó de la mano

El la miro

-Issei. Sé que estás considerando en rendirte y voy a apoyarte. Pero antes de tomar una decisión debes hablarlo con tu chicos. Ellos tienen derecho a saber -

-... Gracias por ayudarme Rias -

-cuando quieras. Quizás cuando tengamos hijos estos quieran también ser comandantes de Tanques -

-si eso llegase a pasar seré un padre tan orgulloso de ellos -

Ambos se miraron… Y con un beso dejaron el lugar para ir a donde estaba el resto

…

En un cuarto de hospital estaba Touta… quien hace poco acababa de despertar sintiendo algo de dolor

Miro el techo blanco con desinterés

La verdad no esperaba morir pero tampoco salir con vida

Solo esperaba que sus esfuerzos hayan valido la pena

La puerta se abrió y los capitanes junto con unas tres chicas entraron

-chicos… comandante -

-cómo te sientes Touta? -

-pues… casi similar a cuando una chica te arranca el corazón -

Todos se reían

Aun adolorido el joven capitán aún repartía risas

-pues lo sabrás pronto… Orange Peak está aquí-

De la puerta estaba aquella chica

Aquella que el mismo Touta había confesado que cada que está con ella era como si estuviera en el cielo

Y no lo negaba

La quiere y desea protegerla de quien intente hacerle daño

Ella tenía una expresión enojada

Tanto que hizo que el pobre Touta tuviera un escalofrío en su columna

-bueno zoquetes y señoritas dejemos que la pareja resuelva sus problemas amorosos. Vamos por un vaso de café - ordenó Issei sabiendo que lo que vendrá no será nada bonito para el joven capitán

-pero yo no quiero café - Shinku quería ver

-si quieres! -todos le amenazaron y Rosehip lo tomó del cuello para sacarlo de allí

Ya solos

-etto… estas enojada? -

-te vi ir de frente contra un tanque pesado. Vi como el primer disparo pasaba su escotilla como si fuera aire. Vi como el segundo disparo le hizo un daño grande a tu Tanque. Mire como chocaste contra ella. Vi como tu tripulación te sacaban del Tanque con ríos de sangre manchando tu ropa… casi sentí que moría con solo verte en ese estado… Así que si… SI ESTOY ENOJADA CONTIGO POR TAL ACTO DE IMPRUDENCIA QUE HICISTE! -

Ella se acercó a su lado

-porque lo hiciste? Dime porque arriesgaste tu vida. Que acaso no te importan tus amigos? Que acaso no te importo? -

-... Me importas. Pero tenía que hacerlo y no quería que mi comandante fuese alcanzado por esos proyectiles. Además… no creo merecer a alguien tan dulce y atenta como tu Orange Peak-

Ella escuchaba atenta lo que su chico decía

-Touta… -

-Te quiero Orange Peak. No sabes cuanto me gustas y cuanto deseo protegerte. Pero yo no tengo a donde regresar. No tengo familia. No tengo parientes. No tengo a nadie más que a mis amigos y Avengers… Ellos son lo único que tengo -

El cerro los ojos… esperando que ella saliera y se fuera

Sabe que los padres de la chica Inglesa no aceptarían a alguien como él para ser el novio de su hija

Pero

Sintió un tacto cálido en su mano

El miró que era la chica quien tenia unas lagrimas en los ojos

-no se cierto… me tienes a mí… a esta chica que está loca por ti -

-Orange… -

No pudo terminar de hablar al sentir los dulces labios de aquella chica que está en sus sueños

Aquella que le hizo olvidar que estaba solo

Aquella que es su princesa

Orange Peak

El correspondió ese dulce beso

En ese cuarto de hospital… Ambos jóvenes Tanquistas

Iniciaron de manera oficial su relación

…

Al día siguiente en una rueda de prensa el presidente había dado anuncios de que aquellas personas encargadas del arbitraje fueron relevadas de su cargo por negligencia y que se está llevando a acabo saber sobre el paradero de la munición de grafeno que fue confiscado después del Sensha-Do pasado

Después de varios anuncios el presidente hizo pasar a Issei quien venía acompañado de sus Capitanes

Todos miraban al público de forma seria y disciplinada… Digna de un militar

Issei subió al podio mirando a los reporteros y camarógrafos

-ayer… como ustedes pudieron ver… Uno de mis capitanes fue herido -

Hizo una pausa

-no quiero responder pregunta ya que voy a dar unas palabras -

Todos callaron y sentado a lado del presidente de la Federación estaba Tsuji Renta

Sonriendo de soberbia esperando que la "insolencia" de esos chicos acabe y disfrutar de comprar el Portaaviones de Pravda para sus superiores políticos

-mis chicos y yo hemos recibido amenazas y ayer fue una prueba de que estamos arriesgando la vida en esto. Luchamos por tener igualdad. Luchamos por que la sociedad reconozca nuestro esfuerzo. Luchamos por aquellos que desean también participar y no se discriminados. Acaso esta mal eso que queremos? Pues ante sus ojos nosotros somos una plaga y el que dejarán a nuestro compañero Touta en ese estado fue una señal de que quieren vernos derrotados… y es por eso que he hablado con mis chicos y todo Avengers para tomar esta decisión -

La sonrisa de el tipo cuatro ojos se amplió de victoria

-nuestra decisión fue… la de no rendirnos y seguir hasta lograr nuestra meta! -

Y esa sonrisa se borró haciéndose una Mueca de disgusto

-la de no permitir que esto quede impune. La de no ceder ante las demandas de aquellos que quieren vernos derrotados. Nosotros no nos consideramos víctimas si no Tanquistas que luchan por los que queremos que es un Sensha-Do que tanto chicos como chicas participen lado a lado. Las escuelas que serán usadas para doblegarnos como en este caso fue Pravda no son más que herramientas y nosotros vamos a enfrentarlas no por odio sino por respeto a ellas. Por que antes de ser Tanquistas somos caballeros -

Cada escuela de Sensha-Do que miraba la transmisión tenían pensamientos sobre el comandante

Pero algo común era que comenzaban a respetarlo

-envío este mensaje para aquellos que se ocultan en las sombras y desean vernos caer. Para aquellos que no se atreven a darnos la cara y enfrentar la justicia por todos los crímenes que han hecho a otros inocentes… y si quieren eliminarnos. Si desean acabarnos o simplemente desaparecernos háganlo… saben donde encontrarnos y los recibiremos con una "cálida bienvenida"-

El salió del podio y junto con sus capitanes a la luz de las cámaras se retiró dejando preguntas en el aire

Tsuyi estaba molesto por ver que las cosas no salieron como quería

Después recibió una llamada y al ver el número se alarmó un poco

-aquí Tsuji-

_*tu plan no salió como esperábamos. Se suponía que debías hacer que se rindiera* _

-mi plan fallo pero… -

_*y no solo eso. Alguien compro el portaaviones. Tu idea de poner un precio ridículamente alto no resultó ya que ese comprador no le importó* _

El tipo cuatro ojos no podía creer eso

Su plan infalible de tener el portaaviones de Pravda fue un fracaso

-es imposible -

_*pues créelo. Si ese mocoso se atrevió a declararnos la guerra nos está humillado y eso no se lo vamos a permitir *_

El sabia de que hablaba

-quiere que de la orden de enviar a esas personas para eliminarnos? -

_*ya fue emitida la orden. Tu querías que todo saliera con la menor cantidad de sangre posible. Pero debes entender que cuando un ser inferior insulta a un superior sufre las consecuencias… el próximo portaaviones en la lista es Saint Gloriana. No queremos fallos Tsuji. Queremos disfrutar de esas chicas vírgenes* _

-lo que usted diga senador -

_*mas te vale*_

La llamada se cortó y Tsuji miro a Issei que se abría paso entre los reporteros

_-no sabes en lo que te has metido mocoso… Ahora tendrás que enfrentar a toda una corrupción nacional… no creo que salgan vivos de esta -_

Conque no sabe era que Issei no era alguien ordinario… y su chicos tampoco lo son

…

Mientras en en Pravda

Todas las alumnas estaban formadas en lo que sería él podía a pleno día nevado

Y del monumento que es una réplica del Mausoleo de Lenin aparecieron dos personas que eran mujeres

La mujer de cabello negro habló

-Hola a todas ustedes. Mis chicas soviéticas! Soy la nueva benefactora de Pravda. Serafall Leviathan y a mi lado mi amiga y su nueva directora Rossiya-

Casi todas estaban murmurando de lo lindas que eran ellas y varias más miraban con admiración a las nuevas benefactora y directora

Pero tres de ellas no tenían su atención en nada

Solo tenían una total depresión

Y era obvio debido a que por seguir órdenes de ese cuatro ojos casi matan a alguien

Klara aunque no participó ella sabía lo que pasaba y no quiso detenerlas

Nonna se sentía peor ya que fue su propia mano quien accionó el disparador para matar a ese osado capitán del T-34

Pero la que de verdad se sintió una mierda fue Katyusha

Ella vio la conferencia de prensa y no solo vio la declaración de Issei

Sino que jamás la culpó de nada ni le tiene rencor por lo que pasó a pesar de que ella tiene parte de la culpa por permitir los proyectiles de Grafeno

Ya pensaba dar su renuncia y que una mejor chica fuese comandante de Pravda

Pero frente a las tres apareció la nueva benefactora

-por qué las caras largas? Ustedes dieron un buen partido y supieron retirarse. Deberían estar felices por su esfuerzo -

-Señorita… nosotras casi matamos a alguien - eran las palabras de Nonna

-lo sé… pero tomaron una buena decisión a tiempo. Se retiraron cuándo era lo mejor y también pelearon por sus hogares… eso hace que este orgullosa de ustedes -

Las tres estuvieron muy sorprendidas ante las palabras de la nueva benefactora

-miren a los Avengers. A pesar de tener todo en contra ellos no se rinden. Ellos siguen adelante. Ellos no retroceden jamás. Ustedes como soviéticas tampoco deben rendirse ni retroceder -

-Serafall-Sama… -

-quiero que me prometan. Que cuando los vuelvan a enfrentar sea siendo mejores personas de los que son -

Ellas miraron con admiración a Serafall

Y recordaron también aquella mirada de coraje y valor de aquellos chicos que eran sus oponentes

Ahora son sus objetivos a vencer

-lo prometemos! -

Ya la depresión que tenían se había ido. Reemplazada por un sentimiento de valor determinación

Una mirada de superación apareció en ellas y Serafall no evito sonreír al ver que fue gracias a Issei que todo fuese posible

Ella junto con la directora alzaron un puño al aire

-HURRA! -

-HURRA! - todas la siguieron

-HURRA! -

-HURRA! -

Y de los edificios se escuchó el irónico himno soviético

Todas cantaron

Mientras Serafall miro el cielo azul

Feliz no solo por haber salvado una escuela… Si no por ver esa sonrisa de alegría y esa determinación que tiene la juventud

_-Issei. Tus palabras han motivado a muchos y también a mí. La próxima a salvar es Saint Gloriana y te prometo que no voy a permitir que les hagan daño… por el amor y la admiración que te tengo -_

Y no era novedad que ella estuviera enamorada del castaño

Estos días aunque todos habían perdido… También habían ganado

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.


	15. Marea Roja

Pasó una semana desde ese Día

Touta ya se recuperó por completo gracias lo más avanzado en medicina por la Doctora Keine Kanzaki

Issei se alegraba de que su capitán más bromista y divertido este bien y mas al ver la cercanía que ahora tenia con Orange Peak quien ambos anunciaron ante sus comandantes su relación

Ambos grupos les dieron felicitaciones y algunos chicos le dieron consejos a Touta para que sea un hombre y no un "princeso"

Rias gracias al contrato que tenía con Darjeeling podía hablar con ella cada que tenían tiempo libre ya que sus amigas han estado ocupadas gracias a que las facciones las han llamado para misiones

Sospechan que haya remanentes de la brigada de caos

En las redes sociales los Avengers tuvieron ahora más comentarios de apoyo que nunca

Touta se volvió una tendencia ya que los videos de su encuentro contra el IS-2 fueron vistos por millones de personas tanto nacional como internacional

Muchos en Rusia dieron comentarios más que únicos

_"Un héroe real"_

_"Stalin estaría orgulloso"_

_"Putin te quiere en sus filas"_

_"Así es como lo hacemos en la madre Rusia"_

_"Si vienes a Moscú te invito un trago de Vodka"_

_"Ruso honorario"_

Y varios más

Claro que había comentarios de chicas que no solo le dieron halagos sino que cada una hizo que la Inglesa le quitará su celular y cerrará sus redes sociales

Ella no estaba "Celosa"

En fin

Ahora la división de blindados Avengers junto con Anzio miraban el encuentro que tenía Saint Gloriana contra una escuela de chicas llamada África Korps que usan tanques de "la guerra sin odio"

Un Tiger, 5 Panzer 3, 4 Panzer 4, 5 Semovente 105/95 y 5 P-40 armato

Saint Gloriana uso sus Tanques más Indicados que eran

Un Churchill, 4 Matildas, 5 M3s Lee/Grant, 5 Crusaders Mar M4 Shermans

El combate había sido al principio con África Korps teniendo la iniciativa

Sus ataques eran buenos pero nada que Saint Gloriana no pudiera controlar

Darjeeling no solo sacó a flote sus dotes de liderazgo y estratega sino que ella junto con Issei habían estudiado a uno de los generales de guerra más conocidos de la segunda guerra mundial

Al final Saint Gloriana acorraló a África Korps en una maniobra de pinza donde tenía a sus Tanques más fuertes al frente y los más veloces que son Crusaders por el flanco derecho y los Shermans por el Izquierdo

El arte del engaño

Haciéndoles creer que los Tanques eran camiones abandonados para no levantar sospechas había funcionado

Al Final Afrika Korps se rindió y la comandante como buena perdedora reconoció la astucia de la rubia

Aunque claro ella no solo se dio el crédito a sí misma sino a sus chicas y a alguien que la ayudó con la estrategia

Ese día ante la vista de todos Darjeeling declaró sentir una admiración por el comandante de Avengers y alentó a muchos a que lo apoyen

Ahora Saint Gloriana y Avengers celebraban con una Fiesta que Avengers organizó a sus aliadas

Era una fiesta como suelen tener los chicos de su edad

Música

Dj

Bebidas

Ambas escuelas disfrutaban

Touta y Orange Peak juntos platicando

Shinku y Rosehip bailando

Y Darjeeling disfrutando una bebida con el castaño

Ambos estaban felices de ver a sus divisiones estar divirtiéndose y disfrutando de estos momentos

Hasta que…

-Darjeeling-Sama! Darjeeling-Sama! -

Asam había llegado acompañado de unas chicas más

-Asam qué sucede? -

-Darjeeling-Sama. El director salió del País y desvío fondos a su cuenta. Puso a nuestro portaaviones en bancarrota! -

-... Que? -

-y no es todo. La Federación por medios legales puso a nuestro Portaaviones en subasta! La subasta será mañana! -

Esas últimas palabras habían conmocionado a todas las chicas de Saint Gloriana

Tanto que algunas cayeron de rodillas por la posibilidad de perder la escuela que es su hogar

Los chicos trataban de calmarlas y ayudarlas

La celebración se echó a perder gracias a esa noticia

…

-Así que ese maldito de Tsuji ahora va tras Saint Gloriana? No me sorprende. Ese cuatro ojos es el perro faldero de esos cerdos corruptos -

Era Shiho quien leía desde su Tablet una noticia sobre la subasta de Saint Gloriana

-Así es, mis informantes me han dicho que Avengers con su División de infantería han asegurado el portaaviones que está atracado en el puerto de Iwaki. Ciudad natal de Avengers -

-ya veo… Al ser aliados comerciales van a apoyarse. Algunas noticias de Anzio y Pravda? -

-Anzio atracó hace media hora. Pravda va en camino -

-bien… y como está Miho? -

La comandante de Kuromorimine bajo la mirada al escuchar esa pregunta

-no ha querido hablarme desde ese Día. Sus compañeras dicen que estuvo llorando desde hace semanas pero después de ver el partido anterior de Avengers se puso a entrenar con su equipo… al parecer esa conferencia de prensa de alguna forma la ha motivado -

-... No es la única. Por lo que veo a ti también te motivó a entrenar más-

-Hyodo es un comandante duro de vencer. Veo que tiene defectos pero quiero vencerlo. Miho estará a salvo a lado de un héroe como él-

La directora miraba de forma sospechosa a su hija mayor. Jamás desde que la entrenó y la hizo lo que es ha mostrado interés de superarse y vencer a alguien

Pero ahora no se pierde cada partido en el que los Avengers participan y analiza cada detalle las estrategias que emplea el hijo de la que fue su rival

-Maho. Qué es lo que quieres al ganarle a Issei Hyodo? -

-lo mismo que tú también quieres Madre… quiero que mi hermana sea feliz y a salvo. Sabes que ahora las cosas van a empeorar y esa rata de Tsuji intentara tomar Oarai y Hyodo es el único que la puede ayudar - dijo ella mientras se retiraba de la oficina para volver a entrenar

Dejando sola a la directora de Kuromorimine

-sí eso también Quisiera yo -

Aunque no lo admitía. Ella se arrepiente de muchas cosas. Pero sabe que su hija estaría a salvo al lado de Issei Hyodo y también el castaño sería parte de la familia Nishizumi

Sería una Ganar a Ganar

Aun así buscará la forma de que su hija la perdone

…

Issei estaba a cargo de la seguridad en el muelle

La división de blindados más la división de infantería hacían rondines y vigilaban si había algo sospechoso

Sabía que alguno de esos corruptos quera ir tras ellas lo más rápido posible y eso no lo iba a permitir

Protegerán a sus aliadas cueste lo que cueste

En la entrada del muelle Issei salió de su Tanque dejando a Shido a cargo mientras iba a ver a alguien

-Comandante presente! -

Kazami junto con su equipo y algunos chicos más se pusieron firmes ante el castaño

-en descanso… Kazami cómo vamos en la defensa? -

-ya está todo organizado y hay alarmas en las entradas del puerto. Si vienen lo sabremos -

-te cercioraste si Pravda no tenía algún polizón? -

-no había nadie. A estas alturas lo sabríamos-

-ok… cuando puedan tomen un descanso. Se lo merecen -

Él asintió mientras estaba atento a las comunicaciones y miraba un mapa

Issei salió para ver no solo sus portaaviones de Saint Gloriana y Anzio… si no también el suyo y una invitada

Pravda

Ellas desde hace media hora habían llegado y habían abordado a las inglesas para hablar

El solo esperaba que lo que pase entre ellas sea para bien

Al menos Rias está con Darjeeling para calmarla

…

Rias estaba hablando con una Darjeeling que en el fondo temía por que sus amigas tuvieran un destino peor que la muerte

-Darjeeling no te preocupes. Todo estará bien-

-aprecio tus palabras Rias. Pero temo que pase lo peor -

Ambas estaban en la habitación de la comandante

Rias estaba a su lado apoyándola

Sabía que su amiga pasaba por momentos difíciles y estaría allí para ella

Después de unos minutos la puerta se abrió y de esa puerta entraron dos chicas

-Anchovy? Katyusha? -

-vinimos lo más rápido que pudimos. Estoy para apoyarte - habló la Italiana

-gracias Anchovy… - la inglesa miro a la pequeña Stalin que no se atrevía a mirarla a los ojos

-Katyusha… te agradezco que vinieras aunque hayamos sido enemigas -

La pequeña rusa al escuchar esas palabras se sintió horrible

Darjeeling era su amiga y por la amenaza de ese cuatro ojos ella tuvo que romper lazos

A pesar de tener 16 se siente como una niña… y sabiendo eso se lanzó a sus brazos

Llorando

-Darjeeling lo siento! Nunca quise romper amistad contigo! Por favor perdóname! -

La rubia solo sonrió… para ella Katyusha era casi como una hermana que nunca pudo tener

Por lo que la abrazó también

-no hay nada que perdonar Katyusha. Tu peleaste por tu escuela y te viste obligada a usar esas municiones. Aun eres mi amiga Katyusha -

El momento entre las dos comandantes fue a ojos de Rias muy tierno

Hubo momentos en su vida que consolaba a Koneko cuando tenía pesadillas que involucraban a su hermana Kuroka

-disculpe quien es usted? -

Salió de sus pensamientos al oír la pregunta de Anchovy

Cosa que la pequeña Stalin también notó

-es cierto… y que hace en la habitación de Darjeeling? -

-chicas tranquilas por favor. Ella es una amiga que conocí estas semanas gracias a Issei-Kun -

Las dos comandantes se calmaron al escuchar eso

-me presento. Mi nombre es Rias Gremory -

Ella se presento

Pero la inglesa se levantó de la cama para hablar en voz baja a la pelirroja

Las dos hablaron por unos segundos cosa que confundió a las invitadas

Pero alcanzaron a escuchar de Darjeeling decirle a Rias "muéstrales"

Ella asintió y se alejó un poco

Después suspiró. Y de la nada

Una gran aura de poder carmesí emergió de ella dándole un aspecto muy aterrador a los ojos de las comandantes de Anzio y Pravda

Ese sentimiento de terror aumentó más cuando de la espalda de la pelirroja salieron una alas negras como la noche… De aspecto de murciélago o… Demoníaco

No entendían qué pasaba. Como alguien como ella podía hacer algo así?

Tenían miedo… real miedo

-ahora quiero… su atención -

…

Nonna caminaba por los pasillos directo al comedor para tomar una taza de café

Ya que sabe que no podrá dormir

Ella desde ese día no ha podido olvidar

Olvidar a aquel chico el cual casi mata

Olvidar como su mano accionó el disparador

Ella miraba su mano derecha… y había veces en las que su mente jugaba de forma sucia

Ya que esas veces ella se imaginaba que su mano estaba manchada de sangre

Y ahora estaba pasando

Por lo que se asustó y fue a buscar un baño para lavar esa mano

Quitarse esa sensación de estar manchada

De sentirse mirada como asesina

Pero…

***Pam!* **

Ella al doblar en una esquina chocó con alguien

Y… digamos que estaba sobre ese alguien

Y era… quien menos quería ver

-ese golpe si que dolió-

Konoe Touta

Ella se dio cuenta no solo de quien era sino en la posición en la que estaba

Rápidamente se quitó y se sonrojó de forma intensa

-are? No eres la Subcomandante de Pravda?-

-Konoe Touta? -

Ella nunca se hubiera imaginado encontrarse con aquel chico

Y lo peor es que su mente jugaba otra vez

Ya que se lo imaginó manchado de sangre

Sangre saliendo de aquella herida en su pecho

Cerca del corazón

Ella se estaba alterando

-Oí! Oí estas bien!? -

Fue lo último que escuchó… hasta que se desmayó

…

Nonna abrió los ojos

Su mente no reaccionaba adecuadamente hasta que su visión fue clara

Estaba en una sala de estar… acostada en un un sofá

-ya estas despierta -

Volteo para ver quién le había hablado

Era el mismo chico quien estaba en un sillón mirándola de forma atenta

-me diste un buen susto. Lo bueno que encontré esta sala de estar para poder recostarte -

El de uno de sus bolsillos de su chaqueta Tanquista sacó una barra de chocolate para partirlo a la mitad y ofrecerle esa mitad

-Ten. Te hará bien -

Ella de forma renuente tomo el chocolate y le dio una mordida

Lo admitía… estaba delicioso

Y le estaba ayudando su sabor a calmar su estado emocional

-rico no? - preguntaba masticando su pedazo de chocolate

-... Lo es -

Hubo un silencio en ambos

Ella miraba al joven

Nunca se había tomado la molestia de verlo más detalladamente pero no negaba que tenía cierto atractivo

Sus ojos tienen ese brillo inocente y alegre que te causa felicidad de solo míralos

Su cabello era tan negro y alborotado que hace ver su lado travieso

Y su sonrisa era una que podrías comparar a la de un niño que es feliz con lo que tiene y no busca más de lo necesario

Nonna no sabe el porque… pero se sentía segura a lado de ese chico tres años menor que él

-por qué me ayudaste? -

Esa pregunta había llamado la atención del pelinegro

El teniendo su chocolate en la boca termino de masticarlo para después comerlo y mirar a Nonna

-no podía dejarte tirada en el suelo. Además necesitabas ayuda -

-pero… no sabes quien soy? -

-etto… no lo se. Tu eres la Subcomandante de Pravda-

-soy quien casi te hace pasar a mejor vida… yo casi te mato -

El miro a la chica Rusa de forma seria

-tu eres quien disparaba desde el IS-2? -

-... Si… lo soy -

-vaya… no esperaba encontrarme contigo aunque la verdad estoy impresionado al conocerte. Tienes una excelente puntería de no ser por las maniobras de evasión creo que no estaría vivo -

Ella no podía creer lo que escuchaba

Aquel chico que casi mata la estaba elogiando?

-por que me elogias? No estas enojado? Casi mueres por mi culpa -

Eran las preguntas de Nonna ya que realmente no entendía como podía seguir sonriendo después de semejante situación

Era cierto que los hombres eran más fuertes que las mujeres de forma psicológica y bajo estrés?

El en cambio apartó la mirada de ella. Como si quisiera cambiar de tema

Pero no podía hacerlo

-si te soy sincero… esperaba morir ese día -

Esa confesión le dio un shock a la rusa

-soy alguien que la verdad no teme a la muerte porque… como le puedes temer a algo que es inevitable? No tenía nada que perder en ese entonces. Mi padre nunca lo conocí. Mi madre murió de leucemia. Prácticamente estoy solo -

El paro para mirarla

Ella al ver sus ojos pudo ver que eran los de alguien que piensa que ya vivió demasiado

Que piensa que la vida ya no tiene sentido

La mirada de un suicida

Nonna no entendía cómo alguien que irradiaba alegría tenga un concepto de la vida tan triste

El chico después sonrió… con una sonrisa falsa

-lamento que por mi deseo estes pasando por esta situación. Ya veré como arreglar este problema. Por ahora será mejor que descanses aquí yo debo volver a la guardia -

El se levanto pero no sin antes sacar de sus bolsillos

-ten… es mi regalo de disculpa -

Lo que le dio era algo que era muy raro de encontrar

Una medalla condecorada de la unión soviética

Ella no se podía creer. Esas medallas son muy raras de ver y encontrar

Justo cuando se iba

-espera! -

Ella lo detuvo

-se que igual no vas a aceptar lo que te diré pero… quiero no solo pagar por lo que te hice sino también compensar tu amabilidad. Me permites? -

Ella prácticamente se ofrecía a si misma

Su orgullo le decía que debía compensarle todo lo que le hizo pasar

Pero

El se acercó. Y como si fuera una niña… Tocó su cabeza con su mano

A pesar de que ella es un poco más alta que el

Nonna se había sonrojó de una forma que jamás se imaginaría a sí misma

-solo quiero que seas mi amiga. Cuando necesites ayuda estaré allí para ti… Nonna-Chan-

Ella… a pesar de que siempre a mantenía una cara seria y fría como el Cáucaso al sentir ese tacto y esas palabras supo una cosa

Podía confiar completamente en ese chico que casi mata

Podía sentirse segura a lado de él

Podía incluso… hacer lo que su corazón le pedía a gritos

Ella sin aviso alguno se lanzó a sus brazos y comenzó a llorar en su hombro… como una niña de diez años

El a pesar de estar algo sorprendido correspondió el abrazo con una sonrisa tranquila

Consolandola

Pero en la puerta de la sala de estar la que escuchaba todo era la Novia de Touta

Orange Peak

Ella había escuchado todo y se alegraba no solo de que Touta jamás guarde rencor sino también que sea tan amable con los demás

Pero también le preocupa que sea demasiado amable… Tanto que puedan aprovechar eso

O también… alguna caiga rendida a sus pies por esa virtud

No le quedó de otra de sonreir

_-solo por esta vez Touta-Kun… pero voy a tener que vigilarte y nadie caiga ante ti… no quiero que hagas un harem a mis espaldas -_

Lo que no sabe la inglesa… es que la vida te puede dar muchas sorpresas

…

Amaneció

Y en el puerto algunos de infantería que eran Kazami y sus chicas monitoreaban las entradas

Pero…

Una alarma se activó

Era un convoy de seis camionetas negras que entraban

-den la alerta y despierten al comandante! -

-si señor! -

Esas camionetas llegaban hasta el muelle… pero fueron detenidas ya que al frente había dos vehículos blindados alemanes y varios chicos que eran de la tropa de elite

Dos de ellos tenían ametralladoras MG-42

De las camionetas viajaron varios tipos con chaleco táctico negro y con máscara cubierta por pasamontañas

Uno de ellos no tenía pasamontañas por lo que dedujeron que era el líder

El se acerco

-quiero hablar con el líder de esta operación -

Los soldados no dejaban de apuntar

Sus órdenes eran no dejar pasar a quien quiera tomar el portaaviones

Aparte algunos son novios de chicas de Saint Gloriana y están dispuestos a detenerlos para salvarlas

A los pocos segundos había llegado el Super Pershing que se había quedado en medio bloqueando la entrada

Y de la escotilla salió Issei que miraba al hombre de forma seria

Bajo de su tanque y fue directo a encarar al hombre

-soy el comandante Hyodo Issei, también presidente del consejo y comandante de las tres ramas de Avengers. Con quien tengo el gusto de hablar -

-mi nombre es Kagari y tengo órdenes de la cámara de representantes de tomar el portaaviones de Saint Gloriana y resguardarlo para ellos -

-lamento informarle que debido a la alianza comercial que tengo con Saint Gloriana no puedo permitir que se acerque a ellos hasta recibir la noticia que el portaaviones ha sido vendido a ellos. Por lo tanto no le podemos permitir el paso -

Hubo un silencio en ambos

-... Mira chico. Tengo mis órdenes. Así que se un buen chico y muévanse -

-según las leyes constitucionales los jóvenes tanto del género masculino como femenino que ejerzan armas y puedan conducir vehículos militares serán tomados y tratados como adultos más sin embargo no podemos ejercer el derecho a voto. También la ley constitucional dice que nosotros los que practicamos deporte militar podemos defender nuestras escuelas y tratados con otras escuelas. Siempre y cuando sean en defensa propia -

-a qué quieres llegar niño -

-Muy simple… no nos moveremos de aquí hasta que la compra se haya hecho. Y si intentan disparar nosotros responderemos el fuego -

El Super Pershing movió su torreta hasta apuntar a una de las camionetas y los soldados preparaban sus subfusiles y sub-ametralladoras MG-42

Los hombres tenían fusiles de asalto Type 89

Y con ellos apuntaban

-Tranquilos! Tranquilos! Todo mundo tranquilo!- el hombre intentaba mantener el orden entre ambos grupos

Los chicos no le obedecían. De hecho algunos le apuntaban listos para disparar

-de la orden comandante y aquí lo hacemos coladera- dijo un soldado listo y dispuesto a disparar

-niño dile a tus chicos que bajen sus armas -

-bajarán sus armas si sus hombres bajan las suyas señor -

Ambos se miraban de forma seria

-estás pisando hielo fino niño. Los representantes no van a tener piedad de ti -

-he vivido peores cosas. Y yo se que a usted tampoco le gusta lo que está haciendo. Voy a defender a mis aliadas cueste lo que cueste -

-el portaaviones será comprado por ellos. No podrás salvarlo -

-ellas al menos estarán a salvo en Avengers. Mis aliadas al momento de que este portaaviones caiga en las manos del parlamento moverán sus documentos y harán una transferencia a nuestra escuela -

-... -

-... -

-... -

-... -

-... Bajen sus armas! -

Los hombres se desconcertaron

-señor va a dejarse amedrentar por un niño? -

-este niño es líder de una fuerza… Así que mejor no prendamos la mecha aquí. Bajen sus armas -

Ellos renuentemente obedecieron

Issei con una señal ordenó lo mismo

-en media hora se hará la compra. Si para ese entonces no se mueven. Dispararemos -

-si para ese entonces disparan ustedes… habrá sangre -

Ambos fueron con sus grupos

Estando listos para disparar

A solo media hora de confirmar si el portaaviones cae en manos corruptas

Rias gracias a un círculo mágico miraron junto con las comandantes todo lo que pasaba

Cabe decir que Darjeeling estaba más conmovida y enamorada del castaño que defendía su escuela como todo un caballero

Anchovy temía pero a la vez se sonrojaba por ver tal acto de osadía del castaño

Katyusha en cambio no solo le atraía el valor que tenía Issei. Si no también ese altruismo que lo hacía destacar

Una cosa era segura y más para Rias

Ya tiene más hermanas en el harem de su amado

_-voy a tener que interrogar a estas dos chicas-_

…

En un lugar

Un lugar donde varios políticos estaban presentes y cada uno tenía una paleta de madera con un número

Todos estaban sonriendo con una sonrisa siniestra. Cada uno deseaba ganar para poder disfrutar de las chicas de Saint Gloriana

Eran asquerosos

Pretenciosos

Crueles

Enfermos

… Corruptos

Todos ellos eran

La escoria de la política

Y en un estrado estaba el mismo causante de los problemas de Avengers con un martillo listo para iniciar la subasta

Renta Tsuji

-bien caballeros hoy daremos inicio a esta subasta con 5 millones -

Uno de ellos. Un gordo asqueroso levantó su paleta ofreciendo más dinero

-tengo 5 millones quien da mas? -

La subasta continuo hasta que el monto acumulado fue de 40 millones

Uno de ellos ya estaba sonriendo de forma asquerosa al ver que ya tenía al portaaviones en sus manos

-40 millones a la una… 40 millones a las dos… -

Ya iba a reír a carcajadas… pero

-50 millones! -

Una voz en las puertas se escuchó

Todos voltearon y vieron a quien menos querían ver

-qué hace ella aquí?! -

Serafall Leviatán había llegado

…

Había pasado casi media hora

Y ya todos estaban listos

Solo hacía falta una orden para desatar el infierno

El líder Kagari estaba frente a Issei

-faltan tres minutos niño… no quiero dispararle a nadie así que mejor muévanse -

-hasta que esos tres minutos se completen no nos moveremos de aquí… seguiremos nuestra misión -

-... Eres alguien de admirar niño. Pero sabes que podrías morir estando en contra de los representantes-

-ellos caerán ante la justicia -

Estaban a solo un minuto de que el tiempo terminará

Pero

-señor! Una llamada para usted -

-Comandante! Llamada para usted! -

Kagari tomó el teléfono… y tras varios segundos de hablar el corto llamada y se dirigió a sus hombres

Issei también lo hizo y miró a sus chicos

Y ante las palabras de Issei

-caballeros… Saint Gloriana está a salvo… detengan las armas! -

-SIIIIIIIIII!-

Hubo gritos de júbilo en muchos y varios lanzaron sus cascos al aire

Era un final feliz

-señores nos vamos -

Los hombres subieron a sus camionetas ya listos para irse

El líder miro a Issei

Este le dio una reverencia… En señal de respeto

-te deseo suerte chico… la vas a necesitar -

-gracias señor… -

Y ya con eso subía a su camioneta y se fue

Darjeeling estaba tan feliz que quería ir allí y besar a su castaño

Pero ahora festejado con sus amigas comandantes y Rias que su hogar no cayó en manos corruptas

Mientras con el comandante

-... El capitán Kazami tiene el mando. Desmonten todo y vayan con sus parejas. Se lo ganaron caballeros -

Issei recibiendo saludos militares se retiró recibiendo también elogios de no solo de los estudiantes de Avengers sino también de Anzio y Pravda

Varios Tanquistas estaban felices abrazando a sus novias

Era un momento feliz

Y cuando abordó el portaaviones de Saint Gloriana fue recibido por más ovaciones

Hasta llegar a la habitación de Darjeeling en donde estaban ella junto con Rias y las demás comandantes

Cuando llegó el solo sonrió a pesar de lo cansado que estaba ya que no pudo dormir en dos días

-Saint Gloriana está a salvo… Darje… -

Y sin más… Cayó al suelo por el sueño

Todas de inmediato fueron a ayudarlo y lo dejaron en la cama

Lo dejaron dormir por todo el esfuerzo que había hecho

Se merecía un descanso

…

_***ESTÁS FRACASANDO!***_

Era la voz de un político que dirigía a todo un grupo parlamentario

Todos hablaban a través de pantallas

Y en frente era El cuatro ojos arrodillado con la mirada baja

_***estamos cerca de tener a todos esos portaaviones y a esas jóvenes vírgenes. De sacar a ese mocoso de Mikogami del poder y nos atrasamos por culpa de un idiota que no sigue la tradición Y los genios de ese mocoso! -**_

-pero señores. No es mi culpa que esto pase. Su gente no se ha encargado de Hyodo Issei-

_***haga su trabajo Renta o nosotros nos encargaremos de usted. Entendió?! ***_

-... Si señor -

_***bien… Chi-Ha-Tan es la que sigue. Así que no más errores ***_

-Señor Chi-Ha-Tan fue comprada y según sé están abriendo una investigación por estas situaciones que han pasado -

_***vamos a tener que estar inactivos por un tiempo… por ahora pasa desapercibido pero eso si. Presiona a esas mocosas de Saunders para que eliminen a ese imbécil y sus seguidores… trata que sea un accidente -**_

-entendido señor -

La transmisión se cortó y Tsuji solo miro el suelo sabiendo que ahora no habrá piedad para nadie

_-desataste un infierno Hyodo Issei… -_

…

En el portaaviones de Avengers

Todos retomaron la fiesta que se había perdido gracias a la noticia anterior

Pero ahora todos estaban felices

Algunos bailaban

Otros cantaban

Y más pasaban tiempo con sus parejas

Issei se despertó y ahora estaba disfrutando del festejo con Rias y las demás comandantes como Darjeeling y Anchovy

Katyusha no a querido hablarle en todo ese tiempo y se mantuvo alejada

Ella en varios momentos miraba a sus subcomandantes

Cabe decir que Klara y Shinku hacían una plática en ruso… Y se podría decir que era una divertida ya que reían mucho

Aunque ella se reía al ver también como Rosehip y Pepperoni también llamaban su atención

Cabe decir que las tres chicas estaban mirándose de forma retadora y el pobre rubio miraba a su equipo por ayuda

Touta y Nonna hacían pláticas donde él decía cómo se las ingeniaba para salir de embrollos como su encuentro contra Anzio y ella no lo negaba

Touta era un genio loco en Sensha-Do

Pero eso le atraía de él aparte de que estaba segura a su lado

Claro que el pobre sentía escalofríos cada vez que la tierna Orange Peak aparecía entre ellos

Ella no estaba "celosa"

Katyusha estaba feliz por sus amigas… Merecían serlo después de todo lo que les hizo pasar

Ella camino hasta llegar a una banca en un parque

Miro el atardecer donde el sol ya estaba ocultándose

Siempre ha sido una chica que a pesar de parecer una niña en realidad era una chica madura para su edad de 16 años

Su acto de niña solo era para engañar a sus enemigos, nunca fue alguien que le gustaba que la vean débil

Pero ahora eso era lo que se sentía

Débil y vulnerable

Con un frío muy crudo en su piel

_-Tengo frío… no tengo a nadie -_

Aprecia a sus amigas con todo su corazón. Pero ellas no podían ayudarla en ese ámbito de querer sentirse querida por alguien

Que ese alguien no la abandone… De sentirse protegida

Estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos hasta que sintió como algo la cubría en su hombros

Era una chaqueta de Avengers

-vi que temblabas de frío -

Miró para ver que era Issei quien le dio una sonrisa

Ella nunca se esperó eso… Aunque no niega que la chaqueta era cálida y tenía un olor que la tranquilizaba

-Gra...Gracias-

-no hay de que -

El se sentó a su lado mirando el atardecer

-supongo que no acostumbras ver estos atardeceres no? -

-no suelen verse mucho ya que siempre navegamos por los mares del norte… en verano es cuando los vemos -

-esos mares deben ser muy helados… Mas helados que el estrecho de Bering

-estuviste allá? -

-se podría decir que si… un amigo estaba en problemas así que fui en su ayuda -

Ella se había impresionado

Aun a pesar de haber escuchado y visto todas las hazañas del castaño por parte de Rias sigue sin creer que alguien después de haber pasado por todo eso aun sonría

_-cómo puede mantenerse firme con toda esa vida que tuvo? -_

No era novedad que envidiara al castaño por ser alguien fuerte y firme a pesar de todas las adversidades que tuvo

Envidiaba su fuerza y coraje

Pero también… Le atraía

Y más cuando recuerda verlo sin camisa en aquella vez contra Anzio

No se puede sacar esa imagen de la cabeza

_-como se sentira estar abrazada a esos brazos fuertes… Y a ese pecho tan firme -_

Eso le había sacado un sonrojo involuntario

-sucede algo? - el preguntaba curioso

-no es nada… - ella miró a otro lado estando algo sonrojada

-tu cara esta roja. No te estarás enfermando?-

-te digo que no es nada. Déjame en paz -

Ambos estaban en silencio… pero

-nop. Te estás sonrojando se nota en tu cara! -

Ella estaba más sonrojada

Y en un segundo le estaba haciendo una llave al cuello cortándole la respiración

-NO ESTOY SONROJADA! ME OÍSTE? NO LO ESTOY! -

-YA ESTÁ BIEN! LO ENTENDÍ! VOY A AHOGARME! POR FAVOR SUELTA! -

Ella aflojo un poco su agarre y lo dejó respirar

-pero sabes… -recuperaba oxígeno- creo que a pesar de todo lo que pasó aun pienso que eres fuerte y muy determinada -

-he? -

-y no te he agradecido por lo que hiciste. En ese momento no me importaba perder solo mi compañero… quiero darte las gracias por eso… en te admiro y más-

Le había sonreído como el sabia y ella

Con gran agilidad salto de la espalda de Issei y se fue a esconder detrás de un árbol

-are? Acaso dije algo malo? - preguntaba confundido

Mientras la pequeña rusa estaba en un mar de nervios

-que me pasa?… no entiendo qué está pasándome-

La pobre chica Loli estaba con el corazón latiendole a 100 por hora. Con sus manos temblorosas y un sonrojo tan notable que se compara al cabello de aquella diablesa

_-esto no es bueno… no se que hacer. Tan solo estoy… tan… tan feliz! -_

Así es señoras y señores… Katyusha está enamorada

-soy...soy un completo desastre… estoy enloqueciendo -

-que es un completo desastre? -

-Waaa! - se había asustado al ver que el castaño la describió en ese estado

-oye que tienes? -

-nada que te importe! Déjame en paz! Tonto! Tonto! Tonto! - ella lo golpea en el pecho en un ataque de nervios

Jamás se había sentido así en su vida y no sabe qué hacer

-Tranquila! Por favor cálmate! - el trataba de calmarla

-no me digas que me calme! Tu eres un estúpido que no sabe lo que una chica siente! Eres un Idiota! Idiota! IDIOTA! -

El detuvo su manos y la miro

-lo admito soy un idiota… pero no me pidas que deje de serlo porque eso es lo que me define y soy -

Ella dejó de querer golpearlo

-y con gusto… Este idiota está dispuesto a protegerte cuando quieras y donde quieras… voy a estar para ti -

Katyusha al escuchar esas palabras no podía más

No sabía si lo que sentía era amor o solo la emoción del momento

Pero de algo era cierto era que ella se sentía tan segura y protegida al lado de ese osado comandante que enfrenta a un sistema lleno de corrupción e impunidad

Tanto… que solo hizo algo que muy pocas veces hace

Llorar

Se lanzó a los brazos del castaño y lloró en su pecho

Él aunque estuvo algo sorprendido le correspondió el gesto y dejó que llorara. Recordando cuando Koneko paso por lo mismo

Ambos estaban tan abrazados en el aire frío con ella teniendo la chaqueta del castaño… llorando y sintiéndose feliz de no tener más culpa

De sentirse querida por alguien que de verdad la acepta a pesar de sus defectos

Era un momento para ambos

Sin saber que esto era visto por una pelirroja y otras dos comandantes

Darjeeling y Anchovy estaban felices por su amiga rusa… y según lo que les había dicho Rias era obvio que cayó ante los encantos de Hyodo Issei

Rias miraba y sabía que más se iban a unir… pero ya terminó por aceptar

Después de todo su amado aun era un dragón… Un dulce y protector dragón rojo

Uno que pronto logrará su objetivo

Un Sensha-Do mixto

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.


	16. Corazones de Acero

Tres días desde que Saint Gloriana fuese salvada

Las chicas inglesas conocieron a la benefactora y también a la nueva directora que resultó ser nada más ni nada menos que una de las Alfiles de Serafall

Su nombre era Liria illustrious

Cabe destacar que la mujer se llevó la admiración de todas por su aura de nobleza y elegancia y aparte el portaaviones estaría seguro por ser una de las Piezas de Leviatán al igual que Pravda

Darjeeling convenció a Anchovy y a Katyusha de que formaran un contrato con Rias para tener beneficios y también tenerla de aliada y amiga

En ese tiempo se había dado la noticia de que se realizará una investigación por la subasta y venta de portaaviones si no que gracias a eso los encuentros se posponer hasta nuevo aviso

Lo que le da tiempo a Avengers de no solo practicar sino también de realizar actividades que querían hacer

Hoy toda la división de blindados preparaban sus tanques para bajar de su portaaviones e ir a un lugar

Y justo cuando bajaron

El Super Perhabíayudarntrado con otras cuatro personas

Issei salió para ver quienes eran

-Chicas que hacen? -

Eran Rias junto con las comandantes y sus subcomandantes

Ellas no se habían ido debido a que sus portaaviones necesitaban reabastecerse de provisiones, municiones y combustibles

-Issei-Kun solo queremos preguntarte a donde van todos? - preguntaba Darjeeling

El junto con sus amigos y los capitanes que salieron por las escotillas de sus tanques solo se miraron para sonreír

Y dijeron

-Iremos a dar felicidad! -

Esas palabras las confundido

-Dar felicidad? -

…

En una reunión estaba el joven primer ministro

Mikogami Tsukasa

Ringo Ohoshi

Aoi Ichijo

Keine Kanzaki

Masato Sanada

Prince Akatsuki

Shinobu Sarutobi

Todos ellos son considerados genios más talentoso en todo Japón

Todos ellos son amigos y están inmiscuidos en muchas cosas tanto en la humanidad como en lo sobrenatural

Todos ellos a ojos de los políticos son enemigos principales de sus planes

Y ahora están reunidos para hablar del tema que han estado lidiando

La compra de Portaaviones

-como verán. Gracias a varios contactos los Portaaviones han estado a salvo de ellos… alguna novedad en tu investigación Shinobu?-

-logre dar con el Ex-Director de Saint Gloriana. Ahora enfrenta cargos por fraude y más… aunque los representantes ocultan bien sus huellas. Tanto que se me hace mas tardado dar con ellos -

-mercader que tienes para mí? -

-sus cuentas están congeladas. No es una solución permanente pero será temporal. Esos corruptos no saben que el cambio produce ganancia. Y debo admitirlo. Esos chicos me hacen ganar más dinero gracias a su mercancía y sus alianzas con las otras escuelas… ser su asesor financiero me cayó como una bendición del cielo -

-perfecto. Ringo como vas con lo que te pedí?-

-logre revisar los registros. Había muchos firewalls que no me fue difícil derribarlos ya tengo una pista de donde las municiones de Grafeno podrían venir y quien las distribuye-

-Kanzaki? -

-la salud mental de Mochizuki Touya y Konoe Touta es estable. Sus cuerpos son más resistentes de lo que supuse y eso me agrada. Sus heridas sanaron de forma increíble… no cabe duda que esos chicos de Avengers son especiales -

-me alegra saberlo… esto significa que pronto estaremos listos para no solo encerrar a esos representantes. Sino también para recibir a los sobrenatural -

-he sabido que en varios países ha habido señales y apariciones de ellos… nunca pensé que revelaran su existencia a la humanidad - Prince hablo temiendo que algo salga mal

-los seres humanos tendemos a destruir lo que no entendemos… pero poco a poco tras los años ellos se hicieron notar gracias a Trihexa. Quien diría que estamos apoyando a aquel que salvó al mundo - Aoi habló estando un poco admirada por ese héroe castaño

-hable con Azazel y me dijo que las cosas con los concejales corruptos van bien. Ha habido varios arrestos por traición -

Los genios sonreían ante esa noticia

-dentro de poco el mundo cambiará… Y nosotros debemos estar listos para cuando llegue el día -

…

Issei iba en su tanque con Rias sentada en la torreta

Los seguían Darjeeling en su Churchill junto con Orange Peak en su Matilda y Rosehip en su Crussader Mk 3

Anchovy en su P-40 armado. Pepperoni en su CCV3 y Caparzio en su Semovente 75

Y Katyusha con su T-34/85 junto con Nonna en su IS-2 y Clara en su T-34/76

Aparte los seis capitanes en sus tanques

Todos se dirigían a un lugar

Pero cuando se detuvieron en un semáforo vieron como una persona prepotente tiraba basura por la ventana de su auto mientras un hombre encargado de la limpieza pública la recogía

Issei junto con los tripulantes del Super Pershing vieron eso y… digamos que no les gustó para nada eso

El comandante bajó del tanque y tomó el recogedor lleno de basura

-yo le ayudo señor - le dijo al limpiador

Y ante la vista de todos y algunos más que grababan sus vidas por Face

Le devolvió su basura dentro de su lujoso auto

-Oye! Qué te pasa mocoso! - el hombre intentó salir del auto pero Issei puso un pie en la puerta

-ponga su basura en su lugar. No sea puerco-

-tu no sabes quien soy verdad? -

-una persona sucia y prepotente - y con eso volvió a su tanque

Lo que no sabía era que le devolvió su basura a un político… y corrupto

Todos habían grabado ese momento y lo subieron a la red

Eso había dejado a las chicas enternecidas por tal acto que hizo el comandante

_-toda una persona de valores -_

Los chicos en cambio…

_-tuvo su momento Thug Life -_

Y algunos transeúntes

_-mira el tamaño de esos huevos! -_

Cuando llegaron era un campo abierto donde era terreno de un evento y más a allá había montañas cubiertas por la espesura de los árboles

-Issei-Kun qué hacemos aquí? -

-ya lo sabrás Darjeeling-San -

Esperaron por 5 minutos… hasta que dos autobuses escolares llegaron

Y de ellos bajaron varias mujeres que eran hermanas religiosas y niños… todos entre los seis y diez años

Todos emocionados

Todos miraron maravillados a los tanques

-saludos a todos! Hoy traje a unas amigas que quieren mostrarles lo genial que son los tanques! Vengan niños vamos a divertirnos! -

Ante ese grito los niños estando felices se acercaron y miraron con asombro los tanques

Los Tanquistas bajaron e interactuaron con ellos

Algunos se divertía al subirse a los tanques y otros estaban jugando con los Tanquistas Avengers que eran como niños grandes ante ellos

Las chicas claro que interactuaron y muchas niñas las miraban con admiración

Cabe decir que ellas se sintieron felices al ver esas sonrisas de esos niños huérfanos

Entre ellas Rosehip y Pepperoni que jugaban a la mancha con los niños más energéticos

Orange Peak le enseñaba a unas chicas a como caminar de forma elegante… y se sorprenda que aprendieran rápido

Nonna y Klara les enseñaban a unos cuantos niños algunas palabras en ruso cosa que ellos aprendieron

Pero ambas se detuvieron al ver a Touta jugar con los niños a la pelota y vieron como ellos lo adoran

Una niña de seis años pidió que la cargarán y el acepto

Al tener esa niña en brazos provocó que ambas damas tanto la inglesa como la rusa fuesen víctimas de su imaginación

Orange Peak se imaginó a Touta con una niña casi similar a ella

Ambos vistiendo como en la época victoriana siendo un matrimonio muy feliz y elegante

Nonna se imaginó a Touta sobre un moderno T-90 y a su lado estaba un niño que tenía sus ojos y la sonrisa del adolescente

Ambos llegaron y bajaron para saludarla como toda una general… pero estando felices de ser familia

_-Touta-Chan/Touta-Kun sería un buen padre -_

Esas imaginaciones… o visiones

Hicieron que ambas se sonrojaron por imaginar y pensar esas cosas

Aún eran jóvenes para esas cosas

-Are? Chicas que les sucede? - preguntaba el pelinegro mientras aún cargaba a la niña

-nada! - fue la respuesta de ambas que aún estaban sonrojadas

Aunque no les desagrada ese futuro para nada

Algo similar pasó con Shinku… solo que ellas al ser señoritas más energéticas estaban abiertas a esas posibilidades

Klara no era hiperactiva como Rosehip o Pepperoni. Pero era alguien que cuando se trataba de algo que quiere iba directo al punto

Pero ahora… La pelirrosa al ver al rubio teniendo en sus hombros a un niño tuvo la idea de decir estas palabras

-ne, Shinku-Chan… no te imaginas tener una familia? -

Esa fue la chispa que encendió la mecha

Por que Pepperoni y Klara no vieron con buenos ojos esas palabras

Por lo que

-disculpa Rosehip pero te adelantas a muchas cosas. Como por ejemplo el que des por sentado que Shinku-Kun se casará contigo- esas palabras habían iniciado algo cómico

-Pepperoni-San Shinku es mi novio así que no está mal que pensemos a futuro -

-bueno he escuchado de que dicen que "hombre sin anillo en el dedo aún es soltero" -

Ella le sonrió de forma traviesa a la inglesa que frunció el ceño

Shinku como todo hombre sabía que estar en medio de dos mujeres era como estar en medio de dos dragones que pelean por territorio

-tranquilas, ustedes dos se comportan como niñas -

Klara se acercó al grupo con un tono de voz serio

El rubio pensó que ya estaba salvado

-además… No son lo suficientemente maduras para pensar a futuro eso déjemelo a mí que si tengo lo necesario para hacer feliz a mi Cossaco-

O no?

La rusa lo abrazo por la espalda y su busto tocó su nuca

Shinku sabía que se acaba de desatar el infierno entre las tres

-Etto… chicas por que no mejor nos calmamos y seguimos jugando con los niños -

La mirada de las tres era clara señal para que se callará

En otros lados

-bien niños hoy vamos a jugar a policías y ladrones… primero comencemos con la señorita Caparzio… ella será la detective Angelina -

Ella saludó con una tierna sonrisa que sonrojo un poco a Basara

-yo soy el jefe de policía Jasón Burn. Super fuerte, hábil en su trabajo y siempre atrapó a los malos -

Los niños estaban emocionados y Basara solo rodó los ojos al adornarse tanto ese imbécil de Takashi

-y aquí mi amigo… el es Carmelo Lames el fugitivo de la ley -

-Espera… que?! -

Eso había despertado la curiosidad de los niños y también le había hecho reír a Caparzio

-melolames?... - preguntaba un niño por tal nombre

Basara no podía decir que no a esos niños que ya querían jugar con el… Solo suspiro y pensamiento dijo

-... Prefiero Carmelo-

_**Cinco minutos después**_

-alto! Detenganlo! Es Melo! Es Melolames! -

Varios niños con pistolas de juguete rodearon al pobre castaño que tenía las manos levantadas

-No es Melo. Mi nombre es Carmelo-

-Takashi-San que le harán a Basara-Kun? - preguntaba Caparzio algo divertida por lo que ven sus ojos

-no lo sé, pero de seguro no se podrá quitar los rayones que le darán con los marcadores permanentes que les di a los niños -

-Takashi-San usted es diabólico-

-tranquila tu novio estará bien -

La palabra "Novio" sonrojo a la rubia Italiana

-Manos en la nuca Lames - dijo un niños apuntando su pistola de juguete

Los pensamientos de Basara eran dirigidos para cierto tipo que ahora odia más

_-me voy a vengar de ti Komuro-_

…

Issei jugaba con varios niños que a vista de muchos ellos lo adoraban

El era como su héroe

Ahora estaban jugando a…

-Soy un temible dragón! Y voy a quedarme con estos niños! Quien me va a detener?! -

-Nosotros! -

Varios niños se le lanzaron encima haciéndole lo que en México llaman… Bolita!

Issei se estaba divirtiendo demasiado con esos niños

Y las chicas igual

Darjeeling le arreglaba el cabello a una niña castaña que le había encantado ese arreglo de princesa y ella encantada lo estaba haciendo

Rias también lo hacía cepillándole el cabello largo a otra niña

Katyusha al ser como es jugaba de forma fácil con ellos

Y Anchovy con sus palabras tenía a más de Diez niños diciéndole

-Duce! Duce! Duce! Duce! Duce! -

Todo en ellos era felicidad

Las tres comandantes habían pensado lo mismo que sus segundas al mando. Ellas no negaban al ver al castaño siendo adorado por los pequeños huérfanos

_-Será un gran padre -_

Para Rias… ya era casi completo ese sueño

Claro que tendrá que pasar más cosas pero aun había tiempo

Las cuatro estaban tan metidas en sus sueños… Hasta que la Inglesa notó algo

Uno de los niños huérfanos estaba lejos… sentado a la sombra de un árbol

Algo que preocupo un poco a la rubia

-también lo notaste verdad? -

Ella miró a Rias quien había terminado de peinar

-lo acabo de notar Rias… que le pasara a ese niño? -

-hablan de ese niño? -

Una de las hermanas que cuidan a los niños se había acercado a ellas

-su nombre es Izuku… su madre fue alcohólica hasta el punto de golpearlo sin motivo… Cuando ella murió de cirrosis las autoridades lo enviaron a nuestro Orfanato. No suele hablar y no habla con nadie… he notado que tiene cierto miedo hacia las personas aunque no se sabe la razón. Hemos tratado de que hable y juegue con los demás pero no pudimos… Es como si -

-le robaron su inocencia - Rias término por la hermana

-exacto… pensamos que el haber venido a ver a su héroe el comandante Hyodo iba a hacerlo feliz pero veo que no funcionó… casi siempre tiene ese cuaderno con el y nunca se separa de él-

Las cuatro se miraron a sí mismas… y dejando a los que para que jugaran fueron a ver

Cuando llegaron pudieron notar que el niño no era consciente de su alrededor ya que estaba haciendo algo en su cuaderno

Rias se acercó para hablarle

Pero vio que el niño estaba dibujando… dibujaba a Issei en el Super Pershing

-que buen dibujo -

El niño de cabello verde al escuchar eso se alteró como un conejito asustado

-hey tranquilo. No te haremos daño -

El niño se calmó ante las palabras de la Inglesa

-qué haces aquí solo? La hermana nos dijo que tenías ganas de venir a conocer al comandante de Avengers. Por qué no vienes a conocerlo? -

El solo tomo su cuaderno y con el lápiz escribió algo… Para luego mostrarles

_**"Prefiero no molestar a nadie con mi presencia. Agradezco que se preocupen por mi señoritas"**_

-no puedes hablar? -preguntaba Anchovy confundida por ver que el niño no hablaba

El volvió a escribir y escribió esto

_**"Un "accidente" hizo que las cuerdas vocales de mi laringe se dañaran por eso no puedo hablar… Me disculpo si les resulta incómodo leer lo que digo. Por esa razón prefiero no molestar a nadie" **_

Ellas ahora entendían

Un niño mudo con la autoestima baja… la peor combinación

-te digo algo? A ese incompetente no le molestara que seas Mudo. Es más creo que le agradaras. Así que mejor ven con nosotros niño. Y no aceptamos un no por respuesta -

La Stalin lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó hacia Issei junto con las demás

Ellas no lo admitían pero al ver los ojos tiernos de ese niño un instinto había despertado en sus mentes

Un instinto maternal

Issei dejo que los niños jugaran con otras personas y fue a buscar a las demás… pero vio como ellas venían con un niño de cinco años de cabello verde

-hey chicas quien es el pequeño que viene con ustedes? -

-su nombre es Izuku. Y nos dijeron que es tu mayor admirador - Rias dijo sonriendo de alegría

-are? En serio? Vaya me siento halagado Izuku-Chan… Así que te gustan los tanques?-

Ante la pregunta el niño estando nervioso escribió en su cuaderno

_**"Me encantan mucho y mas al ver a la leyenda que es el Super Pershing. El único Tanque americano que venció a uno alemán de frente"**_

Issei estaba confundido. Pero vio como ellas a través de señales le dijeron que no podía hablar

-bueno Izuku lo que dices es muy cierto. El cañón es de noventa milímetros por lo que puede atravesar 200 milímetros de acero con la munición correcta. Se nota que eres muy listo… oye quieres verlo desde adentro? -

El niño sonriendo no solo por los halagos de su ídolo si no también por tener la oportunidad de ver desde adentro el tanque más poderoso de Avengers… "Dragón"

El de forma rápida asintió muy emocionado

-bien en ese caso vamos a verlo! - el carga al niño y lo pone en sus hombros para luego disponer a irse

-chicas nos vemos luego -

-diviértete Issei! -

…

En Oarai

Cuando llegó la tarde todas habían guardado sus tanques

Pero el Team Rape Había notado que su comandante en las últimas semanas se había exigido mucho en las prácticas… Más de lo normal lo cual las preocupaba

**(He visto un comentario de que la palabra "Rape" significa… Ustedes saben pero al pez linterna también se le conoce con ese nombre y otro que es "diablo de las profundidades"... Ni modo que ponga su nombre científico) **

-Miporin te sientes bien? - preguntaba Saori al ver que su amiga estaba ya cansada

-me encuentro bien Saori-San. Solo necesito descansar -

-pero no te ves muy bien desde hace semanas - Hana también preguntaba

-chicas ya les dije que… -

-es por Hyodo Issei… -

Las directas palabras de Mako habían estremecido a la comandante

-Miho-Dono… aun piensa en eso? - Yukari quien estuvo ese día desde que se reveló que su amiga y comandante estaba comprometida de forma forzada a Hyodo Issei se había preocupado

No solo ellas. Todas de todos los equipos se habían preocupado

-Miporin dinos que pasa. Queremos ayudarte-

-... Vengan a mi departamento y sabrán porque estoy así-

Ellas estaban confundidas por eso… pero igual fueron

Al llegar allí Miho a través de su Lap puso vídeos y análisis de varios Youtubers que analizan los partidos del Sensha-Do

Ella vieron y pusieron atención a los comentarios de los analistas

Casi todos eran buenos. Hablaban de la estrategia empleada y la versatilidad bien usada en cada encuentro

Lo único malo que le dicen es que no tiene un estilo fijo

Aparte de que varias Youtubers que eran tradicionalistas criticaban al castaño por participar en el deporte hecho para mujeres y que no debía estar allí

Pero Miho puso pausa y miró a sus amigas

-vieron algo? - preguntó

Ellas no entendían. A qué se refería con que vieron algo?

-hay algo malo en todo lo que vieron? Algo que nos haga a nosotras verlo de una mala manera? -

Honestamente aparte de los comentarios de aquellas que no toleran a los hombres en el Sensha-Do… no vieron nada

Por lo que respondieron con un rotundo no

-Miporin porque preguntas por eso? No hay nada malo en Hyodo Issei -

-ese es el problema… no hay nada malo con él tanto en su personalidad como sus decisiones. Todo de él es como si fuera… Un líder nato-

Ella se había sentado en su cama… apretando los bordes de su falda

Estaba frustrada y

Comenzaba a llorar de rabia

-Hyodo-Kun tiene tanto talento pero no lo presume. Trabaja y se esfuerza por lo que quiere aunque no lo necesita. Todos lo siguen de forma Leal aunque puedo ver que se siente indigno… no entiendo cómo alguien tan perfecto como él existe y está comprometido conmigo?!… debería sentirme la victima por que me están obligando a casarme con él! pero cada que lo veo y cada que veo los problemas y las adversidades que tiene que lidiar me hacen ver que en realidad la verdadera víctima es él y yo soy quien sale ganando! -

Cubrió su rostro con sus manos

Ellas como las amigas que son intentaban darle ánimos

Nunca de los nunca vieron a Miho de esa manera tan… Débil

-y saben que es lo peor?… que una parte de mi… La parte que heredé de mi madre quiere aceptar esto… que clase de persona soy si sé que él está comprometido con alguien que ya ama?! -

-Miporin sabemos que tu no eres así solo estas confundida por lo que a pasado en tu vida -

-Saori tiene razón. Aunque Hyodo Issei no es mi tipo hasta yo me sentiría así. Solo debemos seguir como estamos -

Saori y Hana… Las dos amigas que le devolvieron la confianza de volver al Sensha-Do

Mako tomaba la mano de Miho intentando darle ánimos a su manera

Pero Yukari tenía un dilema

Hace una semana Maho había ido a verla pero ella se negó por lo que antes de irse le dio algo a Yukari diciéndole que ese objeto le revelaría a su hermana algo que cambiaría su vida por completo

Ella sacó de su maletero lo que le habían dado

Un manifiesto

Y según las instrucciones solo tenía que decir unas palabras

-Bael… -

Y de la nada la tarjeta brillo haciendo que un círculo mágico apareciera en medio de la habitación

Ella se habían asustado

Pero se sorprendieron al ver que de ese círculo mágico apareció alguien

Era una chica alta de cabello rubio atado a una cola de caballo y ojos color azules verdosos

-muy buenas tardes soy Kisha una de las sirvientes de la familia Bael Rey. Vengo a cumplir tus deseos -

Las cinco no podían creer lo que acababan de presenciar y era algo que era solo un mito

Magia

Yukari ahora le daba la razón a Maho

Su vida iba a cambiar

...

Pasaron varias horas

Todos se estaban divirtiendo y cabe decir que ahora los niños estaban esperando a que empezara una película que ellos trajeron

Pantalla blanca grande y un proyector

Estaban listos

Todos estaban sentados para ver

Basara paso entre ellos para sentarse donde estaban Takashi y Caparzio

-permiso… disculpen -

Cuando llego a donde quería le sonrió a Basara

-hey… cual es mi asiento?... T-1? T-2?… Te odio - esas últimas palabras iban dirigidas a Takashi que le sonrió de forma arrogante

-Señorita Caparzio… - le sonrió a la Italiana que con un rubor en sus mejillas encantó al castaño

El tomo asiento a lado de ella que encantada sonrió

-Tú… eres un idiota -

-te libraste de los rayones permanentes-

-eso es porque tengo un arma secreta. Adoró a los niños. Algo que no creo que entiendas porque difícilmente no te veo siendo padre -

Takashi con el ceño fruncido lo miró estando disgustado con esas palabras

-usted se ve muy linda señorita Caparzio- ?

-Gracias joven Basara- la hizo sonrojar mas

El Delincuente solo rodó los ojos en señal de "búsquense un cuarto"

En otros asientos Shinku estaba entre tres chicas

Rosehip a su Izquierda

Pepperoni a su derecha

Y Klara… sentada entre sus piernas

-etto… Klara-San por que te sientas sobre mi si hay muchos asientos? -

-me siento cómoda contigo… te molesta que lo haga? -

Como todas las mujeres ella usó un arma que Shinku no podía evitar

Los ojos tiernos

Y ya sabemos que paso

-No! Claro que no! Si te sientes cómoda puedes hacerlo yo… - paro de hablar al sentir como sus manos estaban siendo apretados por una gran fuerza

Digamos que las chicas pueden hasta doblar el acero cuando están celosas

-pobre Shinku siento algo de pena por el -

-no eres quien para hablar Touta-Kun… cometiendo adulterio en frente de mi -

Orange Peak lo decía gracias a que Nonna se había sentado al lado derecho de Touta y ella al Izquierdo

-Adulterio? -

-y no solo eso, ella no deja de tomar tu mano. Esta bien que la quieras ayudar con su problema por que te sientes responsable pero creo que esta abusando de tu buen corazón-

-Orange-San creo que estas confundiendo las cosas. Touta-Chan me apoya como puede… y puedo decir que estaré muy satisfecha cuando ya pueda superar mi problema… Quizás en la cama -

La inglesa tenía ganas de subirse a su Matilda y borrarle esa sonrisa soberbia de un cañonazo

-Nonna-chan en que ayuda que durmamos? -

Esa pregunta había confundido a ambas

-Touta-chan acaso no sabes de qué estaba hablando? -

-De dormir? -

Eso había confundido más a ambas

Orange Peak lanzo la pregunta que teme saber su respuesta

-Touta-Kun… sabes de dónde vienen los bebés? -

-... Los trae la cigüeña? -

Eso las impactó…

Acaso Touta no conoce lo que es el Sexo?

Incluso ellas que están en escuelas de chicas saben de ese tema ya que era obligatorio saberlo… cómo era posible que ese chico no supiera de ese tema?

Había dos razones… O nadie le había enseñado… O era un zoquete

Se inclinan más por lo segundo, aunque la primera opción aun es rebatible

Nonna tenía una idea de como enseñarle ese tema… de forma intensiva

Orange Peak sospechando de las intenciones de la subcomandante de Prava la miró de forma seria

_-no permitiré que mi novio aprenda esas cosas de ella. Si las va a aprender serán de mi… Espera, __**que estoy pensando?!**_ _-_

La pobre estaba sonrojada y más por imaginar esas escenas no aptas para jóvenes de 16 años

Issei junto con sus cuatro damas estaban esperando a que iniciara la película

Cabe mencionar que el castaño la paso bien con Izuku

El casi similar a como era de niño

Comenzaba a tener un cierto apego por él

Rias y las comandantes notaron eso… Cada una se había imaginado siendo una familia con Issei como padre y Izuku como Hijo

No cabía duda que cada momento que pasaban con el castaño ellas cambiaban a chicas muy diferentes a lo que antes eran

Y les gustaba… Después de todo no siempre tiene que ser Sensha-Do en sus vidas por más que las una

Esperaban tener un buen futuro y ahora tenían con quien compartirlo… gracias no solo a Issei sino también a Rias por permitirles estar con él

Y ahora estaban esperando para ver una película que era apta para muchos…

El Camino Hacia El Dorado

…

Ya había llegado el atardecer

Todos los niños se despedían de los Tanquistas. Estando tristes de verlos por un tiempo

Igual ellos que se encariñaron con los niños

Issei junto con Rias y las comandantes hablaban con algunos niños diciéndoles que no pierdan las esperanzas

Que podrán encontrar familias que los adopten

Todo iba bien… hasta que

-Comandante! -

-Touya que paso? -

-las hermanas dicen que contaron a todos… falta uno -

-Que?... -

Las chicas no sabían porque… pero sentían que algo malo iba a pasar

No podían quitarse la necesidad de buscar a cierto niño especial

…

-Contamos a todos comandante y el que nos falta es Izuku. Ya buscamos por todo el lugar pero no lo hayamos -

-preguntaron a los niños? Dio algún indicio de dónde pudo haber ido? -

-no hablaba con nadie. Nadie puede saber donde… - no pudo terminar de hablar cuando sintió como una niña llamaba su atención

-Onee- San… Izuku fue al bosque a buscar un tesoro que le dijeron que con él podía tener una familia… se fue por allá -

Ella señaló a las laderas de una montaña que estaba a kilómetros

-Muy bien todos suban a los Tanques! Iremos a buscarlo! Shinku quédate junto con Touya por si regresa -

-entendido -

-el resto vámonos! -

-Issei-Kun queremos ir contigo - Darjeeling junto con Katyusha y Anchovy se habían acercado

-están seguras? -

-ese niño se volvió nuestra responsabilidad así que también Iremos te guste o no - le hablo Katyusha

-Ok… pero si van a venir quiero que me prometan que van a seguir mis órdenes. Puedo contar con ustedes? -

-Si - ellas dijeron sin dudar

-bien vayan a sus tanques nos vamos en 5 -

Ellas obedecieron y algunas como Caparzio, Nonna Y Orange Peak también fueron para acompañar a sus chicos

Ya pasando los 5 minutos y de revisar el combustible de los tanques siguieron en fila al Super Pershing en el que Rias fue para ayudar en lo que podía

Klara, Rosehip y Pepperoni se quedaron para ayudar a calmar a los niños y también por Shinku

…

Pasaron 10 minutos en los que fueron en un camino de tierra todos los tanques…

Pararon para planear

-bien todos! Vamos a separarnos para cubrir más terreno y así encontrarlo… traten de -

Issei paro al ver que todos no le prestaban atención

-Ise mira allá! -

Ante la alarma de Rias él pudo ver que a doce metros alguien cubierto por una túnica negra los estaba mirando

Esa persona estaba sonriendoles

-veo que llegaron ya pensaba que no se iban a dar cuenta -

-quién eres tú- preguntaba Issei estando alerta

-solo soy alguien quien contrataron para matarte. Imagina mi sorpresa cuando mis clientes mencionaron tu nombre… El héroe del mundo sobrenatural -

La mayoría no entendía lo que ese tipo les decía

Pero algunos sí… y estaban nerviosos

-no tengo idea de lo que me hablas - mintió el castaño

-en serio vas a mentirles a tus amigos? Bien si es así hagamos esto… yo tengo al chico que buscan si lo quieren van a tener que pasar tres pruebas para recuperarlo… Si no lo matare frente a ustedes -

-que dijiste? -Issei estaba enojandose

Pero cuatro chicas lo estaban más

-Donde esta Izuku!? - preguntaba Darjeeling de forma seria

-eso lo sabrán cuando pasen las pruebas… a dos millas al norte hay un terreno llano de 1500 metros y en ese terreno hay minas… Ustedes deben vencer a las fuerzas que están en el otro lado del llano… A lo olvidaba, si no pasan las pruebas antes de tres horas el niño morirá…Rias Gremory no les puede ayudar en ataques ofensivos... les deseo suerte -

El hombre desapareció en un círculo mágico dejando confundidos a muchos

-Issei que diablos paso? - preguntaba Ichika

Todos tenían esa misma pregunta ya que vieron que desapareció como por arte de Magia

-las preguntas para después ahora hay que salvar a Izuku… vamos hay que ir a ese lugar-

-comandante va a seguirle el juego a ese tipo? -

-no tenemos de otra Ikki… no podemos arriesgarnos -

El castaño miro a Rias

-Rias voy a necesitar tu ayuda -

-no digas más… -

Ella saco sus alas y se fue a ese lugar volando

Sorprendiendo a casi todos

Menos las comandantes… y ligeramente a Shido

_-que es ella? Un espíritu?... No si fuera un espíritu Kotori ya me hubiera dicho… - _

El miro a Issei

_-que nos estas ocultando Issei? -_

…

Pasaron cinco minutos hasta que llegaron al lugar… Rias descendió

-Issei… vi lo que nos espera -

-y que es? -

-ese tipo era un mago Necromano-

-mierda… -

-un Necromano? Hablas de esos magos que practicaban la necromancia? -

-Si Darjeeling. Del otro lado del llano hay esqueletos que parecen soldados alemanes nazis y tienen ametralladoras -

-no tiene sentido… las ametralladoras no le hacen nada a los tanques lo único que puede hacer daño a un tanque es otro tanque o… -

-un cañón antitanque- término Katyusha las palabras de Anchovy

-mire el campo y las minas pueden verse con banderas sobre ellas lo cual es curioso -

-bien este es el plan. Cómo hay espacios para rodear las minas iremos de forma lenta para tener cuidado. Los tanques más pesados irán en frente como defensa mientras los ligeros detrás de ellos. Tengan los ojos bien abiertos y no duden en disparar. Entendieron? -

-entendido! -

Todos subieron a sus tanques listos

-Rias quédate con Darjeeling-San por favor -

-vas a estar bien? -

-lo estaré-

El plan había comenzado

De izquierda a derecha estaban Issei, Darjeeling, Nonna y Anchovy

Y detrás de ellos estaban Touta, Orange Peak, Katyusha y Caparzio por ser tanques ligeros

Los demás tuvieron que esperar

A la señal de Issei todos avanzaron de forma lenta hacia su objetivo que era la línea de árboles

Cuando entraron al área el cielo se ilumina en un aura boreal verde

Rias y Issei tuvieron que calmarlos diciéndoles que habían entrado a una barrera mágica donde los daños que hagan no podían salir al exterior

Estaban atentos a cualquier cosa y no lo negaban… Tenían miedo

Pero también estaban emocionados… enfrentar a verdaderos nazis aunque sólo sean muertos

Sería un sueño para cualquier fanático de la segunda guerra

En el Super Pershing los cuatro tripulantes hablaban

-oigan no les parece raro todo esto? - preguntaba Nariyuki

-He visto cosas raras en mi vida amigo y varias de ellas son dolorosas para mi. Créeme cuando te digo que esto ya es normal- le respondió Rito

-qué me dices tu Ichika? -

-vivimos en un mundo lleno de misterios… sólo hay que tener la mente abierta y estar atento a cualquier cosa que suceda -

-Y tu Shido? -

-... Issei nos va a explicar que sucede. Pero de algo si es seguro es que no será el único-

Los tres restantes se quedaron confundidos por esas últimas cuatro palabras

Mientras con las chicas

Ellas hablaban por radio y cabe decir que le hacían varias preguntas a Rias

Pero hubo una que le llamó la atención

-es cierto que el infierno existe? -

-bueno Nonna-San. Nosotros lo llamamos inframundo por qué infierno sería un lugar donde las almas sufrirían -

-una pregunta… si es cierto que puedes conceder deseos? -

-puedo hacerlo Caparzio-San pero depende de lo que pidas ya que nosotros como demonios tenemos que pedir algo a cambio -

-vendemos nuestras almas? - había preguntado Orange Peak

-desde hace siglos que dejamos de hacer ese tipo de contratos… pedimos contratos y nuestro sistema se alimenta de energía vital, años de vida o objetos de valor simbólico… si gustan podemos hacer un contrato cuando esto termine -

-pueden hacerlo después, ahora lo que importa es salvar a Izuku -

Ante las palabras de la inglesa todos volvieron a lo que estaban

Ya llegando a las minas los operadores tenían que hacer maniobras para evadir las minas que eran visibles

-despacio… despacio… vayan despacio -

Iban bien

-Anchovy derecha, derecha, hay una mina frente a ti! -

-mierda a la derecha! DERECHA MALDITA SEA! - grito ella al no darse cuenta y casi cometer un error de novata

El tanque italiano logró girar a la derecha evitando una mina

-Presten atención carajo! - regaño Issei de forma seria

No había tiempo para estupideces

-no estaba prestando atención - murmuró la operadora

Los tanques poco a poco salían de la zona de minas ya cuando estaban a mil metros de la hilera de árboles

El sonido de una ametralladora se escuchó dándole en el blindaje lateral del IS-2 y el T-34

Las chicas rusas no se habían esperado eso

Había un nido de ametralladoras disparandoles

-Nonna estas bien! - preguntaba Touta a través de la radio

Estaba preocupado por ella

-Tranquilo estoy bien Touta-Chan -

-un nido de ametralladoras! No puedo calcular a qué distancia! - Darjeeling estaba mirando gracias a Rias que con un escudo mágico detenía los disparos

-Shido es todo tuyo! A la izquierda! Están a 700 metros! -

-Carga! - Ichika grito cargando el proyectil

-Fuego! -

-Disparo! -

El disparo pero no dio en el blanco y los nazis vivientes siguieron disparando

Nariyuki si pudo ver que esos Nazis si eran algo parecido a muertos vivientes

-Carga! - cargo otro proyectil

-Disparo! -

Al segundo tiro logró darle eliminando a esos nazis

-cese el fuego, blanco destruido-

Shido al ver como quedo el nido no supo qué decir… nunca había hecho algo así

-Shido te encuentras bien? - preguntaba Issei

-me sigo sin creer esto… -

A los pocos segundos se había escuchado un disparo Issei alcanzó a ver que el tiro fue muy alto fallando

Darjeeling estaba sorprendida al igual que las demás comandantes

-antitanque! Está por la Izquierda! -

-tenía razón! Lo sabía! - grito Anchovy

-ésto se puso feo! - Katyusha presentía algo

Las torretas giran para poder ver de donde vino

El antitanque volvió a disparar pero le dio en los laterales de Churchill provocando chispas

-Chicas están bien? -

-Estamos bien Issei-Kun fue un rebote! -

-imposible! Es un arma de alta velocidad escuchó el silbido! -

-veo el cañón! Está por la Izquierda! - grito Nonna

-lo tengo! Shido 15 grados abajo! -

-Carga! - cargó Ichika

-Disparo! - Shido lo tenía en la mira

El proyectil se disparó pero no dio en el blanco

-voy a intentarlo! - Darjeeling hablo disparando desde su Churchill

Pero también falló

El P-40 igual

-Carga! -

-Disparo! -

Al segundo disparo más el disparo del IS-2 lograron eliminar el antitanque

-Blanco destruido! Cese el fuego! -

-de dónde habrá sacado esas armas antitanque ese tipo! - preguntaba enojada la pequeña Stalin

Pero otro disparo se hizo y pasó entre él El Churchill y el IS-2

-Otro antitanque! Alguien la puede ver?! -

-no la veo! - Nonna no puede saber dónde está

El antitanque volvió a disparar pero falló el tiro

-estén atentos! - Anchovy se mantenía sería

-no puedo ver donde esta! - Nonna trataba de buscarlo con sus binoculares pero no lo encontraba

Issei pudo ver el humo blanco que salía de un lugar

-lo tengo! Están por la derecha! Carguen a la derecha! -

-girando a la Izquierda! - Anchovy dijo ya viendo donde esta el antitanque

-lo tengo a la Izquierda! 500 metros! - Nonna también vio

-a la Derecha! Hay que acabarlo! - Darjeeling ya estaba harta de esos antitanques

-Fuego! - ordenó Issei

Los tanques comenzaron a disparar sus proyectiles

-Carga! -

-Disparo! -

Y con tres disparos lograron acabar con el antitanque al ver como una explosión de chispas salía de allí

-a todos los tanques, disparen sus ametralladoras. Perforen la hilera de árboles, vamos, barran con todo -

Todos los tanques a las órdenes de Issei comenzaron a escupir balas

Una lluvia de fuego se hacía presente perforado la hilera y los Nazis vivientes disparaban

Ya cuando llegaron a 50 metros

-tanques ligeros! Acaben con los rezagados! -

Los ligeros salieron de la protección de los pesados y comenzaron a disparar sus armas ligeras matando a los nazis

Uno de ellos tenía una PanzerFaust que iba a usar apuntándole al Matilda

-PEAK-CHAN CUIDADO! -

Touta apuntó con su cañón al suelo donde estaba el nazi y le dio haciéndolo nada más que huesos y ropa quemada

Los demás pasaban las trincheras y aplastaban a los nazis vivientes dejándolos polvo

Cuando llegaron a la línea de árboles el Necromano apareció aplaudiendo

-Bravo, veo que no dudaron en casi nada… en fin la próxima prueba está a dos minutos de aquí al poniente… Será mejor que estén listos ya que será una prueba muy dura y quien los espera es alguien duro de vencer… Les deseo suerte -

El desapareció

Issei miró a las chicas y vieron que estaban algo alteradas

Jamás habían estado en una situación así

-Chicas si quieren pueden regresar al con los demás nosotros podemos… -

-Issei-Kun vamos a ir contigo. Izuku nos necesita -

La mirada de ellas era una de "no retirarse"

-Ok… Vámonos ya -

A la orden de Issei todos se movieron directo al lugar donde tendrían que enfrentar la segunda prueba

…

-casi los alcanza ese antitanque-

Era el comentario de Hana al ver a través de un círculo mágico

Las cinco amigas no sabían qué pensar

Si hace rato no creían en la Magia ahora no podían creer que comandante de Avengers y las comandantes de Saint Gloriana, Anzio y Pravda les estaban ayudando a rescatar a un niño que fue secuestrado por un necromano que usa cadáveres de nazis caídos como juguetes

Acababan de ver algo se solo se podía ver en películas de acción o maniobras de ejercicio militar

Kisha supo que ese necromano era uno al servicio de un consejero además de que pone en vivo las pruebas que les hace a Issei y su grupo

Pero la reina de Sairaorg sospechaba que iba a haber más… Tanto que la dejará sin aliento

También Miho y sus amigas lo sospechaba

…

Shiho junto con Maho y Erika miraban todo desde un círculo mágico que el caballero de Sairaorg le dio en un sello de papel para ver lo que iba a pasar

Cabe decir que Shiho no estaba para nada decepcionada al ver con sus propios ojos los dotes de liderazgo que tenía el castaño y también como sin piedad ordenó limpiar la hilera con disparos

Sonreía

Ya que puede si sus planes van bien tiene la oportunidad de entrenar con su doctrina al que sería el mejor comandante que el Sensha-Do japonés haya conocido

Maho y Erika estaban conscientes de lo que el castaño se jugaba… pero eso no les quitaba la emoción

Lo que no saben era que la siguiente prueba sería más intensa

…

El grupo a paso lento se dirigía al lugar

Era todo tranquilo y todos los tanques iban en fila estando algo alertas

Pero sin que pudieran prevenirlo el cielo volvió a ser verde y sin poder verlo venir

Un proyectil dio con el Cruzader que iba atrás

El disparo fue tan potente que no solo lo inhabilitó si no que también lo hizo quedar orugas arriba

-Nos atacan! - Katyusha gritó

-todos salgan del camino! Retrocedan y apunten al este! Rápido! Reversa! - Issei ordenó lo más rápido posible

Todos los tanques de forma inmediata en reversa salieron de la carretera

-qué fue eso?! - preguntaba Rito

Issei trato de mirar por donde estaba o que los había atacado

No veía nada más que forraje a 900 metros de distancia

-chicos a ese forraje! Lancen proyectiles de humo! -

Los chicos de Avengers se detuvieron y dejaron que ellas tóparan a la línea de árboles

Los proyectiles se dispararon y el área se cubrió de humo

Issei temía que aquel que los haya atacado sea algo de lo que no estaban preparados

Y al final el humo se aclaró para dejar ver algo de lo que Issei temía

-Un Tiger! -

Las chicas a pesar de haber visto Tigers este les era diferente

Parecía como si hubiera un aura oscura y maligna que infundía miedo en ellas

Era una verdadera definición de monstruo blindado

Los capitanes no lo negaban

Si un Tiger Antiguo dejó en un estado deplorable a su Vice-comandante no querían saber lo que puede pasar

-se está acercando! -

Ante el grito de Takashi miraron que si era cierto

El Tiger a paso lento se acercaba

-comandante que hacemos!? - preguntaba Touta asustado

-comandante hay que largarnos de aquí! no podemos arriesgarnos a enfrentarlo! - Basara también lo estaba

Ambos tenían personas quienes podrían salir lastimadas

-Issei-Kun! Déjanos ayudarte! - Darjeeling hablo

El castaño se había quedado en silencio por unos segundos

-Takashi que tu y tus chicos vayan a sacar a Ikki y su equipo del tanque! Touta! Basara! Iremos tras ese hijo de perra! Amenos de que se ahoguen en un mar de mierda es problema nuestro! Hay que acabarlo! -

Las chicas estaban en shock

Sus chicos se iban a lanzar a enfrentar al Tiger solos

-Oye qué estás haciendo?! Podemos ayudarte! - Katyusha estaba enojada y preocupada por él

-ustedes mantengan su posición aquí!... Rias pon una barrera para que no nos sigan! -

Antes de que las chicas siquiera protestaron Rias puso una barrera evitando que ellas fueran a ayudarlo

-Basara a mi derecha! Touta a mi Izquierda! -

Ellos rápidamente se posicionaron

-Vamos tras ellos! Que no escapen! - grito Touta queriendo acabarlo

Y ante la orden de su comandante

Los tres Tanques arrancaron directo al Tiger

Dispararon sus cañones pero lastimosamente los proyectiles rebotan en su blindaje frontal

El Super Pershing apenas le hacía daño

El Tiger disparaba su poderoso cañón de 88 Mm y el disparo fue muy alto

Pero el silbido era tan fuerte que aterró a los que estaban adentro del tanque americano

-mierda oyeron ese silbido?! -

-lo oímos Nariyuki! Lo cual no es nada bueno! Ichika prepárate para cargar muchas rondas! - decía Shido mientras miraba al Tiger desde su mira

-no necesitas decírmelo dos veces Shido! - grito Ichika mientras cargaba otro proyectil en la recámara

-sujétense! Nos vamos al hades! - Rito maniobró el tanque esperando salir con vida… Al igual que todos

-Saldremos con vida amigos! No por nada somos el Team Dragón! - solo se necesitaba las palabras de Issei para no caer en pánico

El tanque lobo y Rino rompieron formación para intentar darle a los laterales. Cosa que el Tiger había notado por lo que retrocedió y giró su torreta para disparar al primer enemigo

El Stug III

-Rino! El Tiger te tiene en la mira sal de allí! -

-comandante tomen esta oportunidad para acabarlo! -

-BASARA! NO! -

El Tiger disparó y logró darle a los laterales del Stug haciendo que este por el impacto girara hasta quedar de cabeza

En la barrera Caparzio vio todo y ella junto con su Semovente intentaron salir para ir ayudarlo… Pero la barrera era muy sólida

-Rias-San por favor tenemos que ayudarlos! Déjame ir con Basara-Kun! -

Ella no respondía

En cambio los tripulantes del Super Pershing miraban anonadados lo que había pasado

-ese tanque es un maldito monstruo! -

-ya lo sé maricon! Ya lo sé! - le respondió Shido a Rito. Aun sin creer lo que había pasado

-le dieron a Basara!... MALDITO! - el comandante del T-34 estaba enojado

-Touta concéntrate es todo tuyo! Acaba con ese hijo de perra! -

-Con mucho gusto! - el apunto a su lateral

Touta apuntó con su cañón de 85 Mm al lateral derecho del Tiger… Pero el proyectil rebotó sin hacerle mucho daño

-Que? No le hizo nada?! -

Y lo peor era que el Tiger giraba su torreta apuntando al T-34

-Shido les apuntan disparales! -

-apuntando! -

-Touta retrocede! Sal de allí! -

-no voy a lograrlo! Acabelo por mi comandante! Mándenlo al infierno! -

-TOUTA! -

El Tiger disparó y con gran impacto la torreta salió se separó del tanque dejándolo inútil

En la barrera Orange Peak y Nonna al ver eso querían salir y matar al Tiger

Nonna apuntó con su cañón a la barrera y disparó… Pero no paso nada

-Rias-sama! Déjenos ir se lo suplico! -

Rias no escuchaba las súplicas de la inglesa

-déjanos Ir ahora! - le gritó Nonna muy desesperada por salir y ayudar a Touta

Rias sabia por que los disparos en los laterales no funcionaban… ese tanque tiene Magia en el blindaje

Estaba casi totalmente protegido

Con los chicos la situación seguía crítica

-Solo quedamos nosotros chicos! Podemos hacerlo! Rito dale a todo lo que da! Hay que apuntar a la parte trasera que es su punto débil! -

-Ya voy! -

El Tiger intentó evitar que lo franqueran a si que se movió lo más posible mientras su torreta giro para apuntarle y su ametralladora le disparaba a la torreta del tanque americano para matar a Issei

Ninguna bala le llegó y Issei no se cubrió para nada

-Rito nos tienen en la mira! -

El cañón ya los apuntaba

El Tiger disparo y le dio al lateral

Causando que ellos casi pierdan la concentración

-que paso?! -

-Nos dieron! - Rito gritaba a Nariyuki

-Shido estás bien? - preguntaba Ichika

-se averió! tenemos una fuga hidráulica! Cambiare a manual! - Shido manejaba el cambio en la torreta

-Shido ahora! Disparale! -

-Carga lista! -

-Disparo! -

.

Le dio al lateral pero el proyectil no le hacía mucho daño

-Rito ve más rápido! Hay que eliminarlo! -

-ya sé! Ya casi! -

En la barrera las chicas con sus cañones disparaban intentando pasar pero la Magia no era buena por nada

-Rias por favor déjanos salir! Tenemos que ayudar! - Darjeeling era la única de las comandantes que intentaba dialogar con la pelirroja

-Darjeeling tienes que confiar en Issei! El ha salido de peores cosas como esta. El va a ganar y si no confías entonces no lo amas de verdad! -

Ella se había quedado callada al escuchar eso

Cómo podía decir que lo ama cuando no lo deja hacer su trabajo como comandante?

En Oarai las cinco chicas que miraban estaban en total shock sin perder ningún detalle ya que los chicos se estaban arriesgando la vida allí

En Kuromorimine igual y mas al ver a ese monstruoso Tiger y como de un solo disparo acabó con buenos tanques

el tanque alemán dio otro disparo pero solo le dio en el blindaje frontal haciendo que ellos casi se aturdieran

-Shido lo tienes?! -

-ya tengo donde darle al maldito! -

-Cargada Shido! - le gritó Ichika

-que esperas?! Fuego! -

-Disparo! -

El cañón del Super Pershing disparó pero no le dio ya que el tiro fue muy alto

-Mierda! - maldijo Rito al ver por el periscopio que no le dieron

-Mierda Shido con un demonio! te dije que le dieras a la parte trasera! -

-Rito va muy rápido! No puedo apuntar bien! -

-ya está cargada! - Ichika metió otro proyectil

-Rito cuando te diga reversa lo haces! Shido yo te digo cuando dispares! Solo tenemos una oportunidad para eliminarlo! -

-entendido! -

Rito ajustó su periscopio

-Rito Reversa! -

-ahhh! -

El con un grito dio el tanque en reversa para evitar el cruce de miras

-espera Shido… quieto -

El peliazul mantenía la mira

-Mantén la calma… quieto -

-Dale ya Shido! - gritaba Rito

-Shido mátalos ahora! - Nariyuki también gritó apretando el mango de su ametralladora

Ichika miraba por su periscopio estando en alerta

-quieto... -

El Tiger estaba a punto de posicionarse y disparar… Pero

Recibió un impacto en la oruga gracias al SU-100 de Takashi que fue en ayuda

-que espera comandante! Acabe con esa maldita reliquia! -

-Gracias Takashi… FUEGO! -

-DISPARO! -

El cañón disparó y logró darle a la parte trasera haciendo que su motor comience a quemarse

-Mierda Sigue vivo! Ichika otro más! Carga otro más! Otro mas! Vamos! Ichika! Ichika! Ichika! Ichika! - pidió Shido de forma rápida

-Carga! - cargo el proyectil

-De nuevo! - ordenó Issei

-Disparo! -

Y un segundo disparo hizo que el Tiger al fin cayera

-despejado! - grito Ichika

-Blanco destruido! -

Ichika se sentó en el suelo estando en completo Shock

De las escotillas del tanque alemán nazis vivientes salieron con armas y Issei sacó del tanque una Stg-44 y con él les disparó a esos cadáveres

Uno de ellos que estaba en la escotilla del comandante sacó una pistola pero Nariyuki lo vio que uno salía por la escotilla del comandante con una pistola

-malditos Nazis mueran -

Disparó su ametralladora y con eso dió muerte a ese nazi zombie

-Mueranse! - gritó con fuerza y furia al verlo muerto

Después de eso… Hubo silencio

Rias quitó la barrera y los tanques de las chicas fueron de inmediato a ayudar a sus chicos

Issei miro todo el desastre… Debe admitir que por poco la ve venir

No se había emocionado y asustado tanto desde que peleó contra el Trihexa

Al igual que el resto de su equipo

Pero para Nariyuki esta fue su primera experiencia cercana a la muerte

Para Rito, Shido y Ichika era sólo otro día… pero que ahora sus chicas no eran responsables de eso

Cabe decir que

-Je… jejejejejeje -

-jajajajajajajajaja -

Los cinco comenzaron a reír de forma alocada

-escapamos chicos… buen trabajo Shido -

-Issei… cuando dispare no pensé en salir con vida… Pensé en mis chicas… Pensé en ellas ya que quería volver a verlas y decirles cuánto las amo -

-No eres el único Shido… También quiero volver a ver a mis chicas y mi familia - le respondió Issei

-Chifuyu-Nee y mis chicas… saben creo que con esto que acabo de pasar deje de ser un completo Idiota… cuando esto acabe les diré a todas que las amo aunque me tomen de loco -

-yo igual Ichika… Rizu, Fumino, Uruka, Kirisu-Sensei, Konami-Sempai… todas ellas… Pensé en ellas en todo momento diciéndole al cielo "déjame vivir Dios por favor, quiero decirles cuánto las amo" -

-Lala, Haruna, Yui, Momo, Nana, Yami, Oshizu, Tearju-Sensei… Mikan… - Rito a pesar de aparentar ser algo indiferente en realidad era débil ante ellas

Por eso las ganas de soltar lágrimas fueran muchas que cedió ante ellas

-Chicos… no tengo el derecho de pedirles esto… Pero hay que seguir -

Los cuatro salieron de sus pensamientos ante la orden de Issei

Hay alguien a quien salvar y sus problemas eran para después

La escotilla se abrió

Issei estaba a punto de disparar pero se detuvo al ver quienes eran

Darjeeling junto con Katyusha y Anchovy miraban con lágrimas en los ojos, sonriendo de alivio por ver que su amado estaba con vida

Peak y Nonna sacaron a Touta de la torreta y vieron que solo estaba inconsciente

Al igual que Basara Caparzio con ayuda de su equipo y Takashi lo sacaron junto con sus chicos

La Italiana casi creía perderlo

Los tres tanques estaban ahora en un desastre y tenían que tomar la tercera prueba de ese necromano

Y hablando del diablo

El volvió a aparecer

-no cabe duda que tu fama de burlar a la muerte te precede Sekiryuutei… a pesar de no contar con tu gran poder. Pero ahora tienes que pasar la tercera prueba y esa es de regresar a los autobuses antes que ellos -

-De que estas hablando? -

-Es simple… sabes a qué le temían los aliados y rusos?... A una fuerza letal que era totalmente fanática a Hitler… solo mira lo que acerca a esos pobres niños -

El con un círculo mágico hizo ver algo que aterro a todos incluso a los que miraban

Eran filas de hombres con uniformes nazis que marchaban al ritmo de una canción hitleriana

Algunos que eran de alto rango estaban montados a caballos esqueléticos y otros iban en semi-Orugas y camiones

Todos ellos estaban armados con fusiles, ametralladoras y PanzerFaust

Ellos eran… la SS

-ERES UN MALDITO! - Issei ahora estaba furioso

-Si no llegas en menos de 10 minutos… esos pobres niños morirán… te deseo suerte - y con eso desapareció

-Rito! -

-Ya está en marcha! Vámonos! -

Issei de inmediato se subió y rápidamente el tanque fue directo de regreso a los autobuses

Tenía que llegar lo más rápido posible antes de que esos zombies nazis llegaran y mataran a los niños

Pero…

-Issei-Kun! -

Miro atrás y vio como las comandantes lo seguían en sus tanques

-Chicas no vengan! tengo que… -

-esta vez iremos te guste o no! - dijo Anchovy estando muy seria

-te daremos una golpiza por dejarnos de lado! Ahora hay que salvarlos! - Katyusha también estaba seria

-Issei somos aliados! Me ayudaste con mi problema ya es hora que yo también te ayude! -

El no creía lo que escuchaba… de hecho no quería que vinieran

Pero no era quién para decirles que no

-Gracias Chicas… se los agradezco-

-No nos agradezcas aún… Hay niños que salvar! - Katyusha ahora estaba motivada

-y no es la única! -

Issei miro desde arriba y vio a Rias en el aire sonriéndole

Ella iba a ayudarlo le guste o no

…

-esto tiene que ser una broma! -

Era el grito de Miho al ver ahora lo que Issei y sus amigas comandantes tenían que lidiar

Un batallón entero de soldados SS

Yukari sabía lo letales y sádico que eran esos hombres en su época… han habido casos de las víctimas de ellos que aún no olvidan ese maldito himno de guerra y muerte

Ese himno con el que marchaban para destruir y matar en nombre del Führer

-Miporin no te preocupes ellos saldrán de esta-

Saori aún estaba impactado por el enfrentamiento contra el Tiger y debe saber que aquel momento no lo hubiera imaginado ella y sus amigas en semejante lugar que esos chicos tuvieron que lidiar

Hana estaba igual y no lo niega… hubiera cedido al miedo en ese entonces

Mako por primera vez en casi toda su vida estaba muy activa viendo todo… Jamás había visto tanto acción y adrenalina

Y no saben que estaban por llegar al clímax

…

-Si hyodo no llega a tiempo correrá la sangre -

Eran las palabras de Shiho al ver lo había pasado

Su decisión de tener a Hyodo como esposo de su hija ya estaba más que cimentada

Un comandante que pueda vencer a un poderoso Tiger y vivir para contarlo era alguien digno de su atención y respeto

Maho también estaba más que impresionada al ver lo que pasaron todos y al final lograron el objetivo

Sabe que Issei Hyodo no es alguien ordinario ni fácil de vencer con esas cualidades que vio

La parte Nishizumi que era una donde las mujeres de esa familia buscaban hombres capaces y fuertes tanto físicas como mentales le llamaba diciendo que ese chico era perfecto para ella

Que debía tenerlo

Pero negó con la cabeza al

Él es el prometido de su hermana y no piensa robarselo

_-mi hermana merece ser feliz con él… ella lo merece mas que yo -_

-comandante cómo piensa que va a salvar a esos niños? - era la pregunta de Erika a Maho

-la verdad… Es que no sabría decirte -

…

Shinku estaba en vigilancia por los alrededores al igual que Touya

Las chicas se habían quedado cerca de los autobuses para calmar a los niños

-Shinku no hay rastro del niño y los demás… creo que lo mejor es regresar -

-si tienes razón… Además el comandante no tardará en volver con los demás-

Ellos en sus tanques ya se iban a ir… pero

El rubio escuchó algo

-Oye Touya? No escuchas eso? -

-escuchar que? No escucho nada -

El miro a una dirección que era una línea de árboles

Por lo que bajó de su tanque y fue allá

-iré a ver qué es. Estate alerta -

El rubio camino colina arriba hasta llegar al lugar

Se escondió en el forraje y cuando miro que era… su rostro cambió a uno lleno de pánico y terror

De inmediato salió de allí y fue directo a su tanque

-Touya! Vamos a los autobuses ya! -

-Que paso Shinku?! -

-te lo explico luego vámonos! -

Ambos tanques se fueron de allí a toda velocidad directo a los autobuses que estaban a cuatro kilómetros

-me vas a decir que fue lo que viste?! -

-... No me creerías si te lo dijera! -

Y donde estaba Shinku hace unos momentos

El batallón completo de soldados SS estaban marchando entonando su himno

Ansiosos por matar

…

Shinku había llegado y les dijo a las chicas lo que había visto

Ellas al principio no le creyeron pero luego sí al ver con un video por el Iphone del rubio que era verdad

Ellas estaban asustadas al igual que los niños y las hermanas

Pensaban mover los autobuses para poder escapar de ese batallón pero por alguna razón los motores no funcionaban

Idearon el sacar a los niños de allí a pié

Pero ambos chicos sin consultarles algo prepararon sus tanques y sus armas para enfrentar a todo ese batallón

Montaron ametralladoras Browning calibre .30 sobre las torretas y preparaban granadas

-Shinku-Chan! Que haces! Tenemos que irnos de aquí ! -

-Un Avenger no huye Rosehip. Fui entrenado para este tipo de problemas y Touya también. Defenderemos este lugar hasta que el comandante regrese! -

-pero es un suicidio lo que haces! Deben ser más de 300 de ellos y tienen PanzerFaust! Shinku-kun no lo hagas! -

-Pepperoni es mi deber y no voy a huir! -

-y como vas a hacerlo? Nos superan en número! -

-tenemos cañones! Y armamento vamos a defender! -

-tenemos que irnos! Ya! -

-no voy a huir! No señor! -

Los tres discutían hasta que...

-SHINKU!... Qué creés que estás haciendo -

Klara gritó sin poder creer que el chico que le gusta quiere quedarse a pelear una batalla perdida

Hubo un momento de silencio

El entendió que ellas no quieren verlo morir… esto ya no era un juego.

Y la verdad… Dejó de serlo cuando aceptó ser un Tanquista

Al igual que Touya al sentir de cerca la muerte… si va a morir prefiere hacerlo peleando que en una cama

Pero Shinku de ninguna manera va a arrastrarlas a ellas a su muerte

-tomen a los niños y váyanse… nosotros Defenderemos este lugar -

-Shinku no! No puedes hacernos esto! - le gritó Rosehip no solo estando enojada con él si no también temiendo verlo morir

Tanto que las tres comenzaron a derramar lágrimas

A el le dolía que ellas llorarán y más por su culpa

Pero tienen un deber

Se subió a su tanque y golpeó la parte trasera de la torreta con el puño

-chicas no espero que lo entiendan… pero este tanque es mi hogar… mi misión es proteger el lugar -

No podían creerlo

-llévense a los niños… nos encargaremos. Váyanse -

Los chicos volvieron a lo suyo preparándose para lo inevitable

Ellas estaban en silencio… ninguna dijo nada

Klara miró a su equipo de cuatro tripulantes

Ellas la miraron… Para después asentir

La rusa se acercó a él

-me quedo contigo… quiero ayudarte -

El rubio sonrió

-Gracias Klara-San… Necesitaré tu potencia de fuego de tu tanque -

Ella sonrió sabiendo que la necesitaba

-váyanse chicas y llévense a todos -

Ambas se miraban… para luego mirar a las que estaban a su mando

Ellas no se querían ir y dejarlos a su suerte

Por lo que

-si piensas que te dejaremos morir estas equivocado Shinku-chan - dijo Rosehip sonriéndole al rubio

-cual es tu plan Shinku-Kun? Tienes mi apoyo- también Pepperoni

Ahora él contaba con ayuda

-bien… tomemos palas hay que cavar -

Todas hicieron función de zapadores poniendo minas antipersona que rodeaban los autobuses para evitar que los SS se acercaran a los niños en caso de no poder detenerlos

Se cavó una zanja profunda donde estaba el IS-3 que serviría como artillería pesada

Varias minas mas a 800 metros de distancia para reducir los números

Y en un área estaban los cuatro Tanques listos para pelear

-estamos listos! Que vengan esos Nazis! - Pepperoni preparó sus ametralladoras

-nunca creí que de verdad pelearía contra nazis como lo hicieron mis bisabuelos - dijo Klara probando la movilidad de la torreta de su T-34/76

-no será sencillo pero no podemos permitir que se acerquen a esos niños - Rosehip cargaba municiones para su ametralladora coaxial

Hubo un momento de silencio entre los cuatro Tanques

Cada comandante esperaba a que ellos llegaran

-Oigan… se hubieran imaginado a nosotras tres pelear juntas lado a lado? -

-nop Rosehip… la única vez solo fue en el Sensha-Do contra All-Star-

-Pepperoni… ese día nos unimos por una amiga… Ahora nos unimos por un chico… un gran chico que con su forma de ser nos enamoró-

-Lo sé Klara… más allá de eso no nos conocimos más a fondo… Solo colegas sub-comandantes pero nada más-

Entre ellas hablaban… Pero también reían

Si la situación fuese diferente sería divertido para ellas

-un chico hizo que las esté considerando mis amigas… Y no me arrepiento de eso - Rosehip bebió un Té

-yo igual Rosehip… tampoco me arrepiento - Pepperoni bebía un vino tinto

-no he tenido más amistades que solo los que tengo en Pravda… si pasaré mis últimos momentos con dos chicas hiperactivas y un chico del cual estoy enamorada? Pues no hubiera elegido nada mejor que esto - Klara tomó un trago de Vodka

-así que nos consideras tus amigas? Si es así sería un honor para mí- Pepperoni igual dio otro trago a su botella de vino

-dicen por ahí que las amistades y más las mejores, son aquellas almas que Dios olvidó ponerte como tus hermanas -

Ambas chicas reían por esas palabras

-hermanas… no suena mal… - otro trago de Vodka

-entonces me prestarías a Shinku por una noche si salimos con vida? - preguntaba Pepperoni a punto de tomar otro trago

-no creo que aguantes sus dedos en la cama… el es una máquina-

-máquina? -

-sip… Es una máquina-

-pues es nuestra máquina! - gritó Klara

-Nuestra máquina! - Pepperoni también gritó

-máquina! - Término Rosehip muy feliz

Las tres por primera vez estaban de acuerdo en algo

Shinku era su máquina

-chicas… Saben que Shinku los está escuchando desde su radio verdad? - preguntaba Touya que escucho todo sin querer y tomaba un trago de coñac junto con su equipo

-esa es la intención… Y creo que a estas alturas de nada sirve esconder nuestros deseos -

-Rosehip -

Ella lo escuchó desde la radio... Y se había sorprendido ya que el "San" no estaba incluido en su nombre

-Pepperoni, Klara… Gracias por seguir a este idiota y por quererme… antes por mi sueño no tenía Amigos… y ahora que los tengo y que también las tengo a ustedes… me dan valor para enfrentar a la muerte -

-Shinku… - fueron las tres que dijeron

-las amo… y les prometo que las amaré por el resto de mi vida -

En ese momento… Si alguien dijo alguna vez que el amor no existe pues entonces estaba totalmente equivocado

Por que ahora las chicas no solo pelearan por proteger a esos niños… Si no por estar al lado de aquel chico que aman

Izumi Shinku

Y

De repente… a lo lejos los SS aparecieron

Todos estaban en guardia caminando de forma lenta

-Ya están aquí! -

-esperen. Nadie dispare hasta que yo lo diga. Tenemos que tenerlos cerca -

Ellas esperaron…

Los nazis se acercaban y cada paso era como si esperaban a que una bomba explotará

Cuando Ya estaban a 50 metros ellos tenían sus manos en los gatillos listos para disparar

Y estando solo a diez metros…

Cinco metros

Dos metros

Y…

-Ya! -

De sus escotillas lanzaron granadas y estas explotan haciendo que varios nazis confiados se hicieran pedazos

-Acabenlos! -

Ellas comenzaron a disparar matando a varios

Unos corrían despavoridamente intentando buscar un lugar seguro

Ellas movía sus tanques para dispararles y llevarles a las zonas de minas

Cuando huyeron a ese lugar algunos explotan en mil pedazos y otros les faltaban las piernas por lo que intentaban arrastrarse

Rosehip y Pepperoni por tener Tanques rápidos acababan con esos nazis que se escurrían

Klara con su cañón disparaba a los que tenían ametralladoras MG-42

Shinku disparo a un semioruga alemán y este exploto haciendo que esos nazis salieran del vehículo en llamas

Touya estaba Igual disparando a diestra y siniestra a esos malditos

Los nazis comenzaban a responder el fuego con más insistencia usando sus PanzerFaust pero ellas eran rápidas y los evitaban

Todo parecía ir bien por 8 minutos en los que habían bajado las fuerzas nazis pero

La munición comenzaba a agotarse

Ellas usarán sus tanques para arroyar y aplastar a algunos

Pero un maldito nazi le dio a Pepperoni con su PanzerFaust y el impacto fue fuerte que le dio ella y su operadora quedaron inconscientes

-Pepperoni! -

Rosehip al ver lo que atacaron a su amiga Italiana

Ella disparó proyectiles y mató a varios pero dos PanzerFaust le dieron a los costados y a las orugas haciendo que ya no pudiera moverse

Shinku y Klara eran los que quedaban y seguían peleando

La matanza seguía pero los Nazis seguían llegando y seguían disparando

Lo peor era que ambos estaban en sus últimas ya que sus tanques sufrían daños

No fue hasta que un PanzerFaust le dio en la parte trasera del T-34/76 y hizo que su motor se encendiera en llamas dejándolo inhabilitado

Y otro alemán con PanzerFaust remato al tanque dándole en la torreta haciendo que estuviera en llamas

Shinku ahora no solo estaba enojado

Disparó su cañón y usó su ametralladora con todos… Pero recibió un disparo en el hombro

Un francotirador nazi le dio con su Kark 98

El rubio siguió pero dos PanzerFaust más dejaron al Tanque inútil en las orugas y la torreta

-Mierda! -

Su equipo estaba inconsciente y para el colmo los nazis vivientes sacaron a capitán a rastros para llevarlo ante un alto rango

Cuando lo llevaron lo pusieron de rodillas y este sacó una Pistola Luger

Iba a matarlo… Shinku iba a morir

_-chicas… comandante… lo siento… Fallé- _

Iba a tirar del gatillo

Pero…

Un proyectil causó pánico

Los Nazis eran flanqueado por cuatro Tanques y comenzaban a matar a varios

Issei había llegado

Y igual unas estacas de hielo y lanzas de luz caían como lluvia y mataban a varios más

Gabriel y Serafall también habían llegado

…

Pasaron varios minutos y los más de 300 SS fueron eliminados

Shinku de inmediato fue a ayudar a sus chicas y con la ayuda de su equipo que se habían recuperado pudieron ver que solo estaban débiles por toda la acción

Cabe destacar que pensó haberlas perdido y le agradeció a cualquier deidad que estuvieran bien

No se separó nunca de ellas en ese momento

-gracias por la ayuda Serafall-Sama, Gabriel-Sama… Se los agradezco -

-no tienes por que… Además ya capturamos a ese Necromano y descartamos al niño-

Ante las palabras de Serafall aparecieron las directoras de Pravda y Saint Gloriana teniendo atado a un Necromano y cargando a un niño que estaba inconsciente

Rias y las comandantes fueron a verlo y ahora estaba aliviada de que estuviera bien y a salvo

Issei suspiro de alivio

Ya podía descansar

-Comandante… creo que ya es hora de que nos diga que está pasando -

El volteo para ver a sus amigos y a todos los equipos junto con las vice-comandantes

Todos lo miraban queriendo respuestas

Parece que el descanso va a tener que esperar

Ya que será una noche muy… Larga


	17. Creando y Reforzando Lazos

-Así que… eres un demonio? -

-si lo soy Ichika-

-y tienes poderes? -

-los tengo Rito… aunque estoy algo limitado -

-y salvaste al mundo incontables de veces? -

-... Yo diría que ayude pero todos lo ven así Shido-

-vamos Issei tu novia, la benefactora y la directora Gabriel nos mostraron videos de tu última batalla -

-Nariyuki, no fui el único que peleó esa batalla ese día. Además solo hice lo que tenía que hacer. El mundo no merecía destruirse solo por la locura de un hombre y la maldad de una quimera -

Aquí estaba Issei… contando todo lo que había vivido en su vida desde que se adentró en lo sobrenatural

Sus amigos y todos los capitanes mas las chicas y sus equipos estaban más que impresionados ya que jamás se hubieran imaginado que su comandante era en realidad un héroe que salvó millones de vidas sin que pudieran darse cuenta

El respeto por él comenzó a subir mas

-y ahora perdiste tus poderes? - preguntaba Touta quien tenía la muñeca vendada y Orange Peak junto con Nonna a su Lado

su

No los perdí ya que… Volverán hasta dentro de dos años al nivel que tenía. ahora sería como en términos de Tanques… uno ligero-

-que tan ligero? - Basara también preguntaba teniendo la cabeza vendada con Caparzio limpiándole una herida en la mejilla

-... Panzer I -

Ahora todos tenían una idea de que pasaba y lo limitado que estaba

Issei tuvo que sacrificar mucho poder para vencer a esa bestia que quería destruir el mundo y al final valió la pena

Todo esto mientras ellos regresaban a sus portaaviones gracias a varios camiones que trasladaban los tanques caídos

Los tanques que aún se movía llevaban a los que podían

Las cosas ya estaban en calma… Tanto que ya querían descansar

…

Amaneció

En Kuromorimine cuando se comenzaron con las prácticas la mayoría de las líderes de tanques miraban una grabación del encuentro contra el Tigre maligno

Cabe destacar que ahora ellas respetaban aún más al comandante de los Avengers

Ya terminada la grabación

-estos son los enemigos que debemos vencer… no son unos salvajes como dicen las redes sociales ni tampoco unos indisciplinados como cuentan… ellos son en realidad una fuerza que no se debe de subestimar y que hay que vencer -

Las alemanas ante las palabras de Maho asentían

-es por eso que debemos esforzarnos más y no solo vencerlos… si no también hacerlos nuestros! -

Cada una se miraba ante las palabras de su comandante

-solo piénsenlo. No solo ganaríamos sino también tendríamos a esos chicos a nuestra merced… ellos se volvieron el objetivo de otras escuelas y ya hay quienes los tienen -

Eso las enojó

-Saint Gloriana son fuertes pero no toman la ventaja de querer más con ellos… Anzio es débil y jamás alcanzarán a más y más ahora que son aliadas de ellos… Pravda está apunto de ser aliadas de ellos pero es un total desperdicio-

Eso las enojo más

-vamos a demostrar porque Kuromorimine está por encima de todas esas escuelas! Y lo haremos venciendolos! Vamos a someterlos y ganar! -

En ese grito todas las alemanas gritaron estando de acuerdo con su comandante

Maho quería alentarlas por una razón

Vencer a Issei Hyodo es casi imposible

Y ella quiere ser la primera en vencerlo

_-tu batalla contra ese Tiger me ha motivado Hyodo Issei… y espero que nuestro encuentro sea único, digno de ser recordado- _

Ella estaba decidida a que el comandante de Avengers Caiga ante el poder de su cañón

Decidida a tenerlo

…

Pasó una semana

Los Avengers lograron reparar los tanques que fueron dañados

Issei y Katyusha lograron hacer alianzas y tratados buenos en los que hay beneficios para ambos

Cada uno de los portaaviones volvió a altamar y siguieron con sus deberes

Pero ahora Issei tenía que llenar los dos últimos espacios

Azazel le había enviado un Tiger 2

.

Y Issei se había enterado por parte de Rito que el Crussader de Ikki ya no era posible repararse

Los daños que tenían eran grandes

Issei tenía que buscar otro Tanque para su sub-comandante

-mucho trabajo comandante? -

Pansy llegó con un café cargado

-estoy cargado de problemas… pero nada que no tenga arreglo -

La chica de lentes sonrió para luego dejarle su café

Otros de las cosas que admiraba del castaño era que a pesar de los problemas que carga no se rendía

Seguía adelante

Esa y otras cosas eran lo que llegó a apreciarlo

Y esperaba verlo lograr su sueño y alzar el nombre de Avengers en alto

…

En el taller

Shido limpiaba el cañón del Super Pershing con un cepillo de algodón

Luego entró y revisó la rotación de la torreta

Reparó la fuga hidráulica cambiando las mangueras

Al ver cómo quedó solo sonrió

_-este artillero volverá a la acción- _

Salió

Pero cuando lo hizo se encontró cara a cara con alguien

.

Tanto que se asustó y se golpeó la cabeza

-Shido! Vinimos a verte! -

Volvió a asomarse aún con dolor y era cierto

Era Tohka

Y no venía sola

Todas sus amadas espíritus estaban allí sonriéndole… excepto origami ella tenía una mirada seria

-chicas que hacen aquí? -

-tu comandante nos pidió venir para verte-

-observación: tu comandante quiere que te relajes-

Eran las palabras de las gemelas Yamai

-queríamos ver como estabas *claro que sí Shido-San* - Yoshino junto con su marioneta Yoshinon hablaron

-Darling vimos todas tus batallas y eres increíble! - era la voz de Miku

-aún me sigo preguntando qué tienen de especial estas cosas - Natsumi en su forma original golpeaba con sus nudillos el blindaje frontal

Sin lugar a dudas todas estaban felices de verlo

Pero había una que se mantenía seria

Kotori lo miraba con los brazos cruzados

Shido supo porque estaba así

-Kotori… lamento no haber llamado estos últimos dos meses pero -

-lo sabemos… te has metido en muchos líos y lo peor es que la corrupción política quiere eliminarte-

-sabes que no soy el único-

-lo se pero eso no importa. Les han ofrecido la oportunidad de rendirse y no la han aceptado… se de lo que son capaces y temo que vengan con un comando armado -

-Kotori si piensas que con eso me voy a regresar a casa pues estás equivocada… mis amigos me necesitan y no pienso abandonar mi puesto de artillero -

-No vengo a obligarte a abandonar solo venimos a verte ya que sabemos lo terco que eres -

Ella sonrió… estando en el fondo orgullosa de Él

El peliazul también sonrió

-Gracias Kotori… saben me alegra de verlas -

-también hay otra razón para estar aquí- dijo la pelimagenta algo nerviosa

Cosa que le extraño… pero ella no era la única

Todas estaban nerviosas

-chicas… Díganme qué pasó- ahora Shido no estaba para bromas

-yo podría responder eso -

Se escuchó una voz desde las sombras

Shido de inmediato tomó una Mauser Kart 98k y bajo del tanque para apuntar a las sombras

Cosa que había sorprendido a todas

_-Shido sabe usar armas? -_

-qué haces aquí Kurumi! -

-ara ara… Nunca creí ver el día que Shido-San me hablará de esa manera -

De las sombras detrás de un pilar apareció una chica que él conoce y hace tiempo le tenía miedo

Pero ahora ya no

Ahora sentía preocupación por que ella fuese a atacar no solo a sus chicas sino también a sus amigos y a todos en Avengers

Era Kurumi que sonreía con su vestido astral

Le apuntaba sin vacilación alguna

-aunque debo admitirlo… veo que todo este tiempo lejos de mi te ha ayudado a que seas fuerte -

-Que rayos haces aquí Kurumi! -

-solo vine a hablar contigo -

-lo que quieras hablar conmigo me da igual! Lárgate! -

Eso también había sorprendido a las demás

Shido jamás le hablaría de forma dura a alguien

Kurumi a pesar de lo que dicen en realidad le dolía las palabras de aquel chico del que se enamoró

-Shido-San por favor escúchame yo solo… -

***Bang!* **

Una bala pasó a solo dos pulgadas de su cabeza… Shido estaba deslizando el cerrojo recargando la recámara del fusil

Esto dejó en Shock a las chicas y más a Kurumi

Shido no jugaba… iba en serio

-contaré hasta tres para que te vayas! Uno! -

-Shido espera! - le gritó Tohka

-Dos! - su dedo estaba en el gatillo

-Shido no dispares! - Kotori le ordenaba

-Tres! - iba a disparar

-Tenías Razón! -

.

.

Esas dos palabras… le hicieron detenerse

-De que estas hablando? A qué te refieres con que tengo razón?! - preguntaba sin entender lo que decía Kurumi

-Tú tenías toda la razón… Cuando te fuiste me habías dicho sobre una teoría del tiempo, me hiciste entender que lo que hacía era algo imposible de lograr -

El aún mantenía su fusil apuntándole a la espíritu

No entendía porque ella hablaba de eso… hasta que recordó que se encontró con ella antes de entrar en el programa de Tanquistas masculinos

Cuando el viajo en el tiempo para salvar a Origami

-Alterar el pasado no altera el futuro -

-Shido como fue que llegaste a esa conclusión? - preguntaba Origami

Al igual que las demás

-es simple - bajo su arma aun mirando de forma seria - lo que vivimos aquel día fue solo una rama de la realidad donde una acción creo esa realidad… Mas sin embargo cuando lo corregí y Origami volvió a la normalidad al sellar sus poderes la realidad en la que vivíamos había desaparecido regresando al que teníamos… pero esos actos no alteraron nuestra realidad original -

De las espíritus solo Kotori, Kaguya y Origami pudieron entender

-miren se los voy a decir de esta manera. Este fusil le quedan cuatro balas. Viajó en el tiempo para de algún modo la quinta bala no se dispare pero al volver todavía seguiré teniendo cuatro balas porque mis acciones solo afectaron a mi yo de ese pasado pero no a mí en este presente… lo que pase y el cambio solo será a ese yo en su línea del tiempo pero no en este porque ya había pasado -

-en pocas palabras no importa lo que uno haga. El tiempo jamás cambiará en cambio las ramas se crearán y varias realidades alterna se harán presentes… -

Las palabras de Kurumi respaldaron su teoría

Y al ver con sus propios ojos que la mirada de aquella que había asesinado a muchos el arrepentimiento y la clemencia

Ella pedía ser escuchada

Y también… Pedía su ayuda

Por lo que

-tienes mi atención... Pero antes de eso… -

El artillero tomó una radio woki toki

-aquí artillero a cargador. Como vas con la inspección del blindaje del Tiger 2? -

_*el blindaje tiene unas fallas aparte pude inspeccionar el Chasis que por suerte no tiene fallas* _

-bien en ese caso el taller es todo tuyo. Y dile a Rito que no intente meterle mas nitro o sino tendremos problemas -

_*enterado, cambio y fuera *_

Cuando cortó comunicación miró a sus espíritus

Ellas ya no sabían si el chico que antes conocieron volvería ya que el que ven ahora es totalmente distinto

Aunque no les desagradaba en nada… De hecho les gustaba

El al ver esas miradas solo hablo

-soy el segundo al mando en el tanque. Después de Issei claro -

Y con un destello gracias a una orden de Kotori todos desaparecieron directo a hablar en la nave de Ratatoski

Mientras eso pasaba Ichika llegó al taller estacionando el Tiger 2

De forma inmediata encendió una máquina de soldar y con soldadura comenzó a arreglar unas abolladuras que tenía el blindaje superior y el lateral derecho

Con un martillo golpeaba un metal al rojo vivo para acoplarlo

Cuando terminó miró su trabajo

Estaba orgulloso de trabajar en la hojalatería y cubiertas

Estaba orgulloso de ser un Tanquista Cargador

-por qué sonríes? -pregunto alguien

-por que hice un buen… -

Paro de hablar al reconocer la voz

Esa voz era de

-Chifuyu-Nee?! -

Su hermana

Quien le dio en la cabeza con un libro algo grueso

-es Orimura-Sensei-

-haber en primera gracias por el golpe de seguro se me murieron el 15% de mis neuronas. Y en segunda que haces aquí?-

-no puedo venir a ver a uno de mis alumnos? Tu comandante me pidió venir para que puedas pasar un tiempo en calma… aparte no vine sola -

-eh? -

-Ichika! Quiero una explicación ahora! - Houki había aparecido

-Ichika-San me alegro de ver que estas logrando tu sueño - Cecilia también estaba allí con su Orgullo Británico

-Ichika te extrañe tanto! - Charlotte hizo acto de presencia

-te fuiste sin decirnos nada y para el colmo te metes en problemas como ahora con los políticos! - Rin tenía su cara de yandere lista para cortar a su amigo de la infancia

-Chicas me alegra que estén aquí! - cabe decir que Ichika estaba feliz de ver a sus amigas…

Y desde ese día contra el Tiger Maligno ha tenido ese deseo de decirles a todas

-un momento?... Donde esta Laura? -

Y sin que supiera como el Tiger 2 movió su torreta para luego apuntar al grupo

-Laura qué haces dentro del Tiger. Sal de allí-

De la escotilla del artillero salió la alemana Laura sonriendo como niña en una dulcería

-siempre quise tener un Tiger estos eran el pilar de las divisiones blindadas. Con un cañón de 88 y un blindaje frontal de 190 milímetros de espesor! -

-si lo se Laura pero por favor baja para que podamos hablar -

Ella bajo del tanque sonriendo por no solo ver una joya de Tanque alemán si no por ver de nuevo al chico del que se enamoró

Cuatro de esas chicas mas Chifuyu hablaban con él y le dijeron todo lo que había pasado

El también habló de las cosas locas y las geniales ideas no solo de su equipo si no que también entrenaba para su próximo encuentro

Pero una de ellas seguía mirando a Ichika con una mirada seria de total enojo

Era Houki

Cosa que nuestro Cargador notó

-Houki te sucede algo? -

-no me sucede nada… salvo que aun me sigo sin creer que cambiaste todo lo que pasamos en IS por estar aquí logrando algo que va en contra de la tradición-

El solo suspiro de fastidio

-tienes que superar eso -

Esas palabras no le gustaron

-que dijiste? -

-... Dije… tienes que superarlo! -

Sinceramente para Ichika… él ya estaba fastidiado de la actitud de Houki

Odiaba como ella se comportaba y le echaba la culpa por cosas que ni al caso iban

Pero sobre todo

Odiaba cuando de niño él le contó una vez sobre su sueño de ser Tanquista y participar en un Sensha-Do recibiendo regaños de ella diciéndole que no debe ni siquiera pensar en eso

Que es solo para chicas

Las demás estaban increíblemente sorprendidas… Ichika jamás mostraba su descontento

-no tienes porque hablarme así Ichika- le reclamaba ella indignada

-si lo hice es por tu culpa. Siempre es lo mismo contigo Houki cada que intento ayudarte o que tengamos un avance sales con cosas o te enojas y me hechas la culpa-

-pues eso era lo que te merecías tú! Eras tan denso que no notabas nada a tu alrededor -

-pues tampoco vi mucha acción de tu parte. En mi primera batalla no me ayudaste en nada y para el colmo cuando perdí me insultaste y regañaste como si lo que habías hecho fuese importante -

-así. Pues si hablamos de otras cosas porque siempre que salimos y más las incluyes a ellas? Se suponía que aquel día en el parque acuático éramos tu y yo -

-porque supuestamente no somos nada más que amigos y todas son mis amigas… en ese entonces no entendía qué les pasaba a cada una y porque siempre era lastimado pero el estar aquí me hizo entenderlo todo… y sabes una cosa. Agradezco ser elegido para el programa porque aquí no tengo porque aparentar ser siempre denso si no que puedo ser yo mismo -

La discusión subía de tono y la verdad a Chifuyu le gustaba este Ichika

-venir aquí fue lo peor. Te estás oponiendo a toda una tradición que lleva décadas. No puedes entender que tus actos de rebeldía nos están afectando?! -

-afectar en que? Yo peleo por igualdad, peleó por aquellos que creen en mi, peleó por los que aun me apoyan y al final me estas dando a entender como si la tradición lo es todo! -

-claro que lo es todo! Los hombres no tienen derecho de Igualdad ahora! -

-... -

Esas últimas palabras no quería decirlas… de hecho al darse cuenta de lo que dijo se había cubierto la boca con sus manos

Ichika siempre sospechó que Houki solo quería hacerlo un "esposo trofeo" y ahora con esas palabras estaba totalmente convencido de que eso era lo que quería y quiere hacer

-gracias por aclararme dudas de lo que piensas de mi sueño -

-Ichika espera - ella trato de hablarle pero el adolescente tomó una Radio

-Rito el taller es todo tuyo. Shido dijo que no le metas tanto Nitro ya que no quieren que el motor explote -

_*recibido, tengo algunos planes para la trasmisión. Cambio y fuera * _

Corto comunicación y salio del taller con una mirada sombría

Las chicas miraban a Houki de forma enojada ya que gracias a ella y su orgullo toda la felicidad se echó a perder por lo que fueron a alcanzar a Ichika y por lo menos a animarlo

Ella supo que cometió un error al denigrar a Ichika hace años y ahora sin querer volvió a hacerlo

-Shinonono -

Chifuyu le hablo a lo que ella le prestó atención

-se que eres alguien que a crecido con la tradición y que tiene que seguirse… pero hay veces en las que si esas tradiciones nos afectan de forma negativa es mejor no seguirlas -

-Usted sabe que a este paso Ichika será odiado. Se que parezco mala queriendo que él renuncie y vuelva a IS pero que quiere que haga? Dejarlo seguir esto? -

Ella le puso una mano en su hombro y le dijo

-si quieres salir del agujero, primero comienza por dejar de cavar -

Para luego salir del taller

Dejando a Houki con sus pensamientos y entendiendo esas palabras que le había dicho

Un minuto después ella también salió

Cinco minutos pasaron para que Rito llegará listo para trabajar

Con la grúa logró sacar el motor del Super Pershing y mejoró algunas cosas entre ellas

El motor ford V8

Al encenderlo pudo escuchar como ruge después de cambiarle algunas piezas que estaban desgastadas

.

-suena igual que un dragón-

Ya cuando lo apago y lo puso en el tanque sonrió al ver que su trabajo estaba hecho y más cuando encendió el tanque viendo como salía fuego y humo de los escapes

-todo el poder americano-

Rito no lo negaba. Amaba como se escuchaba el motor americano del tanque

-así suena? -

-sí, así sue… -

Miró a su derecha para ver que era alguien que estaba en el lugar del operador de radio

-Lala!?-

Era ella que sonreía feliz de ver a su prometido

Y lo demostró lanzándose a besarlo cosa que él por la sorpresa no pudo evitar

Aunque no lo niega… Extrañaba a Lala

-cómo llegaste hasta aquí? - preguntaba el después del beso

-tu comandante nos pidió que viniéramos para verte -

-nos? -

-Mira afuera -

El asomó la cabeza por la escotilla del operador y vio que lo que dijo Lala era verdad

-Rito-San qué alegría verte -

-espero y no le hagas nada a Onee-Sama dentro de esa cosa Bestia -

-Yuuki-Kun-

-salgan de ese tanque ahora! No quiero que hagan cosas inmorales allí! -

-Rito! Dónde habías estado?! -

-Yuuki Rito-

-Sempai como esta -

-por favor salgan podrían lastimarse-

-Rito sal para que podamos hablar -

Momo, Nana, Haruna, Yui, Run, Yami, Mea y Tearju estaban allí

Sin olvidar a su querida hermana Mikan

Todas estaban felices de volver a verlo después de varios meses de su partida para poder convertirse en un Tanquista Operador

-Chicas! -

Cuando bajó junto con Lala todos comenzaron a platicar

Digamos que las cosas no son lo mismo sin el chico que tanto quieren

Pero hacen su mejor esfuerzo

De tanto platicar estaban riendo… aunque claro que alguien aunque no quería romper el momento tuvo que hacerlo

-Rito hay algo de lo que tengo que hablarte -

-de que se trata Mikan -

-es sobre el riesgo que estas tomando ahora… se que odias que te los mencioné pero Papá y Mamá quieren que vuelvas a Sainan y dejes está "estupidez" que no te dejará nada -

Se había producido un silencio muy tenso en el lugar

-Mikan creo que sabes mi respuesta verdad? - respondió de forma directa

Siete años que no se preocupaban por nada más que lo económico que era su obligación como padres y ahora era su hijo

_-que hipócritas -_

-al menos no vas a considerarlo? - preguntó de nuevo ella

-no tengo porque considerarlo se que el camino que elegí es peligroso pero no me pienso echar para atrás -

-Yuuki-Kun por favor considéralo -

-sabemos los riesgos. Pero luchamos para lograr un Sensha-Do donde todos tanto Chicos como Chicas podamos participar Haruna-

-Sabes muy bien que eso es un sueño imposible Yuuki-Kun. Hay tantas diferencias entre ambos que lo hace imposible. Ustedes los chicos piensan que nosotras somos delicadas y nosotras pensamos que ustedes son unos salvajes-

-esta escuela demuestra lo contrario Yui, aquí trabajamos juntos y logramos las metas juntos -

Rito miraba a las tres humanas que eran su hermana y sus dos chicas que tanto ama

-entonces, seguro que estás preparado para esta misión casi suicida? - preguntaba Mea

Para luego suspirar

-oigan escuchen… Se que quizás pueda morir en esto. Pero díganme cuando no he estado en riesgo de muerte? -

-pero esto es diferente nosotras... -

-sea accidente o no igual es riesgo de muerte… además Después de todo no nos hemos enfrentado aún - interrumpió a Lala

-casi matan a dos de tus compañeros Rito-San- decía Momo estando preocupada

-no se ha enfrentado a nosotros… y esta belleza nos protegerá no lo olviden - dijo golpeando el blindaje frontal con sus nudillos

-espero que sea un súper blindaje - preguntaba Nana no estando segura de esa máquina de guerra antigua

Había un breve silencio entre el grupo y Rito que se apoyó en el blindaje frontal y miró el suelo

-Sabían que toda mi vida desde los 4 años soñaba con hacer esto? Saben que tuve muchas burlas y varias agresiones de parte de idiotas que criticaban mi sueño diciéndome que solo sirvo para hacer trincheras? Muchos de ellos querían que me rindiera y ninguno lo consiguió por que la vida, el destino lo que sea no quiere que me rinda. Ese imbécil de cuatro ojos es otro más en la línea de imbéciles que vamos a vencer. Si la vida me ha mantenido con vida hasta este momento es porque quizás desea que ganemos y demostrar a todos que nada es imposible, lo se y yo sé que el destino así lo desea -

Sus palabras estaban llenas de pura confianza y determinación

Motivado para lograr junto con sus amigos el sueño de un Sensha-Do mixto

-y si te equivocas? - fue la pregunta Tajante de Yami que a pesar de su rostro inexpresivo en realidad estaba preocupada por él

Cuando el operador escucho esa pregunta… simplemente bajó la mirada teniéndole oculta por su cabello

-si me equivoco pues… que mas puedo perder? -

Una traicionera lágrima se deslizaba por su mejilla haciendo que ellas pudieran ver que su amado Rito en realidad tras años de abusos por su sueño y la falta de amor de sus padres le habían dolido

Mas sin embargo había logrado lo que era hasta ahora perdiendo no solo tiempo si no también estando envuelto en dolor y burlas

Perdió su niñez y sus amigos que hizo en otras escuelas que hace tiempo lo abandonaron por criticar su "sueño estúpido"

Perdió días tranquilos y el tiempo que podría convivir con sus padres

Perdió su capacidad de quejarse y enojarse con la vida ya que todas las cosas malas debía de aceptarlas con una sonrisa falsa a pesar de que en realidad es una máscara

Perdió la esperanza de que sus padres lo voltearan a ver y lo vieran como su hijo en vez de una obligación que tuvieron que cumplir por un descuido en sus jóvenes vidas

Perdió muchas cosas que lo hicieron lo que es hoy en día

Qué más podría perder? Si ya lo mejor de su vida lo perdió

Simple

Lala lo abrazó queriendo darle calidez

-nos tienes a nosotras… no te vamos a abandonar, te vamos a apoyar y siempre estaremos para ti al igual que estuviste para nosotras -

El a pesar de no esperar eso rodeo sus brazos a la cintura de la pelirrosa agradeciendo que ella estuviera allí

Feliz de saber que al menos ellas no lo van a dejar solo

Y luego todas las demás también se unieron al abrazo

Cabe decir que era un momento hermoso

Ya cuando se separaron

-vamos a la cafetería chicas yo invito -

-me leíste la mente - Mea si tenía hambre

Haciendo reír a las demás

-solo denme un momento - tomó su radio y habló- aquí operador a comunicaciones el taller es tuyo Nariyuki-

_*entendido, voy para allá* _

Y ya con eso él junto con sus chicas se fueron del taller

Dejándolo vacío

Hasta que 5 minutos pasaron para que Nariyuki llegase dispuesto a trabajar

Revisó los sistemas de radio y comunicaciones para luego ir y limpiar la ametralladora coaxial

Le arregló algunos desperfectos y luego en su mesa de trabajo se dispuso a darle mantenimiento a un arma que tenía guardada

Era una MP 40

.

La desarmaba y la volvía a armar

No lo negaba, le gustaba su arma

Luego se puso a estudiar algunas materias ya que encontró tiempo libre

_-de seguro ya tengo un lugar en la JSDF espero y cuando termine mis estudios pueda enlistarme… Así podré enorgullecer a Papa y a mi familia- _

Estaba en su mundo resolviendo una ecuación… cuando

-está mal aquí. La ecuación debe resolverse calculando esta división-

El volteo rápidamente para ver quien era

-Rizu? -

La pelinaranja de lentes estaba allí sonriéndole

-qué haces aquí?-

-fuimos invitados aquí-

-Invitados? -

De la puerta del taller entraron más personas

-Nariyuki-Kun! -

-Nariyuki! -

-hey Kouhai cuanto tiempo -

-observación: me alegro de que no descuides el estudio Yuiga-Kun -

-hijo veo que estás bien -

-Onii-San! -

-lograste cumplir tu sueño Onii-Chan! -

Ellas eran Fuurashi, Uruka, Kominami, Kirisu-Sensei, su madre junto con sus dos hermanitos pequeños

Y la que en estos momentos lo estaba abrazando

-Mizuki… -

Cabe decir que estaba feliz de verlas otra vez

Y deseaba pasar todo el tiempo que pueda con ellas

Se sentaron a platicar de algunas cosas que pasaron y las pruebas que presentaron

Aunque también todos se dedicaron a estudiar un poco

-hijo hay algo de lo que deseo hablar -

-que sucede mamá? - preguntaba mientras le ayudaba a Fuurashi

-vimos los encuentros anteriores que tus compañeros pasaron… se que no quieras regresar a casa ahora que están a cuartos de final pero… aun así quiero que regreses-

Todas ellas miraban a Nariyuki (sus hermanitos estaban dormidos) esperando que él volviera a casa

Ya que esperaban convencerlo de regresar… pero

-mamá sabes que no quiero regresar. Esto no solo lo hago por mi sueño y por la promesa que le hice a papá. También lo hago para que tu te sientas orgullosa de mi -

-el hecho de que fui comandante de Chi-Ha-Ta hace años no significa que tu tienes que hacer esto. Pero aun así eres igual de terco que tu padre y no cambiarás de opinión -

-gracias por comprender mama -

-no tienes nada que agradecer -

-Onii-Chan qué es esto? - preguntaba Mizuki teniendo en sus manos el arma alemana

Pero sin querer jalo del gatillo y una andada de balas salió disparada

-Todos al suelo! -

Ante el grito de Nariyuki todas se pusieron suelo cubriendo sus cabezas

Igual la señora que tenía a sus hijos debajo de ella ya cuando la andada de balas paro de rebotar por el taller ellas pudieron ver que pasaba

-Mizuki debes tener cuidado! Dame esa arma -

Ella se la dio y él le volvió a poner el seguro

Al menos nadie salió herido

De algunas puertas

Ichika, Shido y Rito llegaron apuntando sus armas

Ichika tenía una escopeta Ithaca M37

Shido su Mauser 98k

Y Rito una PPSh-41

-Nariyuki que pasó? Escuchamos disparos-

-no paso nada Ichika fue un accidente -

Las chicas de cada harem de ellos llegaban corriendo algo agitadas ya que algunas jamás se esperaban que sus amados fueran directo a entrar apuntando como equipo antimotines

Se sorprendían de que cada chico que era amigo de su amado tuviera un grupo de chicas que lo seguían

Ellos cuatro quizás tenían mucho que explicarles a todas… pero un pensamiento pasó por sus cabezas

_-se juntó el ganado -_

…

Issei logró terminar el papeleo y ahora estaba descansando

Sonreía porque quería ver la cara de sus amigos cuando sus conocidos llegaron de sorpresa

-mucho trabajo Issei? -

Era Rias quien había llegado

-no te imaginas cuanto Rias… y propósito que haces aquí? -

-que no puedo venir a verte? Pero en fin la verdad es que no soy la única -

-a qué te refieres? -

-Issei-San -

El volteo para ver que apareció alguien y era

-Asia? -

Así es. La monja había vuelto

Ella con lágrimas se había lanzado a los brazos del castaño y lo besó de forma tan desesperada extrañando todo de él

Issei correspondió estando feliz de volver a ver a otra chica que ama

Cuando el beso acabó ambos se miraron

-no puedo creer que estés aquí. Me dijeron que estaban ocupadas con algunos remanentes de la Brigada del Caos -

-ya quedan pocos ya que los estamos cazando, Pero aun así logré venir para verte. Vimos tu Sensha-Do contra Pravda y tus encuentros contra esos alemanes Zombies en el cual estuvimos preocupados por ti -

El suspiro ante esas palabras

-lamento que estén preocupados por mí y lo siento -

Ambas le sonrieron

Sabiendo que su amado era así

-Oigan que les parece si vamos a reunirnos con mis amigos? de seguro deben estar pasándola bien -

Ellas estuvieron de acuerdo y siguieron a Issei a la cafetería donde sospecha que estaban todos

Cuando llegaron lo que vieron les dejo con la boca abierta

Estaban los cuatro tripulantes del Team Dragón pero no solo eso

Varias chicas estaban presentes

-hey Issei! -

Ante el llamado de Shido Todos los pares de ojos presentes lo miraron

El castaño suspiró sabiendo que sería una noche larga

…

Los 5 chiflados estaban en la cocina haciendo algunas delicias para sus chicas

Hace unas horas ellas querían matarlos… pero no pasó a mayores gracias a que lograron calmarlas con una deliciosa comida

Rito y Nariyuki agradecen a Shido y Ichika por las lecciones de cocina que les vinieron como anillo al dedo

Issei también cocinaba ya que su madre estrictamente le había enseñado a cocinar

Otra de las razones que ama mucho a su madre

Cuando sirvieron los platos todas ellas comenzaron a platicar entre sí incluso Rias hizo más amigas entre las chicas de cada grupo

Asia estaba Igual teniendo a Furuhashi Charlotte, Yoshino con su títere y Yui quien como toda chica de reglas vigilaba

Ya cuando ellos sirvieron cabe decir que se juntaron las mesas y todos convivieron en grupo

El momento era perfecto

Ellos se alejaron para tomar algo de beber

Mirando como las chicas que aman estaban felices

Alegres

.

.

Hermosas

-saben chicos… hay momentos que pienso que no merezco tener el amor de mis chicas -

Los cuatro miraban a Shido que estaba algo depre

-hay veces que pienso lo mismo Shido… pienso que ellas merece alguien mejor -

-no puedo estar mas de acuerdo contigo Ichika- dijo Rito mirando a sus chicas felices

-si hubiera pudiera pedir un deseo sería el de estar con ellas por siempre - Nariyuki terminó con una sonrisa llena de nostalgia y tristeza

Deseando que su padre estuviera allí para ver cómo era feliz con las chicas que ama

Issei quien estaba en medio de ellos tomó un vaso de Vodka junto con el resto de su equipo

-chicos… por esas sonrisas que vemos en ellas es por lo que hacemos esto… Algún día quizás tengamos nuestros hijos y ellos sigan nuestros pasos, es por eso que debemos pelear para asegurar ese futuro para ellos… y para todos los que desean vernos ganar -

Una mirada llena de determinación estaba en el rostro de los cinco amigos

-hagamos un juramento chicos -

Eso había llamado la atención de los cuatro

-cual? -

-es simple Nariyuki. Bajo nuestra propia palabra, aun si sentimos que tenemos todo en contra y ninguna esperanza de ganar… no daremos ni un paso atrás… porque ya no podemos retroceder a lo que hemos iniciado ni retractarnos de las repercusiones que conlleva lo que queremos lograr -

-la orden 227... Lo mismo que Rusia… solo que el que nos dirige no es un dictador sino un verdadero líder que con gusto voy a seguir-

Ante lo que dijo Ichika todos estuvieron de acuerdo

Por lo que alzando sus vasos llenos de Vodka

-ni un paso atrás! -

-NI UNO SÓLO! -

Y de un trago se bebieron el Vodka

Como todos unos hombres

Hasta que a sus espaldas sintieron las miradas de ellas

De forma temblorosa voltearon para ver que sus chicas estaban mirándolo feo ya que no les gustaba ver a los chicos que aman tomar bebidas alcohólicas

Pero a pesar de eso todos se divirtieron esa noche

Shido pasó la noche con sus chicas en una gran cama de un hotel donde… digamos que casi lo dejan como pasa

Nariyuki durmió con su familia y sus chicas que estuvieron felices

Rito también… aunque no salió tan ileso de los malentendidos que ahora no era el quien los hacía sino Momo y Run quienes querían que el pelinaranja tomara la iniciativa

Ichika también lo estuvo con sus chicas aunque no hablaba con Houki cosa que a ella le dolía pero sabía que se lo merecía

Nunca se debe insultar los sueños de alguien

En cuanto a Issei… digamos que durmió poco gracias a que Asia por fin se entregó a él y formaron un trío con Rias

Sip… fue una gran noche para los 5 Tanquistas del Super Pershing Dragon

…

Había pasado una semana y todos volvían a sus actividades y cabe decir que ahora el Portaaviones Avenger hizo una parada en el puerto de una de las escuelas más conocidas del Sensha-Do pasado

Oarai

Cuando desembarcaron pudieron ver que el portaaviones de la escuela residente también estaba atracado allí

Todos los estudiantes de las tres divisiones bajaron mientras se subían los suministros en el puerto

-bien caballeros... y señoritas - dijo esto último al recibir la mirada seria de varias de las divisiones de infantería y aviación- podemos ir a explorar el lugar en lo que estamos aquí así que ya saben, la hora de regreso es a las 9 que no se les olvide -

-sí comandante! -

Y ya todos rompieron filas para pasarla bien

El castaño se reunió con su equipo

-que piensan hacer chicos? -

-Debe haber una librería por aquí por aquí ya que nos vamos enfrentar a Saunders así que debo saber sobre los tanques estadounidenses - habló Nariyuki

-Y ustedes chicos? -

-solo a matar el tiempo… aunque desearía descansar- hablo Shido teniendo un paraguas ya que era verano

-aun te duele la pelvis por la noche de acción que tuviste con tus chicas, Shido? -

-tu cállate "Caidas locas" -

-a quién llamas "caídas locas" "Sumiso" -

-ya ustedes dos tranquilos comportense como adultos -

-tu eres el menos indicado para hablar Ichika. Esa alemana te llamaba "Esposa" -

El se sonrojo ante las palabras de Rito ya que aun recuerda cómo sus compañeros se reían cuando Laura lo llamó así frente a ellos

-bien basta de burlas, movámonos antes de que se nos acabe la luz de día-

Ante lo dicho por el castalio ellos se movieron dejando su discusión de lado… por ahora

…

Cabe decir que el poblado de Oarai Es un lugar tranquilo

Shido comenzaba a disfrutar esa tranquilidad del lugar

_-sería un lugar agradable para vivir -_

Sin quererlo se imaginaba a él junto a sus chicas viviendo en una gran casa y varios niños producto del amor que siente por sus espíritus

Pero luego negó con la cabeza

_-aún es pronto para esas cosas - _

Estaba tan metido en su mundo que

-ah! -

-Kyaa! -

Había tropezado con alguien al girar en una esquina

El y esa persona estaban en el suelo

-disculpa no me fije donde iba -

-también yo por favor discúlpame -

Cuando miró con quien tropezó… No supo qué decir

.

Aquella chica era a sus ojos realmente linda

Mientras ella ese chico a sus ojos era realmente tierno

Ambos estaban mirándose el uno al otro

Pero el sonido de una bocina de auto los sacó de sus pensamientos

Tanto se sonrojaron

-Ano… estas lastimado? -

-no para nada. Lo que preocupa es si tu lo estas -

-estoy bien… Soy Takebe Saori-

-Itsuka Shido-

Ambos con un apretón de manos se presentaron

-a propósito no te he visto por aquí-

-es que mis amigos y yo solo estamos de pasada. Por hoy es nuestro día libre y ahora estoy buscando donde matar el tiempo -

-pues estás de suerte yo conozco varios lugares si quieres te puedo llevar a uno -

-no quisiera ser una molestia -

-por supuesto que ninguna, acompáñame-

Ella de forma coqueta lo tomó del brazo y lo llevó

Estaba sonriendo mucho ya que no siempre tiene suerte con los chicos y ahora que tenía una oportunidad no quería que se le escapará

Shido en cambio a pesar de haber experimentado lo que es la adultez se sentía algo nervioso ya que sintió los pechos de ella en su brazo… aun así se tuvo que comportar como todo un caballero

Pasaron casi toda la tarde donde Saori le mostraba algunas cosas del poblado haciendo que el peliazul tuviera más deseos de vivir en un lugar tranquilo como Oarai

Ella en cambio disfrutaba de verlo sonreír

Ahora nos enfocamos en la pareja que estaba en una heladería disfrutando de un delicioso helado napolitano

-me divertí mucho contigo Itsuka-Kun -

-también yo Takebe-San… debo decir que no solo el lugar si no su compañía fue de lo mejor que pude pedir este día-

-me alegro mucho -

Shido miraba a la pelinaranja

Quedaba hipnotizado por la belleza que tenía aquella chica

Era la misma sensación que tiene cuando está con sus amadas espíritus

Ella miraba los ojos color caramelo de Shido y no lo niega

En toda la tarde que estuvieron juntos él se mostraba como todo un caballero

Algo que rara vez se puede ver en los jóvenes de ahora

-le interesa algo Takebe-San? -

Ella se sonrojo al ver que el peliazul se dio cuenta que lo miraba

-no yo… Discúlpeme creo que lo incomode -

-para nada. De hecho se puede decir que su mirada es linda y tierna. Su novio debe sentirse muy afortunado de tener una chica como usted -

Ante la palabra Novio… Shido pudo ver que ella tenía un aura de depresión y tristeza

-etto… dije algo malo? -

-nada solo… Me hizo recordar el porque me va tan mal en el amor… suelo decir que tengo muchos pretendientes cuando en realidad ellos no valen la pena. No se si es una maldición o algo pero me gustaría conocer a un chico que quiera estar conmigo no por mi apariencia sino por que me quiera como soy de verdad -

La depresión de la chica se hizo más presente

-quizás deba rendirme y aceptar que solo voy a tener chicos que solo quieran llevarme a la cama -

-... Yo no lo creo así -

Ella alzó la mirada para ver a los ojos a Shido

-se que algunos pueden ser así como los describe pero 100% de nosotros no somos así. Hay varios que ponen en alto la frase "porque es lo que un hombre hace" y se si estuvieran aquí escuchando lo que usted dice yo creo que le darían un gran sermón para que pueda ver mejor las cosas -

Saori estaba impresionada por lo que Shido decía

-no la conozco lo suficiente a usted Takebe-san. Pero si no es indiscreción déjeme decirle que es una de las chicas mas hermosas que he visto y no solo por su belleza si no por su forma de ser. Es amable, tierna, es atenta con sus amigas por como hablaba por wassap con ellas, y también es alguien desinteresada por ayudar y pasar su tiempo libre con un chico algo perdido que aceptó su amabilidad… puedo quedarme el resto del día diciéndole lo bueno que vi de usted y aun así no acabaría -

Cada palabra del peliazul hacían que ella no solo se sorprendiera si no también que su corazón latiera más

En todo ese tiempo que ningún chico que ha conocido ha sido tan sincero como él lo estaba haciendo

Todos solo querían lo que ella había mencionado pero podía ver que Shido era totalmente diferente de ellos

Por primera vez… Sintió que encontró a su príncipe

-Gracias por tus palabras Itsuka-Kun… en verdad las aprecio. No se como agradecerte -

-con ver una sonrisa en su rostro es lo que me vasta Takebe-San -

Ella tomó las manos de artillero sonriéndole con un sonrojo y una sonrisa que lo enterneció

-puedes llamarme Saori… Shido-Kun -

-de acuerdo… Saori-San -

El momento era tierno entre ambos que se miraban dejando a los clientes del lugar con una sonrisa por ver que había romance y dulzura alrededor de ellos

Pero así como hay cosas buenas

También hay cosas malas

La puerta del lugar se abrió

-Saori qué demonios haces con ese imbécil? Esto es una burla? -

Un tipo como de la edad de ellos o más había entrado acompañado de otros cuatro más que a vista de muchos tenían pinta de pandilleros

Y el que había hablado parecía el líder

Ella lo conocía. Cosa que Shido lo dedujo al ver que la mirada de la chica se volvía agria y molesta

-Son conocidos tuyos o algún pretendiente que no te agrade? -

-Algo así, vamos Shido-Kun a otro lugar - le dijo queriendo salir para no armar una escena

-pero no terminamos nuestros helados -

-ya te lo había dicho Saori a mí ninguna perra me rechaza. Te dije que aceptaras por las buenas pero veo que voy a tener que hacerte ver quien manda - Habló el tipo de forma arrogante mientras miraba con lujuria el cuerpo de Ella

Cosa que molesto de enorme manera a Shido… Pero se tuvo que controlar

Por lo que

-muchachos -

Llamó la atención de ellos

-hoy es mi día libre de muchos problemas y encargos, se que tienen asuntos con la señorita Saori pero apreciaría enormemente que los resolvieran en otra ocasión y no dejen a mí y a mi cita disfrutar de este delicioso helado si fueran tan amables -

Ella estaba entre nerviosa y feliz

Nerviosa por que ese tipo que es conocido como un completo patán le hiciera daño al chico con el cual pasó un gran momento y feliz por que ese chico que comenzaba a enamorarse le dijo su cita… SU CITA

Ellos en cambio lo miraron como si fuera un completo idiota

Por lo que el líder sacó una navaja y en esta le apuntó al peliazul

-si no quieres salir herido mejor lárgate. O voy a usar tus testículos como monedero -

Con esa navaja tocaba su yugular

Ella de inmediato queriendo evitar que el chico que le gusta fuese a salir lastimado decidió salvarlo

-Shido por favor vete. No quiero que te lastimen -

Él se aguantaba las ganas de golpear a ese tipo… Pero ella se lo pedía

Por lo que obedeció

-de acuerdo Saori-San… como digas - se levantó y ellos le abrieron paso -Gracias permiso

Y justo cuando iba a llegar a la puerta

-búscate a otra perra ya que esta de acá tiene mi nombre, Princeso! Hahahahahaha! -

El junto con sus lacayos se burlaron de Shido…

Cosa que los condenó

Ya que un ceño fruncido más el enojo de cómo llamó a Saori lo hicieron enojar… con clase

Así que llegó a la puerta

-Los modales... *primer seguro* Forma... *segundo seguro* Al hombre… *tercer seguro* -

Los cinco tipos notaron lo que Shido había hecho y lo fueron a encarar

Saori estaba aterrada temiendo que fueran a lastimado o algo mucho peor

-Saben qué significa? -

Esa pregunta hizo que se miraran diciendo "de qué rayos habla este imbécil? "

-significa… que les voy a dar una lección-

Y con el mango de su sombrilla lanzó un vaso de vidrio que estaba en una mesa

Ese vaso le dio en la frente al líder rompiendolo y haciendo que este cayera al suelo de espaldas

Esto no solo había sorprendido a los lacayos sino también a toda la clientela y a Saori

Ella pudo ver que miro por una placa de metal a su objetivo teniendo buena puntería aun de espaldas

_-in...increíble! -_

-Ahora… Nos quedaremos aquí el resto del día? O vamos a pelear? -

Uno de esos tipos lanzó un gancho pero él fácilmente lo esquivo solo moviéndose un poco dejando que ese gancho fuera directo al rostro de su compañero

El golpe fue fuerte que un diente salió de esa boca y el compañero de al lado miro como ese diente paso frente a él

Y con eso se desató una pelea

Dos de ellos con navajas se lanzaron pero Shido los golpeo con el paraguas otro desde la espalda pero él evitó ese ataque tomando esa mano y torciendosela le hizo soltar esa navaja, el del diente tirado se lanzó a acuchillarlo con un cuchillo grande pero Shido giro para darle una patada haciendo que este se tumbe

El tipo con ira se levantó y tomo una botella de vidrio para con el atacar pero Shido fue más rápido y usó una pistola Taser para que unos cables se fueran al pecho de ese tipo y este se convulsionara por mucha electricidad en su cuerpo

Otro se levanto y Shido lanzó al que tenía atrapado en su agarre para que estos dos se golpearon la cabeza dejándolos inconscientes

El último con otra navaja en su mano lanzó cortes que este pudo evitar de forma fácil para después con su paraguas atrapar una mano y después con una patada golpear su pierna haciendo que este gritara de dolor. Shido con gran fuerza pateó al tipo tan fuerte en el estómago que fue a dar a la barra

El líder se estaba levantando y con la frente sangrando sacó una pistola revólver de cañón corto con la intención de matarlo

-Shido-Kun cuidado! -

Gracias a Saori él pudo verlo y abrió su paraguas como escudo

_-espero que funcione -_

El tipo comenzó a disparar

-tu maldita rata! MALDITA RATA! -

Dios seis tiros hasta que las balas se acabaron

Shido rápidamente con el mango del paraguas tomo otro vaso y le dio en la cabeza… esta vez noqueandolo de forma definitiva

Todo termino en un desastre

Y los clientes… decir que habían ignorado esto sería una mentira

Ya que no solo se alegraron de que alguien pusiera en su lugar a esos tipos si no que era un chico que tuvo… Modales

El camino hacia la mesa donde estaba antes con Saori y con una cucharada comió lo último que quedaba de su helado

Todo ante la vista de ella que no había salido del shock

-lamento que hayas visto todo esto… pero no me quedaría de brazos cruzados mientras estos tipos te hacían daño -

Ella no le respondía… De hecho no lo había mirado

-supongo que ahora vas a querer que me aleje de ti así que ya no te voy a molestar más - se levantó dejando unos billetes para pagar por ambos - gracias por acompañarme y te deseo suerte… Adiós -

Se dirigió a la puerta… Pero no dio ni dos pasos cuando una delicada mano tomó la suya

El miró que era Saori quien lo detuvo

Y antes de que dijera algo… Ella lo abrazó escondiéndose su rostro en su pecho

-no te vayas… Quédate conmigo -

Por su agarre Shido supo que ella no pensaba dejarlo ir… Por lo que con una sonrisa y acariciando su suave cabello le dijo

-como tu ordenes… Saori-

Ese Día Shido conoció a alguien

Y Saori también… Sabiendo que había encontrado al chico de su sueños

Un chico ideal para amar

…

Ichika caminaba por las calles donde podía ver que las casas eran más tradicionales

Algo que le recordaba a su niños cuando practicaban en el dojo de la familia Shinonono

Cuando practicaba con Houki

_-creo que debería hablar con ella después de que pase todo esto… no quiero que lo poco de amistad que tenemos se vaya al diablo -_

Paso por un centro comercial en donde busco una tienda para comprar algunas mancuernas… pero

-ya les dije que no estoy interesada. Por favor déjenme en paz -

Miro que tres chicos que tenían pinta de pandilleros rodeaban a una chica de cabello negro y ojos grises

.

El pudo notar que ella estaba asustada ya que ellos sonreían de forma nada agradable

-vamos ven con nosotros de seguro te va a gustar -

-el como todo caballero… entró en acción-

-hay aquí estabas, te estuve buscando por todas partes -

Se había metido hablando como si conociera a la chica. La cual ella estaba confundida

-oye tú quién eres? - preguntaba uno de ellos

-soy su acompañante ahora si no les importa nos retiramos, que tengan un buen día-

Iban a irse pero uno de ellos se puso en frente

-sabes por qué no mejor te vas y nos dejas a tu novia aquí para poder divertirnos he? -

Ese tono no le gustaba a Ichika… pero él fue más listo

-porque si hacen ese tipo de cosas podrían quedar arrestados por acoso y podrían ir a la cárcel… saben lo que les hacen allá a tipos como ustedes? -

Esas palabras habían confundido un poco a esos tipos… pero Ichika aprovecho eso para irse aparte de que pasaba un guardia de seguridad allí

-permiso que tengan un buen día -

El tomo la mano de la chica y de inmediato se fueron de allí

Dejando a esos tres mirando de forma frustrada como se iba la "pareja"

Ya estando lejos Ichika soltó su mano y la miró

-disculpa mi atrevimiento pero era la forma más efectiva para evitar peleas innecesarias-

-no se preocupe lo entiendo… gracias por ayudarme allá en verdad no sabia que hacer con ellos -

-bueno no todos pasamos por ese problema. Soy Orimura Ichika- extendió su mano para presentarse

-Isuzu Hana- también hizo lo mismo estrechando su mano con la de el

-ahora que pasó el peligro quisiera saber si usted puede ayudarme en algo -

-y en que seria eso si es para compensar el haberme ayudado -

-estoy buscando una tienda de ejercicios y como no conozco el lugar quería saber si podría ayudarme -

-Claro que puedo. De hecho se donde hay uno sígueme -

Ella lo guiaba por el centro comercial

Pasaron por varias tiendas donde sin querer estuvieron divirtiéndose ya sea tomando unos bocadillos o mirando como artistas tocaban sus instrumentos

Ese momento especial no había acabado allí ya que cuando Ichika había conseguido lo que quería siguieron divirtiéndose más

Pararon en una fuente ya cuando llegó el atardecer

Hana no lo negaba. Nunca se había divertido tanto con un chico y más uno atento como el ya que en todo ese tiempo fue muy respetuoso

-gracias por hacerme compañía Ichika-Kun… no sólo me ayudaste si no también me pase un tiempo feliz -

-yo debería agradecerle a usted Isuzu-San -

-puedes llamarme por mi nombre si quieres. Después de todo este tiempo ya te considero mi amigo -

-el sentimiento es mutuo Hana-San… y debo decir que encontré más de lo que buscaba -

-así?… y que es? -

-conocí a una persona no sólo interesante. Si no también que es amable conmigo… te agradezco mucho -

Ella a pesar de que sabía que el chico estaba siendo amable y educado no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco por esas palabras

-gracias -

Tras ese intercambio de palabras ambos se miraban… cada uno perdiéndose en la mirada del otro

Hasta que ellos vieron como una pareja discutían por algo

En ese entonces Ichika recordó su enojo por Houki

Cosa que Hana noto

-veo que tienes algo similar verdad? -

-... Se podría decir que si… mi amiga y yo tuvimos una pelea porque no le gusta lo que hago aunque eso me hace feliz -

-como hacer un arreglo floral? - preguntaba

-algo así… ella nunca estuvo de acuerdo y luego me dijo algo que estoy seguro que no quería decir… pero aún así me había dolido y creo que ella lo sabe. Le guardo algo de rencor pero… una parte de mi quiere perdonarla… no se que hacer. Mi orgullo no me deja y mi corazón me dice que lo haga aunque parezca un idiota princeso-

Ella escuchaba atentamente y cabe decir que sonreía ya que no muchos chicos admiten no sólo sus errores si no también son muy apegados a sus emociones si se trata de chicas

Por lo que habló

-no eres un idiota. hablas conmigo no? Hablas de tus inseguridades cuando los hombres tienen que guardarse todo lo que sienten. Así que un idiota no… un princeso?... Totalmente -

-eso fue un poco cruel -

-lo lamento pero tenía que decírtelo. Y eso que te convierte? En alguien fuerte aunque digan que los sentimientos y las emociones nos hacen débiles -

-pero vivimos en una sociedad donde los hombres deben ser fuertes -

-no es así, mi madre siempre dice que un verdadero hombre no se mide por cómo nace o como es… sino por las decisiones y los tropiezos que toma -

Ella puso su mano en la de él para motivarlo

-se que perdonar es difícil… pero vale la pena porque el rencor es corrosivo y a nadie le gusta-

El la miró

Tomó esa mano y sintió su calor

Entendió con esas palabras que aunque aún no se siente listo para perdonar a Houki no quiere tener ese rencor que al final de cuentas… no sirve de nada tenerlo

-gracias por ayudarme Hana-San -

-cuando quieras Ichika-Kun -

Ese momento en ese banco en el centro comercial… fue único para ambos

Tanto que ambos deseaban que no acabara

Hasta que Hana había recibido un mensaje en su iPhone

Miro el mensaje y era de su amiga Saori quien pedía que viniera

-debo irme -

-irte?… ocurrió algo? - preguntaba con genuina preocupación

-una de mis amigas puede estar en problemas y debo ir -

-entonces te acompaño -

-no tienes que hacerlo -

-insisto. Si yo estuviera en tu lugar también iría. Además no me sentiría seguro si vas sola y a toda prisa -

Ella volvió a sonreír al ver que no solo era caballeroso si no que también era uno atento a los que le importan

Se sintió feliz de ser de esa categoría aunque no sabe porque

-bueno Hana-San. Guieme y la acompañó-

-con gusto -

Para ellos parecía divertido comportarse como doncella y caballero

Y tras reír un poco ambos salieron del centro comercial y fueron a la casa de su amiga

Ese día Hana conoció a alguien muy interesante

…

Nariyuki no es de los que toman descansos a pesar de que Issei le dió uno

El es de los que estudian para no olvidar cosas ya que aún estaban recibiendo clases

Él tenía que estudiar álgebra

Fue a la librería más cercana que pudo encontrar y miraba por los estantes algún libro que le pudiera ayudar… pero no tenía éxito

_-casi todos los he leído y usado para estudiar… diablos si hubiera alguno que…-_

Sus pensamientos pararon al ver lo que buscaba

Un libro que no había leído y que estaba disponible

_-Bingo - _

Cuando lo iba a tomar… otra mano iba a hacer lo mismo

-Are?... Disculpa pero necesito el libro -

Era una chica de cabello color marrón oscuro corto hasta la altura de las orejas

.

-lo lamento pero yo también necesito el libro -

Ambos se miraban el uno al otro no queriendo ceder… pero Nariyuki es alguien que prefiere evitar los problemas por lo que

-puedes tenerlo buscaré otro -

-... Gracias realmente lo necesito -

Ello lo tomo para luego ir a una mesa a estudiar

Él suspiró y decidió buscar en los estantes otro libro que le pueda servir

Pasando unos minutos lo consiguió y fue a buscar una mesa para estudiar… pero por azares del destino (osea yo merengues) no había lugar en ningún lado…

Salvó en una mesa donde estaba aquella chica que tenía el libro que quería

Por lo que pidiendo fuerzas al Todopoderoso fue allí

-disculpa - llamó su atención a lo que funcionó

-está ocupado? Es que no hay lugar y necesito estudiar -

-claro adelante no me molesta para nada -

-gracias - con esa respuesta el saco sus cuadernos y se puso a estudiar

Pasó una hora… y el estaba bien

Pero aquella chica era otra cosa ya que por más que leía e intentaba usar su cerebro no podía entender los cálculos los problemas de álgebra

Cosa que el castaño de lentes pudo ver a kilómetros

Recordándole aquellos momentos dónde sus amigovias tenían ese mismo problema cuando no entendían nada del tema que estudiaban

Entonces decidió ayudar

-debes resolver este problema basándote en este cálculo para así encontrar la raíz cuadra -

Ella lo miró por un rato… para luego hacer lo que le dijo y por fin aprendió

-no puedo creerlo, en verdad logré resolver este problema… -

-no es tan difícil si sabes los términos, aunque se vuelve más complicado cada que avanzas -

-entonces me ayudas a estudiar? Necesito sacar una buena nota en álgebra o no podré aprobar -

-bueno no estaba en mis planes ayudar… pero porque no? -

-gracias de verdad. Soy Akiyama Yukari- se presentó ella

-gusto en conocerte soy Yuiga Nariyuki -

Y así pasaron casi toda la tarde estudiando dónde más de una ocasión a la pobre Yukari le dolía la cabeza

Pero ella estaba impresionada por la enorme paciencia que tenía Nariyuki

No lo negaba el chico de lentes era bueno enseñando y explicando

Ya terminando salieron por un café donde disfrutaron ambos… claro que a ideas de ella para compensarlo por dedicarle su tiempo a ayudarla

-gracias por ayudarme en serio no sabría si hubiera pasado sin tu tutoría-

-de nada aún así creo que debe repasar llegando a casa para que no se te olvide -

-lo haré… voy a ver si nuestras bebidas ya están -

Ella se levantó para ir ya cuando le dijeron que estaría en unos minutos volvió a donde estaba pero al llegar vio que Nariyuki dibujaba algo en su cuaderno

Era un boceto de un Jagdpanther… un cazacarros alemán

-eso es un Jagdpanther? -

El al escuchar esa voz se había sorprendido

-lo siento yo -

-me dejas verlo? -

-no puedo ni siquiera está terminado -

-anda no seas malo déjame verlo -

El dudaba un poco… hasta que cedió y la dejo ver

-wow tu dibujo es genial. Realmente retrata a un temible Cazacarros alemán-

-me faltan algunos detalles como el color -

-haz dibujado un Sherman? -

-si los he dibujado… aunque no son mis favoritos ya que prefiero al T-34 -

-así? Y porque si eran el mejor tanque -

-para mi lo fue el T-34 debido a su velocidad y versatilidad en el campo de batalla -

-pero en mi punto de vista el T-34 tenía grandes defectos -

Ese tiempo en el café ambos jóvenes debatían cuál tanque fue mejor

Cabe decir que Yukari jamás a conocido a alguien que no solo era inteligente sino también era un fanático de los Tanques como ella

Hablaron de más tanques como el legendario KV-1

El monstruoso Kognistiger

El feroz IS-2

Y el que llamaban la reina del desierto… en "la guerra sin odio" la Matilda II

Ambos jóvenes se habían divertido mucho hablando

-Así que eres la cargadora de tu equipo? -

-si lo soy, los tanques siempre han Sido parte de mi vida y gracias a eso no tuve muchos amigos… más ahora que solo tengo amistades entre los equipos de Sensha-Do en mi escuela y en otras pero nada más.. incluso mi mamá me había dicho que me casaría con un tanque -

-dimelo a mí. Mi madre quiso llamar Matilda a un tanque y dijo que sería su nuera -

Ambos jóvenes se alegraban… creo que la pasión por los tanques era lo que los unía

Pero ese entonces… fue algo más

Tanto que calentó el corazón de Yukari

Jamás había tenido una plática tan larga con alguien sobre tanques y más

Se había acordado de su madre que le había dicho que si no quiere un tanque como novio al menos que busque un chico que ame los tanques tanto como ella

Y quizás… ya lo había encontrado

Pero desechó esos pensamientos

_-no creo que el sea quien mamá dice… o si? -_

-pero sabes?... Mi madre también me dijo que la chica que me ame tiene que hacerlo por lo que soy tanto por dentro como por fuera. Si que al igual que yo pasó por tu mente el cambiar para encajar… pero no le des el gusto a quien no lo merece Yukari… te lo digo por experiencia -

Ella estaba muy impresionada no solo por lo que dijo sino porque intuyó lo que hace tiempo quería hacer

Pero al fin de cuentas estaba en lo correcto… igual si cambias o no para encajar

A nadie le importa

-gracias por tus consejos Nariyuki… me hiciste recordar quién debo ser -

-de nada Yukari -

El momento… era bueno para ambos…

Y más para ella

_-tal vez lo lleve a casa con mis padres -_

Pero sus pensamientos pararon cuando el iPhone de ella sonó

Era su amiga Saori

-debo irme -

-que en serio? Que paso te veo preocupada -

-eso mi amiga Saori que me llama debo ir a verla puede que le haya pasado algo grave -

-puedes te acompaño si quieres. No puedo dejarte ir sola así como así -

Yukari iba a declinar… pero no encontraba motivos para no hacerlo

Después de todo él se ganó su confianza para llamarlo su amigo

-vamos -

Yukari ese día conoció a alguien amable

…

Rito era alguien que desde hace tiempo disfrutaba de los momentos de paz

Siempre se metía en problemas gracias a que Lala siempre hacia de las suyas con sus travesuras

Aunque las otras no se quedaban atrás

Pero recuerda que antes de que fue elegido para el programa trabajaba en un taller mecánico aprendiendo de un buen hombre

_-me pregunto cómo estará el señor Morita y el taller? -_

Pasó por un parque… estando en su mundo… cuando algo pasó

-señorita debe dejar ese banco -

Un policía en bicicleta le hablaba a una chica que estaba dormida en una banca… con una revista en la cara

Y por la cara del hombre se podía decir que la situación no iba a ningún lado

Rito se acercó para saber qué pasaba

Grave error

-oye niño. Tu la conoces? - le preguntó al pelinaranja

-he? - fue lo único que decir

-que alivio. Llévatela antes que haya problemas -

-un momento khe? -

-pasare en media hora para ver si ya se fueron si no es así creo que tendrán que acompañarme a la jefatura-

-oiga escuche por favor yo no la conozco-

-nos vemos -

Sin dejarlo hablar el oficial se fue en un Bici

Dejando a un chico que no se podía creer lo que acaba de pasar

_-que carajos paso?... -_

Aunque está acostumbrado a ese tipo de situaciones deseaba que ya no le pasaran

Por qué suspiró de forma pesada y fue directo a la chica para intentar despertarla

Podría irse y decir que no era asunto suyo… pero él no era así

-Oi!... Oi! Despierta! -

No respondía por lo que la movió un poco pero lo mismo

-Oi! Si no despiertas estarás en problemas y luego yo estaré en problemas -

La movió más pero el mismo resultado

Por lo que ya harto de no tener resultados decidió quitar aquella revista de su cara

Ella al sentir la luz del sol abrió los ojos

Allí fue cuando la mirada de ambos se habían encontrado

-quien eres? - preguntaba con algo de sueño

-me Llamo Yuuki Rito y un policía me ordenó aún si quería o no que te despertara y que te fueras ya que está prohibido dormir en el parque -

Ella no parecía prestarle atención

-me estás escuchando!? -

Ella asintió

-ok solo debes irte a tu casa a dormir o algo para… -

Paro de hablar al ver que la chica volvió a dormir

-OYE! NO TE DUERMAS DE NUEVO! -

la escuchaba que roncaba suavemente

A Rito le salía una migraña

Tiene que moverla antes de que ese policía vuelva

_-hoy no es mi día-_

Lo único que se le ocurrió era tomar a la chica cargándola hasta la sombre de un árbol donde la recargó

Y este solo se sentó a su lado pensando que hacer

No podía dejarla ni tampoco serviría despertarla

_-ya decía yo que mi día libre se iría a la basura. Qué debería hacer ahora? -_

Lo que no notó fue que la pelinegra acomodó su cabeza en una de las piernas de Rito

Ella lo hacía de forma inconsciente pero le gustaba el calor y la comodidad que Rito tenía

Ya cuando se dió cuenta el muchacho y se sonrojo un poco

-Oye qué estás? -

-~Nya~ -

Parecía una tierna felina durmiendo de esa manera con sus manos en la pierna

A Rito le pareció tierno eso…

Pero negó esos pensamientos

_-que diablos estoy pensando? Debo encontrar una manera para salir de esa situación! -_

Intentaba pensar en algo

Pero no se le ocurrió nada

Quizás los dioses lo odian

Pero no negó que encontró ese momento agradable

Por lo que aceptando su destino solo se recargo en el árbol… y se dejó llevar por el cansancio

_-quizás un poco de sueño me ayude… si! se que hago una estupidez pero a estas alturas ya me da igual -_

Y en 5 minutos dejándose llevar por el canto de las aves y el sonido de las hojas verdes al viento… se durmió

…

Despertó

Con un dolor en la frente

-AY! ESO DUELE! -

Miró que aquella chica estaba despierta… y lo miraba de forma seria

-SE PUEDE SABER PORQUE HICISTE ESO?! -

-te aprovechaste de mí - respondió de forma seria y fría

Este la miraba como si le hubiera salido una segunda cabeza a esa chica

-haber, para empezar no despertabas -

-no es excusa - le contradijo

-y en segunda tú me orillaste ya que no soy alguien que deja dormida a una chica en pleno parque -

Ella seguía mirándolo con algo de mal humor… aunque no tanto ya que se sentía más relajada y más tranquila de lo normal

-tu nombre - le ordenó

Rito no sabía cómo tratar con ella por lo que a pesar del fastidio le respondió

-soy Yuuki Rito, y creo que ya te había dicho mi nombre -

-cuando lo dijiste? - preguntaba ya que no recordaba eso

-hace unas horas! - Rito si que era tolerable con los demás hasta cierto punto

-no escuché, tenía mucho sueño que dormir -

El pelinaranja se dió una palmada en la frente al ver que esa chica no se tomaba en serio las cosas

Por lo que suspiró en un intento de calmarse y bajar su frustración

-ok...ahora que ya me presenté me podrías dar tu nombre y de paso decirme que hacías en esa banca durmiendo como Indigente? -

Ella no le había respondido por unos segundos ya que lo seguía mirando de forma sería

Hasta que le dijo su nombre

-... Reizei Mako… tengo Hipotensión -

Hubo un silencio en ambos

-vaya amm… eso explica muchas cosas… pero sabes que hay tratamientos para ese tipo de problema que tienes? Si no te los has hecho pensaría que te gusta ser una vag ahhhhhhhh! -

El gritó ya que sintió como sus pezones eran pellizcados con fuerza de parte de Mako que tenía unas marcas de enojo en su sien

-no es asunto tuyo -

-ya entendí! Suelta por favor! -

Ella lo soltó y este se alejo un poco ya que se aliviaba el dolor

_-me siento violado -_

Suspiró para luego mirar a la azabache que no ha cambiado su mirada seria

-bueno ya que me aclaraste todo creo que ya no me necesitas aquí. Así que hasta luego y cuídate -

Se levantó para dar una reverencia y irse creyendo que su problema había acabado

Pero Mako tenía otros planes

Ella miraba como él se iba sonriendo… le iba a hacer pasar un mal rato

Rito tarareaba una canción cuando escuchó algo caer de forma dura al suelo

Volteó y vio que era Mako

-oye estás bien? - fue a ayudarla y está se recuperó un poco

-aún estoy débil, No creo poder llegar a mi casa. Así que llévame-

-que haga qué? - parece que no entendió bien

-llévame a casa -

Para Rito esto se volvió extraño

Por lo que tomo su iPhone

-mira voy a llamar a una ambulancia o un taxi para que... -

Fue interrumpido cuando ella llamó su atención

-no confío en las ambulancias y transportes… me mareo con ellos -

-entonces cómo quieres que te llevé a tu casa? -

-... cárgame -

-espera Khe? -

-Cárgame -

Él se esperaba muchas cosas… pero nada como eso

_-esto no podría empeorar -_

…

Ahora se observaba a Rito llevando en su espalda a Mako quien se aferraba abrazando su cuello

Varias personas miraban y algunas parejas adultas mayores decían sobre la juventud y el amor

Rito hacia todo lo posible por no dejarse llevar por esas palabras

Pero parecía inevitable

Mako en cambio no sabía qué pasaba con ella. De hecho no estaba pensando con claridad cuando le había pedido (ordenado) que la llevará a su casa

Su motivo aunque suene loco era que se sentía segura alrededor de él

Y además sentía que no importa las cosas que le dijera o insultara él iba a protegerla

Aparte de que también disfrutaba la calidez que él emana haciéndola sentir más segura y el olor de su cabello que era único

Sinceramente… no le importaría ser cargada por él todos los días

-y emm… tus padres no estarán preocupados por ti? -

-... Mis padres murieron en un accidente-

La respuesta tajante de Mako le dió a entender que la había embarrado

_-pero que imbécil! -_

-antes del accidente tuve una discusión fuerte con ellos… después pasó y jamás pude disculparme con ellos… daría lo que sea por volverlos a ver -

No sabía porque le decía estas cosas tan personales a ese chico desconocido

Pero se sentía bien ya que esto jamás lo habla… ni siquiera con sus amigas

-yo tuve una infancia dónde cada que doblaba en una esquina me golpeaban, me insultaban y me humillaban por "ser un loco soñador". Sabes qué es lo peor?… que en todos esos momentos difíciles mis padres jamás estuvieron allí. Ellos jamás me dirigieron la palabra ya sea por sus trabajos o porque no querían lidiar con mis problemas emocionales, ni siquiera una sola llamada... desde ese entonces, me di cuenta de que no sirve de nada llorar ya que el reloj no va a esperar a que lo superes a tu ritmo -

Mako escuchaba sus palabras… por muy duras que fuesen… no podía negar que había razón en ellas

-entonces… tengo que olvidarlos? -

-... No te digo que los olvides… si no aceptar no con tus palabras sino con tu corazón que ellos jamás volverán-

La chica sentía que sus brazos le temblaban. Después todo sabía que tenía que aceptarlo tarde o temprano y también aceptar que su abuela tarde o temprano morirá

Aceptar para ella… no será nada fácil

-duele… -

Rito la escuchó… y cabe decir que le recuerda a él cuando le preguntaba a Morita él porque sus padres no lo quieren

Y le dijo las palabras que ahora dirá

-se que duele pero hay que aceptarlo… hay que aceptarlo -

Sintió como las lágrimas silenciosas de Mako mojaban su nuca

El igual le dolía todo lo que hablo ese día con su jefe que ve como una figura paterna

-tenemos nuestras vidas aquí y… es lo que nos tocó. Tenemos que hacer algo bueno con lo que hay. De otro modo… mejor no existiéramos para dejar de sufrir-

Ella se apegó más al chico llorando en silencio

Por los próximos minutos… ninguno dijo nada

Ya pasando eso, ella habló

-gracias por tu ayuda… Rito -

Él estuvo callado unos segundos hasta que le respondió con una sonrisa

Sonrisa que calmó el corazón de la azabache

-no te preocupes soy un mecánico… es lo que hago, reparó cosas -

-pues eres un gran mecánico -

Ambos rieron en ese momento

Ya que era uno muy agradable para los dos

Pero ese momento fue interrumpido por el sonido de un iPhone

Ella revisó el suyo y vio que era un Mensaje de Saori

-Rito… me llevas con mi amiga? -

-tu amiga? No que íbamos a tu casa? -

-una amiga me envió un mensaje pidiéndome que vaya y debe ver que pasa ya que no suele omitir detalles -

-... Supongo que no tengo de otra verdad?-

-supones bien -

El suspiró de forma pesada… a estas alturas ya le daba igual

Por lo que

-dime por dónde para ir -

Ella sonrió y con una mano apuntó a una dirección y el obedeció

-arre… arre -

-No soy una mula para que me digas así! -

-pasaremos a una tienda para comprar un bozal y avena -

Iba a reclamar pero vio como sonreía

Por lo que se calló… y dejó que ella estuviera feliz

Ese día Mako conoció a alguien paciente

…

En un edificio de departamentos Rito y Mako habían llegado

-eso aquí? - preguntó

-si es aquí - respondió

-are? Rito eres tú? -

-Mako-chan? -

Ellos voltearon para ver a dos personas que ambos conocían

-Ichika?/Hana? -

-Rito que haces aquí? -

Volteó también para ver qué otras dos personas que conocían llegaban

-Nariyuki?/Yukari? -

Las tres parejas sinceramente no se esperaban algo así

-haber haber, que pasó? -

Nadie respondió a la pregunta de Nariyuki

-creo que sería mejor si entramos - sugirió Hana al ver todo la confusión que había

Por lo que obedecieron y entraron

-Oye Rito y desde cuándo trabajas como mula? - le preguntó de forma cómica Ichika haciendo reír a Nariyuki y a las demás chicas a quienes acompañaban

-Ichika si que eres un imbécil - insultó

-uy y con esa boca besas a tu madre? - full counter de Ichika

Cuando llegaron al departamento de Saori las chicas tocaron la puerta para llamar

-Saori somos nosotras-

-un segundo ya voy -

La puerta se abrió y ella vio a sus amigas… junto con chicos que no conoce

Le sorprendía éso… y más al ver a Mako aferrada como Koala a la espalda de ese Pelinaranja

-estaban en una cita todas? -

-ellos son amigos que acabamos de hacer y que se ofrecieron a escoltarnos - respondió Yukari algo sonrojada por la palabra "Cita"

-bueno pasen chicas y ustedes también quizás mi recién amigo les agrade -

Las tres parejas entraron y lograron sentarse dónde sea cosa que Rito agradece ya que por fin se pudo quitar a Mako de encima

Aunque ella tenía un puchero por ya no estar en la espalda del mecánico

-ara Saori que es lo que cocinas? Huele delicioso - preguntó Hana

-esta vez no soy yo quien cocina si no mi amigo… y próximamente mi novio - alardeó ella estando muy contenta y feliz

-vaya debe ser un excelente cocinero ya que se me hace agua la boca - Yukari no negaba que ese olor supera a lo que cocinaba su madre

-creo es es similar a lo que prepara un amigo que conocemos - comentó Nariyuki quien Yukari se sentó a su lado

-bueno si es así me gustaría que me pasara la receta de lo que está haciendo -

-sabes cocinar? - preguntaba Hana no solo curiosa si no que le pareció encantador que Ichika fuese un hombre que supiera cocinar

-pregunta. Tu amigo tiene el cabello azul oscuro y ojos cafés? - pregunto Rito quien tenía a Mako en su hombro

-si lo es…Cómo lo supiste-

-corazonada… Oye "desvisto con un beso!" -

-a quién llamas así "caidas locas!" -

Los otros dos chicos estaban sorprendidos de que encontrarán a Shido aquí al igual que el de encontrarlos aquí en la casa de su amiga

-haber haber, que pasó? -

-hey esa es mi referencia Shido no te la robes -

…

Pasaron unas horas hasta que en el que Shido con ayuda de Ichika sirvieron lo preparado y todos degustaron de una buena comida hecha por el artillero

Estuvieron platicando no solo entre ellos si no también entre ellas y ha veces contaban una que otra anécdota

-y en serio no te diste cuenta que era tu amiga Ogata? - preguntaba Shido teniendo a Saori a su lado

-oigan debieron verla era tan diferente que era obvio que no la reconocí -

-y no te has preguntado el porqué se cambió de imagen? Porque una chica que hace eso sería porque de verdad le atraes-

Hana y Mako tuvieron que estar de acuerdo con Saori ya que esa señal era muy obvia

Pero Yukari no lo estaba ya que especulaba que fuese una confusión… y deseaba que fuese así para que el chico de lentes estuviese disponible

Iban a seguir platicando cuando alguien tocó la puerta

Saori fue a recibir y era su amiga

-Miho llegas tarde que pasó? -

-Tuve que atender algunas cosas referente a Onee-San -

Ella entró y se sorprendió de ver a cuatro personas que no conocía

-ano… y ustedes son? -

-son nuevos amigos que hicimos hoy créeme te van a agradar ~y uno de ellos va a ser mi futuro esposo~ -

Mijo estaba algo nerviosa ante lo último que susurro su amiga

Pasó el tiempo y pudo ver qué Saori no mentía

Esos cuatro chicos no solo eran agradables si no educados y divertidos

Sin contar que eran respetuosos con sus amigas sorprendiendose de que incluso Mako durmiera en el hombro de aquel de cabello naranja que discutía con el compañero de Saori

Iban a dar las nueve… y todos se alteraron un poco por el sonido de un trueno

Comenzó una tormenta

-me lleva la… au! Y eso porque?! - le preguntó Rito a Mako ya que ella le pellizco el hombro

-lenguaje -

-ok amigos parece una gran tormenta y por lo que veo… va a durar - dijo Ichika viendo por una ventana

-ara? Acaso tienen que estar en alguna parte? - preguntaba Hana a su acompañante

-tenemos que estar en nuestro portaaviones a las nueve… pero por lo que veo creo que eso será imposible - le respondió a Hana

-que hacemos? - preguntaba Nariyuki

-y si se quedan aquí a pasar la noche - sugirió Saori para que Shido no tuviera que irse

-lo lamento Saori pero no hay espacio aquí aparte de que tenemos actividades de entrenamiento mañana por lo que tenemos que estar allí- le dijo Shido a ella

-Oye Shido y solo llamas? Quizás venga con "Dragón" para que podamos irnos -

-sabes que se va a molestar con nosotros- le respondió el a Ichika

-de todas formas nos cargo el payaso amigo… mejor así- respondio Rito

-Ok preparen sus cabezas… Nariyuki pásame la radio - pido no quedándoles de otra

El obedeció y de sus cosas saco una radio para comunicarse con alguien

-Sierra a India, tenemos un problema en el clima. No podemos salir. Solicitamos transporte, cambio -

_***India a Sierra, se suponía que debían estar en el portaaviones antes del toque de queda, que estuvieron haciendo? Cambio * **_

-algunas cosas… será posible que vengas por nosotros? cambió -

Se escuchó que la persona del otro lado suspiró

_***dime quince minutos, necesito saber su ubicación… y luego hablaremos de esto Shido * **_

-ok nuestra ubicación es… - le dijo donde

_***Estaré allí en quince, India fuera ***_

-se le notó molesto - hablo Yukari

-ha tenido muchas cosas que lidiar, no es fácil ser él- le respondió Nariyuki

Ya después de quince minutos Shido recibió una llamada por radio y el ordenó que tomarán sus cosas para bajar he irse

Ellas estaban algo tristes por no poder pasar más tiempo con ellos pero entendieron que tenían cosas que hacer

Cuando ambos grupos bajaron las chicas no podían creer lo que veían

-un Súper Pershing? - Yukari sabía de ese tanque

-miren su torreta - Hana apuntó y todas vieron el símbolo

Era de un dragón rojo

Era el As del equipo insurgente que iba en contra del sistema

-nos vemos chicas fue un gusto el tiempo que pasamos con ustedes -

Cada uno de ellos se despidió aún con ellas sin salir del asombro de que todo esté tiempo estuvieron con el infame Team Dragon

De la escotilla del comandante Salió un castaño que las chicas y más Miho pudo reconocer

Hyodo Issei

-ok chicos suban que no tenemos toda la noche. Mañana hablaremos de esto y… -

Paró de hablar al ver que en la entrada estaban cinco chicas y entre ellas estaba Miho

-Miho-San no creí que la vería yo... -

-no se te preocupes Issei-San yo tampoco lo creí pero me alegra que esté bien aunque me hubiera gustado que nos encontraramos en otra ocasión -

-bueno nos quedaremos aquí atracados por unos días así que podríamos reunirnos para hablar si gusta -

-si, me encantaría -

Ambos se miraron fijamente

A pesar de la lluvia el momento entre ellos era… dulce

Pero siempre hay alguien que la embarra

-Ya besala! - fue Rito quien recibió un Sape de Shido por matar el momento

Decir que ambos no estaban sonrojados era mentira

-bueno… ya me voy, buenas noches -

-buenas noches Issei-San nos vemos mañana -

Cada uno fue con su grupo

Issei regañaba a Rito y los demás se reían

Miho era bombardeada de preguntas por Saori mientras las demás entraban

Ese día para ambos grupos… fue uno único

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.


End file.
